


Fear and Hatred in Yharnam

by CubeWarlock, perfect_shotgun



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Blood and Violence, Body Horror, Canon-Typical Violence, Dream Logic, Dreams and Nightmares, Fix-It, Gen, Insanity, Magical Realism, Mental Instability, Nightmare Fuel, Old Blood Corruption, Plague, Post-Canon, Psychological Horror, Surreal, Survival, Transformation, Urban Fantasy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 69,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubeWarlock/pseuds/CubeWarlock, https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfect_shotgun/pseuds/perfect_shotgun
Summary: Стоит в пустошах древний покинутый город Ярнам. Мало кто осмеливается нарушить его границы, ещё меньше — возвращаются обратно. Но люди продолжают идти — ради славы и сокровищ, конечно. Или за вознаграждение, из любопытства и помочь старому знакомому, как в этот раз.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Тайна заброшенной радиовышки

Солнце, казавшееся в пыльном и мутном воздухе пустошей тлеющим углем, низко висело над горизонтом. Оно озаряло косыми лучами шоссе и вытянувшуюся змеей длинную пробку, играло яркими бликами на шпилях и крышах города. Стоило присмотреться, и сразу становилось понятно, что автомобили здесь — лишь брошенные на потеху времени и непогоде остовы, на КПП нет людей, а мертвый пейзаж оживляют только длинные синие тени, деловито снующие по сухой земле у обочины. 

Однако сейчас по этой давно брошенной дороге шли целых три путника, и вид у них был откровенно недовольный: ещё бы, пришлось бросить верный внедорожник еще на подступах к городу, а свой скарб — тащить на себе. 

Тишина давила почти осязаемо: слишком тихо даже для мертвых пустошей. Ни воя ветра, ни скрипа старого железа, ни хоть какого-то шума — только шорох гравия под ногами и дыхание. Собственное. А еще мрачное сопение Падре-Гаскойна, на которого, как на самого сильного, навалили большую часть поклажи; а вот Хенрика и вовсе не слыхать. Эйлин обернулась, мельком поглядев на друга — нет, все было нормально: шел чуть сбоку позади, поглядывал под ноги, явно проверяя дорогу на ловушки, смотрел на здания впереди и привычно избегал открытых мест, словно здесь могли водиться снайперы. Нет, они действительно могли — но у Эйлин были на то большие сомнения. С другой стороны, Молчун не выглядел напряжённее обычного... Она удовлетворенно кивнула: раз уж лучший выживальщик их маленькой команды не проявлял беспокойства, то можно и самим не нервничать. Об осторожности только тоже не забывать, как и всегда. 

Похоже, тишина успела надоесть даже Хенрику: он поправил свою неизменную матерчатую маску, которая закрывала лицо до самых глаз, достал коробку радио и тихо выдохнул, когда через помехи прорвался знакомый мотив "Have You Ever Seen The Rain".

— Молчун, ты, блин, вовремя, — раздраженно проворчал Гаскойн, все еще недовольный тем, что пришлось оставить машину: за свою “малышку” Падре переживал чуть ли не как за дочь родную. Впрочем, Эйлин его понимала, сама над своей винтовкой тряслась не хуже. И как тут не трястись: два раритетных осколка старого мира, которые не просто достались им в хорошем состоянии, а еще и работали как надо. Но вообще хорошо бы Гаскойна отвлечь, а то заведется и до самых ворот Ярнама не замолкнет.

— Да ладно тебе, даже самое осточертевшее дремучее ретро получше такой паскудной тишины, — Эйлин машинально поправила висящий на шее респиратор, чем-то смахивающий на маску чумного доктора. А Хенрик на слова Гаскойна лишь неодобрительно промолчал. — И само место тоже паскудное, мне словно в спину кто-то голодно уставился.   
— Еще бы тут было не паскудно, Док, — фыркнул Гаскойн под уже согласный кивок Хенрика. — Мы куда топаем? В Ярнам! Ты можешь вспомнить хоть одно место, о котором отзывались бы хуже и в котором столько же рейдеров сложило бы головы?

Эйлин передернула лопатками. Разумеется, она знала и о Ярнаме, и о том, какие слухи ходят об этом городе, но в глубине души была убеждена, что добрая половина историй — откровенные байки, а остальное надо делить на десять. Сейчас же, когда черные башенки и шпили грозно впивались в небо над головой, убежденность постепенно истаивала, оставляя место сомнению. И чем ближе Эйлин с друзьями подходили, тем сильнее крепло ощущение, что они ввязались в очень и очень нехорошую историю.

Все началось с радиостанции. Один из многочисленных знакомых мимоходом обронил, что на обычно мертвой частоте поймал неплохую волну: ведущий казался совершенно сумасшедшим, но зато каким-то неведомым образом всегда был в курсе всего, что творится в пустошах, и радостно делился со слушателями. Поначалу люди просто слушали новую станцию, довольные свежими новостями, но по мере того, как росла аудитория, разговоры о странностях звучали все чаще.  
Вещание не прерывалось ни на секунду. Миколаш — так представлялся радиоведущий — держал связь круглые сутки. Беззаботно трепался, сыпал историями, шутками и, кажется, вообще не спал.  
Ни одна живая душа не знала, откуда он черпает сведения — потому что Миколаш мог рассказать о любом селении и городе от моря до моря. Мог внезапно передать привет кому-то конкретному, будто знал, что его слушают. А иногда пересказывал местечковые происшествия, о которых порой и свои еще не все знали.   
Время от времени его голос тонул в помехах, смахивающих на типичный белый шум, с той только разницей, что обычный белый шум не оставляет на память мучительную, хоть и мимолетную, головную боль.  
Эйлин с детства интересовалась радио, поэтому, когда очередное путешествие в пустоши пролегло мимо радиовышки, она предложила забраться туда и проверить, откуда идет сигнал. На карте появилась отметка-стрелочка. Так это стало неким хобби: если им на пути попадалась вышка, они проверяли, ловится ли здесь "Голос Яаа’ргула" и если да, в каком направлении. Стрелочек становилось все больше, и все они сходились в одну зловещую точку.

В Ярнам.

Таинственный ведущий избрал своей базой мертвый и пустой город, в который рисковали соваться разве что самые отчаянные.   
Словно отзываясь на мысли Эйлин, радио Хенрика зашипело и заскрежетало, звук помех стрельнул болью в виски.  
— Вырубай шарманку! — Гаскойн скривился и потер свободной рукой висок. Хенрик уже потянулся, чтобы выключить музыку, когда помехи пропали, но тут из приемника донесся веселый голос Миколаша:  
"...подрались за прекрасную даму, прямо как в старые рыцарские времена! — он гулко сглотнул. — А еще, мои дорогие радиослушатели, радость пришла и в мой дом. Прямо сейчас по направлению к моему уютному обиталищу направляются гости! Я жду вас, мои дорогие..."  
Голос снова утонул в помехах.  
Хенрик щелкнул тумблером. Эйлин потерла переносицу и обвела остальных мрачным взглядом.  
— Друзья, я женщина не без опыта и к странностям пустошей вроде как привыкшая, но... Что это сейчас вообще было?

Хенрик в ответ только пожал плечами — Молчун он и есть Молчун. Только в очередной раз быстро окинул взглядом шпили впереди, а потом кивнул в сторону: на столб, на котором поблескивала глазком камера — в объективе мерцало рыжим и алым отражение закатного солнца, а пыльный корпус на вид был целым. Скорее всего, она работала. Что ж, вот и рациональное объяснение подоспело: когда живешь в мертвом городе, нужно озаботиться защитой. Рейдеры, старатели, дикари, мутанты — мало ли, кто забредет на огонек; Миколаш вещает уже давно, значит, обжился здесь. Соответственно, и местное рабочее оборудование должен был поставить себе на службу.

Гаскойн недобро прищурился, глядя на камеру, и Эйлин с трудом подавила смешок: если Молчун неизменно был как глубокий омут, поверху покрытый льдом, то Падре отличался крутым нравом и запальчивостью. И, согласно старой присказке, эти две противоположности отлично сработались.

Падре наклонился, вроде как шнуровку на сапоге проверить, но когда выпрямился — резко и метко швырнул мелкий обломок бетона прямо в блестящий глазок. Окуляр с жалобным треском повис на проводке, ослепнув окончательно.

— Нечего тут подглядывать, — он дернул плечом, замолчав на миг, и мрачно добавил: — И вообще мне кажется, что еще немного, и мы влипнем во что-то совсем дрянное. Может, ну его, а?  
— Падре, мне тоже это все не нравится, но ночь близко, — Эйлин задумчиво сложила пальцы домиком. — Мы не успеем вернуться до темноты… И сам подумай, какая пакость могла тут завестись, — она кивнула на машинные остовы. — Не хочу быть снаружи, когда она выйдет на охоту. А в городе мы хотя бы сможем забаррикадироваться в каком-нибудь доме. Нет, — кивнула она и постановила: — все-таки идем в город.  
— Тогда уж и место для ночлега сразу ищем, — отозвался Падре, поправил рюкзак и размашисто зашагал вперед, то и дело подозрительно косясь на уцелевшие столбы — камеры высматривал, не иначе. — Все остальное завтра. И давайте попробуем на глаза этому придурку не попадаться.   
Хенрик молча кивнул и тоже направился в сторону ворот Ярнама, обогнав и легко толкнув плечом Падре, на что тот в ответ только цыкнул зубом. Эйлин беззвучно хмыкнула: ее порой эта привычка Молчуна тоже раздражала, хотя и работали вместе много лет, давно бы уже должны были привыкнуть к его причудам.  
Город медленно приближался, солнце медленно катилось к закату, заливая почти алым светом и без того ржавые остовы автомобилей. Такие машинные реки часто вытекали из ворот опустевших городов, а ночами в них неизменно шныряла всякая мелочь: не слишком опасная, но зубастая. О том, что в брошенном городе с такой славой даже среди ржавой пыли у ворот запросто может оказаться и что посерьезнее — лучше не думать. Не дразнить пустоши.

Они миновали КПП, прошли короткий тоннель, и перед ними наконец выросли городские ворота. Эйлин только сдержанно хмыкнула — когда-то это были изящные высокие створки с коваными узорами из толстых стальных прутьев, но сейчас — выломанные, перекрученные с немыслимой силой, словно что-то упорно рвалось из города. И вырвалось.

На этой мысли Эйлин впервые всерьез засомневалась: не стоило ли послушать ворчание Падре и не идти сюда? В конце концов, ночевать на мосту тоже не так уж плохо, пусть даже каждая тень таила невысказанную угрозу и наверняка хранила какой-нибудь темный секрет. Ярнам ведь свою дурную славу получил не зря: люди пропадали там, словно их кто-то ел. Молодые и старые, зеленые новички и матерые рейдеры… Кому-то везло, и он возвращался с очередной жуткой байкой про мертвый город, но чаще всего истории рассказывать было некому. С другой стороны, и награда за риск была достойная.  
— Лин, ты уверена, что мы найдем тут убежище до темноты? — Падре демонстративно вытянул из кармана свои старомодные часы-луковицу и со щелчком открыл их.   
“Вот старый позер”, — пронеслась мысль, но вслух Эйлин повторила:  
— В городе отбиваться проще.  
— Может, все-таки назад? — Падре снова покосился на часы, уже без демонстративности. — Благо по времени успеваем, — он спрятал их обратно и уже хмуро повторил: — Не нравится мне это. Еще и та сумасшедшая привязалась перед выездом...  
— С каких пор ты стал таким суеверным? — хмыкнула Эйлин. — И, по-моему, она нас с кем-то просто перепутала.

Но настроение изрядно упало, стоило вспомнить немолодую женщину в старомодном платье и со звучным сильным голосом, назвавшуюся Аннализой. Ни один из них ее не знал, но она подошла к ним, как к старым знакомым, уточнила, не в Ярнам ли они направляются, а затем загадочно поблагодарила за то, что они якобы выполнили какую-то ее просьбу. Не было ни предупреждений о беде, ни пророчеств о несчастьях, что непременно обрушатся на их головы, однако все трое сошлись на том, что с этой Аннализой было что-то крепко не так.

Но сумасшедшая осталась там, далеко позади, а вот они уже стояли на пороге мрачной легенды. По пустым, непривычно узким улицам Ярнама гулял ветер. Он завывал, заблудившись между зданий, гонял перекати-поля и мелкий мусор, дребезжал оставшимися в окнах стеклами и грохотал кровлей. Закатное солнце еще полыхало кровью на высоких шпилях, но в тени домов уже сгустились чернильные сумерки, растекающиеся по старомодной брусчатке, что началась сразу после ворот.   
А ещё даже эти сумерки не прятали темные неровные пятна на мостовой. Эйлин снова оглянулась на ворота, смятые на высоте двух человеческих ростов, и окончательно поняла, что ничего не хочет об этом знать.   
— Ищем прилично сохранившийся дом, чтобы в нем до утра засесть, — нарушила она тягостную тишину и первая направилась вглубь города. 

Кто бы ни был тут архитектором — он определенно был безумен. Узкие улочки перетекали в большие площади и широкие проспекты, которые обрывались тупиками, все это соединялось безумной паутиной переходов и лестниц, и оставляло глубоко внутри тянущее ощущение неправильности, как от картин с поехавшей геометрией. Дома по мере того, как команда углублялась внутрь Ярнама, становились целее и чище, хотя все еще слепо пялились на маленькую группу разбитыми окнами, зияли провалами выбитых дверей и разрушенных стен.

Они вышли на очередную площадь, посреди которой застыли хаотично расставленные обгорелые деревянные столбы, и Эйлин сглотнула: к некоторым из них все еще были привязаны ржавыми цепями обугленные скелеты. А еще они при жизни точно не были нормальными людьми — вытянутые, почти звериные челюсти соседствовали с большой черепной коробкой, верхние конечности вполне походили на человеческие руки, пусть и когтистые, в то время как задние были явно звериными лапами. Мутанты. На шее одной из тварей все еще болтался закопченный, но все еще остро поблескивающий серебром крестообразный медальон на цепочке.   
— Ничего не понимаю... — пробормотала Эйлин, замерев перед трупом.  
Она сдернула медальон с полуистлевшей шеи, протерла рукавом — взаправду серебро, да еще и тонкая работа: стилизованный эфес меча в изящном узоре гравировок, — и, сунув побрякушку в карман, решительно направилась дальше — туда, где виднелся в просвете между домов гигантский циферблат. Кажется, там здания сохранились лучше.  
— Молчун, ты же вроде раньше тут жил, что тут вообще стряслось? — окликнула она Хенрика.  
— Мне было пять, — отчеканил тот и уставился на Эйлин взглядом, полным недоумения с нотой вопроса. Вопроса с очевидным ответом. Много ли запомнит пятилетний ребенок?  
— И правда... — она снова обвела взглядом тела на столбах и разоренные дома. — Кстати... А где ты вообще жил? Хоть это помнишь?  
Хенрик ненадолго замолчал, погрузившись в воспоминания, и кивнул — то ли ей, то ли самому себе:  
— Можем заночевать в часовне, — сказал он. — Местные раньше жили там. Должны были остаться укрепления.  
— Да хоть где, — буркнул Гаскойн, тоже ускоряя шаг, и подозрительно покосился на полуистлевшие останки распятых тварей. — Лишь бы оно того стоило.

Неожиданно Эйлин поняла: в густеющих тенях города-призрака они втроём невольно сбились поближе, с опаской прислушиваясь и озираясь. И как-то сами собой вытянулись в новый порядок: Хенрик, как местный и проводник, зашагал впереди, следом Эйлин, а замкнул шествие Гаскойн, прикрывая тылы и время от времени вполголоса костеря местных архитекторов и планировку города.

— Как ты тут вообще жил, Молчун?— ворчливо спросил Падре, когда они вышли на небольшую площадь, судя по рядам камней — кладбище. Возвышающаяся над старыми надгробиями часовня оказалась потрепана временем и непогодой, но ее явно строили на века: крепкие каменные стены радовали глаз ровной кладкой, даже слепые окна-витражи каким-то чудом уцелели. Гаскойн покосился на Хенрика и ухмыльнулся. — И это вы меня Падре зовете.  
— Не мы же в семинарии учились, — усмехнулась в ответ Эйлин, с интересом разглядывая грязный и обросший мхом, но все еще красивый портал над входной аркой.  
— Да какая там семинария, — Падре закатил глаза на старую шутку. — Кучка мелких говнюков и один верующий взрослый...  
Они прошли внутрь здания следом за Хенриком, и тут же Гаскойн коротко чертыхнулся, когда под каблуком его сапога что-то громко хрустнуло. Эйлин зажгла фонарь и в его свете очень задумчиво перевела взгляд на Хенрика:  
— Молчун, а ты точно уверен, что тут безопасно?

Весь пол был усеян глиняными черепками вперемешку с человеческими костями. 

Хенрик бесстрастно пожал плечами:  
— Это старые захоронения. Кости в кувшинах. В основном целые, видишь?  
Он отошел чуть дальше, пока остальные осматривались. Запах пыли забивался в ноздри, но пахло ею и только ею, Эйлин не уловила ни сладковатых ноток разложения, ни металлических — свежей крови; впереди торчала из пола изогнутая железка, похожая на фонарь, а еще дальше у разбитой стены среди костей и обломков кувшинов что-то лежало — похоже, тело, накрытое старой пыльной тканью. Хенрик подошел к мертвецу, присел на корточки и осторожно потянул покрывало вверх. Туго обтянутый кожей череп уставился на них пустыми глазницами.  
— Мутант, — Хенрик поднялся. — Умер сам.  
— Причем он отличается от тех, на площади, — Эйлин скрестила руки, внимательно оглядывая мертвого. Слишком длинные руки и ноги, слишком вытянутое сложение — поднимись мутант на ноги, в нем было бы добрых метра три. — Что-то слишком много тут мутантов было. Ладно, устраиваемся на ночь... 

Она окинула взглядом начисто лишенные хоть какого-то подобия на двери выходы и вздохнула. Вот же угораздило их! А тогда казалось, что все так удачно сложилось... Эйлин как сейчас помнила, как Падре, постучавшись для проформы, ввалился в узенькую комнатку-пенал, снятую в дерьмовой гостинице, почти ночлежке, и с исключительно загадочным лицом уселся на кровать. Нашел им, значит, интересное дело...   
Оказалось, что Мария, приемная дочка Германа, пообещала награду за своего отца: пропал, как в воду канул. Эйлин тогда только удивленно подняла брови: друзьями они с Германом не были, но знали друг друга неплохо, поэтому то, что разумный и осторожный приятель сорвался с места и вдруг исчез в пустошах, — и не просто в пустошах, а в проклятом Ярнаме! — казалось странным. А внутри все на миг заныло от нехорошего предчувствия, особенно когда она узнала, где именно он сгинул. И теперь, кажется, в Ярнаме сгинут и они...  
Она ещё раз мрачно обвела взглядом часовню, отгоняя упаднические мысли.

— Мы тут как на ладони... — недовольно заметила очевидное Эйлин и окончательно сосредоточилась на насущном. — Давайте осмотрим часовню, в церквях же бывали скрытые помещения и верхние этажи. Дежурим как обычно: первым Падре, потом я, потом Молчун, меняемся через три часа. Утром приступаем к поискам Германа. И еще... Если найдем местную радиовышку, надо будет наведаться и туда. Шуточки у этого Миколаша нездоровые.

— Есть, мэм, — шутливо козырнул Гаскойн. Хенрик просто кивнул, и они разбрелись по часовне. Эйлин выглянула из ближайшего входа — там оказался тупик: небольшая площадь, подворотня между стеной часовни и ближайшим зданием и лестница наверх, наглухо перекрытая железными воротами и каменными обломками. Отсюда точно никто не явится.  
Обратно она вернулась как раз вовремя — Хенрик явно нашел что-то интересное.  
— Эй, Молчун, что там?   
Дверца. Небольшая, правее главного нефа, сливающаяся с густой тенью так, что и не заметить: Эйлин и не заметила бы, пока не подошла ближе. Гаскойн медленно стукнул пару раз ладонью, и все затаили дыхание, прислушиваясь. С той стороны не донеслось ни звука. А значит…  
От первого удара старое дерево только жалобно заскрипело, вторым Падре пробил ее насквозь, и его нога с облаком трухи провалилась внутрь еще одного помещения.   
— Вы как хотите, но мне кажется, что сверху обороняться будет сподручнее, — довольно сказал он, отряхиваясь и окидывая взглядом узкую винтовую лесенку рядом с безнадежно покореженным лифтом.   
— Еще бы не сподручнее, — Эйлин пропустила Хенрика вперед и беззлобно фыркнула: тот подхватил край плаща, разом вдруг напомнив кота, отдергивающего хвост от прикосновения. Поднимались осторожно — старая лестница выглядела крепкой, но испытывать судьбу не хотелось.

Когда они вышли на второй этаж часовни, оказалось, что на третий не попасть: лестница обрывалась и продолжалась метрах в трех над их головами. Наверх, конечно, можно было попробовать влезть, но зачем? Эйлин проверила дверь наружу: та вела на крышу. Осторожно ступая, она прошлась по старой черепице, проверяя, не заявится ли к ним кто этим путем, и выяснила, что можно спать спокойно — второй вход вел на галерею под потолком основного зала, лестницы на которую то ли обвалились, то ли вовсе не были предусмотрены в проекте. Она направилась обратно:  
— Тут к нам не подобраться. Разве что голуби сверху обосрут.  
— Будем надеяться, что эта церквушка для них маловата, — хохотнул Гаскойн.  
Да уж, пташки, что после Катаклизма получили имя самой мусорной птицы Старого мира, существами были такими, что средний рейдер даже с одиночками предпочитал не связываться, а уж стаи могли заставить и целый отряд свернуть с пути пережидать, пока опасность минует. Из нормальных пернатых после Катаклизма остались только вороны, да и те встречались редко.  
Хенрик согласно кивнул и проронил:  
— Никаких голубей.  
Эта его уверенность внушала оптимизм. Впрочем, они и так не заметили здесь ни перьев, ни характерных потёков дерьма.

Пока они с Молчуном устраивались на ночлег, Гаскойн еще раз обошел всю площадку, пару раз удовлетворенно кивнул, явно наметив, как, если что, будет лучше отбиваться, и вид приобрел весьма довольный.  
Эйлин пожелала друзьям спокойной ночи и первой нырнула в спальник. Оставшийся на дежурстве Гаскойн принялся, негромко напевая под нос, ухаживать за своими часами: почти любовно завел и начал полировать специальной тряпочкой. Под его дурацкую песенку ее и сморило.

Подкравшееся дежурство самой Эйлин прошло тихо, даже буднично, а с рассветом Хенрик растолкал обоих.  
— И тебя туда же, Молчун, — зевая во весь рот и потягиваясь, Гаскойн сел и звучно поскреб бороду.   
Эйлин тоже села, протирая глаза и кинула взгляд наружу: в свете утра Ярнам уже не казался таким зловещим, и вчерашние опасения отчасти подернулись дымкой. Все-таки в этом мертвом городе жил, как минимум, Миколаш. Причем жил долго и успешно. И у них теперь был шанс найти его.

— Доброго всем утра, — Эйлин, не сдержавшись, зевнула особенно прочувствованно. — Так, нам надо определиться с планами на сегодня, и вот что я думаю. Во-первых, нам нужна карта. Без нее в этом городе черт ногу сломит. Я видела туристические стенды, но их с собой не унесешь, а карта в этом городе нужна постоянно. Во-вторых, я подумала вот что — Мария упоминала, что ее почтенный папенька пропал когда, как и мы, пытался найти "Голос Яаа’ргула". Да, она могла и чего-то не знать, но после вчерашнего заявления Миколаша в эфире мне откровенно не по себе. Поэтому, в-третьих, найти в городе радиовышку гораздо проще, чем одного человека, так что я предлагаю найти вышку и Миколаша и выбить информацию из него.   
В конце концов, если Герман пропал в процессе поисков "Голоса", значит "Голос" может, как минимум, что-то знать. А то и сам где-нибудь старого прикопал.  
Хенрик коротко кивнул.   
— Согласен, — вновь поскреб бороду Гаскойн. — Тем более старикан был один, а нас все же трое. А насчет карты: может, сувенирную лавку ограбим? — он коротко хохотнул, но тут же снова посерьезнел. — А еще можно прямо отсюда оглядеться. Как минимум направление схватим.  
— Сначала завтрак, — буркнул Молчун и потянулся за рюкзаком. — Потом выходим грабить сувенирные лавки.  
На некоторое время все трое замолкли, хрустя пайком. Хенрик сосредоточенно жевал, отвернувшись. Эйлин задумчиво покосилась, но не сказала ни слова; в конце концов, каждый имеет право хранить свои секреты так, как ему удобно.

Вопроса, кто полезет на крышу осматриваться, даже не стояло — самая легкая. Так что, покончив с их немудреным завтраком, Эйлин вышла наружу. В дневном свете она не могла не признать, что город потрясающе красив. И очень, очень стар.   
Она уже видела раньше эту прекрасную вычурную старинную архитектуру, полную изящных узоров, шпилей, башенок, заграждений, перил и парапетов, но только в исторических центрах селений. Ярнам же был таким весь, насколько хватало глаз. Ни одного типового панельного или простого кирпичного дома, не говоря уже про сооружения из бетона и стекла.

Ярнам казался огромным. Шпили и башенки закрывали небо с одной стороны и тянулись до самого с горизонта с другой. Они были даже под ногами — Ярнам был разрублен надвое глубоким ущельем и заново сшил себя двумя широкими мостами, а низину застроил. Огромная часовая башня гордо взирала на город с возвышения, почти нависая над головой. Где же радиовышка?.. Эйлин прошлась по крыше и наконец-то ее увидела: металлический остов среди каменных зданий был как хищник среди овец.  
Расположили вышку ярнамиты откровенно странно — глубоко в низине, далеко за обоими мостами. Эйлин покосилась на часовую башню, на мосты, на ущелье. Почему Голос Яаа’ргула так хорошо ловится со всех сторон от Ярнама? Разве сигнал не должен был затухнуть? И зачем ставить вышку в такой глуши? Навскидку она даже не могла представить, как туда вообще добираться.  
Эйлин решительно выдохнула и направилась внутрь часовни:  
— Я нашла нашего дорогого друга, — сообщила она, проскальзывая в низкую арку. — Далеко законопатился, и почему-то в низине, без карты точно не доберемся.

— Тогда идем искать карту, — Падре закинул в рот оставшиеся крошки. Собрались они быстро, спустились еще быстрее, а потом начались долгие часы поисков. Полуразрушенный город всегда сам по себе лабиринт, но город с безумной планировкой Ярнама… Хоть как-то ориентироваться тут мог только Хенрик, и тот толком ничего не помнил. Улицы и улочки сливались перед глазами в один поток домов, домиков, перильцев, шпилей и безобразных руин.  
— Город бомбили, — заметила Эйлин, когда они проходили насквозь развалины, когда-то бывшие опрятным двухэтажным домом. И провела ладонью по резному подлокотнику чудом уцелевшего кресла. — Даже жалко, такую красоту испортили.   
— Лучше бы те клятые часы разнесли, — буркнул Гаскойн, кивая на огромную часовую башню, возвышающуюся над городом. — Сказал бы кто, что какая-то постройка с огромным самомнением может так пялиться в спину — обсмеял бы. А вот поди ж ты…  
Хенрик поднял руку, призывая к тишине. Они прошли широкую улицу, и им улыбнулась удача — попался туристический стенд в тенистом углу. Буквы и очертания улиц за годы выцвели, но все-таки их можно было разобрать. 

— Часовая башня, — палец Хенрика указал на темный прямоугольник на карте и прочертил линию на пыльном стекле. — А тут мы ночевали.   
Эйлин прищурилась, разбирая надпись:  
— Часовня Идона… А Идон — это кто?  
Хенрик надолго задумался, чертя линии по пыльному стеклу, Лин уже решила что он не ответит, и почти открыла рот, чтобы спросить о насущном, когда он негромко, взвешивая каждое слово, проговорил:  
— Идон — это кровь. Или бог, живущий в каждом из нас. Смотря у кого спросить.  
Падре открыл рот. Закрыл. Снова открыл, изумленно глядя на друга. Хенрик перевел на него глаза и пояснил:  
— Родители все время об этом спорили.  
— А ты сам что думаешь? — поинтересовалась Эйлин. Хенрик посмотрел уже на нее и пожал плечами. — Понятно… Тогда к делу — в конце этой улицы мемориал какого-то Людвига, предлагаю сходить к нему, рядом с могилами знаменитостей всегда водятся падальщики. Должны быть и продавцы сувениров.

Мемориал действительно был — потемневший от времени, наполовину разрушенный, но все еще было понятно, кого он показывал — мужчину со сколотым лицом, в многослойных одеждах, верхом на коне и с пафосно воздетой вверх обломанной рукой. Эйлин подошла поближе, перешагнула через осколки меча, видимо, из недостающей руки, и валявшуюся рядом голову каменного скакуна, протерла перчаткой позеленевшую бронзовую табличку и вслух прочитала:  
— "Людвиг Святой Меч". То, что надо.  
— А вот и сувенирка, — махнул рукой Падре, указывая на покосившийся, почти сложившийся в себя ларек. И таких рядом было аж несколько.

Ну что, им не впервой копаться в обломках в поисках редких ценностей… хотя искать среди старого хлама карту оказалось тем еще издевательством — бумага благополучно истлела, и рассыпа́лась в руках, а ламинированные карточки в большинстве своем либо совсем выцвели, либо были бесполезными открытками.  
— Нашел, — коротко подал голос Хенрик и протянул потрепанную глянцевую брошюрку. Похоже, лежала в каком-то шкафу: хоть и пахло от нее сыростью и плесенью, но изображения и текст сохранились почти безупречно.  
— Прекрасно, — оживилась Эйлин, и все трое склонились над находкой. — Падре, компас.  
— Сча, — на свет показался исцарапанный пластиковый корпус, Гаскойн открыл крышку — и завис. — …у нас проблема.  
Эйлин тоже уставилась на лакированную стрелку, которая крутилась так, будто возомнила себя пропеллером. Молчание Хенрика стало ощутимо мрачным.  
Словно издеваясь, с шипением ожило радио:  
"... даруй нам асфальт!.. Доброе утро, Ярнам, доброе утро, дорогие мои святотатственные гости. Косточки не замучились спать на, хе-хе, чужих костях? Жестковато было, наверное? Я бы пожелал вам найти меня поскорее, но, боюсь, вы и после этого не сможете спать спокойно... ох, да не оглядывайтесь вы так, не увидите камер! Но даже то, что тут нет камер, не значит, что тут нет чужих глаз."  
Голос наконец умолк; Хенрик, начавший бесплодно щелкать тумблером еще на фразе про кости, нахмурился.  
— Не нравится мне это.  
— Да ладно, а я-то подумал, что это выражение радости на твоем лице, — съязвил Падре, беспокойно поведя плечами.

Эйлин поймала себя на том, что быстро оглянулась по сторонам, и прищурилась:  
— Мы тоже любопытные. Молчун, с картой и ориентирами сможем быстро до того здания с часами добраться?   
Хенрик, подумав, кивнул.  
— Тогда пойдем, — она поправила защитные очки и направилась следом за ним. Позади с небольшой задержкой раздались тяжелые шаги Гаскойна.

И все-таки город был невероятно красив. Чего стоила только широкая лестница, по которой разве что торжественно всходить невесте. Или герою. Или королю на коронацию. Весь вид портили только удивительно хорошо сохранившиеся статуи: закутанные в покрывала и плащи безликие фигуры, тянущие к троице тонкие руки то ли прося подаяния, то ли умоляя о милости, да еще и невесть зачем закованные в ржавые железные цепи. Эйлин в какой-то момент поймала себя на том, что старается шагать ровно посредине лестницы, подальше от статуй.   
Очередные ворота, украшенные знаком старинных аптекарских весов снова напомнили о странностях этого города — левая створка перекосилась, намертво заклинившая, а правая была перекручена и искорежена, словно нечто огромное и поистине дьявольски сильное мяло и рвало металлические прутья как мягкий пластик. 

— А может все же ну его? — мрачно поинтересовался Гаскойн, придержав свою неизменную потрепанную шляпу. — Миколаша этого. У нас не по девять жизней, знаете ли...  
— Герман еще здесь, — рассудительно заметил Хенрик и ловко проскользнул между искореженными прутьями. — А ты хотел заработать.  
— Жизнь мне все-таки дороже, — буркнул Падре, поморщившись.  
Эйлин предпочла промолчать, чтобы товарищи сейчас не вспомнили, кто именно долго и радостно распространялся о том, что у них теперь есть удобная возможность поискать "Голос Яаар’гула".

Круглая площадь, засыпанная каменными обломками, встретила торчащим по центру большим грязно-черным цилиндром, размерами в рост Гаскойна, если не больше, и сужающимся к верхушке, увенчанной четырьмя мелкими нелепыми "крылышками".  
Эйлин буквально кожей ощутила, как напрягся Молчун, да и у самой по спине пополз стылый холодок. На вид бомба была совершенно целой...  
— Вы чего? — с недоумением спросил Падре, без особого интереса мазнув взглядом по одной из тех штук, что положила конец Старому миру.  
— Быстро, — процедил Хенрик, не ответив, и скользнул вперед, обходя бомбу по максимально широкой дуге.

На другом конце площади оказались еще одни ворота, для разнообразия — целые. Эйлин кивнула на рычаг правее от них, и Гаскойн послушно налег на него. Спустя мгновение ворота поехали вверх, роняя на брусчатку пыль и ржавчину, сдвинулись где-то на метр и замерли с надсадным лязгом — заклинило. Эйлин с Молчуном почти одновременно оглянулись — нет, никаких подозрительных звуков от бомбы не донеслось.  
— Лезем, — вздохнула она и первой нырнула в щель. Следом втянулся Хенрик, и последним с нарочитым кряхтением пролез Падре.  
— И все-таки, вы чего так всполошились? — повторил он, оглянувшись назад.  
Эйлин с недоверием посмотрела на него.  
— Только не говори мне, что ты не знаешь, что это за штука.  
Гаскойн пожал плечами.  
— У нас один мужик сделал из такой же ванну.  
Эйлин от неожиданности поперхнулась заготовленными словами. Из этого? Ванну?!  
— Бомба, — похоронным тоном произнес Хенрик, разом избавив от необходимости что-то добавлять. — Неразорвавшаяся.

Вот теперь Гаскойна проняло. Эйлин едва сдержала смешок, глядя на эту вытянувшуюся в осознании физиономию. Похоже, друг только что получил повод радикально пересмотреть взгляды на некоторые вещи.  
— Мда, — кашлянул он. — Впрочем, он был спецом по минам и прочей взрывчатке…  
— Да вы там вообще, смотрю, везунчики, — хмыкнула Эйлин и подняла голову.

Громадная часовая башня уже, казалось, просто нависала над головой. Эйлин на миг задумалась — ведь она не так уж и велика. На руинах Старого мира бывали здания и выше, и массивнее, но ни одно из них никогда так не подавляло своей монументальной незыблемостью и не заставляло чувствовать себя маленькой и незначительной... Каково же было тут жить местным, над которыми чудовищная часовая башня несла свою стражу денно и нощно, следя глазом-циферблатом?  
Ладно, пора отбросить лирику, они как раз добрались до паперти. Эйлин обернулась, окидывая взглядом представшую ей панораму всего Ярнама и, ища взглядом вышку, спросила:  
— Ну что, Молчун, сможешь сориентироваться?  
— Напрямую не дойдем, — пробормотал тот, глядя вниз. — Придется поплутать. Док, дай карту.  
— Пожалуйста, — она отдала ему карту и протянула руку, указывая. — Вышку я видела в той стороне, видишь, где длинная широкая улица?

Расположение вышки казалось все более и более странным. Как вообще сигнал распространяется из этой низины? Почему он ловится одинаково хорошо в любой стороне от Ярнама, хотя очевидно, что огромная часовая башня должна глушить его?  
Как Миколаш вообще узнал, где они ночевали, и как он смог вещать через выключенный приемник?!

Тягостные размышления прервал Гаскойн, который только присвистнул, глянув вниз:  
— Далеко забрался.  
— Не поспорить, — пробормотал Хенрик и снова уставился в карту, в гордиев узел сплетающихся линий-улиц.   
Кто бы ни проектировал Ярнам, делал он это с огоньком, возможно, еще и не на трезвую голову. Или не в здравом уме. Таким и завещание не доверяют, а этот целый город спроектировал... гигант мысли.  
— Готово. Сейчас вниз и налево, пока не упремся в... это, — на карте "это" было помечено странным значком, похожим на кошмар трипофоба. — Оттуда направо.  
— Интересно, что это вообще такое, — в воздух спросил Падре.  
Ответ был получен примерно через полчаса в наиболее наглядной форме из возможных: в плоской, явно ритуальной чаше посреди зала, освещенное солнечными лучами из узкого окошка, лежало... нечто. Эйлин задумчиво наклонила голову. Она не могла не признать исключительное сходство странной эллиптической решетчатой структуры со значком на карте, но что это вообще такое?!   
Структура была примерно полтора метра в высоту и сантиметров семьдесят в диаметре. И напоминала одновременно непомерно большую шляпку гриба-сморчка и что-то вязаное и ажурное, только из какого-то то ли гладкого светлого камня, то ли... Эйлин моргнула.  
— Это... это кость. Это было что-то живое!  
— Да ну нахер, — потянувшийся было посмотреть поближе, Гаскойн тут же выпрямился. Даже шагнул назад. — Надеюсь, это вся тварь, а не только ее башка! Эй, — оглянулся он на Молчуна, — если тут когда-то существовало ТАКОЕ, как здесь люди-то жили? Сомневаюсь, что оно цветочной пыльцой питалось…  
Молчун в ответ лишь пожал плечами, как обычно. А Эйлин решила, что тоже не хочет знать ответ.

Сумасшедший архитектор, который планировал город, в следующем районе развернул свой извращенный талант во всю ширь — улицы сплетались в клубок как змеиная свадьба, приходилось спускаться и подниматься по лестницам, проходить сквозь здания, выбивать двери, а в одном месте и вовсе переходить с крыши на крышу по опасно затрещавшим под Падре доскам. Скульпторы, украшавшие улицы, тоже сошли с ума: вместо странных, но по-своему симпатичных фигур на улицах стояли высеченные из камня отвратительные уродцы. Какие-то мерзкие отродья морских глубин с маленькими недоразвитыми ручками и ртами-присосками. Гротескные существа, выглядящие так, будто кто-то взял множество глиняных тел, кое-как скомкал в одну перекрученную и измятую тварь и швырнул в печь, где огонь навеки запечатал в неподвижности скрюченные руки и ноги и кричащие от ужаса и боли лица. Барельефы на стенах были, слава всем богам, просто людьми, но их рты тоже были распахнуты в криках, а руки умоляюще тянулись, прося о помощи.   
Они вышли за ворота и ступили, наконец на широкую улицу. Вышка в конце нее замерла зловещим черным силуэтом на фоне безмятежно-голубого неба, будто выжидая.

Все стихло, кроме отдающихся эхом шагов и дыхания, тишина давила почти физически. Заткнулся даже Гаскойн, то и дело проводя ладонью по оружию. Шуметь и вообще издавать звуки с каждым шагом хотелось все меньше и меньше. И таяла на глазах и без того не слишком крепкая решимость пройти этот путь до конца. Даже то, что они — трое крепких и опытных рейдеров, а не один старик, уже совершенно не успокаивало.  
В молчании они подошли к вышке, переглянулись при виде перекошенной двери, заляпанной бурым и наискось перечеркнутой четырьмя глубокими бороздами.  
Не хотелось даже случайно увидеть тварь, что оставила такие следы на металле.

_На металле!_

Хенрик коснулся двери ладонью и замер, потому что снова ожило радио; зашипело, потом заговорило — так чисто, словно Миколаш стоял прямо перед ними:  
"Мои гости стоят уже у самого порога! Скажите, вам нравится Ярнам? О-о-о-о, наверняка не нравится, и я вас понимаю... но не торопитесь! Дайте ему второй шанс, и, уверяю, вы захотите здесь остаться — навечно, хе-хе! Но входите, мои дорогие, входите. Давно я не принимал гостей, совсем забыл о манерах..."

— Нет, но каков наглец! — пробормотала Эйлин, оттерев Хенрика и решительно толкая дверь. — Вот уж где точно я не захочу остаться, так это здесь!  
Она ожидала, что дверь заклинит или окажется запертой, но та подалась легко и бесшумно, впуская их в — неожиданно современное! — здание радиовещательной станции. Из ряда газоразрядных ламп на потолке коридора нормально светилось только несколько, еще часть время от времени вспыхивала, давая по ушам неприятным треском и по глазам яркой вспышкой, но большинство не горели.  
Откуда вообще у этого шутника электричество?!   
Эйлин решительно зашагала по типовому коридору в диджейскую. Дверь, почти сорванная, криво висела на одной петле. Она уже протянула было руку, чтобы открыть ее, когда радио коротко зашипело помехами, чтобы выплюнуть всего одну фразу:  
 _"Добро пожаловать."_  
Док неверяще моргнула: голос доносился из радио, да, но за дверью была все та же могильная тишина! К черту загадки!  
Она шагнула внутрь и тут же увидела сидящую за пультом согбенную фигуру в наушниках, водрузившую вопреки всем инструкциям прямо на пульт большую кружку.  
— Так, молодой человек, может вы наконец-то объяснитесь?! — она резко развернула крутящееся офисное кресло к себе и поперхнулась: за пультом сидел ссохшийся до мумии мертвец, покрытый потеками засохшей крови — в груди у него красовалось аккуратное отверстие от пули.  
На выцветшем и заляпанном бейджике все еще можно было отчетливо прочитать имя: "Миколаш".   
Радио снова ожило. Ведущий счастливо хохотал:  
"Наконец-то, спустя столько лет одиночества, кто-то пришел ко мне в гости! Я так рад вас видеть, мои дорогие! Уважаемые радиослушатели, сегодня у меня в гостях: Гаскойн по прозвищу Падре, Док Эйлин и Хенрик, которого вы все наверняка знали не иначе как Молчун! Ну же, дорогие мои, скажите — как вам мой город? Как вам моя станция? Ну же, не молчите, вас слушает весь материк."  
Чужой смех ударил по ушам не хуже молота, вселяя в оцепеневшее тело дрожь уже совершенно нешуточного, какого-то противоестественного страха. Почти ужаса — когда голос давно мертвого человека назвал их всех по именам.  
— Что это за чертовщина?! — рявкнула Эйлин и осеклась — ее голос тут же отозвался эхом в радиоприемнике. Она выдохнула и решительно развернулась обратно к двери, махнув остальным, чтобы выходили обратно. С нее хватит! Надо было послушать Падре — никакие деньги и ценности не окупят все странности этого города. Отсюда надо валить, пока они не стали еще одной строчкой в списке пропавших в нем!

— Ну нахер, — оторопело поддержал Гаскойн, выталкивая еле слышно что-то прошептавшего Хенрика. — Чтоб я еще раз связался с подобной ебаниной!  
И его возглас, и тишайший шепот Молчуна отпечатались в ушах эхом из приемника не хуже, чем вопрос самой Эйлин.  
Коридоры с мигающими лампочками промелькнули мимо с неприличной скоростью, и Гаскойн, почти не тормозя, с ноги вынес дверь на улицу. Наружу вырвались почти одновременно, чудом не упав беспорядочной кучей-малой — наверное заслуга большого опыта совместных побегов из сомнительных мест.

Хенрик судорожно, словно забыв как это делается, вдохнул, они все переглянулись...

И вдруг он бегом сорвался с места.  
— Рик! — Эйлин припустила следом, за спиной раздался тяжелый топот Падре. Хенрик несся так, будто его вел невидимый компас — внезапно сворачивал в подворотни, нырял в едва заметные проходы, в одном месте с разбегу легко перескочил невысокую стенку...

Путь, на который они потратили несколько часов, сейчас был преодолен за несколько минут отчаянного бега. Мимо промелькнули площадь с сожженными тварями, ворота из города, дорога, Гаскойн обогнал Хенрика — и вдруг остановился так, словно налетел на невидимую стену, стерпел удар не успевшего так же резко затормозить Молчуна и громко выругался. Эйлин замедлила шаг, останавливаясь, и с трудом подавила желание протереть глаза, не веря зрелищу, что развернулось перед ними.

Шоссе упиралось в море и продолжалось под водой, обрываясь в темноту — Эйлин не рискнула всматриваться. Падре замолк на полуслове, кажется, прислушиваясь, и она тоже подняла голову.  
Над водой летел еле слышный, но отчетливый плач.  
— Еб твою мать, — внезапно выдохнул Хенрик, прижимая свободную руку к виску. — Еб твою ма-а-а-а-ать...  
— Пиздец, — коротко поддержала его Эйлин, тупо разглядывая, как пляшут на водной глади блики от лучей уже начавшегося клониться к закату солнца. Треклятый плач, прорывающийся сквозь шум прибоя, всверливался в уши и голову. — Выбрались, блядь, человека найти... Ладно, к черту все. Сами-то что делать будем?

Гаскойн резко помотал головой и размашисто зашагал к самой границе воды, с рыком выплюнув:   
— Да имел я все эти глюки!  
Тяжелые армейские гады расплескали очередную легкую волну прибоя, и еще метров пять Падре спокойно прошел, пока глубина не оказалась ему почти до колена. А потом он просто ушел с головой под воду. Даже ругнуться не успел.  
Эйлин оцепенела.  
А спустя несколько невероятно долгих и мучительных мгновений, с хриплым захлебывающимся вдохом Гаскойн вынырнул обратно, пытаясь схватиться за конец твердой земли.

— Падре!  
Хенрик и Эйлин одновременно рванули вперед сквозь брызги.  
"Черт-черт-черт, чертово море, чертов город", — только и билось в голове когда она, отчаянно упираясь пятками в удачно подвернувшийся камень, тянула-тянула-тянула к себе Гаскойна, которого словно что-то в глубину тащило — таким он казался тяжелым. Хенрик тяжело, захлебываясь, дышал рядом, вцепившись мертвой хваткой в куртку Падре, а тот дергался и махал руками, вслепую пытаясь найти опору.   
Наконец, у них стало получаться, и, барахтаясь и поднимая тучу брызг, порою даже нечаянно мешая друг другу толком подняться на ноги, троица выкатилась обратно на сухой растрескавшийся асфальт. Эйлин тут же села, стирая соленую воду с лица, Гаскойн откашлялся и откинулся наземь, раскинув руки и жадно пытаясь отдышаться; Хенрик молча обтекал, глядя перед собой.

— Вашу мамашу... — с тоскливой злобой выдохнул Падре и, замолчав на миг, почти неслышно добавил совсем иным тоном: — Спасибо.  
Хенрик неловко хлопнул его по плечу и поднялся.  
— Всегда пожалуйста.  
— Не за что, дружище, — Эйлин негромко охнула и помотала головой, отгоняя запоздалый испуг. — Надо было тебя послушать и валить отсюда еще когда первые странности начались...

Хотелось закрыть глаза, чтобы открыть их снова в родном, привычном мире без всяких необъяснимых явлений и загадок. Без самопроизвольно включающегося радио, голоса давно мертвого человека, и особенно — без этого совершенно неуместного, нереального, но такого настоящего моря. Которое отрезало их от всего мира. Заперло в проклятом городе...  
Порыв ветра, прилетевший от Ярнама, принес запах дыма и паленого мяса.   
— Так, — Эйлин встала. — В городе тоже что-то изменилось.   
Столбы жирного черного дыма поднимались, истаивая, над острыми и блестящими шпилями. Почему-то очень отчетливо вспомнились нечеловеческие распятые трупы на площадях.  
— Предлагаю... — начал было Гаскойн и тут воздух буквально прорезал истошный вой-рев, от которого он подавился словами.   
А когда они все как-то очень медленно повернули головы в сторону ворот, из которых только что выбегали, то увидели, что там бесновалось... нечто. Зверь с непропорционально огромной левой лапой и увенчанной рогами башкой возвышался над покореженными створками и остервенело пытался их преодолеть, порою опять срываясь на визг и хватая толстые прутья своими челюстями.  
— Да еб вашу... Не я один вижу и слышу ЭТО? — тихо спросил Гаскойн, расширенными глазами глядя на тварь и сжимая рукоять обреза.  
— Увы, — хрипло отозвался Хенрик, проверил пистолет и тут же замер, вздрогнув, потому что под ближайшей машиной что-то нехорошо зашуршало. Он мягко, по-кошачьи, шагнул назад: — Валим.  
— Некуда, — хрипло отозвалась Эйлин, глядя, как беснуется тварь, крушащая ворота. — Еще и ЭТО погнаться может, черт знает, какие там у него инстинкты.   
Тварь издала особенно громкий вопль и врезалась в ворота всем телом. Прутья промялись как бумага. Все трое переглянулись и медленно попятились к городской стене, подальше от шоссе и от твари; та впилась в ворота зубами и рванула, взвыв особенно пронзительно. Вымаранный красным кусок железа звонко прокатился по асфальту.   
На этот раз вопль чудовища не пропал в пустоте. Откуда-то из-за городских стен, заглушенный расстоянием, донесся еще один. Тварь выпустила ворота и уселась рядом с ними, наклонила голову, прислушиваясь, как слишком большая собака, а затем и вовсе огромными прыжками ринулась прочь, почти сразу потерявшись из виду. 

Они осторожно, прислушиваясь на каждом шагу, подошли к воротам. Дым полз по улицам города. Он пах горящей шерстью и паленой плотью; Эйлин закашлялась и натянула респиратор и защитные очки, краем глаза заметив, что остальные последовали ее примеру.  
Выломанные искореженные прутья перед ними топорщились как кривые зубы.  
Все звуки — вопли вдалеке, вой ветра, доносящиеся крики и рев не стихли, но словно зазвучали из-за незримой плотной пелены, которая делала их почти неслышимыми.   
Ярнам ждал. 

Трое переглянулись и шагнули в его голодную пасть.

И смогли даже почти не вздрогнуть, когда с диким грохотом и лязгом ворота захлопнулись за их спинами.


	2. Чудес не бывает

Гаскойн шагал следом за Эйлин и старался хотя бы казаться спокойным. Какой смысл сейчас ругаться и проклинать, а главное — кого? Себя, за то, что соблазнился щедрой наградой? Дока за ее исследовательский энтузиазм? Или, может, Хенрика, который не стал противиться общему порыву? Бесполезно. Но от этого не легче.  
И с каждым шагом все сильнее давит обещание вернуться домой.  
Он еще раз, оглянувшись на сомкнутые створки ворот за спиной, перетряхнул обрез от остатков воды и песка, снял кожух с небольшого топорика и шумно выдохнул. Что бы ни произошло, они смогут найти выход. О части “или сдохнут, пытаясь” Падре предпочел не думать.  
Реальность же продолжала “радовать” влипших в Ярнам идиотов. Зловещий, но все же до этого молчаливый и пустынный город теперь даже близко не казался мертвым. Он окатывал маленький отряд не только вонью и гарью, но и звуками — то и дело из узких переулков доносились отголоски рева, криков и треска — то ли огня, то ли костей…  
— Предлагаю вернуться в часовню, — первым подал голос Гаскойн, поднимая голову к залитому тревожным кроваво-рыжим огнем небу. — Ночь пересидеть… — тут он запнулся и стиснул зубы, только сейчас осознав — до заката еще часа три-четыре было, не меньше, когда они заходили в богами проклятую радиостанцию.  
— Согласна, — кивнула Лин, и пусть ее лицо закрывал респиратор-клюв, Падре был уверен — сейчас подруга беспокойно поджимала губы, — я не хочу проверять, что здесь живет в темноте.  
Хенрик без лишних слов шагнул было вперед, но Гаскойн его остановил:  
— Хрен знает, что тут в лицо может броситься. Дорогу мы уже знаем, так что давай я впереди.  
Спорить друг не стал, хотя и хмуро зыркнул из-под капюшона.

Немного погодя Падре наконец понял, что же еще его настораживало и нервировало: исчезло все, что хоть как-то роднило этот город с привычным миром. Никаких разбитых и погасших вывесок, нестройных рядов фонарных столбов с обрывками проводов, остатков технических будок… Вообще ничего хоть сколько-нибудь привычного, словно отряд незаметно для себя вошел... в прошлое?  
По сравнению с плещущимся там, снаружи, морем — уже не самая шокирующая новость. Наверное.

От лишних мыслей избавил шум впереди, словно навстречу шагала целая группа. Кого?  
— Вы видите то же, что и я? — пробормотал Гаскойн, на всякий случай все равно поднимая обрез и отступая.  
— Однозначно, — отозвалась Лин, тоже настороженно уставившись на целую процессию с факелами, вышедшую из-за поворота. Падре смог разглядеть неопрятные тряпки древнего покроя и какое-то примитивное дреколье, которое люди, подозрительно покачиваясь, тащили с собой.  
Вот один из них заметил отряд…  
— Убить! Убить! Смерть зверью! — чужой хриплый вопль ввинтился в уши, и местные без малейшего колебания бросились вперед. Нелепые, перекошенные, словно какие-то мутанты… хотя, почему “словно”?  
Падре встретил первых подбежавших залпом из обреза и ушел в сторону от выпада факелом, осветившего клочья грязного меха из-под рукавов и длинные когтистые пальцы местного. И торчащую во все стороны гриву вместо нормальных волос.  
Сзади грянули слаженные выстрелы Хенрика и Дока, скосив еще двоих. Гаскойн с хэканьем вбил топорик в чужое горло, уворачиваясь от хлынувшей из перебитой артерии крови, и заметил тускло блеснувший ствол.  
— Стрелок! — крикнул он лишь на пару мгновений раньше грохота выстрела, но этого Хенрику хватило, чтобы уйти в сторону и, выхватив кукри, хладнокровно перерезать глотку очередному мутанту. А Лин, тоже успевшая достать широкий нож, пырнула ближайшего нападающего, отскочила вбок и снова вскинула свой револьвер. Местный взрявкнул, почти развернулся от попадания в плечо, однако каким-то образом устоял. И даже попытался опять вскинуть свое древнее ружье, вопреки тому, что должен был с такой раной уже падать. Залп обреза поставил точку в его усилиях.  
Позади кашлянул еще один выстрел, звякнули ржавые вилы, и Падре обернулся — шатающийся мутант осел наземь, являя взгляду мрачного Хенрика.  
— Ты опять увлекся, — сухо заметил он.  
Гаскойн повел плечом:  
— А вы на что?  
Эйлин вытащила тесак из последнего обмякшего тела и пинком перевернула его.  
— Теперь понимаю, чего они такие живучие...  
Падре ругнулся сквозь зубы: на них скалилось... рыло, причем не слишком похожее на человеческое. Особенно внимание привлекал полный рот клыков и слегка вытянутые челюсти.  
— И это они нас зверьем звали, — вместе с клочковатой шерстью на непокрытых участках тел и общей их несуразностью создавалось впечатление, что эти… когда-то люди пошли по одному и тому же пути мутаций.  
Док мотнула головой и наскоро вытерла свой тесак о грубую одежду трупа.  
— Двигаем дальше, пока еще не набежали. И по сторонам смотрим.  
Могла бы и не напоминать. После такой встречи все лишние, ненужные мысли выдуло из головы начисто, оставив привычную собранность. Они на дикой территории, полной агрессивных мутантов. А что творится форменная чертовщина, и, вообще говоря, того, что они увидели и услышали, просто быть не может… Все потом. Когда доберутся до более-менее безопасного места.

Гаскойн притормозил и поднял ладонь, прислушиваясь: впереди кто-то цокал по брусчатке и порыкивал. Он осторожно, медленно приблизился к углу и и быстро заглянул за него — там кружили три облезлые псины, бесцельно пощелкивая клыками. Судя по всему, звери спятили следом за своими хозяевами — на шее одной из тварей отчетливо чернел ошейник. Но и на обычных собак они походили сильно отдаленно — Падре успел заметить отвисшие губы и почти мертвецкий оскал, прежде чем убраться обратно в укрытие. По счастью, заметить его не успели, равно как и услышать.  
— Помните Лоран? — тихо окликнул он друзей. — Почти такие же псины. Три штуки.  
Еще бы место для отстрела поудобнее, и Док быстро разобралась бы с проблемой издалека, но чего не было, того не было. Так что придется идти в лоб. Радовало лишь число тварей — отличный шанс одновременно и быстро покончить с ними.  
— Триплет?  
Хенрик вопросительно покосился на Эйлин и поднял пистолет. Подруга досадливо прошипела, что хотела провернуть все тихо, но, похоже, больше для порядка, и сняла свой револьвер с предохранителя. Гаскойн загнал во второй ствол обреза недостающий с прошлого раза патрон и вновь шагнул к углу.  
— Три, два...   
Триплет вышел — загляденье! Псы только и успели развернуться, чтобы получить в оскаленные хари по порции свинца.

Это вселяло привычную уверенность. Пусть Ярнам пугал и путал, пусть они пока — только пока! — не могли найти выход, но справиться с местными получалось не хуже, чем с обычными угрозами пустошей. Даже проще, пожалуй — человекоподобные мутанты не отличались ни скоростью, ни умом, что подтвердила еще одна встреченная парочка.

Зря он так в этом уверился. Зря подумал, что в Ярнаме не так, как в пустошах. Иначе обязательно заметил бы неправильную тень на очередном здании. Хоть кто-то из них должен был заметить эту тварь!  
И все же Падре уловил движение сверху слишком поздно: огромное тело уже летело вниз, прямо на них. Он вскинул обрез, но только чтобы осознать — не успевает.  
— Лин!  
Молчун извернулся раньше, и даже выстрелил — но тварь этого будто и не заметила, лишь коротко рявкнув. Пуля самой Эйлин не заставила монстра даже взвизгнуть, а увернуться подруге… уже не удалось.  
В который раз Гаскойн как никогда жалел, что его оружие слишком неточное. Слишком опасное для всех, кто рядом с целью. Иначе этого не произошло бы.  
Иначе…

Тонкий, слишком тонкий и высокий вскрик резанул по ушам. Это не их Док. Она не может _так_ кричать. Это не ее кости влажно хрустнули под кривыми клыками…  
Гаскойн рванул вперед, сжимая в свободной руке топорик. Не ему расстреливать тварь издалека.  
— Эй, сука! — рыкнул он, заставив монстра оторваться от Эйлин и поднять белесые бездумные глаза. Огрызнуться тот уже не успел — Падре загнал лезвие топорика прямо в окровавленную пасть. Тварь перханула, дернулась, сжимая длинные когти на слабо шевелящейся Лин, но Гаскойн не дал ей времени — упер ствол в уродливую башку и спустил курки. Двойной заряд размолотил полчерепа в фарш. Падре со всей силы пнул обмякшую тварь, отбрасывая прочь.  
— Рик! — друг уже был рядом и решительно оттер Гаскойна в сторону, молча доставая аптечку.  
— Лин, слышишь меня? Держись, Лин...

В четыре руки они останавливали кровь, фиксировали плечо, перевязывали… Падре не хотел думать, как они дальше пойдут — сломанная ключица ставила крест на Эйлин как на снайпере. Да и вообще как на бойце. Но это все потом — сперва добраться бы до места, где можно будет сделать все по уму, не отвлекаясь поминутно на попытки заметить приближение очередного врага. И не думать о слишком большой луже крови, успевшей натечь на грязные камни брусчатки. Никто Дока тут не бросит. Не дождутся.  
— Все нормально, — слабым голосом пробормотала Эйлин, стискивая зубы. Бледная, с трясущейся здоровой рукой, она попыталась подняться самостоятельно, но Падре не дал ей напрячься слишком сильно — подхватил сам.  
— Молчун, веди нас! Хоть куда-нибудь! — рыкнул он.  
— Здесь недалеко была больница, — тихо, словно больше самому себе, произнес Хенрик, с явным усилием стряхнув дрожь. Взял наизготовку пистолет — и скользнул вперед, почти побежал, будто и впрямь знал, куда идти. Тем лучше. В больнице может хоть что-то осталось…  
Что именно — Падре понятия не имел, но надежда лучше, чем бессильное отчаяние. Ему оставалось только следовать за Молчуном, стараясь как можно меньше трясти свою драгоценную ношу. Они не потеряют Лин. Они же рядом, они могут хоть что-то…  
Будь проклят этот гребаный Ярнам, мутанты, все это безумие!

— Гас, — он прекрасно слышал мелкое, прерывистое дыхание Эйлин сквозь ее маску-клюв, — крови бы достать… много потеряла…  
— Будет тебе кровь, — Гаскойн прекрасно понимал, что несет чушь, но не ответить было выше его сил, — только глаза не закрывай, хорошо?  
Где, где они здесь кровь найдут, а?!  
Сквозь полусырую одежду постепенно начинала чувствоваться теплая багряная влага.

Узкие улочки, словно издеваясь, свивались в непредсказуемый клубок спутанных ниток. Хенрик почти хладнокровно отстреливал местных, оказывавшихся на пути. Гаскойн не отставал, молча стискивая зубы и буквально чувствуя, как утекает сквозь пальцы время.  
— Не спать, боец, косить! — сдавленно прорычал он, когда Молчун наконец стукнул в высокие двойные двери. Передал другу тихо охнувшую Лин — и попросту вынес жалко хрустнувшую преграду.  
“Больница” встретила темнотой и тишиной, вязкой, неуютной, мрачной. Но главное — она была пустой.  
— Чисто!  
Хенрик помог занести Эйлин, покосился на повисшую на одной петле створку двери — и отвернулся к шкафчикам, с виду почти нетронутым. Сам Гаскойн уложил потерявшую сознание подругу на какую-то кушетку и быстро выдохнул.  
Само собой, здесь не могло быть крови. Но перевязочные материалы могли сохраниться. А если Ярнам смилостивится — то и что-то из медикаментов, вдруг…  
Пока Молчун рылся в местных закромах, Падре нацепил на лоб фонарик и старался не думать, осторожно снимая промокшую насквозь повязку. Надо достать из раны все лишнее, обеззаразить и снова перевязать. Лин сильная, она выдержит. Должна выдержать.  
Только безвольно запрокинутая голова подруги заставляла сердце болезненно екать, а мертвенно-бледная кожа наводила на самые страшные мысли. Но руки не дрожали. Они вообще редко когда дрожали. Даже в тот день, когда погибла Виола, его жена. Даже когда их дочь, Алиса, цеплялась за его ладонь, оставляя позади разоренный город и маму, которую папа не успел спасти…  
Нет. Больше он такого не допустит. Они с Хенриком не допустят.  
— Не вздумай сдохнуть, даже не надейся… — только не молчать. Не слушать эту тишину.  
Изумляться, когда запыхавшийся Молчун вывалил на соседнюю кушетку пакеты с кровью, не было времени. Падре молча оставил другу заниматься переливанием — благо пусть древними, но все же стойками эту больницу не обделили, и Хенрик гораздо лучше знал, что с этим всем делать.

 _Чудес не бывает.  
_  
Гаскойн не спрашивал, как спустя больше тридцати лет в здании без электричества могла сохраниться кровь. Смысл, если они столько раз слышали голос давно мертвого человека и барахтались в море на месте пустыни? Гаскойн не отвлекал Хенрика, обливая антисептиком рваные раны от клыков твари и накладывая плотную повязку, пока напарник колдовал с принесенной кровью.

_Чудес не бывает._

Теперь оставалось только ждать, когда их усилия возымеют действие. Молчун наверняка проверил, что за кровь, значит, для Лин подходит.  
Она даже задышала ровнее, глубже — поначалу. А потом дернулась и затихла. Гаскойн наклонился — и не услышал, не почувствовал дыхания.  
Только не снова. Только не так.  
Он не помнил, сколько времени после клинической смерти мозг еще жив. Он просто, как заведенный, пытался запустить остановившееся сердце. Вдыхал в застывшие легкие воздух. Массаж сердца — искусственное дыхание. Массаж сердца — дыхание…  
— Давай, Лин, ты сможешь, — раз за разом. Как проклятый, как одержимый. Он не позволит суке-смерти отобрать еще и ее. Не для того они сюда пришли. Совсем не для того.  
А Хенрик точно присмотрит за округой. Гаскойн верил — и не думал об этом.  
— Алиса ждет нас всех… на свой день рождения…  
Ни толчка под ладонью, ни отклика.  
— ...ну же!!!

_Чудес не бывает…_

Казалось, что Эйлин просто спит. Бледная, неподвижная, спокойная, как и всегда. А кровь на одежде — совсем не ее.  
Падре тяжело, бессильно уперся до боли стиснутыми кулаками в кушетку. Сгорбился, не в силах поднять глаз на подругу.

_Чудес нет._

Им дали надежду, дали эту гребаную, невозможную кровь — и все равно отобрали жизнь Эйлин. Словно смеясь над всеми их потугами. Смеясь над ними.  
Ведь пустоши всегда смеются над людьми. И голос мертвого города вторит им издевательским эхом...

Гаскойн дышал, как загнанная лошадь, и только вздрогнул, когда почувствовал плечо Хенрика. Друг привалился молча, как и всегда — и Падре непривычно остро ощущал его присутствие, попутно пытаясь взять себя в руки. Загнать горе, отчаяние и бессилие как можно дальше, глубже. Еще раз. Опять.  
Совсем как в _тот_ раз.  
И когда голос Молчуна все же прорезал вязкую, безнадежную тишину, его слова отозвались не безудержной слепой яростью, но тупой, ноющей болью:  
— Нужно уходить.  
Он прав.  
— Ей уже ничем не помочь.  
Он прав, но как же хочется за это дать в морду.  
Гаскойн сдержался. Хенрик не виноват. Хенрик тоже делал все — и даже больше. Больше, чем они смели надеяться.  
Этого просто оказалось недостаточно.  
Он надолго, до боли, до цветных кругов под веками зажмурился — и рвано выдохнул, выпрямляясь.

Руки Эйлин в ладонях Падре казались очень тонкими и хрупкими. Руки, способные мастерски управиться со снайперской винтовкой или выбить горсть зубов у какого-нибудь мудака. Руки, что больше никогда не сожмутся в кулак, не коснутся мягко кожи...  
— Как думаешь, у нас хватит сил убить здесь всех? — давно охрипший голос теперь и вовсе бесцветно хрустел. Гаскойн обернулся к Молчуну и, не дожидаясь ответа, криво, зло ухмыльнулся. — Вот и я думаю, можно попробовать.

Они не могли даже похоронить Лин. Сжечь? Негде, и привлечет лишнее внимание. Разве что вместе с этой проклятой больницей. С этим проклятым городом.  
Поэтому Падре просто сложил ей руки на груди, пока Хенрик мимоходом взял какую-то бумажку со стола.  
Потом они распотрошили ее рюкзачок, разложив медикаменты по своим. Кровь тоже с собой взяли. Им еще пригодится. Покуда живы будут.

Эйлин пришла в себя, валяясь вниз лицом. В щеку упиралась серая брусчатка, а левый глаз видел только камни. Она со стоном поднялась на руках и, подтянув ноги, села, недоуменно оглядываясь.  
"Вот и добегалась", — подумала она, непроизвольно схватившись за правое плечо. Оно оказалось целым. А одежда — не считая нескольких пятен пыли — чистой.  
Собственное уставшее тело, еще и колено от неудобной позы уже начало болеть, серые холодные камни, всеми неровностями впивающиеся в ноги и зад, и легкий сладковатый аромат вокруг — все было пугающе реальным.

Но такое место просто не могло существовать в реальности — откуда в иссохших выжженных солнцем летних пустошах взяться целому полю неизвестных ей белых цветов, покачивающих венчиками под легкими дуновениями прохладного и свежего ветра? Туман скопился в низине, не давая ничего увидеть в нескольких метрах от себя, влага висела в воздухе осенним покрывалом. Эйлин поднялась на ноги и обмерла.  
Небо было нежно-голубым.  
Как на фотографиях и фильмах до Катаклизма. Она неверяще потрясла головой, на всякий случай надавила себе на глаз — ей говорили, что это самый простой способ распознать галлюцинацию, — но ничего не изменилось. Небо оставалось голубым, цветы — настоящими, а все вокруг — безмятежным. Развернувшись на каблуках, она увидела небольшой добротный домик, лестницу к нему и ряд могильных камней, цепочкой вытянувшийся вокруг склона, а рядом, присев на парапет небольшой клумбы, дремала...  
— Мария?! — тихо изумилась Эйлин — почему-то нарушать воплем покой этого места казалось кощунством. Но нет, это оказалась не их заказчица, невесть зачем вырядившаяся в изукрашенное платье и капор, а кукла. Точная копия Марии в человеческий рост. Эйлин сглотнула и обошла куклу по дуге — уж слишком та пугающе походила на дремлющую живую девушку.  
И в этот момент из-под земли вынырнули, глухо подвывая, странные мелкие мутанты, размахивая уродливыми ручками. 

Эйлин с душой отшвырнула ближайшего сапогом, и он изогнулся, как резиновый, а потом, обиженно поскуливая, принялся баюкать ушибленную руку; другие же словно и не заметили этого, продолжая протягивать ей какое-то оружие. Странный короткий меч причудливой формы, изогнутый и с дырой посреди клинка. Эйлин прищурилась, глядя на тонкую линию посреди лезвия, словно...

— Он раскладывается надвое, — прозвучал сверху надтреснутый старческий голос. Эйлин дернулась, вскидывая оружие, но это был всего лишь старик в инвалидной коляске, показавшийся на пороге домика. Она присмотрелась и с удивлением поняла, что уже видела это лицо. Куда более молодое и без шляпы, оно смотрело на нее с фотокарточек, которые им всем троим показывала безутешная Мария. Да и лично пересекаться доводилось.

— Герман?  
— Откуда ты меня знаешь? — в глазах старика промелькнуло что-то странное, похожее на оторопь, но он почти сразу подозрительно прищурился.  
— Выпивали вместе, потому и не помнишь, — едко отозвалась Эйлин. Герман потянулся к рукояти ружья на своем сидении, и Док тут же выдала невесть как состарившемуся лет на тридцать Герману другую версию: — Дочка твоя послала, беспокоится.  
— Она меня уже не дождется, как и тебя, — Герман разом перешел на вежливый тон и пожал плечами, словно того краткого мига замешательства не было вовсе. — Раз ты тут, значит, ты в городе, а те, кто вошел в город, уже оттуда не выйдут. Так что лучше позволь я покажу тебе, как разложить это оружие.

Эйлин не стала спорить. Вокруг творился какой-то абсурд, так почему бы не поиграть по его правилам? Герман прочел целую лекцию о чудовищах; Эйлин автоматически отсекала долгие и нудные отступления и вычленяла главное.  
Чудовища не боятся пуль, кроме особых, кроваво-ртутных. Она добавила от себя пункт: "И хорошего заряда дроби в упор".

С чудовищами лучше всего сражаться тяжелым и зазубренным оружием. На вопрос же, зачем тогда ей кинжалы и нельзя ли снять подходящий образец ну вот хотя бы со стены, Герман закашлялся и произнес длинную речь, общий смысл которой сводился к "бери, что дают". Нет, он соловьем разливался, что Посланники — те самые маленькие уродцы — знают, что делают, и поэтому дали ей наиболее подходящее оружие, и вообще оно изготовлено из особого металла и уникально, но Эйлин осталась в твердом убеждении, что ей просто всучили завалявшийся на складе прототип, который больше никуда не смогли сбагрить.

Зараженные неизбежно становятся тварями, каким именно и насколько сильными — зависит от количества, видов и качества влитой крови... О да, кровь бывает разной, очень разной. Старик тут захихикал особенно гнусно и достал из сундучка видавшие виды, но добротные шприцы. И большую склянку крови. Стоило ли удивляться, что Эйлин наотрез отказывалась вливать в себя сомнительную жижу? Герман вздохнул, что вечно все приходится показывать наглядно, и, расстегнув рубашку, всадил недрогнувшей рукой клинок себе в живот, вывалив на колени собственные кишки. Эйлин только растерянно заморгала, когда он вколол в бедро полный шприц крови, и совсем уже изумленно выдохнула — когда от раны остались только темные потеки на одежде.

Лечит ли кровь других, или только ее? Да, лечит всех. Этот город не просто так захлебывается в реках крови. Эйлин очень не понравился смешок Германа, но старик казался настолько сумасшедшим, что она предпочла списать все на его причуды.  
Что с ней произошло? Герман не знает, но теперь смерти в городе ей можно не бояться — это место ее запомнило. Эйлин сглотнула и предпочла дальше не уточнять. Проверять приобретенное якобы-бессмертие тоже не хотелось.  
 _Можно ли отсюда уйти?_  
— И да, и нет...  
Эйлин зло прищурилась и спросила прямо:  
— Как выйти из этого места?  
— Подойди к любой могиле и представь место, куда хочешь попасть, — вздохнул Герман. — Здесь есть память о почти всем в Ярнаме и его окрестностях.  
— Я проверю.

Эйлин подошла к могиле. То, как она сюда попала, мутилось, размывалось в памяти, но она помнила, куда они с товарищами шли — в часовню Идона. Она как можно четче представила старое здание, и незримая тяжесть пригнула ее к земле.

Она поднялась на ноги посреди главного нефа часовни, и в нос ударила почти нестерпимая душная вонь горящего ладана. Док закашлялась и поспешно натянула респиратор. Плошки с ладаном стояли везде — на полу, в подсвечниках, даже на огромных вазах... погребальных урнах.  
Эйлин огляделась и увидела вдруг, что среди урн, забившись в угол, сидит тот самый мутант — уродливое скособоченное вытянутое существо, одетое в рваный красный балахон с капюшоном, и почему-то неожиданно уместное тут — среди роскоши и руин. Только теперь мутант был живым, сидел коленопреклоненный и сложив руки в почти молитвенном жесте, а его плечи поднимались и опускались в такт дыханию.  
— Эй, — позвала она.  
— Кто здесь? — мутант испуганно дернулся, поведя перед собой руками.   
"Да он же слепой", — поняла Док, глядя в его затянутые бельмами глаза.  
— Я Эйлин, — она покосилась на свой меч и решила, что говорить "рейдер" не стоит и подобрала более нейтральное определение. — Охотница, а ты?  
— Охотница, — существо потянуло носом. — Ох, прости, должно быть, ладан скрыл твой запах...  
В голове у Эйлин мелькнуло, что ей однозначно не мешает помыться. Существо тем временем жаловалось на то, что городу конец, все обезумели, и только чудовища пируют на опустевших улицах. Устав слушать его излияния, Эйлин перебила:  
— Как тебя зовут?  
— А... Меня? — переспросило оно, словно до крайности удивленное тем, что кому-то вообще есть дело до его имени. — Агата...  
— Очень приятно, — вежливо сказала Эйлин. — А теперь, скажи мне, Агата, сюда приходили другие люди?  
— Да, сюда постоянно ходит один из Церкви... — уверенно сказал Агата, тут же стушевался, сплел пальцы и гораздо тише продолжил, — и еще один из наших... Добрая охотница, я знаю, что не могу просить тебя, но если ты встретишь кого-то в своем уме, скажи им, что тут безопасно. Запах ладана отпугивает чудовищ. Пусть идут в часовню Идона.  
— Ладно, скажу, — Эйлин пожала плечами. Про кого бы “одного и еще одного” не говорил мутант, но явно не про Гаса с Хенриком. А просьбу его выполнить нетрудно, да и если вдруг среди психов остались нормальные люди, то компанией выживать было бы сподручнее. — И я пойду, подожду своих товарищей.

На самом деле ей просто не особо хотелось разговаривать, но мысль была хорошей. Припомнив, с какой стороны они пришли в прошлый раз, она без затей удобно уселась прямо на пороге, положив рядом выданный меч, и принялась ждать, отгоняя мысли, что друзья могут и не прийти. Вот если не придут, она будет решать, что делать с этим, а пока она будет надеяться, что прошло не слишком много времени, что этот Ярнам — тот же, в котором они оказались, когда море скрыло их от мира, и что они все-таки придут именно сюда, в безопасность.

***

Путь до часовни запомнился Падре урывками. Зияла над головой рыже-кровавая бездна заката. Звенела в голове пустота. Двигалось, подчиняясь инстинктам, тело.  
Хенрик стрелял по попадавшимся местным, а Гаскойн сходился с ними вплотную, щедро разбрызгивая мутантскую кровь топориком. Надеясь, что ярость, вложенная в удары, поможет хоть немного унять грызущую боль в душе.  
А потом Молчун бросился под ржавые топоры сам. Со своим коротким кривым ножом. В открытую!  
Гаскойн знал, что друг быстр и ловок. Но еще он знал, что чертов Хенрик практически никогда не терял голову и не страдал бессмысленным головотяпством! Потому эта безрассудная выходка стала буквально спусковым крючком для плещущейся под горлом ярости: Падре сгреб выпрямившегося друга за грудки, почти без усилий приподняв над землей, и заорал. Не сдерживаясь, он орал в лицо Хенрика, встряхивал этого кретина снова и снова, не понимая толком, чего в его матерном рыке больше — злобы… или страха. Страха потерять еще и его. Нелюдимого, молчаливого до бешенства, верного и надежного. Друга, демоны его дери!  
Голова Молчуна болталась из стороны в сторону, но он так и не проронил ни слова на протяжении всей тирады. Лишь смотрел вникуда опустевшим взглядом, которого Гаскойн тоже боялся. Боялся — а потому злился еще больше. Он не позволит Хенрику сдаться. Он…  
Едва ноги друга коснулись земли, тот сразу же уперся Падре в грудь и слегка толкнул его, безмолвно прося отойти. Как будто не слышал ничего! Поутихшая было злоба вспыхнула вновь, пожирая страх, но стоило Гаскойну вновь набрать воздух в легкие, чтобы разразиться еще одной безобразной, неуместной тирадой, как Хенрик поднял свои серые глаза и тихо сказал:  
— Отложим до часовни.  
Как удар под дых. Очень вовремя, если подумать. Но в первую очередь Падре заставил выдохнуть именно этот прямой взгляд. Полный слишком знакомой пустоты.  
Не он один потерял подругу. Только Гаскойн орет и бесится, а Хенрик молчаливо варится в себе, как и всегда. Отморозок.  
Рвано выдохнув, Падре разжал пальцы и отступил. И развернулся, чтобы продолжить путь. Зная, что Молчун тоже все понимает. Возможно, даже слишком хорошо.

До самой часовни никто больше не проронил ни слова. И Гаскойн с невиданным доселе удовольствием убивал встречных мутантов. В этот раз Хенрик не упрекал его в неосмотрительности.  
Главное, что до цели они дошли практически без потерь. Ну, подумаешь, несколько ссадин, да кое-кому продырявили полу плаща.

Подняв глаза на знакомую лестницу, Падре застыл как парализованный. И даже не заметил, как в него по инерции влетел Молчун.

Потому что на ступеньках в дверном проеме сидела Эйлин. Гаскойн мог поклясться, что это она — до последней складки на ткани, от мысков ботинок до нестандартного респиратора-”клюва”. Вот только крови на одежде не было и в помине. И вообще выглядела она так, будто давным-давно ждала их и успела изрядно заскучать.

— Лин… — хрипло выдохнул Гаскойн, ощущая, как вцепился в плечо Хенрик. Друг вдохнул сквозь зубы и тоже застыл, только крепкие пальцы едва заметно подрагивали. Значит, он тоже ее видит? Значит, не глюк?..  
И, словно злая насмешка над разумом — собственная, заскорузлая от ее крови куртка. Пахнущие ее металлической влагой руки. Падре слишком хорошо это помнил, чтобы поверить своим глазам.  
— Лин… — почти бездумно повторил он, чувствуя горечь на языке. Он жаждал поверить, этого требовала душа, но холодный разум рейдера — не мог. И пальцы все крепче сжимали обрез, словно тот мог дать правильный ответ на терзающие сомнения.  
С трудом справившись с пересохшей глоткой, Гаскойн наконец произнес:  
— Что, в Аду места закончились, и тебя вытолкали обратно?  
— Иди ты к черту, — выдохнула Лин, поднимаясь и делая шаг вперед. — Может, уже обнимешь старую подругу?  
Любой, кто знал бы ее чуточку хуже, не заметил бы, как дрогнул на миг ее голос, как самую чуточку более нервно, чем обычно, она наклонила голову и широко развела руки.  
— Докажи, — прошелестел рядом Молчун. Его пальцы со звуком голоса Эйлин сжались еще крепче, словно тиски, а за свой кукри он цеплялся не лучше, чем Падре — за свой обрез. — Докажи, что ты действительно она…  
Как всегда, голос разума в Хенрике сильнее чувств. Но…  
Но для призрака она выглядела слишком живой. Слишком знакомо звучала. Слишком знакомо скрывала собственные эмоции. Да и не может же двоим за раз казаться одно и то же, правда? Возможно, Гаскойн сейчас сделает последнюю ошибку в своей жизни...

Шаг вперед.

Но он не может не убедиться до конца. А это можно сделать только так.

Еще один…  
Он не выдержал — оставшееся расстояние преодолел одним рывком и сгреб Эйлин в объятия, подняв над землей.  
Материальная — ткань одежды сминалась под пальцами, тело весило свое.  
Настоящая — сердце билось, грудь вздымалась от дыхания, прижатая его хваткой.

_Живая._

— Я обязательно все расскажу подробно, — тихо пообещала Лин куда-то ему в грудь.  
Молча, все еще осторожно, приблизился Хенрик, и Падре притянул и его тоже, прежде чем тот увернулся. Наверное, не особо-то хотел уворачиваться… Хотя, кто его знает.

Заставить себя отпустить друзей вышло не сразу, но вышло. А то слишком уж расслабился. И счастье не оправдание. Они снова вместе — но все еще в Ярнаме. Этом безумном, сумасшедшем Ярнаме.  
Хенрик скользнул в часовню первым, взъерошенная Эйлин — следом. И Гаскойн только сейчас осознал, что из прохода тянуло отнюдь не пылью и запустением, как в прошлый раз.

Из часовни буквально несло зажженными благовониями, да так, что на первом же шаге эта вонь ударила в нос, как хороший таран. Гаскойн невольно сморщился и от души чихнул на весь зал, заставив странное создание в красных тряпках в дальнем углу нервно дернуться.  
— Так, а это кто? — Падре поднял обрез, но стрелять пока не спешил — сидела же Эйлин с этой штукой за спиной.  
— Мутант, местный, не враг, — коротко отозвалась Эйлин. — Зовут Агата.  
Хенрик подался вперед, выслушал ответ подруги и вдруг сам надавил ладонью на ствол, вынуждая Падре опустить его. Странно, обычно Молчун оставался последним, кого такие слова убедили бы...  
Дальше друг удивил еще больше: безбоязненно вплотную подошел к сидящему у странной кривой железки мутанту. Гаскойну оставалось только недоуменно переглянуться с Эйлин и на всякий случай тоже приблизился — на их вечно настороженного Молчуна это было не похоже. А тот, поколебавшись, опустился на корточки и вгляделся в мутные бельма.  
Слепой, что ли?  
— Здравствуй, Агата, — тихо произнес друг. — Я Хенрик.  
Тот вздрогнул, потянул вперед руки — точно, слепой, — и Молчун опять, вопреки всему, что Гаскойн о нем знал, не стал отшатываться. Напротив — стянул маску и подался ближе, позволяя ощупать свое лицо.   
Агата под напряженным взглядом Падре невесомо прошелся своими длинными скрюченными пальцами по коже и замер, будто что-то нащупав под губами Хенрика.  
Ну да, его маленький “секрет”, который давно все в отряде знали — но не заостряли внимания. Тем удивительнее было, что Молчун медленно улыбнулся, вызвав ответную улыбку мутанта.  
— Так, это все конечно мило, но давайте по порядку, — первым не выдержал этой затянувшейся пантомимы Гаскойн. — Хенрик, ты его знаешь?  
— Знаю, — медленно, но как-то не очень твердо кивнул тот и отстранился от Агаты, вновь поднимая маску. — Только не уверен, откуда.

Ясно, значит, спрашивать бесполезно. Хенрик вообще периодически радовал компанию необъяснимыми знаниями, вернее, скорее чутьем. Первое время их знакомства Падре часто ворчал и с недоверием косился на молчаливого чудака, однако после того, как несколько раз предчувствия или ощущения сокомандника оправдывались очередной просвистевшей мимо опасностью, вслух сомневаться в чутье Хенрика Гаскойн перестал. Да и доверие Эйлин подкупало. Это не говоря о том, что из всех троих Молчун был самым опытным выживальщиком даже без таких “озарений”.

— Ладно… — еще раз с сомнением глянув на этого… Агату, Гаскойн повернулся к подруге. — Итак, Лин, что это вообще было? Мы оба видели, что ты… — в горле встал ком. Падре не хотелось вспоминать то черное отчаяние, что охватило его в заброшенной больнице так недавно. Те бесплодные попытки заставить вновь дышать, жить… — умерла. Как это возможно?

— Да чтобы я сама знала, — Лин легко уселась на ступеньки у металлического фонаря. — Веришь, нет — пришла в себя на каком-то цветочном поле. И ладно бы просто пришла, так еще и с Германом поболтала… — она коротко пересказала разговор с главной целью их проклятого задания, вгоняя севшего рядом Падре во все больший ступор. — Вот. Кто бы другой сказал, не поверила, но взаправду все так и было.

Док несла дичь. Совершенно безумную. Такую, что будь дело денька три-четыре назад — Гаскойн сперва осведомился бы о самочувствии Эйлин, а потом заподозрил бы дурную шутку. Потому что поверить в такое можно только после моря на месте пустыни и чудесного воскрешения из мертвых. И то, и то Падре видел.  
— Ты же понимаешь, как это звучит? — немного помолчав, поинтересовался он.  
— Как бред сумасшедшего, — кивнула Док и снова досадливо вздохнула. — Сама бы не поверила…  
— Это Сон, — вдруг несмело подал голос Агата и тут же сжался, будто бы ощутив взгляды отряда. Признаться, то, что он заговорил, скорее утешало — у местного наверняка информации больше. — То есть, если мне будет дозволено сказать…  
— Дозволено, — быстро ответил Молчун и успокаивающе коснулся костлявого плеча. — Все в порядке, Агата. Мы друзья.  
Гаскойн только головой покачал. Нет, он не ксенофоб даже близко — не с таким другом как Хенрик лицемерить на этот счет. Но подобное доверие сходу все равно казалось диким. Хотя... Молчун же ярнамский? Тогда это можно объяснить знакомством детства… наверное.  
Мутант тем временем крепко сцепил длинные узловатые пальцы и продолжил, не поднимая головы:  
— Охотники древности… не все, но многие попадали в Сон, когда умирали, а потом приходили снова. Возвращались раз за разом. Это просто легенды, очень старые, но они так похожи на ваш рассказ, добрая Охотница!   
Ничего себе легенды… Гаскойн глянул на Эйлин. Живую, здоровую. Вернувшуюся. Это ли не доказательство?

— Знаете, легенды или нет, а проверять это я больше не хочу, — резче, чем следовало, заявил он. Увидеть еще раз ее бездыханное тело… нет, спасибо. Ни за какие сокровища мира. — Лин, ножик-то покажешь?  
Та кивнула и протянула ему очень странный клинок с дырой посередине. Необычная форма, простейший, но абсолютно нестандартный механизм, позволяющий раскладывать оружие на две самодостаточные части...  
Кто бы это ни сделал, он был либо безумцем, либо гением.  
— Странный металл — наконец произнес Гаскойн, возвращая клинок Эйлин. — Не обычная сталь точно, и вообще не из тех, что мне знакомы.  
Он задумчиво почесал бороду и повернулся к местному:  
— Агата, верно? Меня можешь звать Падре. Ты же вроде местный тут, можешь рассказать, что за хрень здесь вообще творится?  
— Это Охота, сэр, — стушевался мутант, непонятно только, то ли смутился от обращения, то ли удивился. Впрочем, учитывая обычное отношение к мутантам, ожидаемо. — Она идет уже очень давно... много лет. Кажется, когда-то было по-другому, но... Простите, память подводит меня, — он совсем по-человечески провел ладонью по лицу и вздохнул, снова сложив руки. — Про Охотников остались лишь легенды и сказки. А сейчас здесь только чудовища.  
— Охотники же убивали чудовищ... — задумчиво произнесла Эйлин, проводя пальцами по потертой рукояти своего странного подарка. — Значит, оружие от них должно было остаться хоть где-нибудь. Агата, а где обычно охотники были? Наверняка же у них была какая-то база или что-то в этом роде?  
Наверное опрометчиво вот так полагаться на чужое слово, но Гаскойн понимал — больше спрашивать не у кого. Да и этот Агата… Не казался он опасным, хоть убейте. Длинный, скрюченный, нелепый, слепой — и болезненно неуверенный даже в звуке своего голоса.  
— Как вы понимаете, я редко выхожу наружу, — мутант тихо, почти вопросительно хихикнул. — Охотники иногда проходили сквозь часовню, я это помню… но так давно, что запах весь исчез еще когда память меня не подводила. Прости, добрая Охотница, я не смогу вам помочь в этих поисках…  
Гаскойн разочарованно вздохнул. Не то чтобы он на что-то всерьез надеялся, но все же было бы попроще, знай Агата что-то более полезное. Но пока что у них были лишь незнакомые местные понятия.   
А мутант как будто услышал эту мысль, встрепенулся и торопливо добавил:  
— Я только знаю… помню, что у часовни есть второй выход, и там всегда стоял кто-то из Охотников. Может, хотя бы это сможет вам помочь… — голос Агаты сбился и снова стал стихать, а длинные пальцы опять нервно сцепились. — Я бы хотел быть полезным… хоть кому-нибудь из живых. Если смогу…

Почему-то от этого тона Гаскойну стало не по себе. Неловко было слушать этого несчастного мутанта, одиноко сидящего посреди провонявшей ладаном часовни в полном чудовищ городе. Не верилось, что кто-то вроде Агаты может так искренне хотеть помочь первым встречным чужакам. Даже если вдруг был знаком когда-то с одним из них.  
Слишком странное сочетание внешнего и внутреннего.  
— Все в порядке, — тем временем подал голос Молчун, потянувшись успокоить бедолагу. Тот испуганно вздрогнул и повернул голову. — Прости. Здесь точно безопасно?  
— Да, — Агата кивнул — странное движение, будто у него болела шея. — Ладан отгоняет чудовищ, скрывает запахи. Когда-то здесь жили люди, но я не помню, что с ними случилось. Кажется, они ушли… все ушли.

— Ясно, — вместо Хенрика отозвалась уже Эйлин и обратилась к остальным. — Друзья, предлагаю для начала отдохнуть и выспаться, а решать, что делать дальше, будем на свежую голову завтра. Дежурим как обычно. И, Хенрик, а включи-ка радио? Надо бы узнать, что изменилось в эфире с тех пор, как мы оказались… здесь.

Стоило сказать, вовремя Док предложила остановиться — оказавшись в относительной безопасности, Падре только сейчас понял, насколько его вымотала эта беготня. И не только она, если быть совсем уж честным. Больше всего, конечно, било по нервам само их положение. И то, что к нему привело. Это даже не рейд в подземный бункер, где, как известно, водиться может что угодно. Нет, это гораздо хуже, потому что объяснить не получалось ровным счетом ничего. Ни голос мертвого диктора призрачной радиостанции, ни море там, где его еще утром не было, ни сам Ярнам, в одночасье превратившийся в хищную ловушку. Не говоря уже о чудовищах и смерти…  
Гаскойн помотал головой и стянул заскорузлую от соли шляпу, пока Хенрик возился с приемником. Взлохматил выгоревшие до белизны волосы — и поднялся на ноги.  
Радио, надо сказать, на этот раз не спешило включаться само, что не могло не радовать. В конце концов, хватит с них чертовщины на сегодня…

Щелчок тумблера.  
Почти осязаемая тишь разлилась по часовне, нарушаемая лишь дыханием. Даже помех не было, словно радио попросту сломалось. Неудивительно, наверное — после давешнего купания-то. Хотя Алиса уверяла, что этот корпус и не такое выдержит…  
Что ж, и на дочкину технику управа нашлась. Не вовремя, конечно, но что поделать.  
Хенрик почему-то облегченно выдохнул и опять потянулся к тумблеру, но замер. И не он один: что-то еле слышно прошелестело из только что мертво молчавшего динамика — как сухая чешуя по камням. Еще несколько долгих секунд друзья не решались не то что подать голос — шевельнуться, и услышали, как с той стороны кто-то вздохнул.

Голоса грянули разом, и мгновенно будто заполонили все пространство вокруг: гоготали, говорили, бормотали, вскрикивали, рычали, издевались, звали. Забивали уши, ввинчивались в мозг тупым сверлом, порождающим очень хорошо знакомую боль. Гаскойн невольно прижал ладонь к виску.

_“это нормально… это хорошая вещь!”_

Где-то на заднем плане заливисто, визгливо рассмеялся Миколаш, но вскоре этот звук обрубило посередине.

_“еще больше… был удален? ты был моим другом?”_

Эхо множилось и расслаивалось, звенело удушающим хором. Падре задрожал, боясь закрыть заболевшие глаза. От этих голосов начинала искажаться, плыть словно горячий воск сама реальность, и он едва услышал, будто со стороны, свой собственный голос:  
— ВЫРУБАЙ!  
А радио прошептало, прохохотало, обвинило:

_“Сверхурочная работа, вы должны пойти в свой дом!”_

И буквально за миг до того, как Молчун наконец дотянулся до тумблера, прямо за спиной, на ухо вкрадчиво шепнуло-крикнуло, приморозив Гаскойна к месту:

_“твоя семья это хорошая вещь…”_

Щелчок тумблера.  
Чистый, ясный голос Миколаша, звучно раскатившийся по часовне вместо адского гвалта:

_“Вы здесь не одни”._

Тишина.

Гаскойн медленно утер взмокший лоб дрожащей рукой и сплюнул, мимоходом покосившись на Агату. Призраки чужих, безумных голосов теперь звенели по углам эхом последним словам, и Падре не хотелось думать, что же это значило.  
А не думать — не получалось.  
— Больше не включаем, — через силу озвучил он очевидное. Собственный хриплый голос наконец спугнул тягучие отзвуки. Хенрик, до того оцепенело моргавший в пустоту, встрепенулся и заозирался, даже дернулся куда-то бежать, но его опередила Эйлин, подав голос:  
— Так, осмотрим здание, нужно будет выйти на крышу и проверить галерею. — она звучала как сквозь вату, тихо и нечетко после криков проклятого радио.  
Док повернулась на каблуках, оглядываясь, и обыкновенное добродушие на глазах сползало с нее, как шкурка — с линяющей змеи. Это была уже Эйлин-профессионал, Эйлин-снайпер.  
— Расположимся повыше… Рик, проверь саму часовню, Падре, осмотри выход в той арке, на мне тот дальний. И… Агата, кто здесь водится?  
Мутант растерянно заморгал.  
— Никого, добрая Охотница… Чудовищам сюда хода нет, это правда! Поэтому я храню это место, здесь действительно безопасно! Я… я не знаю, что имел в виду тот голос… — он вдруг съежился и обхватил голову руками. — Страшный голос… Прошу, не зовите его больше.

Падре помотал головой и ушел проверять проход. Хенрик тоже времени не терял, аккуратно обходил сумрачные ниши с револьвером на взводе.  
Противоречивость “данных” холодила затылок очередной загадкой, ответ на которую искать, положа руку на сердце, Гаскойну не хотелось. Хватит с него тайн, чудес и прочих шарад. Перебор. Выбраться бы отсюда, да забыть как страшный сон.

Как бы то ни было, никого они так и не нашли. Агата же наотрез отказался покидать свое место, бормоча что-то про безопасность, так что на него пришлось просто махнуть рукой.  
В уже знакомом проходе наверх обнаружилась не только лестница в куда более приличном виде, но и целый лифт. Падре осветил его фонариком, попробовал осторожно заглянуть в саму шахту — но и там ничего особенного не обнаружилось. Что не могло не радовать.

Наверху ладаном воняло гораздо меньше. Если слова Миколаша все же окажутся хреновой шуткой, стоило надеяться, что от ночевки здесь голова хотя бы не заболит…  
Эйлин и Хенрик по очереди ступили на крышу, как самые легкие. Гаскойн остался подстраховывать с обрезом наперевес, и не сразу заметил, как Молчун напрягся, кося взглядом куда-то в сторону и наверх.  
— Рик, заметил что-то? — окликнула его Док.  
Хенрик выдержал довольно долгую паузу — и все же выпрямился.  
— Показалось, — коротко, с каким-то недовольством ответил он. А Падре облегченно выдохнул — ему-то с площадки видно было гораздо меньше. И помочь друзьям против засевшего над головой противника не смог бы.

Лестница наверх здесь оказалась тоже целой и привела отряд на совсем уж маленькую площадку, с которой открывался вид на узкий мост к большой башне. Туда пошли уже вместе, и вместе уткнулись в большую крепкую дверь, на которой висел внушительный замок.  
— Не думаю, что открывать это сейчас уместно, — протянула Док, постукивая пальцем по ничуть не проржавевшему металлу.  
— Согласен, — кивнул Гаскойн. — Благо заперто с нашей стороны… подпереть бы еще чем.  
— Нечем, — буркнул Хенрик, снова попытавшись куда-то покоситься, но затем чуть тряхнул головой и привычно нахохлился.  
— Рик? — на всякий случай уточнил Гаскойн. Тот только привычно плечами пожал. Ну, раз ничего...

Но когда они уже спускались на “свой” этаж, Падре вновь окликнул друга, положив ладонь на плечо:  
— Эй, — тот коротко оглянулся, и Гаскойн, встретившись с хмурыми серыми глазами, ухмыльнулся и хлопнул. — Не раскисай.  
Молчун моргнул и отвернулся, но Падре знал — услышал и понял. В конце концов, даже такому тихушнику, как Хенрик, следовало давать понять — он не один. Особенно такому. Особенно после сегодняшнего.

В общем, здесь они тоже никого не нашли, и это уже даже не удивило.  
— Брехло этот Миколаш, и шуточки у него идиотские, — Гаскойн скинул с плеч рюкзак и принялся доставать спальник. Уж теперь, когда они окончательно убедились в безопасности этого места, даже дышалось немного легче.  
— И не говори, — немного отстраненно отозвалась Эйлин.  
Вот отдохнут, мозги на место встанут, и точно что-нибудь придумают. Отсюда должен быть выход. Выбирались же люди! Немного, но они были!

Падре уселся на выбранное для дежурства место, наблюдая, как укладываются друзья. Улегся, подобрав под себя ноги и привычно отвернувшись от всех, Хенрик. Растянулась во весь рост Док. Целая. Живая. Настоящая.  
Взгляд удалось отвести, только когда она снова завозилась и вопросительно посмотрела на Гаскойна.  
Ее сегодня у них отобрали — и вернули обратно. Что это — везение? Издевка? Демонстрация возможностей? Нет, к черту эти мысли…

В ладонь привычно, как и сотни раз до, скользнула крупная потертая луковица часов. Очень старые, времен еще до Катаклизма — но до сих пор рабочие. Падре провел пальцами по почти стершейся гравировке на крышке и открыл циферблат, мимоходом посмотрев на немного вычурные стрелки. Чего только эти часы не пережили, включая недавнее купание… А главное — о многом напоминали. Пожалуй, о слишком многом — но Гаскойн не променял бы эту древнюю “луковицу” ни на какой современный аналог.  
Подарок тестя к свадьбе, последнее, что осталось от старой жизни, сгоревшей в огне родного поселения. Жизни, где была жива Виола, где Алиса с нетерпением ждала, кого же подарит ей мама — братика или сестричку…  
Сквозь пелену воспоминаний до разума наконец достучалась новая странность, и Гаскойн замер, вглядываясь в циферблат.  
Стрелки на котором замерли на месте.  
Погруженный в свои мысли, Падре этого просто не заметил, и теперь потерянно смотрел на бессильно дергающуюся на месте секундную стрелку. Часовая и минутная застыли на половине пятого. Примерно тогда они заходили в ту проклятую радиовышку…

С жалобным щелчком захлопнув крышку, Гаскойн убрал часы и поднял голову к серому потолку часовни. Он ни за что не признается, что… уже боится этого города. С каждой такой мелкой деталькой, с каждым новым штрихом непонятного, необъяснимого. С каждой выбитой из-под ног опорой.  
Он привык понимать происходящее. Вот твари, вот они. Тварей можно убить или обойти. Даже аномалии пустошей поддавались мало-мальскому, но объяснению — сюда не ходи, потому что будет вот так. И все реально. Все укладывается в привычные рамки их странного, жестокого, но живого мира, в котором все они родились и выросли.  
Здесь же… Ярнам словно насмехался над самим понятием реальности. Над всеми законами разом. Включая, казалось бы, непреложные — о жизни и смерти.  
Но будь Гаскойн проклят, если последнему он не был рад. Единственному, пожалуй, из всего произошедшего...

Издалека донесся уже знакомый вой. Падре передернул плечами и сковырнул чешуйку засохшей крови со своего топорика. Хороший, крепкий, вот только больно легкий. Против местных с трудом справляется, вон уже зазубрины пошли.  
Закатный свет играл на лезвии…  
Закатный?  
Гаскойн резко поднялся на ноги и вышел к краю площадки, вглядываясь вдаль.  
Небо все так же горело над Ярнамом, будто солнце застыло на месте и не собиралось уходить за горизонт, окрашивая город кровавой ржавчиной. Словно кошмар наяву…  
И остановившиеся стрелки часов.

Оставшееся время до конца дежурства Падре мерил площадку тихими шагами по кругу. Так было проще не думать.  
И, когда его сменила Эйлин, заснуть удалось неожиданно быстро. Как выключило.


	3. Палач чудовищ

Легкое касание Хенрика разбудило Падре мгновенно.  
— У… — в глаза бросилась все та же закатная панорама, — ...вечера.  
Гаскойн от души потянулся, сел и с хрустом размял шею. Значит, вчера не показалось, что солнце так и не зашло. Рядом зевала Эйлин, а Молчун уже отодвинулся к вещам.  
— Мне вот интересно, — произнес Гаскойн, — здешнее зверье хотя бы близко съедобно?  
— Мне другое интересно, — задумчиво хмыкнула Док, оценивающе глянув на него, — Мы легли спать даже не поужинав, а твое брюхо до сих пор не распугивает живность в радиусе километра. Вы двое вообще голодные?  
Хенрик пожал плечами.  
— Кажется, нет, — вяло отозвался он и отвернулся. Впрочем, после подобных ночей он вообще редко ел. А вот Гаскойн захлопнул рот на половине зевка и почесал вышеозначенное брюхо. Прислушался к себе.  
— Ну, я с удовольствием чего пожевал бы, — с сомнением медленно произнес он. — Но совсем чтоб с голоду не помираю. А ты?  
— И я так же, — Эйлин беспокойно поджала губы. — Конечно, перекусить хочется, но чтобы прямо голод… Нет. А ведь весь день бегали туда-сюда! Молчу уже про драки и то, что мы последний раз вчера утром ели.

Еще одна странность. С одной стороны, вроде бы, неплохая — меньше беспокоиться о запасах провизии, но с другой… С другой, это опять же напрягало, почти пугало. Что может оказаться не так с миром, где даже есть толком не хочется? При этом Гаскойн точно знал — усталость наваливалась ровно так же, как и обычно. Так в чем же разница? Было ли это как-то связано с вечным закатом и остановившимися стрелками часов?  
Он на всякий случай достал их, проверить — нет, все верно: полпятого. Ни секундой больше.  
— Сколько, кстати, времени? — выдернула из мрачных мыслей Эйлин, и Гаскойн молча повернул циферблат к ней.  
— Вчера было то же самое.  
— Ты показываешь, что они сломались, или ты хочешь сказать, что они не сломались? — Док смерила взглядом закат.  
— Второе, — хмуро ответил Падре, тоже покосившись на ничуть не изменившееся зарево. — Сломались бы — стрелка бы с ума не сходила. И заряд должен был давно кончиться.  
Подошедший Хенрик пристально вгляделся в циферблат, словно мог там что-то найти, пожал плечами и вернулся к рюкзаку, опять чем-то зашуршав. Гаскойн вздохнул и закрыл крышку. Предательски смолкшие часы вернулись в карман. Не считать же за привычный размеренный стрекот механизма едва слышное дерганье секундной стрелки.  
— Ладно, и так понятно, что нихрена не понятно.  
— Не то слово, — Эйлин кивнула Молчуну, который успел достать галеты, и захрустела своей порцией. — Поедим — расспросим Агату. Он упоминал каких-то местных.

Кусок в горло не лез, но Падре упрямо грыз паек — силы понадобятся. Надо будет им озаботиться поиском воды — фляги все же не бездонные, а без питья придется гораздо хуже, чем без еды.  
Молчали все, включая привычно отвернувшегося Хенрика, который вообще привалился боком к перилам, лицом к выходу. Наверняка же понимает, что прятаться смысла нет, давно причем. Впрочем, у каждого свои привычки.

После завтрака Гаскойн с силой обхлопал одежду, которую теперь украшали соляные узоры. Больше всего досталось шляпе и сапогам — эти вообще заскорузли, а шляпа еще и скукожилась во что-то непотребное. Судя по тихому ворчанию подруги — ее обуви тоже досталось сполна.  
Часть медикаментов перекинули обратно Эйлин, заново распределив вещи по рюкзакам — и в полном составе спустились вниз.  
— Утра, Агата, тебя тут еще не съели? — окликнул Падре мутанта.  
Тот вздрогнул и повернул голову к ним, несмело улыбнувшись.  
— И вам доброго утра? — полувопросительно отозвался он.  
Ну, насчет доброго Гаскойн поспорил бы…  
— Агата, подскажи нам, куда уходили охотники на свои дежурства? — деловито окончила обмен приветствиями Эйлин.  
— В библиотеку, — костлявый палец Агаты вытянулся в сторону низкой двери, почти незаметной за многочисленными урнами и дымом ладана. — Там люк в полу... Будьте осторожны!

Отметив, что подруга проверяет, как ходит подарочек Германа в ножнах, таких же странных, как сам клинок, Падре тоже машинально оценил состояние своего топорика. Непривычно — раньше они как-то само собой надеялись больше на огнестрел, но здесь вспомнили про ручное оружие удивительно быстро. Словно в этом городе сражаться так — правильно и естественно.

Проход оказался настолько низким, что Гаскойну то и дело хотелось пригнуться. И это после простора самой часовни! Иногда Падре все-таки завидовал невысокому субтильному Молчуну — у того проблем с подобными крысиными норами не было никогда...  
Библиотека встретила запахом пыли и тлена. Древние даже на вид фолианты на полках вдоль стен внушительными рядами уходили в полумрак помещения, а среди разрухи на полу люк нашелся только благодаря торчащим чугунным пикам, совершенно неуместным здесь. Оттуда тянуло уже холодом, сыростью и гнилью.

— Н-да, — с чувством сказала Эйлин, осторожно присев у края и заглянув вниз. Фонарики высветили лестницу — до того ветхую, что Гаскойн не пустил бы на нее и ребенка. Не зря мутант предупреждал быть осторожными. — Так, тут есть к чему привязать веревку?  
Падре с сомнением ковырнул доску под ногой и огляделся.  
— Лучше сами зацеп вобьем, — качнул он головой и скинул с плеч рюкзак. — Не доверяю я этой трухе.  
Остатки тяжелого стола с фрагментами какой-то резьбы отлично скрыли со стороны выхода оставленные рюкзаки. Для надежности Хенрик еще и куском брезента их накрыл, пока Гаскойн вбивал в более крепкий пол возле лестницы толстый металлический крюк.

Свет фонариков едва дотягивал до дна, вызывая только неясные блики на чем-то, и Падре предложил:  
— Давай ты, Хенрик? А то меня вы, уж извините, наверх вряд ли втащите в случае чего.  
Друг кивнул и осторожно скользнул вниз. Спускался он так долго, что Гаскойн чуть не выдернул веревку, когда натягивающая ее тяжесть неожиданно пропала.  
Ясный огонек налобного фонарика внизу заморгал узнаваемой морзянкой. Чисто… и вода.  
— Давай-ка наверное ты теперь, Падре, — Эйлин кивнула на темный зев. — Мало ли что там подойти успеет, когда мы спустимся.  
— Угу, — отозвался Гаскойн и крепко ухватился за веревку. Впрочем, спустился он быстрее, чем рассчитывал, и досадливо чертыхнулся: воды, о которой предупредил Молчун, оказалось немало. Как пить дать, убьют они здесь обувь в хлам...  
Вскоре и Док пополнила число недовольных излишней сыростью.  
— Вот черт, — раздосадованно пробормотала она, тряхнув ногой. — Только крыс не хватает для полного комплекта.  
— Чирей тебе в клюв, — проворчал Гаскойн, суеверно махнув рукой.

Обнаруженный коридорчик казался немногим просторнее предыдущего и окончился весьма неожиданно — дверью, еще более крепкой и внушительной, чем в башне у часовни. Только, в отличие от той, она была просто заложена толстым, разбухшим от сырости брусом. Падре постучал, привычно прислушался — и только потом принялся вынимать плотно засевший в креплениях засов. Не без помощи Хенрика справившись с преградой, он первый шагнул на свежий воздух.

Ну, как на свежий…  
— Хорошо погулял этот дежурный, — Гаскойн немного оторопело оглядел поле боя, в которое превратился двор, и коротко чертыхнулся, когда под каблуком что-то влажно хрустнуло.  
В воздухе густым маревом стояла вонь разложения, которую не могли перебить даже респираторы: местные мутанты, волкоподобные твари — их трупы покрывали землю практически сплошным ковром, и Хенрик первым оставил попытки не вступить в мертвечину. Все равно бесполезно.  
Оскальзываясь и поругиваясь, они двинулись вперед, и чем дальше они шли, тем свежее становились мертвецы. Еще не нужно было быть Эйлин, чтобы увидеть, что погибли все по-разному: кто-то явно от когтей, судя по жутким рваным ранам, кто-то от попаданий какого-то незнакомого огнестрела, иные были убиты чем-то тяжелым и острым — по крайней мере, грубые рубленые раны встречались часто, особенно в начале. Еще Гаскойн заметил парочку монстров с глубоко засевшими в глазницах метательными ножами — к ним деловито пробрался Хенрик, явно чтобы пополнить свой запас. Среди этой бойни были даже такие невезучие, кого ухитрились на что-то нанизать!  
Да и центр этого безумия не разочаровал.

— Да уж, не с кем нам здесь разговаривать, — негромко произнесла Эйлин.  
Огромное монстроподобное тело, в котором не без труда угадывались человеческие очертания, лежало поверх разорванных трупов. На то, что это некогда было человеком, указывала спутанная грива все еще волос на голове, но, главное, — одежда. Такого же древнего покроя, как и у прочих здесь, разорванная и покрытая кровью, откровенно маленькая для невероятно мутировавшего тела — но одежда. Выглядело это так, будто кто-то превратился в чудовище буквально на глазах, в считанные минуты или даже секунды, хотя как такое вообще возможно? — Хотела бы я понять, что в этом треклятом городе творится.  
— Думаешь, это наш дежурный? — Падре осторожно приблизился на расстояние точного выстрела, но монстр был однозначно мертв — с почти целиком отрубленной башкой не живут. Причем силы у неизвестного убийцы было явно в избытке — след от единственного удара по шее казался удивительно чистым и... даже каким-то аккуратным.

Дежурный или нет — а возле длиннопалой когтистой лапы Гаскойн увидел кое-что определенно заслуживающее внимания.  
— Вот это я понимаю... — он подобрал здоровенный топор и без лишней брезгливости принялся счищать с рукояти полузасохшую кровь и грязь. Сомнений не было — грубое, тяжелое оружие предназначалось далеко не для колки дров. По сравнению с этим хищным монстром неизвестного мастера, собственный топорик теперь казался Падре детской лопаткой.  
— А у вас с этим дежурным не только в оружии предпочтения схожи, — протянула Эйлин, успевшая обогнуть огромную тушу. В руках у нее оказалась измятая, перемазанная в крови, как и все здесь, но все же подозрительно узнаваемая шляпа. — Примеришь?  
— Иди ты, — он еще не настолько отчаялся, чтобы брать одежду мертвецов.  
— Падальщики, — вдруг коротко подал голос Хенрик.  
— Ничего себе, — Эйлин обернулась и отступила на несколько шагов. Было от чего: по загаженной земле к ним ползли, помогая себе крыльями, огромные… наверное все же вороны. Бессмысленно выкаченные белые глаза, приоткрытый зазубренный клюв с ошметками падали, размер — с добрую собаку…  
— Нихрена себе отожрались, — только и смог сказать Гаскойн, на автомате перехватывая топор поудобнее. Ладонь нащупала какое-то утоньшение в центре рукояти, и Падре на миг отвлекся — оружие-то, похоже, складное?   
Тут ближайшая пернатая туша с громогласным карканьем, больше похожим то ли на рев, то ли на лай, взвилась в воздух. А еще, кажется, у трупа рядом с ней на лице зияли пустые глазницы...  
— Иди ты! — Гаскойн шарахнулся в сторону и взмахнул топором. Тяжелое лезвие обрушилось на тварь и почти без усилий развалило ее пополам. Падре от неожиданности чуть не потерял равновесие, заваливаясь вперед, но вовремя выправился. — Нихрена себе! Это что за металл такой?  
Поспешно отступив к друзьям, Гаскойн еще раз окинул топор оценивающим взглядом. Ей-богу, как будто под него сделан.  
— Хенрик, тебе бы тоже что-то похожее раздобыть.  
Тот только глянул выразительно и опять пожал плечами.  
— Признаться, когда Герман говорил мне об особом металле, я думала, что он бессовестно врет, — заметила Эйлин, с удивительно мелодичным звоном раскладывая свой странный клинок. — И предлагаю разобраться с этими птичками, чтобы не мешали.

Очередного пернатого падальщика, что успел подползти и прыгнул на них, Док встретила размашистым ударом крест-накрест. Гаскойн почти неверяще посмотрел на упавшие наземь куски, в которые превратилась жирная туша, и присвистнул.  
— Однако... — изумленно выдохнула Эйлин, и ее можно было понять. Не каждый день тонкие ножики расчленяют монстра с одного удара. — А режет почти без усилия. Хотя, это же птицы, у них там не кости, а смех один.  
Она чуть качнула головой и глянула на Падре:  
— Ну что, Гас, тут еще восемь, по четыре каждому.  
— А давай! — Гаскойн предвкушающе оскалился и сделал несколько пробных взмахов, ловя баланс. Определенно, ему этот топор нравился все больше и больше. Мало того, что будто по мерке подогнан, так еще и удобный — удобнее всего, что Падре в руках держал из похожего оружия, а держал он немало. В руках той же Эйлин такая секира смотрелась бы минимум неуместно, про Хенрика и говорить нечего — не с манерой боя Молчуна брать подобное.  
— Мужик, спасибо, — Гаскойн козырнул погибшему дежурному и пошел навстречу воронам, не дожидаясь, пока они встанут на крыло. Первые две головы слетели быстро — и Падре отскочил, когда на него с ревом полетел третий падальщик. Перехват, взмах — новый труп на загаженной земле.  
Последнюю тварь Гаскойн добил быстро — и оценил, что Эйлин тоже уже успела закончить. Надо сказать, результат ее ударов был… куда как менее аккуратным, нежели у Падре: изящные клинки совершенно непонятным образом оставляли глубокие рваные раны не хуже, чем от чего-то тяжелого и зазубренного.

Падре замер и огляделся: Хенрик безмолвной статуей самому себе стоял в стороне, даже не попытавшись вступить в бой. И правильно, не с его ножиками против таких идти.  
— Похоронить бы его нормально, — вздохнул Гаскойн, глянув на дежурного, и накрыл изуродованное лицо мертвеца его же шляпой. — Кем бы ни был, подарок хороший сделал...  
Эйлин и Хенрик дернулись, одинаковым жестом выставляя ладони. Падре послушно заткнулся и взял топор наизготовку. Хенрик кошачьим шагом отступил влево, в руках Лин, как по волшебству, оказался револьвер.   
А теперь и Гаскойн отчетливо услышал шаги: незнакомец даже особенно не скрывался.  
— Человек или нет, покажись, — потребовала Док. — Иначе считаю чудовищем и стреляю без предупреждения.   
— Или нет?.. — недоверчиво уточнил хрипловатый мужской голос. — Любопытно.  
Гаскойн чуть вздрогнул: на боковую крышу одним прыжком взлетела высокая темная фигура, металлически грянув обувью по черепице — подковки что ли набил? Тело незнакомца полностью скрывал изодранный в лоскутья черный плащ, а лицо — серебряно блестящая маска.

Падре медленно сошел с месива трупов назад, на твердую землю. С такого расстояния обрез будет бесполезен... да и понадобится ли он? По крайней мере пока незнакомец казался достаточно разумным.  
— Ты кто?  
— Услышал вопли падальщиков и пришел посмотреть, кто тут, — незнакомец пожал плечами. — Море все еще у порога?  
— Шли оттуда, было там, — Лин прищурилась. — Ты не похож на человека церкви.  
— Не человек и не из Церкви к вашим услугам, — местный изящно поклонился. Падре назвал бы его шутом, вот только голос у незнакомца оставался холодным и спокойным. И, несмотря на нелепый вид и манеры, связываться с ним инстинктивно не хотелось — Падре хорошо запомнил слитное движение, каким этот чудак прыгнул на крышу.   
— К нашим услугам, говоришь, — Лин чуть опустила револьвер. — О тебе смотритель часовни говорил… Ответишь на один вопрос?   
— Если ответите на мой, — после слов о смотрителе местный заметно расслабился.  
— Идет, — Лин кивнула и спрятала револьвер. — Что тебе известно о местоположении и судьбе человека по имени Герман?  
— Впервые слышу это имя.  
Гаскойн ощутил укол досады. Хотя, кто вообще сказал, что в _этом_ Ярнаме старик был?   
Местный на миг задумался:  
— Раз я не смог дать ответ, не буду просить и ваш. Но, пожалуй, дам совет, — он указал на звериное тело дежурного. — Бойтесь Древней Крови, ибо она сводит с ума.   
— Что? Эй, погоди! — встрепенулась Эйлин, но незнакомец уже спрыгнул с крыши, пропадая из виду. — Чертовщина какая-то! Ладно… Обратно. Здесь нам больше делать нечего.

Возвращались цепочкой — вела Док, замыкал Гаскойн, Молчун топал посередине, — однако возникало впечатление, что прикрывают здесь не Эйлин, а единственного, у кого пока нет удивительного местного оружия. Остальным же оставалось только предполагать, что мог чувствовать склонный к самокопанию друг.  
Спустя несколько попыток Падре все же совладал с механизмом в рукояти топора, и та со скрипящим лязганьем сложилась, укоротившись аж вдвое. Гаскойн даже удивился — баланс для одноручного хвата тоже оказался сносным. Непривычным, не совсем удобным — но практика обещала устранить и этот недостаток.

— Добрые странники! — неожиданно окликнул Агата, стоило им выйти в основной зал часовни. — Сюда пришел человек Церкви, и... я взял на себя смелость сказать, что вы скоро вернетесь. Он здесь, ждет вас.  
Падре быстро переглянулся с друзьями.   
— Доброго времени, чужеземцы, — человек в многослойной серой хламиде тяжело встал на ноги и снял капюшон плаща. Вьющиеся волосы замерцали золотом в свете свечей и курильниц. — Альфред, исполняющий обязанности капитана Охоты. Вы, я полагаю, попали сюда из другого Ярнама?  
— Вы знаете про другой Ярнам? — подалась вперед Эйлин.  
— Вы не первые, — он еле заметно усмехнулся и качнул головой. — Прежде чем вы спросите, нет, я не знаю, как вам попасть обратно. Но мы можем помочь друг другу. Вам нужна еда, вода, кров и припасы, а мне и городу — руки, способные держать оружие. Считайте, что я предлагаю вам службу.

Против воли Гаскойн стиснул кулаки. Этот золотоволосый красавчик говорил так уверенно и просто… Словно все уже решено. Словно иных вариантов просто нет.  
— Мы не собираемся оставаться здесь, — процедил Падре прежде, чем кто-либо успел его остановить. — И уж тем более поступать кому-то на службу.  
Осторожное, но настойчивое касание — Хенрик, едва заметно качнувший головой. Гаскойн сжал губы и глянул на Эйлин. Она из них троих с переговорами справляется лучше всего. Пришлось отступить. Пока.  
Но иногда бывает так, что человек вызывает какие-то эмоции, стоит на него лишь раз взглянуть. И Падре четко понимал, глядя на этого Альфреда, что он ему не нравится. Почему, отчего — непонятно, но назойливое чувство засело внутри и ослабевать не желало. Паранойя проснулась?  
Альфред меж тем кивнул, словно не ждал ничего другого.  
— Понимаю. В таком случае… — Он ненадолго замялся. — Вы будете пытаться найти выход сами?  
— В целом да, — отозвалась Эйлин. — Мы хотели осмотреться, понять куда именно нас занесло и поискать выход. Подскажете что-нибудь?  
— Для начала вежливо было бы представиться, вы не находите?  
— Эйлин. Гаскойн. Хенрик, — коротко отрекомендовалась Эйлин. — Прошу прощения, события последних дней до крайности вскружили головы.   
— Понимаю, — повторил Альфред. — В таком случае, как ответственный за порядок в Соборном Округе, я сделаю две вещи. Первое, — он полез за пазуху и в его руке что-то остро блеснуло. Три медальона, похожих на эфесы мечей. — В Соборном Округе сейчас комендантский час, а это ваше право беспрепятственно по нему ходить. Если патруль спросит, откуда значки, говорите, что от Альфреда Палача. Второе — вы наверняка полезете изучать все вокруг, так что сейчас я быстро покажу вам те места, куда соваться не стоит. От вас прошу только не нарушать порядок, не тревожить добрых горожан и не мешать патрульным. Предложение службы бессрочное.   
— Места запретные, или просто опасно? — уточнила Док.  
— Когда как, — Альфред на миг покосился на выход из часовни. — Полагаю, вы уже успели заметить, что в Ярнаме происходит много того, что нельзя объяснить холодным умом. Но тут хватает и обычных опасностей. Чудовища. Безумцы с оружием. Ведьмы. Наконец, просто обветшавшие здания.

Предложения этого… Палача были хороши. Даже слишком хороши. Настолько, что выгоды Альфреду со всей этой благотворительности Гаскойн почти не смог разглядеть.  
— С чего такая доброта? — недоверчиво спросил он, тоже покосившись на выход.   
— Вы не первые, кто попал сюда, — повторил Альфред, устало потирая переносицу. — Я видел это все множество раз. Рано или поздно вы поймете, что выхода нет.  
Падре перекосило. У Лин брови сошлись на переносице. Молчание Хенрика стало ощутимо мрачным. Сама собой в груди взбурлила глухая злоба. Много он знает, этот Альфред!  
Правда подлый голос внутри холодно признавал — наверняка много. Только принимать чужой фатализм Гаскойн отказывался наотрез. Они не собираются сдаваться так просто.

— Нам нужно посоветоваться, — буркнул он и развернулся, отходя в сторону. Дождавшись друзей, Падре постарался унять рвущиеся с языка резкости и без обиняков тихо признался:  
— Не нравится мне этот красавчик. Хоть убейте, хоть параноиком зовите. Отказываться от местных пропусков и “экскурсии” глупо, но не доверяю я ему.  
Эйлин цыкнула.  
— Мне просто это не нравится. Сначала все это безумие, а потом вдруг совершенно нормальный здравомыслящий человек. Печенкой чую, что тут что-то не то. И пропуска эти... Я такое уже видела, — она вытащила из кармана четвертый медальон, почерневший и закопченный. — Мертвых мутантов в другом Ярнаме помните?  
— Еще бы не помнить, — те оскаленные черепа и лес обугленных остовов забыть было не так просто. Но теперь это смотрелось в разы более зловеще. Не повторят ли они сами такую судьбу? В подобном разрезе принимать какую-то там службу хотелось еще меньше.  
Хенрик лишь кивнул, насупившись. Его взгляд сверлил трофей Эйлин дольше всего.  
— Лин, тут “не то” решительно все, — Гаскойн потер переносицу. — Мне очень не хочется признавать, но рискнуть, похоже, придется, если мы не хотим тыкаться всюду наугад.  
— И мы искали разумных, — сухо добавил Молчун.  
— Как будто я спорю, — вздохнула Эйлин. — Тогда попробую его расспросить получше.

Альфред продолжал стоять и терпеливо ждал. Казалось, он действительно видел такую реакцию сотни раз, поскольку не выказал ни удивления, ни недовольства, когда друзья вернулись.  
— Мы готовы, — вежливо произнесла Эйлин, немного выйдя вперед. — С чего начнем?  
— С основного, — Альфред замер, прислушиваясь, и только потом вышел из часовни и поманил всех за собой. — После эпидемии чумы и восхода кровавой луны Ярнам почти обезлюдел, последние добрые горожане сейчас живут здесь, в Соборном Округе… — он осмотрелся. — Меня тренировали на другую добычу, но пришлось стать охотником на чудовищ и повесить на шею знак капитана, больше было просто некому. Не в службу, а в дружбу — я буду искренне благодарен вам и помогать припасами за каждое звериное ухо.   
— Учтем, — отозвалась Эйлин. — Вы можете рассказать про других рейдеров, которые попадали сюда?  
— Такие же, как вы… — Альфред печально покачал головой. — Все заразились или погибли. А, простите, не все, был один — Реджи, — он пришел на службу, а потом однажды ночью просто исчез, я не знаю, что с ним стало. Очень жаль, он был хорошим человеком и талантливым охотником.   
— Исчез? — Эйлин чуть приподняла брови.  
— Истинно так, — Альфред развел руками и покачал головой. — Я слышал, что так пропадали Охотники прошлого: когда человек просто сворачивает за угол на хорошо знакомой улице или идет пропустить кружечку, и его больше никогда не видит.

Падре на миг поежился: слишком уж знакомо звучали эти рассказы. Пустоши пожирали путников так же неистово и без пощады, как древний проклятый город.  
— А идем-то мы сейчас куда? — как бы между прочим уточнил он, обводя взглядом неуютный пейзаж проклятого города.  
— На плазу к ущелью, — Альфред свернул по лестнице налево и налег на рычаг. Ворота с тяжелым скрипом поехали наверх. — Оружие к бою! Здесь часто бегает мелкая шушера из Центрального Ярнама… — Он тяжело вздохнул, вынимая серебристый меч, эфес которого подозрительно напоминал медальоны-пропуска, и пожаловался: — Людей не хватает. Охотников и вовсе на весь Ярнам осталось меньше полдесятка: я, констебль-пожиратель чудовищ из леса, и старый Охотник-отшельник из…  
Он бесстрашно шагнул на самый край маленькой круглой площадки, начисто лишенной даже подобия перил. Высоты красавчик явно не боялся, даром, что там было добрых метров двести пустоты.  
— ОПЯТЬ ПРИПЕРСЯ, ЛОГАРИУСОВ ВЫКОРМЫШ?! — забился между стенами ущелья голос. Знакомо так искаженный голос: мужик явно орал в старый добрый мегафон или что-то похожее. — Я ТЕБЕ УЖЕ ДВА РАЗА ОБЪЯСНЯЛ, КУДА СО СВОЕЙ СЛУЖБОЙ МОЖЕШЬ ИДТИ!  
— А вот и он сам, — невозмутимо указал вниз Альфред. Эйлин тоже подошла к краю, с интересом вытягивая шею.  
— Голос у мужика мощный, — почти одобрительно сказала она. — А отчего он вас так не любит?  
— Мы со стариком достигли… согласия. Я к нему не лезу, а он никого не выпускает из ущелья, — ушел от ответа Альфред.  
Словно отзываясь на его слова, эхом застрекотала со дна пулеметная очередь и донеслись отголоски нечеловеческого, звериного визга и воя.

— Ничего себе, я думал, тут у вас с оружием все плохо, — прислушался Гаскойн, поглядывая на Палача. По сравнению с тем, что они уже видели — однозарядное старье, которому место в музее — пулемет был… неожиданностью. Да и громкоговоритель тоже. — Он что, из наших?  
— Местный, но много с вашими общался, — коротко пояснил Альфред. И совсем уж озадачил: — А оружию его лет как бы не больше, чем мне.  
Падре недоверчиво хмыкнул, но промолчал. А подозрения в том, что не все так просто, только окрепли — просто так посылать возможного союзника в городе, полном чудовищ, будет далеко не каждый.  
— Ладно, — Гаскойн отошел от края и зачем-то проверил лезвие топора. По крайней мере, ему теперь точно не хотелось испытывать на себе гостеприимство этого... отшельника.

Но, стоило Альфреду отвернуться и двинуться дальше, как по нервам ударил громкий, пронзительный визг. И раздался он настолько близко, что Падре вздрогнул и рывком обернулся, в ледяном поту ища взглядом угрозу.  
Рядом глухо выругался Хенрик.  
А по широкому мосту галопом неслась уже знакомая рогатая тварь. Именно ее они видели и слышали в воротах Ярнама, когда пытались выбраться.  
Гаскойн немного выдохнул, когда чудище со всего размаху влетело в запертые створки ворот, но даже толком их не промяло.  
— Оно это, сюда не доберется? — севшим голосом осведомился он, покосившись на друзей.   
— Нет, — мрачно отозвался Альфред, явно с трудом сдержав ругань. — Проход слишком узкий, а лазать он не умеет. Как он не вовремя!.. Господа и дама, — он перешел на деловой тон. — На службу вы поступать не хотите, но что скажете про разовый контракт? С меня — оружие и припасы из арсенала Церкви, недельный запас провизии и кровь, если потребуется, с вас — помощь в устранении этой… твари.  
Тварь, словно услышав, взвыла еще пронзительнее и выше, отчего Гаскойн непроизвольно поморщился. В рукопашную с таким чудовищем сходиться дурных нет, это даже не обсуждалось. С такой скоростью и силой, не говоря о размерах… Да пока они сквозь эту шерсть проковыряются, их десять раз на ленточки порвут!  
Но, с другой стороны, отказываться сходу тоже рановато. Благо обещал Альфред соразмерно задаче, то есть — немало, что в их положении могло сыграть ключевую роль.  
— Что скажешь, Док? — обернулся Гаскойн к гордой обладательнице снайперской винтовки. — Есть шансы?  
— Мост отлично простреливается, — Док на миг прищурилась. — Я, конечно, не Вильгельм Телль, но винтовку в руках держать умею.  
Гаскойн с трудом удержался, чтобы не хмыкнуть: уж он-то видел, как эта “не Вильгельм Телль” может держать целый лагерь рейдеров в таком состоянии, что они головы боятся поднять и втроем от одной спички не закуривают.   
— Вы собираетесь одолеть чумного клирика одними только пулями? — недоверчиво уточнил Альфред.  
— А вы что, предлагаете врукопашную на него идти? — так же недоверчиво подняла брови Док. Гаскойн с трудом удержался от комментария. Местные что, совсем отбитые?  
— Почти все такие твари были уничтожены клинком, — Альфред на миг коснулся рукояти. — Пули их не берут.  
Точно, отбитые. Интересно, это сколько же народу положили на одно такое чудище...  
— Проверим, как этого возьмут мои, — Эйлин развела руками. — Моя винтовка со ста метров насквозь прошивает укрепленный бронежилет.  
— То есть, вы согласны?  
— Да, — Эйлин кивнула. — Но сначала надо вернуться, моя винтовка в часовне.  
— Заодно в арсенал зайдем, — Альфред развернулся и первым зашагал к воротам.  
Хенрик коротко глянул на Гаскойна и двинулся следом. Падре оглянулся на пасущегося на мосту монстра, передернул плечами и поспешил за остальными. Нет уж, не будь у них Эйлин с ее навыками снайпера, он бы ни за что не согласился на эту авантюру. Что бы ни говорил этот Альфред.

Всей гурьбой заваливаться в библиотеку смысла не было, так что Гаскойн просто подпер стену у низкой арки, пока Док бегала за своей ненаглядной радостью. Хенрик спускаться тоже не стал, да и Альфред, окинув их обоих взглядом, последовал тому же примеру. Зато Падре вскоре имел удовольствие видеть, как на породистой физиономии местного проступило удивление, когда Эйлин вынырнула из темноты с винтовкой за спиной. Да, это вам не древний фитильный хлам, это нормальная полноценная снайперка! С немалой отдачей, но и убойной силой и дальностью. Сколько раз спасала — не перечесть.  
— Итак, в арсенал? — поправив широкий ремень на плече, осведомилась Док.  
— Да, — Альфред направился… к месту их ночевки?  
— Арсенал что, за той дверью с замком? — не удержался Падре.  
— Я надеюсь, вы с ней ничего не сделали?  
— Нет, — Эйлин улыбнулась. — Кража со взломом — не лучший способ начать знакомство, знаете ли.  
У Альфреда вырвался короткий, но искренний смешок.   
— Как вы правы. Я одного такого как раз у двери арсенала как-то и поймал, он пытался снять замок такой штукой… вроде больших щипцов, знаете?  
— Болторез? — предположила Эйлин.  
— Да, именно так! — Альфред достал из-за пазухи ключ на веревочке. — Ну, я его этим болторезом и огрел, нечего последние запасы разбазаривать.  
Гаскойн еле сдержал беззастенчивый хохот. А он-то думал, они оставили дверь в покое из-за нежелания знакомиться с чем-то запертым там. Эйлин как всегда — умеет выгодно подать факты...

После минутной возни с замком Альфред распахнул дверь в темноту.  
— Прошу прощения, окна пришлось заколачивать… Сейчас запалю фонарик.  
— У нас свои, — Падре прошел внутрь, немного подвинув местного и одновременно натягивая налобный фонарь. Желтоватый луч, почти видимый в висящей в воздухе пыли, прорезал мрак и осветил несколько столов у стены. Вскоре еще два луча заметались по помещению, выхватывая то горы мусора, то покосившиеся шкафы. Альфред почти завистливо вздохнул за спиной.  
— У вас ведь огнестрельное оружие совершеннее нашего, я прав? — задумчиво произнес он. — Зачем же вам тогда здешнее?  
— Затем, что к нашему мы тут боеприпасов не найдем, — проворчал Падре, с сомнением разглядывая свою находку: здоровенную конструкцию с широким дулом и очень странным, вернее, скорее примитивным спусковым крючком. Кажется, похожие картинки он видел на оторванных страницах некоторых книг у наставника. И среди кустарных попыток сотворить из говна и палок огнестрельное оружие. — Чем оно стреляет?  
Альфред подошел поближе и достал вытянутую пулю, блеснувшую красноватым серебром в свете фонариков.  
— Против монстров работают только эти, ртутные пули.  
— Ртутные?! — тут же отдернул руку Падре. — Вы что тут, совсем крышей поехали, зверье не сожрет — так перетравиться решили? — а этот самоубийца еще и не то что из специальной баночки — просто из кармана достал!  
— Перетравиться? — Альфред с таким искренним недоумением воззрился на Гаскойна, что тот даже не нашелся, что сразу сказать. — Сколько помню, никто из Охотников никогда не погибал от своего оружия, хотя этими пулями все пользовались, и часто. Я сам немало лет стреляю ими.

— ... Ладно, — не сразу и очень медленно произнес Гаскойн, все же пересилив себя и взяв странный патрон, который и правда не слишком-то походил на сделанный из ртути. Скорее, из какого-то слишком мягкого серебра со странным алым оттенком.  
— И как оно вообще работает?  
— Это мушкетон, — пояснил Альфред, взяв оружие в руки. — Точность скверная, но на ближней дистанции сила страшная.  
С помощью местного разобраться в механизме зарядки и перезарядки труда не составило, и вскоре Альфред отошел к Эйлин, которая нашла куда более аккуратный и изящный вариант пистолета. До современных, конечно, тоже далекий, но хотя бы не этот тяжелый монстр с эффектом обреза. Который Падре решил оставить себе.  
— Наши пистолеты менее точные, — предупредил Альфред, протягивая Молчуну еще один пистолет. — Вам придется заново приноровиться. Кстати… Хенрик, верно? Не желаете обзавестись холодным оружием, как ваши друзья?  
Молчун коротко кивнул и отошел к уцелевшим стендам, на которых в свете фонариков поблескивал арсенал ближнего боя. А Гаскойн вернулся к ревизии шкафов, вместе с Эйлин перетряхивая их на запасы местных пуль.

— Хенрик, эм, ты уверен? — Падре недоуменно посмотрел на довольно… неожиданный выбор друга. Он-то представлял что-то вроде вон тех тонких клинков, или еще нечто подобное, но никак не иззубренный гибрид огромного мясницкого ножа и пилы на подвижном креплении к длинной изогнутой ручке. Это у Хенрика-то, с его любовью к быстрому, тихому и аккуратному убийству.  
Вместо ответа Молчун сделал несколько пробных замахов, удовлетворенно кивнул и уложил находку на плечо.  
— Это пилотопор, — заметил Альфред, будто это что-то объясняло. — Одно из самых распространенных орудий Охотников.  
Гаскойну только и осталось, что переглянуться с Эйлин и пожать плечами. Раз Хенрик уверен, значит это его дело. Вот так и узнаешь что-то новенькое о чужих навыках.

Наверху уже не в первый раз что-то едва слышно прошуршало, и в луче фонарика промелькнула свалившаяся труха. Нет, от старости конструкции так не сыпятся.  
Падре сощурился и поднял голову, на всякий случай взявшись за рукоять топора. Но до потолка мощности света не хватило, а шорох практически сразу исчез.  
— Нам тут на голову никто случайно не спрыгнет? — хмуро поинтересовался Гаскойн у Альфреда.  
А то уж больно они опять расслабились. Кто вообще сказал, что за запертой дверью обязательно безопасно?  
Альфред поджал губы и тоже посмотрел в потолок. На миг Гаскойну почудилась в светлых глазах чернейшая, испепеляющая ненависть, но Палач быстро взял себя в руки и качнул головой.  
— _Эта_ тварь достаточно умна и понимает, что против четверых ей не выстоять. Не волнуйтесь, — Альфред улыбнулся так, что Падре решил вопросов больше не задавать. — Этот трус не отваживается выйти со мной на честный бой долгие годы.  
Трус? Честный бой? То есть, тут еще какой-то разумный враг? На ум невольно приходил тот “не человек и не из Церкви”.  
Гаскойн снова глянул наверх и двинулся на выход только когда Хенрик с Эйлин вышли вперед. Лишь когда они все вышли на свежий воздух, получилось вдохнуть спокойно — нападения действительно так и не было, а все, что нужно, они уже взяли. Но еще раз сюда наведываться точно не хотелось.  
Чтобы судьбу не искушать.

— Альфред, а что у вас там за часовая башня? — Эйлин кивнула на исполинское здание, которое на карте другого Ярнама было обозначено как Главный Собор. Альфред беспокойно поджал губы и качнул головой:  
— Дурное место. Чудовища туда не заходят, но и людям оно не радо. Как бы так объяснить?.. Вы бывали когда-нибудь там, где вроде бы и опасности никакой нет, но гнетет неясный страх и беспокойство? Собор именно такой. Там можно пересидеть какое-то время, но стоит остаться надолго, и страх сводит с ума. Не фигурально.  
— Еще одно место, куда не хочется заходить, — пробормотал Гаскойн, тоже глянув в сторону массивной башни. Хенрик повел плечами, как от холода.  
Впрочем, им туда и не нужно. Сейчас их ждет охота.


	4. Охота

В часовне друзья уже спокойно распределили запасы пуль, хотя Гаскойну по-прежнему было немного дико понимать: теперь их жизни во многом зависели от этого древнего, примитивного оружия. Хорошо хоть, что не прямо сейчас.  
Только когда они выходили наружу, к терпеливо ждущему у арки проема Альфреду, в спину донеслось тихое пожелание удачи. Агата, чтоб его.  
Падре передернул плечами, прогоняя противные мурашки от чужих слов. Он терпеть такое не мог.

Тварь была на месте: бродила по мосту из стороны в сторону, периодически поднимая вытянутую морду и принюхиваясь. Словно караулила кого-то. Или… что-то?  
Пока Эйлин готовилась к стрельбе, Гаскойн наблюдал за монстром: все-таки, подобных за свою жизнь он ни разу не видел. Даже в Лоране, где, как известно, водился чуть ли не весь цвет самой странной и стремной живности пустошей.  
Чудовище высотой с двухэтажный дом напоминало сказочного оборотня. Только здоровенного, без хвоста, а башку венчали не менее здоровенные оленьи рога. Оно то почти по-человечески шло на двух ногах, то вдруг переходило на полузвериные обезьяньи прыжки, опираясь на непропорционально-длинную левую переднюю лапу и разом перекидывая свой вес вперед. Падре не выдержал и покосился на Альфреда — он собирался с ЭТИМ справляться в ближнем бою?

— Такое впечатление, будто у него морда костяная.  
— Глаза есть, остальное не так важно, — отозвалась Эйлин, что-то подкручивая в прицеле и выпрямляясь. — Так, господа, а теперь тишины мне и покоя.  
Хенрик посторонился, коротко глянул на Альфреда — и занял место за спиной подруги. Достаточно далеко, чтобы не мешать, но и подойти к ней напрямую теперь нельзя. И достаточно ненавязчиво, чтобы Палач не расценил это как откровенное недоверие. Благо тот все это время молчал и пялился в основном на снайперскую винтовку из Старого мира с плохо скрываемым удивлением, если не оторопью.  
— Да, — наконец произнес он. — С таким оружием, я, пожалуй, действительно верю, что вы справитесь.  
На это Лин только довольно хмыкнула и водрузила ствол на подпорки, устраиваясь поудобнее на позиции. Гаскойн снова перевел взгляд на чудовище.

Винтовка коротко рявкнула, заставив Альфреда чуть вздрогнуть, и плюнула в сторону гильзой. Да, штука громкая, ничего не попишешь.  
В тот же миг чудище взвыло и пошатнулось: крупнокалиберная пуля попала прямиком в меньшую верхнюю лапу, практически в плечо. Эйлин досадливо ругнулась и отточенными движениями принялась перезаряжать винтовку, но еще раз выстрелить не успела: монстр рванул к воротам и скрылся под аркой. Раздался глухой удар, донесшийся мелкой дрожью аж до их площадки.  
— Твою мать, — Док выпрямилась, по-птичьи сверкнув глазами. — Туда могу не достать.  
Подхватив винтовку, она перешла к другому краю — за это время вопли раненной твари и не подумали стихнуть, а удары продолжали прокатываться под ногами с устрашающей регулярностью, словно чудовище вознамерилось во что бы то ни стало прорваться дальше.  
— Нет, не выйдет, — Лин вздохнула. — Глубоко забился.  
От очередного грохота и скрежета, донесшегося из-под арки, Гаскойн непроизвольно повел плечами.  
— Проклятье, — Альфред тревожно поджал губы. — Он же сейчас свод разнесет!   
Он тяжело вздохнул, оглядел всех, остановившись на Гаскойне и Хенрике, и развел руками.  
— Вынужден попросить кого-то из вас составить мне компанию. Нужно выманить его под огонь госпожи Эйлин. В одиночку это… затруднительно.  
— А может лучше пусть его там и завалит? — Падре осторожно глянул вниз с края.  
— Здесь по нижнему коридору самый короткий и безопасный путь к воде, — тут же разбил надежду Альфред.  
Падре переглянулся с друзьями. Предложение было рискованное, но разве они уже не согласились на работу? Да и аванс, можно сказать, уже присвоили. Вопрос только — кому танцевать под брюхом зверя. С одной стороны, Молчун мелкий и быстрый, с другой — тварь все равно быстрее, и если заденет…  
Похоже, Хенрик пришел к тем же выводам и коротко кивнул, чуть отступив.  
— Рации проверьте, — Гаскойн потянулся к закрепленному у плеча боксу. Не хотелось ему соваться под когти монстра без связи.  
— О, а у вас запасной не найдется? — меньше всего подобного вопроса Падре ожидал от... Альфреда. Даже застыл, уставившись на хлопавшего своими невинными глазами Палача.  
— Найдется, — первым отмер Хенрик, видимо, обескураженный странной просьбой чуть меньше остальных. После короткой проверки Альфред закрепил рацию на плече быстрыми, привычными движениями — как обычный рейдер. И эта нестыковка заводила в тупик не одного Гаскойна — Молчун тоже хмурился, хоть и промолчал. Да и Док посматривала косо, значит, точно не показалось. Но откуда этому мог научиться местный? На нем ведь не было ничего от снаряжения рейдера — это они прекрасно видели. Да и на все остальные их приспособления Альфред смотрел как на нечто хоть и полезное, но непонятное.  
Падре мотнул головой: некогда об этом думать.  
— Веди тогда, что ли.  
— Прошу, — Альфред развернулся, и Гаскойн в очередной раз смерил взглядом громадный камень в форме молота за спиной местного. Неужели и вправду оружие? Хотя, о чем это он, после арсенала-то… Там и не такое было.  
Хенрик молча возник позади, и на вопросительный взгляд Падре коротко и тихо бросил:  
— Прикрою.  
Спорить, как водится, было уже поздно. Хотя, по мнению Гаскойна, стоило бы остаться рядом с Эйлин — пока она занята стрельбой, любой сможет зайти за спину. Другой вопрос, было ли кому…

Итак, их главная задача сейчас — не драться. Выжить. Быть достаточно быстрыми, чтобы не попасть под удар, и не мешать снайперу.  
— Эйлин, как слышно? — тихо произнес Гаскойн в рацию. Рядом изумленно выдохнул Альфред, во все глаза уставившись на черную пластиковую коробочку с короткой антенной в руке Падре, отозвавшуюся голосом Дока. — А ты-то чего?  
— Но я никогда раньше не видел... — тут Палач в замешательстве посмотрел на закрепленную на плече рацию. — Как этим пользоваться?  
— Ты же сам попросил, — недоверчиво прищурился Гаскойн, но взгляд собеседника продолжал выражать бездну детского непонимания. Молчун позади Альфреда посмотрел странно.  
— ... Я?  
— Ладно, проехали, — потом разберутся в этих приступах амнезии, не до того пока.  
Наскоро показав внезапно переставшему узнавать средство связи Альфреду, как им пользоваться, они собрались у мелкой двери в тесном подземном закутке, видимо, сбоку от ворот. От ударов твари земля содрогалась уже совершенно ощутимо, а с потолка сыпалась пыль и мелкая каменная крошка. Такая сила… почти пугала. Особенно сейчас, когда она была буквально за стеной, что неожиданно перестала казаться такой уж надежной защитой. Хенрик тихо чертыхнулся, отпрыгнув от обвалившихся сверху кирпичей.  
— Не медлим, — Альфред коротко выдохнул и распахнул дверь на себя. — Одновременно, попробуем подрубить задние лапы!  
— Принято, — Гаскойн перехватил топор и бросился следом. Молчун, как и сказал, остался за дверью — подстраховывать.

***

Безмолвный наблюдатель на одной из башен оживился и разложил подзорную трубу.  
Неважно, кем были странные пришельцы — они внушали интерес. Вызывали любопытство. Да и уважение тоже: даже не дрогнули перед церковным чудовищем, от которого обращались в бегство и опытные охотники. Это вам не падальщиков гонять.

Любопытно взглянуть на них в деле.

***

Гаскойн мельком отметил щедро забрызганные густой темно-багровой кровью камни брусчатки, успел подумать о том, чтобы не поскользнуться ненароком — а дальше лишние мысли вымело из головы.  
Они выскочили прямиком под брюхо бьющейся в ворота твари. Альфред неожиданно не стал извлекать свой меч из ручки молота на спине и просто обрушил получившееся оружие на ближайшее колено монстра. Пополам с громким влажным хрустом по ушам ударил высверливающий барабанные перепонки визг, и Падре шарахнулся от когтей длиной чуть ли не в пол-руки. Скорее инстинктивно, чем осознанно, рубанул топором в ответ — и чудовище с очередным пронзительным воплем отдернуло лапу, дав драгоценное время на отступление.  
— Ходу, ходу! — рявкнул Гаскойн, заметив, что Альфред не очень спешит убегать подальше. Подстраховывал? Хорошо, но теперь им обоим бы не огрести. Эхом донеслась из рации четкая команда Эйлин:  
“Выходите дальше”.

Хотя твари и так было уже тяжко: обернувшись, Падре увидел, как она с трудом волокла перебитую Палачом ногу, натужно и хрипло дыша. Отстреленная лапа безвольно скребла по земле, и чудище едва сохраняло равновесие на всего двух здоровых конечностях.  
Они с Альфредом медленно отступали, напряженно следя за каждым движением врага. Или _добычи?_  
Мелкие глазки вдруг вспыхнули алым в глубине естественных прорезей костяной “маски”, тварь опять заорала и с неожиданной скоростью прыгнула вперед. И то, что прыгнула она криво, косо, и в итоге неуклюже пропахала собой брусчатку, ничего не меняло — мост внезапно оказался не настолько широк, как Падре думал.  
Альфред ловко укатился в одну сторону, Гаскойн — в другую, и обнаружил, отплевываясь от пыли, что оказался позади чудовища, которое теперь явно нацелилось на Палача. Ну, благо тыл у твари явно не бронированный.  
— Эй! — гаркнул Падре и спустил курки обреза. Все же в таком бою он не смог довериться местному огнестрелу и взял свой, привычный. Который точно не подведет.  
Грохот выстрела слился с очередным разламывающим голову визгом… а дальше все пошло совсем не по плану: тварь, не переставая орать, внезапно вцепилась когтями в подстреленную лапу, всхлипнула — и рванула, широким веером разбрызгивая кровь. И не выбросила оторванное, нет — хлестнула наотмашь!

Гаскойн прекрасно видел, как это произошло. Едва не поскользнувшись в луже чужой крови, он с застрявшим в горле ругательством на пределе сил рванул обратно к воротам. Мысль о союзнике по ту сторону от чудовища мелькнула и бесследно пропала.  
А потом Падре ощутил, как в бок врезалось что-то быстрое и невыносимо тяжелое. Этот удар швырнул его вперед и в сторону, будто пушинку, выбил из легких весь воздух, а из головы — способность ориентироваться. Второй удар — о каменную колонну, возникшую перед глазами в одно мгновение — выбил остатки дыхания. Резкий хруст, острая боль, прошившая спину от копчика до затылка — и мрак.

Недооценил…

***

— Гас!.. — выдохнула Эйлин. Подо льдом сосредоточенности вскипела ярость и спокойное знание, что на чужака, каким бы мастером он ни был, полагаться не стоит.  
Никакая тварь не заберет у нее друга.  
Любая тварь, что попытается это сделать, поплатится.  
Мир вокруг исчез, даже дикие вопли монстра звучали не громче, чем комариный писк. Были только Эйлин, перекрестье прицела и ее цель.  
Выжать спусковой крючок. Толчок отдачи. На миг даже показалось, что она промахнулась — но из глазницы чудовища потоком хлынула кровь, оно сделало еще пару неловких, запинающихся шагов и тяжело рухнуло на мост.  
А самой Эйлин уже и след простыл: она на пределе сил рванула вниз по узкой и крутой винтовой лестнице — по короткому пути к мосту чудовища. Только и успела заметить метнувшийся к Гаскойну желтый силуэт Хенрика.

***

— Гас!  
Хенрик бросился вперед, не обращая внимания на вопли твари и дрожавший от ударов мост, а уже на полпути до него дошел звук выстрела. Метнувшись из-под падающей туши, он ощутил, как спину окатило что-то горячее, но даже не подумал остановиться.  
Падре лежал под одной из колонн — неподвижная серо-красная груда. Весь в крови — своей, чужой и, кажется, лечебной, — на боку зиял глубокий след от когтей. Хенрик рухнул рядом с другом на колени, попытался нащупать пульс — успешно. Еще живой. Все можно исправить. Эйлин же... Эйлин...  
Негнущимися пальцами Молчун нащупал в подсумке пакет с кровью, неловко подцепил его, вытаскивая наружу, и чуть не выронил. Непонятно когда оказавшийся рядом Альфред хлопнул по плечу и молча протянул шприц. Хенрик благодарно кивнул, потянулся набрать кровь. Руки дрожали.  
Это не первый раз, когда он теряет напарника, даже если не считать Эйлин.  
А вот друзей он еще не терял.  
Руки тряслись так, что он боялся промахнуться. Промедлил секунду, две — и почувствовал на запястье чужую направляющую ладонь. Кажется, Альфред что-то говорил — объяснял? пытался успокоить? — Хенрик ничего не слышал, Хенрик не хотел ничего слышать.  
Падре, кажется, вздохнул, пошевелился — и в эту же секунду они всадили шприц в его бедро.  
На другом конце моста показалась взъерошенная Лин.

Наблюдатель сложил свою трубу.  
Пришельцы были командой — единой, слаженной, сработавшейся. Пожалуй, он даже испытал зависть к безмозглому Палачу, которому выпал шанс сражаться плечом к плечу с настоящими профессионалами. Он на миг задумался: здоровяку нужна помощь и срочно, иначе он, даже если и не протянет ноги, то пошевелить ими до конца жизни не сможет...

_Есть ли ему до этого дело? Стоит ли вмешиваться?_

Полы плаща крыльями взметнулись за спиной, когда наблюдатель спрыгнул с башенки на одну из ярнамских крыш и потом — на брусчатку. Патрульные, точные как часы на главной башне, тут же показались на другой стороне улицы.  
— К мосту Церковного Чудовища, живо, — коротко приказал он, стягивая с себя сумку. Патрульные быстро переглянулись нечеловеческими черными глазами, забирая у него набор для переливания и флакон с кровью. — Там раненый, потребуется кровослужить и перетаскивать.  
Они кивнули и направились к воротам, беспрекословно покинув пост: удержаться от маленького хулиганства — как же будет беситься Палач из-за того, что патрульные снова нарушают приказы! — было просто невозможно. 

Церковники бездумно пополняли свои ряды сынами подземного рода, не подумав о том, что нелюди одной крови могут сговориться.

***

Сознание возвращалось с трудом и болью, рваными вспышками пульсирующей по всей левой стороне тела. Кажется, был слышен голос Альфреда — но разобрать слова сквозь звенящую муть не получалось.  
Гаскойн еще раз сипло вдохнул. В грудь словно молотом ударили. Да, тем самым, что у Палача за оружие. Чтобы разлепить веки, понадобилось еще несколько секунд, но, наконец, Падре это сделал и с трудом смог разглядеть склонившегося над ним Молчуна. Альфред мутным, постепенно обретающим четкость пятном маячил позади. Никаких безумных звериных воплей, Хенрик пристально пялится в лицо…  
Гаскойн растянул разбитые губы в ухмылке: Док справилась с тварью. Иначе их тут не было бы.  
— Эй, — едва слышно прохрипел он. — От меня так просто не избавиться.  
Мысли путались и ворочались как вялые личинки. Начинало ощутимо подташнивать, звон в голове мутил сознание — явно сотрясение. Неудивительно, если вспомнить, как его швырнуло. Но как же не вовремя!

Еще раз рвано, болезненно выдохнув и прикрыв глаза, Гаскойн медленно заворочался, чтобы и голову поберечь, и сползти с больно впившегося под лопатку камешка. Но почти сразу замер, враз побелев как мел.  
Нет, этого быть не может.  
Каждый быстрый, слишком быстрый вдох отдавался тупой ноющей болью в груди, но шокированный разум не обращал на это внимания.  
Нет, нет-нет- _нет…_  
Падре хотел что-то сказать — и хватнул ртом воздух, судорожно и бесцельно скребя руками по земле.  
Улыбка пропала с лица Альфреда, подобрался и напрягся Хенрик.  
— Гас?  
— Рик, — Гаскойн коротко захрипел и медленно, будто слова превратились в комки грубой наждачки, прошептал, не сумев скрыть безнадежного ужаса: — Я ног не чувствую…

Слова, которые были для него приговором. Это можно было прочесть во враз изменившемся взгляде Молчуна. Это прекрасно знал он сам.   
Потому что калека в пустошах не выживет. _Такой_ — не выживет. Да что там пустошах, в этом проклятом Ярнаме ему гарантированный конец!  
Гаскойн задышал еще рванее, мельче. Тяжелая звенящая голова, боль и страх мешали думать, понимать. Как сквозь вату он услышал жесткий, холодный голос Эйлин и замер, изо всех сил напрягая слух:  
— Ваша чудесная кровь может залечить перебитый позвоночник, или все, что мы можем сделать — это удар милосердия? — говорила подруга хрипло, видимо сорвалась бежать сразу же после свалившего тварь выстрела.  
— Шанс есть, — короткий ответ Альфреда заставил вздрогнуть и стиснуть кулаки, сгребая острые камешки. Кто бы сомневался, что сейчас Палач ни капли не раздражал… — Я скоро вернусь.  
Несмотря ни на что, Гаскойн не желал умирать. Он жаждал жить — и хотел цепляться за любую, даже самую безумную надежду.  
Он просто не имел права умереть! Алиса же ждет...  
Но холодный рассудок неумолимо твердил: не может кровь, даже самая расчудесная, сращивать сломанные кости. Даже в рассказе Эйлин Герман залечил лишь рану в брюхе, а не, допустим, сломанный палец…  
Падре не сразу осознал, что кто-то взял его за руку.  
Хенрик. Молчун.  
Вечно прячущий свой давно не секрет, друг был рядом. И Эйлин тоже, судя по звуку — села вплотную. Она наверняка поймет его. Сделает все как надо, если… если…  
— Пообещайте, — прохрипел Гаскойн, сморгнув кровь, до рези в глазах всматриваясь в лица друзей, и крепко, до боли сжал руку Молчуна. — Поклянитесь… мне… Если ничего… не выйдет, вы меня пристрелите. Или хотя бы… — он прерывисто вдохнул, — дадите в руки пушку. И…  
— И позаботимся об Алисе, — неестественно-ровный голос Эйлин избавил от необходимости договаривать. Да, они — смогут…

Верхняя половина тела чувствовала все: каждый камушек, каждый неровный обломок под спиной, тягучую дергающую боль от выбитого плеча, обжигающую — от нанесенных тварью ран, тупую, высверливающую мозг — от сотрясения. А ниже поясницы разливалась пустота. Пугающая до крика, до ледяного пота. Хуже, чем от наркоза, потому что при нем все равно чувствуется хоть что-то. Ощущение прикосновений, осознание положения. А здесь ничего. Абсолютно. Словно половины тела просто не было. А ведь Падре был уверен — ногам тоже досталось, возможно, тоже не без переломов.  
— Даже не думай, — вдруг почти злобно прошипел Хенрик, вцепившись уже обеими руками в ладонь Гаскойна и сгорбившись. Словно это могло что-то изменить. Словно это могло заставить Падре отказаться от своих слов. — Даже. Блять. Не думай.  
Сраный эгоист.  
А потом что-то изменилось. Прямо с границы чувствительности пострадавший бок словно начал охватывать огонь. Гаскойн дернулся: жгучий, неестественный жар даже не думал останавливаться и вскоре сдавил грудь как тяжелыми обручами. По венам будто живое пламя побежало, и Падре судорожно хватнул воздух ртом, коротко застонав. Еще одна волна жара — и он стиснул зубы, зажмурившись от поплывшего перед глазами мира.  
— Гас?! — сильная маленькая ладонь Эйлин перехватила его руку. Горячую, с бешено скачущим пульсом. — Да что с тобой, черт возьми, такое?! Рик?! Вот только ты еще сейчас не сорвись!..

Гаскойн думал, что с ума сойдет. Он будто горел заживо — и все же продолжал упорно цепляться за бьющееся в агонии тела сознание. Ради них. Тех двоих, что были, остались рядом. Он не имеет права бросить их...  
И тут вечно спокойный, непрошибаемый Хенрик вдруг тихо, душераздирающе зарыдал. Настолько внезапно, что Гаскойн на миг даже вздохнул чище от изумления и ударившей по нервам растерянности, пытаясь в алой мути разглядеть, уловить взгляд впервые _так_ плачущего друга. Всегда тихий, спокойный настолько, что это порою бесило, Молчун ронял горькие слезы и срывающимся, шипящим голосом запрещал Гаскойну умирать.   
Уж от кого-кого, а от него подобного Падре не ожидал. Совсем не ожидал.

Кажется, Эйлин вздохнула и притянула Хенрика к себе. Правильно, раз уж рыдает — пусть в нее, пусть не будет один. Правильно, хоть кто-то должен этого мудака поддержать, раз у самого сил нет...  
Гаскойн сглотнул, и новый приступ скрутил тело в болезненном спазме, заставив с мычанием запрокинуть голову, уперев затылок в холодный камень. Невозможно было даже связно думать. Что с ним? Это когти твари? Или что-то иное? Невыносимо жарко, душно, красно вокруг…

Когда вернулся Альфред — Падре не понял. Кто были белолицые в широкополых шляпах рядом с ним — ему было не важно. Кажется, сухо возражала Эйлин, мягко гудели пришлые — и один из них склонился над Гаскойном со знакомым шприцом в руке.  
— Прими кровь. Она исцелит.  
Падре уставился в нечеловечески-черные глаза и вздрогнул — то ли от боли, то ли от какого-то внезапного холода, каким будто повеяло от этого лица. И странного выражения, промелькнувшего на слове “исцелит”.  
Впрочем, Падре никто не спрашивал — и в сведенную судорогой руку влили еще порцию жидкого огня, заставив его дернуться и вскрикнуть от неожиданности.  
— Это нормально? — злой голос Эйлин из мутного далека резанул металлом.  
— Да, — донесся усталый ответ Альфреда, а жуткий белолицый убрался с глаз. — Нужно перенести его в часовню. Здесь ждать слишком рискованно.

Гаскойн опять передернулся и скосил глаза на Молчуна — тот явно успел успокоиться и, похоже, устыдился своей истерики. Но Падре был бы последней мразью, если бы действительно упрекнул Хенрика в его чувствах.  
— Прости, — еле слышно выдохнул Молчун и прижал ладонь Гаскойна ко лбу, после чего аккуратно устроил ее обратно на тяжело вздымающуюся грудь. — Мне не стоило… прости.  
А Падре не мог даже ответить — лишь с присвистом выдохнул, закрыв глаза, словно кивнул. Неожиданно ему опять стало страшно. Страшно отпускать — и руку Хенрика он не смог бы выпустить, однако тот сам выскользнул из судорожной, но уже слишком слабой хватки.  
Избегая его мутного взгляда, Молчун поднялся на ноги, коротко глянул в сторону приведенных Альфредом белолицых — и почему-то застыл. Рвано выдохнул… и попятился, давая им дорогу и исчезая из поля зрения.  
Осталась только Эйлин, которая не сдвинулась с места даже когда местные бугаи принялись осторожно передвигать Падре на принесенные носилки. И за это Гаскойн был ей благодарен.

Только он все равно потерял сознание, когда процессия начала подъем по подземной лестнице. И в его горячечном бреду метались звериные силуэты и жадные языки кровавой тьмы

***

— Сколько времени обычно занимает срастить сломанные кости? — обратилась Эйлин к Альфреду, продолжая щупать пульс Падре, недовольно хмуриться и ругать себя последними словами. Умудрилась наверху аптечку оставить, всполошилась. Профессионал, блядь, стальные нервы, а сорвалась, как девчонка сопливая. Еще и понадеялась на местную кровь! Гаскойну жаропонижающего вколоть надо, и антидот — мало ли что на когтях твари могло оказаться. А то температура у него под сорок уже подскочила. Для комплекта осталось только винтовку свою где-нибудь забыть — и тогда смело можно на пенсию по профнепригодности.  
Альфред с обезоруживающей честностью развел руками.  
— Я впервые сталкиваюсь с первым кровослужением по такой тяжелой травме, — отозвался он, пока служители Церкви с едва ли не ювелирной аккуратностью устраивали Гаскойна на носилках, придвинув их вплотную к телу и сдвигая буквально по волоску. — Я даже не могу обещать, что ему удастся вернуть ноги. Все, что мы можем... — приведенные помощники наконец подняли Падре и двинулись в сторону часовни, — только молиться хорошей крови.  
Эйлин почти раздраженно вздохнула, но взяла себя в руки. Тяжелую винтовку на этот раз придется нести ей…  
Не думать!  
Вдруг рация на плече ожила. Зашипела, взорвалась помехами, а затем бессмертный ведущий проворковал:  
"Прекрасное было шоу. Столько драмы и накала…"  
— Тебя. Никто. Не спрашивал, — отчеканила Эйлин и выключила рацию.

Стражи донесли Падре до часовни и, осторожно опустив носилки на пол возле скрученного фонаря, молча оставили их. Альфред начал было что-то объяснять про древние охотничьи традиции, но замолчал, стоило Хенрику посмотреть на него. Док не видела лица друга, но вряд ли там было что-то, что ей понравилось бы.  
А Гаскойн не просыпался и не шевелился, только иногда будто что-то еле слышно хрустело в его спине — но никто не взялся бы сказать, правда это, или им только казалось. Хенрик уселся рядом с ним и сгорбился, скрестив ноги и уперев локти в колени. Эйлин же наконец дорвалась до своей сумки с медикаментами, однако, когда она вернулась к Падре, держа в руках ампулы со стандартным антидотом и жаропонижающим, отошедший было Альфред предупреждающе поднял руку:  
— Что бы вы ни хотели сейчас сделать, лучше не мешать процессу. Кровь либо очистит его до конца, либо нет, третьего не дано.  
— Слушай сюда, — очень спокойно отозвалась она. — Эту вашу кровь я в деле не видела и прямо скажу — не верю я, что какая-то кровь может залечить сломанный позвоночник. А если я не вмешаюсь, то отрава доконает его прямо сейчас.  
Альфред поджал губы, но похоже сейчас у Эйлин было что-то такое во взгляде, что не дало ему возразить. После уколов Падре облегченно выдохнул и провалился в глубокий сон.  
Вот теперь можно и… как там сказал местный? Помолиться хорошей крови.  
И не вслушиваться в тихий шепот Хенрика.

***

Падре вынырнул из багровой темноты как-то сразу. С резким вдохом он распахнул глаза и рывком сел, где лежал, дико оглядевшись. Спину в то же мгновение прострелил громкий хруст позвонков, после чего по спине разлилось неожиданное облегчение.  
Несколько секунд ушло на осознание, где он находится: вычурное древнее убранство и неистребимая вонь ладана, опять забившая нос, не оставили сомнений — это часовня с Агатой. Рядом сидит Хенрик, с другой стороны, неподалеку, Эйлин.  
Все в сборе...  
Тут Падре будто камнем по голове огрели, и он тупо уставился на свои ноги. Упершиеся в носилки, подвижные, сейчас — согнутые в коленях от рывка при пробуждении.  
И он их чувствовал. До последнего катышка в портянках.  
Чувствовал!  
Более того — не было ни головной боли, ни жжения в ранах. Вообще никакой боли. Словно ничего этого… просто не было. Исчезло.  
Подняв взгляд на друзей и рассеянно, как-то автоматически ощупывая совершенно целый бок сквозь никуда не девшиеся прорехи в одежде, Гаскойн спросил самое умное, что только мог:  
— Шляпу мою не забыли?  
Хенрик странно дернулся — и вдруг оказался рядом, порывисто обняв. Ну, честно попытавшись. И почти сразу отстранился от опешившего Падре, пробормотав:  
— Доброе утро.  
— Шляпу? О, Гас, некоторые вещи точно не меняются… — Эйлин тяжело поднялась на ноги, подошла и смерила Гаскойна тяжелым, пристальным взглядом. И безо всякого предупреждения повисла на его шее. — Старый ты дурень! Мы тут чуть с ума не сошли, пока ждали, поможет кровь или нет, а первое, что тебя волнует — твоя дурацкая шляпа!

И вдруг, шмыгнув носом, Док расплакалась, уткнувшись куда-то в шею и обнимая их с Молчуном. Падре же, с трудом стряхнув ступор, плюнул на все и сгреб вместе и ее, и Хенрика. Благо уж ему-то рук хватало.  
Крепко, от всей души обнимая друзей, что некогда бесцеремонно заявились в мирок угрюмого вдовца-оружейника и заставили вновь почувствовать вкус к жизни, Гаскойн жмурился и жадно впитывал их тепло. Он ведь мог все это потерять. Всех их, и не только…  
Произошедшее казалось мутным, страшным сном. Падре знал, что случилось, но не мог вспомнить в деталях. И не был уверен, что хотел. Помнил свои слова, помнил нежданные слезы Хенрика, жесткий тон Эйлин… остальное крутилось невнятным водоворотом образов и ощущений. Неприятных, жутких, которые он не против забыть.

— А то ты не знаешь, Лин, какой я у вас мудак, — хрипло пробормотал Гаскойн, уткнувшись лицом в черную макушку. И с чего встал комок в горле?  
Может, потому что подруга сейчас дрожит и плачет, вцепившись в них с Хенриком, как в веревку над пропастью? Может, потому что они трое чуть не лишились друг друга — уже второй раз в этом проклятом городе? Может…  
А не плевать ли?  
Плевать.  
И потому Гаскойн неловко одной рукой гладил Эйлин по вздрагивающим плечам и глубоко дышал, прикрыв глаза.  
Они живы. Он — не калека, даже наоборот, как будто лучше стало, чем раньше.  
Пусть Док поплачет, пусть Молчун сопит под боком — и пусть весь мир подождет. Или катится к чертям.

— Какие вы… впечатлительные, — наконец вздохнул Падре.  
— Кто бы говорил, — пробормотал Хенрик куда-то в плечо, полузадушенный крепкой двойной хваткой. Рядом все еще продолжала тихо всхлипывать Эйлин, пряча лицо в пропыленную куртку.  
Вот ради этого и стоит жить. И выжить.


	5. Священный долг

Напряжение отпустило как-то _сразу_ , одномоментно — словно что-то ударило его в грудь, выбив из тела и ужас, и тоску, и надежду, и облегчение; Хенрик выдохнул так, словно что-то сдавило горло, и махнул Гасу и Лин — идите, мол, я догоню. Хотелось побыть одному, в тишине, чтобы никто не трогал и не смотрел;  
Гас, кажется, поняв это, серьезно кивнул и, одним движением подхватив Лин на руки, понес ее наверх.  
Конечно, она возмущалась и требовала поставить ее на место. Конечно, Падре уверял, что все в порядке, он полностью здоров и ничего не болит. Хенрик слушал их шутливую перепалку и сам еле заметно улыбался, глядя в стену; вот так было хорошо, лучше, чем раньше. Наблюдать со стороны ему всегда нравилось.  
Неуверенный голос Агаты застал его врасплох.  
— Хенрик? Ты еще здесь?  
— Да, — он выдохнул и, безотчетно выпрямив спину, развернулся.  
Он как-то совсем забыл про Агату — тот казался чем-то естественным, просто частью часовни, как урны и запах ладана; не думал о нем, пока трясся от страха за Падре, и не вспомнил сейчас. На секунду Хенрику даже стало стыдно; Агата, словно заметив это, качнул головой — тем же движением, которым сам Хенрик говорил "все в порядке".  
— Ты сидел так тихо... — пробормотал Агата. — Должен был узнать точно. Прости. Я бы хотел поговорить с тобой, — он помедлил; неуверенность сочилась из каждого его движения. — Если ты не против?  
Хенрик качнул головой, затем, опомнившись, повторил вслух:  
— Конечно, нет.  
Он перебрался поближе, сел совсем рядом, скрестив ноги; Агата повернулся, уставился своими белесыми глазами куда-то ему в лицо.  
— Я тебя помню, — сказал Агата так, словно речь шла о погоде. — Очень плохо и смутно, но помню. Твои зубы... прости, прости, я знаю, тебе не нравится, когда о них говорят. Просто хотел, чтобы ты знал.  
Хенрик выдохнул — медленно, медленно, — и вдохнул снова. Он не знал, что чувствует — удивление? беспокойство? Онемение в его груди разрасталось все сильнее, поднималось все выше и выше; тишина часовни отзывалась звоном в висках.  
— Я тоже тебя помню, — признался он тихо. — И тоже очень плохо. Не знаю, откуда.  
— Ты был совсем маленьким, — Агата пожал плечами — удивительно человеческое движение.  
Он замолчал, и Хенрик не стал заговаривать снова — даже не знал, о чем; все казалось зыбким и ненастоящим, как сон перед самым пробуждением.

Они сидели вот так, кажется, целую вечность, прежде чем Агата заговорил снова:  
— Хенрик?  
— Да?  
— Послушай... — он смутился, опустил голову, словно скрываясь от взгляда или пряча свой. — Кажется, мы были друзьями... раньше? Тогда, давно? И если ты хочешь... может, мы станем ими снова, когда все закончится? Я знаю, что едва ли заслуживаю этого, но…  
Кажется, он хотел сказать что-то еще, но Хенрик перебил его — осторожно уложил ладонь на чужое плечо; Агата вздрогнул и замер, съежившись, будто ждал, что сейчас его будут бить.  
— Ты заслуживаешь, — сказал Хенрик негромко. — Мы будем друзьями, обещаю.

(Хенрик уснул прямо здесь, у Агаты на коленях; ему снилось мерцание свечей и чей-то тихий голос, убеждающий его, что все будет хорошо)

Когда он проснулся, все уже были здесь, внизу — штопали порванную вчера одежду, разговаривали о чем-то, но полушепотом; зевнув, он сел. Странно, но спина не болела.  
— Спасибо, — пробормотал он сипло, и Агата нервно хихикнул в ответ:  
— Тебе спасибо.  
Поднявшись, он сунул было руку в карман — за картой; только вместо карты вытащил кое-что другое. Белый конверт с уже побуревшими следами пальцев.  
— Итак, друзья, главный вопрос на повестке дня, — услышал он будто издалека голос Эйлин, — что делать-то будем? Идеи есть?  
— Ну, можно попробовать выяснить, с чего вообще тут вся эта хрень началась, — Гаскойн задумчиво почесал бороду и, отложив ненадолго свою куртку, водрузил на голову позабытую "накануне" в носилках шляпу; глянув на Хенрика, махнул рукой:  
— Утречка.  
Выглядел он невыспавшимся, но спросить — вслух или жестом, — Хенрик не успел. Альфред, устроившийся на каком-то стуле, вскочил на ноги — неожиданно резко, и Хенрик вздрогнул, разворачиваясь; рука дернулась к ножу, но он удержался. Альфред ничего не заметил, уставившись на конверт во все глаза.   
— Прошу прощения, вы не позволите взглянуть, что это?  
— Кстати, а что это вообще? — Эйлин прищурилась, разглядывая. — Молчун, ты где этот артефакт достал?  
Пожав плечами, Хенрик протянул конверт Альфреду. Тот схватил его как-то слишком цепко, торопливо сломал печать и вытряхнул наружу лист бумаги, такой же непривычно белый — белее, чем пустоши зимой.  
— Когда тебе кровь переливали, — проговорил Хенрик хрипло. — Лежал на соседнем столе.  
Если Док и хотела что-то ответить, то не успела: Альфред заговорил первым, все еще глядя на письмо.  
— Невероятно, — его глаза горели каким-то странным азартом. — Я и не надеялся, что...   
Только сейчас Хенрик заметил стоящее рядом со стулом Альфреда громадное колесо, похожее на тележное; что-то с ним было не так, _неправильно_ , и Хенрик нахмурился, пытаясь понять, что.  
Альфред, впрочем, не дал ему это сделать — торжественно провозгласил, вскинув взгляд:  
— Это — письмо, приглашение в Кейнхерст, обитель Нечистокровных. Только с помощью него силами нечестивой магии Королевы можно попасть на эту территорию. Я думаю, что вы также могли бы найти ответы в этом месте. Никто не знает, сколько древних секретов могли украсть эти... твари, — мужчина выплюнул это слово с искренней ненавистью, но тут же выправился. — Вам это наверняка может помочь в поисках, а мне... — он сжал кулак и с жаром закончил: — Это мой шанс почтить память Мастера Логариуса, пожертвовавшего своей жизнью, дабы запереть порочную Королеву от мира!

Падре смотрел на него с откровенным сомнением; что ж, Хенрик прекрасно него понимал. Будь они в другой ситуации, он покрутил бы пальцем у виска. Лезть в незнакомое место, к неизвестным тварям, потому что там, может быть, есть нужная информация? Безумие.  
К сожалению, они _не_ в другой ситуации.  
— Эти твои Нечистокровные — они вообще что из себя представляют? — спросил Гаскойн прямо.  
Альфред поморщился.  
— Они выглядят как люди, но людьми не являются, — было видно, как Альфред борется с собой, но все же он протянул Хенрику обратно конверт и письмо; тот принял, поспешно сунул обратно в карман. Мало ли. — Насчет этого не стоит беспокоиться — Нечистокровных давно перебили мои братья во главе с Мастером Логариусом. Осталась лишь одна — королева Аннализа, по слухам бессмертная, корень зла Кейнхерста. Я уверен, что она связана с происходящим тоже.  
— Подробности, Альфред, — Эйлин окинула его внимательным взглядом. — Могли бы уже понять, что вслепую мы не работаем. Во-первых, где находится этот самый Кейнхерст? Во-вторых, раз Нечистокровные не люди, то не помешало бы знать, чем именно они опасны, и их сильные и слабые места на случай, если вдруг кто из них уцелел и придется драться. Нужно ли туда какое-то специфическое снаряжение?  
Альфред глубоко вздохнул и замолк ненадолго, видимо, собираясь с мыслями и успокаиваясь. На его лице все читалось слишком легко — с трудом сдерживаемое раздражение, медленно пробуждающееся спокойствие; наконец заговорил окончательно деловым тоном:  
— Прошу прощения. Просто не ожидал... В Кейнхерст можно попасть из деревеньки Хемвик, — забывшись, он взмахнул руками, затем качнулся в сторону, зашагал к стене и обратно, — она расположена в пригороде Ярнама с северной стороны. Я слышал, что к имеющему приглашение прибывает карета, запряженная немертвыми лошадьми, и отвозит к самому замку.   
— Какими-какими? — подозрительно переспросил Гаскойн. Напряжение читалось в его осанке, в развороте плеч; нахмурившись, Хенрик протянул было руку успокоить его, но тут же опустил.  
— Немертвыми, — на мгновение Альфред остановился, глянул на Падре. Красивое лицо скривило брезгливостью. — Трупы, что все еще способны двигаться. Еще одно доказательство нечестивой неестественности...  
— Понял-понял, — поспешно перебил его Падре. — Так что там со способностями?  
Альфред тяжело вздохнул.  
— Эти твари на пороге смерти способны на невероятную скорость восстановления, особенно если способны добраться до чужой крови. Поэтому убивать их необходимо как можно быстрее и наверняка — если все правильно сделать, они ничем не отличаются от людей. Кстати об этом! — он поднял палец и пронзительно оглядел присутствующих. — Помните всегда — они не люди, как бы вам ни казалось обратное! Они не более чем кровожадные твари, одержимые служением своей порочной Королеве. Но убить их способно любое оружие, об этом можете не беспокоиться.  
Хенрик прикрыл глаза. Все лучше и лучше.  
Он жил в пустошах достаточно, чтобы повидать всякого — от разумных мутантов и гигантских плотоядных червей до культистов, фанатиков и просто ублюдков. Новый опыт не слишком тревожил его — в конце концов, у них и в самом деле нет выбора;  
но что-то в этом уверенном "они не люди" будто обожгло его изнутри.  
— Карта есть? — спросил он мрачно; Альфред непонимающе глянул на него, и пришлось повторить: — Есть карта Кейнхерста? Она вообще существует?  
(с одной стороны, Альфред фанатик, и его слова лучше бы делить на два; с другой — лучше бы запомнить их. На всякий случай.)  
— Карт Кейнхерста, к сожалению, не сохранилось, — Альфред покачал головой. — Впрочем, у меня есть записки Мастера Логариуса, которые помогут сориентироваться на месте. Сохранилось не все, но чтобы добраться до Королевы и обратно — более чем хватит.  
— Далеко ли добираться до Хемвика и какие опасности ждут по дороге, кроме, хм, немертвых? — деловито уточнила Эйлин.   
— Немертвые только лошади, и они вреда не должны причинить, поскольку везут карету с... приглашенными, — Альфред вновь вздохнул и задумчиво провел пальцами по нижней губе. — А так на пути нам могут попасться зараженные ярнамиты, вервольфы, псы... Добираться не слишком далеко, минут двадцать — полчаса хода, если без учета стычек. В самом Хемвике, помнится, свил гнездо ковен ведьм, одержимых сбором глаз. Кого поймают — тут же пытаются достать. Но ведьмы они лишь на словах, в основном — сумасшедшие женщины, впрочем, это не делает их менее опасными. Я сам не видел, но говорят, что там есть твари повыше и побыстрее, все еще человекообразные, но тоже неприятные.   
Расписывал возможные проблемы Альфред вполне серьезно и ответственно, но смотрел с досадой. Наверное, у него сейчас чешутся руки отобрать письмо силой и кинуться в этот Хемвик одному, или поторопить их, или что-то еще; Хенрик знал таких, как он, Хенрик знал их лучше, чем хотел бы.  
Пока Альфред держался.  
Совсем рядом Гаскойн звучно поскреб подбородок; судя по лицу, сейчас он размышлял. Прикидывал плюсы и минусы. Про себя Хенрик только вздохнул: они все понимают, что выбора нет, так какая разница? Падре просто нужно время, чтобы принять очевидное.  
— И что, весь этот зверинец убивается вашим оружием? — уточнил Падре наконец.  
— Да, — без тени сомнений кивнул Альфред. — Если быть внимательным, то опытным Охотникам там реально и в одиночку пройти. Ну так, — он вновь обвел взглядом всех троих, — что скажете?  
Хенрик кивнул. Док, впрочем, соглашаться не спешила.  
— Еще вопрос, — она задумчиво покосилась на Агату. — Всем присутствующим. Вы что-нибудь слышали о человеке по имени Герман?  
Альфред вновь провел пальцами по губе.  
— Я могу вспомнить только одного с таким именем. Легендарный Первый Охотник, создатель многих вариаций оружия, которыми Охотники пользуются и по сей день. Говорят, его коса была сделана из звездного металла и была настоящим шедевром, которым он выкашивал монстров подобно самому Жнецу Смерти. Он совершенно точно если не дружил, то как минимум был знаком и сотрудничал с Лоуренсом, Первым Викарием, основателем Церкви Исцеления, а также с Людвигом Святым Клинком, первым Охотником Церкви. Именно он стоял у истоков священного охотничьего ремесла и первым разработал способы борьбы с жертвами Звериной чумы. Судьба его неизвестна, кто-то говорит, что он давным-давно умер или погиб, иные утверждают, что и по сей день наставляет некоторых новых Охотников. Где истина, где вымысел — мне неведомо.  
Гаскойн присвистнул.  
— Деятельный старикан, — протянул он.  
Хенрик помедлил, глянул на Эйлин.  
— Может, тезка? — предположил он, сам не веря в это. Да, Герман — не такое уж редкое имя, но совпадение странное, слишком странное  
(совершенно обычное для Ярнама);  
значит, это не просто так. Значит, это нужно запомнить.  
— Вопросов больше нет, — Эйлин кивнула. — В принципе, причин отказывать у нас нет, так что, если никто не возражает, мы согласны. Далеко до этого самого Кейнхерста добираться?  
— Всяко лучше, чем на заднице сидеть и ждать невесть чего, — пожал плечами Гаскойн. — В деле.  
Альфред просиял.  
— Я вряд ли смогу выразить всю глубину своей благодарности вам! Увы, там мне бывать не доводилось, но судя по старым картам — час в карете точно. Я буду ждать вас снаружи.  
И, подхватив с пола свое колесо, быстрым шагом вышел на улицу.  
— Эм, — нарушил воцарившуюся тишину Падре, распихивая по карманам и подсумкам обоймы. — Я один тут задаюсь вопросом, на кой хер ему колесо?

Агата выглядел встревоженным. Хенрик подхватил свой рюкзак и подошел ближе, шагая намеренно громко, чтобы не застать его врасплох; тот не повернулся, все так же молча глядя в пустоту. Тревожить его Хенрик не стал — сел рядом и принялся разбирать рюкзак, прикидывая, что пригодится, а что будет только лишним грузом.  
— Мы можем оставить вещи на тебя? — спросил он негромко, и Агата молча кивнул.

Он подал голос, когда Хенрик уже закончил и начал было вставать.  
— О Кейнхерсте ходят дурные слухи, — пробормотал Агата еле слышно. — Я понимаю, ты можешь постоять за себя, и это оскорбительно — беспокоиться... но, пожалуйста, будь осторожен.  
Помедлив, Хенрик мягко тронул его за плечо — молчаливое "все в порядке, я вернусь"; кажется, Агата это понял и облегченно выдохнул.

Дорога в Кейнхерст вела мимо все того же Главного Собора, но от него они свернули не в низину направо (вышки там уже не было; Эйлин это явно обеспокоило, Хенрик же просто пополнил про себя список странностей), а налево, в извилистый проход сквозь скалу. Не слишком узкий, но Падре все равно напрягся — Хенрик видел это по его плечам и шее, по тому, как он вскинул голову.  
Еще Хенрик знал, что обычно напряженный Падре начинает хамить всем вокруг; оставалось только надеяться, что в этот раз обойдется.  
Не обошлось.  
— И как ты в этом горшке вообще что-то видишь? — уже на выходе окликнул он шагавшего впереди Альфреда.  
Тот откликнулся почти обиженно:  
— Этот шлем — неотъемлемая часть одеяния Палачей. Разумеется, он не может мешать исполнять свой долг.  
Падре хмыкнул. Хенрик был готов дернуть его за рукав, но, к счастью, тот не стал развивать тему. Последнее, что им сейчас нужно — это ссоры; странно, что Падре этого не понимает.

Они вышли в лес — холодный и неприветливый, пронизанный светом закатного солнца. Пахло мокрой землей и чем-то терпким, незнакомым, под сапогами хрустела каменная крошка; тут и там между деревьями виднелись надгробья — старые, поросшие чем-то вроде плюща, покрытые трещинами. Почему-то Хенрику подумалось, что если он очистит одно, то не найдет там ни имени, ни фамилии, ни дат; он бездумно шагнул вперед — проверить, — и тут же вздрогнул.  
Совсем близко прогрохотала очередь.  
— В укрытие, — бросил Альфред и тут же последовал своему же совету.  
Хенрик бросился следом, прижался к дереву спиной, содрав кору; та отошла неожиданно легко, и странный терпкий запах стал сильнее. Болезнь, подумал он отстраненно, болезнь и гниль,  
и тут же забыл обо всем.  
Стрелявшие были совсем близко.  
Первыми Хенрик заметил местных — с древними ружьями, почти сливающихся с лесом в своих серо-коричневых плащах, — затем их псов; громадные, с гладкими черными шкурами, с хриплым лаем они мелькали между деревьев. Они охотились, но Хенрик не видел, на кого.  
Но, кажется, он уже знал.  
Пришлось выглянуть из-за дерева снова, пытаясь рассмотреть бой; совсем рядом свистнула пуля, и соседнее дерево брызнуло щепками и трухой. След от пули был слишком похож на рану, по коре потек грязно-зеленый сок, и Хенрик отвел взгляд — как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть все, что хотел.  
Лучше бы я ошибся, подумал он.  
Рейдеры.  
Рейдеры — современные, в бронежилетах, с автоматами; искатели приключений и богатства, любопытные чужаки, пришедшие в этот город и пропавшие. Искаженные лица, звериные оскалы, сжимающие оружие окогтившиеся пальцы. Чудовища.  
— Ты не говорил... Блядь! — очередь из автомата выбила каменную крошку из соседнего надгробия и дерева, за которым скрылся Гаскойн. — Ты не говорил, что тут будут такие же, как мы!  
— Они — одержимые кровью безумцы! — возразил Альфред, перекрикивая стрельбу. — И ходят где придется, предсказать, где они окажутся, нереально!  
— Ну зашибись теперь! — одна из собак отвлеклась и потрусила к группе, и только сейчас Хенрик увидел пронзившие животное изогнутые лезвия — ржавые, покрытые засохшей кровью. Падре потянулся было за мушкетоном, но замер, перехватил поудобнее топор,  
и, дождавшись, пока собака подойдет ближе, со сдавленным хэканьем обрушил лезвие ей на шею — быстро и уверенно, будто всю жизнь этот топор в руках держал. Хрустнули перебитые позвонки. Запахло кровью.  
Хенрик мазнул взглядом по отрубленной голове и отвернулся.

Грохотали древние ружья и автоматы, псы лаяли, рычали и скулили. Хенрик прислушивался, изредка выглядывая из своего укрытия — пока бой шел на равных, вмешиваться было попросту бессмысленно. Он ждал, и ждал, и ждал, пока не осталась горстка рейдеров — всего четверо, по одному на каждого (если бы это был честный бой), — а затем скользнул в сторону, обходя их со спины. Местное оружие, может, и неплохое, но собственный нож его еще не подводил;  
Хенрик перехватил его поудобней, почти бесшумно ступая по траве и опавшим листьям.  
Он прикончил всех четверых прежде, чем они поняли, что происходит. Эйлин скользнула за его спиной, присела на корточки, привычно обыскивая тела; Хенрик опустился рядом, вытер об одежду одного из убитых нож. Радужки чужих глаз были желтыми, как у птицы  
(или волка),  
и Хенрик замер на несколько долгих секунд, глядя в них.

Он не заметил, когда подошли остальные, и очнулся только от хруста веток — так близко, так близко; вздрогнув, вскинул голову и быстро поднялся. Никто не обратил внимания. Тем лучше.  
Не сбиваясь с шага, Падре подобрал один из автоматов и, проверив, сколько патронов осталось в рожке, закинул его за спину. Альфред прошел мимо, не обращая внимания на трупы; Эйлин неодобрительно глянула на его блестящий шлем, но промолчала. Хенрик был ей благодарен.  
С опозданием сунув нож на место, он торопливо догнал группу и двинулся в хвосте. 

Путь был только один — вперед, между двумя скалами. Не слишком узкий, но и не широкий, примерно как та расщелина, через которую они сюда попали; Падре будет нервничать, подумал Хенрик отстраненно  
и тут же услышал впереди лай.  
Не будет. Не успеет.  
Грохнул выстрел, и Альфред бросился вперед; Гаскойн кинулся следом, перехватив топор двумя руками. Из-за их спин не было видно, что происходит, и Хенрик не мог стрелять наугад; помедлив, он чуть сместился вправо, чтобы видеть хотя бы стрелка. Местного, к счастью — однозарядное ружье и никакого бронежилета.  
Падре сбил одного из псов в прыжке, когда Альфред добрался до стрелка и обрушил колесо ему на голову. На мгновение Хенрику показалось, что Альфреда окутала алая дымка, но видение рассеялось, стоило только моргнуть;  
следующий удар колеса достался второму псу, взвизгнувшему высоко и жалобно и отскочившему назад, поджав лапу. Удар вырвал из его бока лезвие, и теперь по шкуре струилась кажущаяся слишком темной кровь. На долгое, долгое мгновение Хенрик почувствовал жалость, острую почти до боли; он уже шагнул вперед, вынимая один из своих метательных ножей, но Альфред оказался быстрее.  
Взвизгнув снова, пес рухнул на землю и затих.

Они не стали задерживаться. Проход перекрывали ворота — старые, деревянные, поросшие плющом; пришлось навалиться всем четверым, чтобы они хоть пошевелились. С трудом, но ворота поддались, медленно раскрыли створки с жалобным скрипом, оставив на мокрой земле глубокие борозды.  
Алые лучи неизменно закатного солнца играли отблесками на скалах и то ли озере, то ли море вдали. Прямо перед ними расстилалась низина — грязно-зеленая, каменистая; то тут, то там торчали черные остовы избушек. Эйлин осторожно, стараясь не оскальзываться, спустилась чуть ниже, на своеобразную обзорную площадку, и остальные последовали за ней. Слева и справа из земли торчали такие же заросшие, как в лесу, надгробия. Пахло гнилью, дымом и мокрой землей; откуда-то спереди звучали отголоски высокого безумного смеха.  
Уже на площадке Хенрик едва не споткнулся о какую-то скрученную железку, торчащую из земли. Похоже на фонарь, подумал он, и еще — я видел такие раньше;  
вздохнув, он отвернулся. Не время для этого. Может, позже.  
Вместо этого он глянул вниз.  
Там горели костры. Там танцевали женщины — или существа, чудовищно похожие на женщин, в платьях и юбках, в платках, с развевающимися длинными волосами, с серпами и факелами; кто-то пел, кто-то смеялся, кто-то всхлипывал — низко и утробно. И еще  
(Хенрик прищурился, вглядываясь)  
среди этих женщин скользили _другие._ Черные, высокие и худые, кажущиеся будто гладкими; одна из них подняла голову, мазнув по склону взглядом, и Хенрик замер — на мгновение ее глаза, огромные и сияющие белизной не хуже фонарей, встретились с его.  
Одно название от ведьм, говорите? Ну-ну.  
Не отрывая от нее взгляда, Хенрик медленно потянулся за пистолетом.  
— Ну... — протянул Гаскойн, осторожно выглянув из-за надгробий; очнувшись, Хенрик поспешно нырнул обратно, быстро проверил обойму. — По крайней мере, у этих огнестрела не вижу. Эй, Альфред, как насчет встретить их на этой тропке?  
Помедлив, тот кивнул, снял свое колесо с плеча:  
— Готов, когда скажете.  
Гаскойн после краткого раздумья перехватил топор обеими руками и раздвинул рукоять; характерный щелчок прозвучал слишком громко в наступившей тишине, но, кажется, Гаскойн ничего не заметил.  
— Прикроете огоньком? — он обернулся, спокойный и почти ухмыляющийся, словно в предвкушении хорошего боя. — Кстати, Док, лови.  
Док перехватила брошенный ей автомат и, кивнув, деловито проверила рожок.  
Из низины раздался запоздалый яростный визг, моментально подхваченный десятками голосов. Гаскойн, выругавшись, вскочил на ноги и бросился вниз по тропинке; Альфред последовал за ним, напоследок оглянувшись. Все будет в порядке, подумал Хенрик, и еще — знали бы, прихватили бы снайперку Эйлин; но это ничего.  
Справятся и без снайперки.

Падре выбрал хорошее место — достаточно узкое, чтобы можно было удерживать его даже вдвоем, если бы речь шла о ближнем бое. Проблема была в том, что они все просчитались.  
Первыми полетели бутылки. Падре едва успел отшатнуться, когда одна разбилась прямо перед ним: шарахнулся, заслонившись от огня топором, махнул рукой — отступаем; Хенрик прищурился, выцеливая метательниц. Рядом коротко прострекотал автомат — Эйлин оказалась быстрее; несколько женщин мешками повалились на землю, и в толпе вспыхнуло пламя. Кто-то завизжал, высоко и испуганно, кто-то шарахнулся прочь; одна, споткнувшись, повалилась на землю и попыталась отползти, но ее юбка уже занялась, и никто не помог сбить пламя — только таращились, как захваченные врасплох животные.  
Хенрик выстрелил. Еще раз. И еще.  
Отсюда было слишком просто представить, что это настоящие женщины — обычные, оцепеневшие от вида смерти; Хенрик сжал зубы почти до скрежета, но это не помогло. Что-то чудовищно знакомое разрасталось в его горле — шипастое, наполненное болью. Я уже видел такое, подумал он отстраненно, я видел такое не раз  
но раньше никогда не стрелял.  
А потом внизу камень стукнул о камень, и в едином порыве толпа повернула головы к Падре.

Все закончилось быстро. Хенрик сменил обойму, но стрелять ему больше не пришлось — из Гаскойна и Альфреда получилась на удивление неплохая команда (наверное, потому что в бою Падре не разговаривает). Даже колесо Альфреда больше не казалось смешным — окутанное неестественной, неправильной багровой дымкой, тяжелое, оно дробило кости и сбивало с ног; Хенрик смотрел, и смотрел, и смотрел, зачарованный криками и влажным хрустом, пока последнее тело не рухнуло на землю. Скалы вокруг казались красными от крови. Даже здесь, наверху, пахло железом и смертью — и Хенрик неожиданно для себя снова почувствовал что-то, похожее на уверенность. Они знают, что делать, они знают, как — значит, все будет в порядке; значит, все будет нормально.  
Он сунул пистолет в кобуру, коротко глянул на Дока — кажется, она тоже была довольна.  
— Чудесное, бля, место, — донесся снизу мрачный голос Падре, и Хенрик, словно очнувшись, торопливо поднялся на ноги.

Вскоре, разобравшись с еще парой женщин с коктейлями Молотова и огромным бугаем с кирпичом, они добрались до еще одних ворот. Запертых. Рычаг механизма торчал с другой стороны — отсюда не дотянуться. Альфред досадливо нахмурился и повертел головой:  
— Придется в обход.  
— Зачем в обход? — Падре обернулся к Эйлин и кивнул на стену справа, по которой (Хенрик пригляделся) вполне можно было забраться. — Док, что скажешь?  
— Как свинку пристрелить, — почти сразу отозвалась та. — Только ты побудешь лестницей.  
— А катапульту не хочешь? — фыркнул Гаскойн и встал спиной к стене, сцепив ладони "ступенькой".  
— Можно и так, — милостиво согласилась Эйлин, ставя ногу, а в следующие секунды с толчком Падре ловко взвилась на стену — только и мелькнули полы куртки.  
— Осторожнее там.  
— Как скажешь, папочка.  
Гаскойн поморщился, будто вспомнил о чем-то неприятном; Хенрик молча закатил глаза и прислонился к стене. Не стоит расслабляться. Хемвик кажется вымершим, но они здесь явно не одни; лучше не рисковать.  
На месте остальных Хенрик бы еще и молчал, но Падре, разумеется...  
— Слушай, что за колесо у тебя такое, а?  
... разумеется.  
— О, оно называется Колесо Логариуса, — охотно отозвался Альфред, проведя ладонью по окровавленному ободу. — Такими Палачи во главе с Мастером Логариусом уничтожали Нечистокровных в Кейнхерсте. Множество этих нечестивых созданий закончили свой путь на этом оружии, оно впитало в себя их бессильный гнев вместе с кровью, и ныне служит во славу правосудия моим братьям и мне.  
— Эм, — Гаскойн нахмурился. — Это сколько народу твои Палачи угробили?  
— Все население Кейнхерста, — голос у Альфреда совершенно спокойный, в глазах — искренняя гордость. Хенрик и не ждал иного — даже напрягаться не стал; но от этих слов что-то вздрогнуло в его памяти, просыпаясь.  
И тут открылись ворота — легко, с негромким поскрипыванием; Хенрик проводил двинувшегося вперед Альфреда задумчивым взглядом, коротко посмотрел на Падре — тот сухо кивнул в ответ. Гаскойн был встревожен, но не хотел это показывать; пожалуй, Хенрик понимал, почему.  
Впереди мощеная дорога почти скрылась среди пробивающейся сквозь щели в брусчатке травы, но все еще просматривалась. Слева местность круто забирала вверх к грубо сложенному из темного камня прямоугольному зданию, а впереди, за столбом-обелиском, оплетенным алеющими листьями декоративного винограда, виднелись обломки каменного моста, свинцовые тучи, отражающиеся в таких же беспросветно серых водах озера, и туман, скрадывающий очертания острова — и замка на нем. Вот ты какой, Кейнхерст.

Альфред шел к обелиску быстрым, пружинящим шагом, и что-то в его осанке и плечах говорило — ты не хочешь вставать на его пути, ты не хочешь видеть останки тех, кто встанет; Хенрик следовал за ним, смотрел между его лопаток и думал. Королева-некромантка, полный кровопийц замок, светлые рыцари, перебившие их всех... что-то тяжело ворочалось в памяти, но никак не получалось понять, что.  
А потом он почувствовал _холод_.  
А потом он увидел коней.  
Карета вылетела из ниоткуда — двойка мертвых вороных, грохот копыт по камню, прядающие уши, раздувающиеся ноздри, — промчалась мимо Альфреда, едва не сбив его с ног, и остановилась прямо перед Хенриком (так, словно колеса внезапно вросли в землю); кони фыркали, пялились пустыми дырами глазниц. Хенрик потянулся вперед, тронул медную ручку, и та обожгла его холодом даже сквозь перчатки  
и он наконец вспомнил.  
— Это была сказка, — сказал он вслух, глядя на карету (темное дерево, почти гнилое, пни — рассыпется в пыль). — О Ведьме и Рыцаре, который пожертвовал собой, чтобы запереть ее в собственном замке.  
— Однако, — пробормотал Падре и уставился на лошадей, потер лоб, чуть сдвинув шляпу на затылок. — Как по заказу.  
— Я слышал эту сказку, — перебил его Альфред, тоже завороженно глядящий на карету. — Отец ее рассказывал, когда мы жили в часовне...  
Затем, словно стряхнув оцепенение, он решительно шагнул вперед и распахнул дверцу. Наружу рванулась новая волна ледяного воздуха; по ступенькам потек белесый туман.  
— Да мы тут околеем, — пробормотал Гаскойн, подозрительно заглянув внутрь. Хенрик попытался представить, что там такое, но теснить друга в сторону не стал. — Это точно единственный способ попасть в замок?  
Альфред закивал.  
— Точно, иных нет, многие искали, но... — он покосился на Хенрика и вздохнул. — Только с помощью этих высокопарных, чванливых приглашений кровавой знати можно добраться до Кейнхерста. Не будем же медлить!  
Альфред забрался в карету первым; Падре переглянулся с друзьями, тоже вздохнул и полез за ним. Эйлин запрыгнула следом.  
Хенрик залез внутрь последним и мысленно пожал плечами — подумаешь, решетки на окнах и проржавевшие полосы металла на стенах и дверях; ничего необычного, и не в таком ездили. Да и не так уж холодно было внутри. А что же до запаха — все то же привычное разложение и гниль, как и положено старью, — так в лесу пахло гораздо хуже.  
Падре, впрочем, явно так не считал — поморщившись, хлопнул себя по коленям: решил, видимо, что Эйлин здесь будет слишком холодно. Та не стала отказываться.  
Стоило им устроиться — всем втроем напротив мрачного Альфреда, изредка недовольно косящегося на Эйлин, — как карета развернулась и покатилась, ускоряясь, к озеру и мосту.  
К _рухнувшему_ мосту.   
Эйлин бросила взгляд в окно; Хенрик проследил за ее взглядом, но стекло затянуло инеем так, что и свет-то пробивался с трудом. Карета дернулась, и копыта лошадей звонко зацокали по чему-то каменному; за тонкими деревянными стенками взвыла метель, и что-то хлестко ударило в стенку, рвануло по стеклу. Хенрик напрягся было, но тут же понял — это снег. В щелях пронзительно засвистел ветер.  
Они неслись сквозь пургу — долго, очень долго. Хенрику, зажатому между Падре и стеной, было даже почти удобно, только голову не повернуть; пришлось смотреть на Альфреда — странно бледного в этом свете, одной рукой крепко держащего свое колесо, а второй — сиденье. Альфред улыбался — легко, едва заметно, — не шевелясь и не обращая внимания на многоголосый вой ветра снаружи; кажется, его даже не подбрасывало на выбоинах мостовой. Жутковатое зрелище. Неправильное.  
И тут карета затормозила — так же резко, как тогда, прямо перед Хенриком. Всех троих вдавило в стену, Альфреда бросило вперед — и тот отмер, едва не свалившись на пол; вздрогнул, тряхнул головой, заморгал.  
Хенрик мог поспорить — больше никто этого не заметил.  
Эйлин, точно ничего не заметившая, поднялась с колен Падре и толкнула дверцу.  
— Ну ничего себе... — выдохнула она, и в карету ворвался ледяной воздух.  
Хенрик дернулся было вперед, выглянуть тоже, но Альфред успел первым — вскочил на ноги и почти вытолкнул Эйлин наружу, так спешил выбраться.  
— Да, это он! — раздался его торжествующий, почти восторженный голос. — Проклятый замок Кейнхерст!  
Гаскойн передернул плечами и поднял повыше шарф; Хенрик, наконец сумев встать на ноги, аккуратно спустился по ступенькам кареты вниз, на обледенелые каменные плиты.  
Везде лежал снег. Не белый, как в пустошах — бледно-серый, непривычный; в неожиданном озарении Хенрик наклонился, растер немного в пальцах  
и вздрогнул.  
Пепел.  
Мертвые лошади, все еще запряженные в карету, оборванный мост позади, мертвое небо над головой — черное, безоблачное; наконец-то ночь после бесконечного ярнамского заката. Сколько мы ехали, подумал Хенрик, но промолчал. Это неважно.  
Потому что впереди он видел замок. Древний, полуразрушенный — выщербленные временем стены, обломки камней на дороге; яркий лунный свет мешал разглядеть в точности, но Хенрик был уверен, что уже видел такое раньше.  
— Тут ночь... — пробормотал Падре, будто это единственное, что его беспокоило.  
Моргнув, Хенрик повернул голову. Падре хмурился — ожидаемо, на самом деле, — по маске Лин ничего нельзя было понять; Альфред же смотрел на замок с жадностью и нетерпением, и от этого Хенрик, к своему удивлению, даже немного успокоился. Обычный взгляд рейдера, нашедшего что-то интересное. Ничего особенного  
— Идемте же! — позвал Альфред и первым прошагал через арку, к воротам — черным, странно изогнутым.  
Характерно изогнутым. Как от взрыва.  
— Альфред, — окликнула того Эйлин, зашагав следом. Падре и Хенрик двинулись за ней, — а что у вас там за история с часовней?  
— В смысле? — Альфред чуть повернул голову, не сводя с ворот взгляда. — Какая история, с какой часовней?  
— Ну в которой вы с отцом жили, — подал голос Гаскойн.  
— Мы с родителями жили в обычном доме, — еще более недоуменно возразил Альфред, обернувшись-таки на них. — Откуда вы взяли эту часовню?  
Нахмурившись, Хенрик ткнул Падре в бок. Тот только отмахнулся и буркнул:  
— Забей, пошли дальше.

Хенрик сам не знал, чего ждал, но не этого. Снег вперемешку с пеплом, до боли знакомые воронки взрывов, развороченные статуи, едва заметный в одном из сугробов перекрученный металлический каркас фонаря, почерневшие от копоти, полуразрушенные стены; замок бомбили, подумал Хенрик, и еще — почему никто не замечает?  
Впереди что-то шевельнулось — бледно-серое, почти незаметное на снегу, — и Хенрик сжал свое почти позабытое оружие покрепче. Движение повторилось, потом еще раз и еще; он прищурился, вглядываясь, и крепко сжал зубы.  
Тварей было много. Высокие и бледношкурые, с длинными тонкими лапами, вздутыми животами, выгнутыми дугой позвоночниками и человеческими лицами, они сновали между сугробов — будто что-то искали; как падальщики в поисках добычи, подумал Хенрик. Может, это действительно падальщики. Может, они не станут нападать.  
Он не успел ничего сказать — одна из тварей подняла голову от земли и уставилась прямо на них. Длинный темный язык, будто змеиный, стремительно попробовал воздух; тварь наклонила голову, и свет луны отразился в слепо блестящих глазах.  
А потом она двинулась прямо на них.  
Хенрик, тут же снова позабыв свое оружие, скользнул в сторону — чтобы в случае чего достать метательным ножом; Падре поднял было за мушкет, но тут же цыкнул и перехватил топор. Да, верно, лучше здесь не стрелять — лишнее внимание только помешает...  
Альфред шагнул вперед, вскидывая Колесо, и в тот же миг, когда Хенрик нырнул за спину Гаскойна, гладкий обод вспорол твари брюхо не хуже топора.  
Пронзительный визг стегнул воздух, на мгновение оглушив. Остро запахло кровью, дерьмом и чем-то еще, знакомым и не менее отвратительным; подавив рвотный позыв, Хенрик вытер лицо. Все вокруг было в крови — застарелой, почти черной, — и ошметках мяса.  
Тварь лопнула.  
— Бегом к воротам! — рявкнула Эйлин, прервав сдавленную ругань отряхивающегося Падре, и Хенрик бросился вперед, наперерез заинтересовавшимся тварям.

Они чудом успели — ввалились в замок, налегли на тяжелые створки, отрезая себя от беснующихся, вопящих тварей. Те продолжали биться в ворота с жутковатым скрежетом — когтями, видимо, или языками; Хенрику, впрочем, было все равно.  
— Так, — Эйлин обвела остальных мрачным взглядом и наконец уставилась на Альфреда. — И как теперь отсюда вообще выбираться с такой стражей за дверью?  
Хенрик отвернулся от них — раздраженной Эйлин, яростно отряхивающегося Падре, невозмутимого Альфреда, — и прищурился. Ругань (или почти ругань) за спиной мешала, но он привык. По крайней мере, так он знал, что они еще там.  
Здесь было словно холоднее, чем снаружи. Залитый лунным светом холл тревожил — блеском разбитого стекла, мешающим приглядеться; одиночество, подумал Хенрик неожиданно для самого себя, пустота, тоска. Лед.  
Кто-то смотрел на них с лестницы.  
— Мы здесь не одни, — сказал он, и сзади замолчали.  
Но ненадолго.  
— Боюсь, почиститься нет ни возможности, ни времени, — тихо сказал Альфред и, судя по звуку, перехватил Колесо. — Нам предстоит пройти через весь замок, чтобы добраться до Королевы Нечистокровных. Идемте.  
Он шагнул вперед первым — высокая фигура, с ног до головы залитая черной кровью, и Хенрик по привычке выдержал дистанцию. Это место было неправильным, но Хенрик бывал во многих неправильных местах; от того, кто идет первым, лучше держаться подальше. Просто на всякий случай.  
— Не нравится мне здесь, — Эйлин поежилась.  
— Да ладно, — привычно съязвил Гаскойн, и Хенрик, чудом услышав скрытый чужими словами металлический скрежет, отскочил назад.  
И не зря, потому что откуда-то спереди раздался звонкий девичий смех, а в следующий миг с потолка рухнула огромная люстра, ударившись о каменный пол прямо за Альфредом. Осколки брызнули во все стороны и только чудом не посекли им ноги.  
Гаскойн выругался. Альфред словно бы ничего не заметил.

Кто-то шел за ними. Быстрые и легкие шаги, почти неслышные в вое ветра — близко, очень близко, но Хенрик так никого и не заметил, как ни старался; засыпанные снегом и пеплом пустые залы и коридоры, обломки камня от разрушенных стен, канделябры с догоревшими свечами  
и еле уловимый шепот из каждой тени.  
Хенрик хотел бы надеяться, что ему кажется. Что выцветшие картины срывает со стен ветер, а вазы Альфред, так и идущий впереди, задевает сам; только что-то внутри говорило ему — это ложь, ты сам знаешь, что это ложь. Что-то здесь есть. Что-то идет за вами. Не останавливайтесь.  
Они не останавливались. Даже Падре замолк и не пытался стереть подсыхающую на одежде кровь — обычно Хенрик бы такое не одобрил, но не сейчас. Здесь нет хищников, идущих на запах; здесь только одиночество и лед.  
Когда Альфред потянул на себя очередную дверь, кто-то в темноте рассмеялся — звонко и зло. Никто не заметил; Хенрик промолчал.

В следующей комнате горели свечи. Неровный, но яркий свет, затрепетавшее от ветра пламя; Альфред шагнул вперед, будто не видя в этом ничего странного, и двинулся дальше, уверенный и спокойный. Хенрик отстал, замешкавшись, крепче сжал в ладони метательный нож; идущий прямо за ним Падре легко подтолкнул его в плечо и шагнул через порог последним.  
Дверь захлопнулась за его спиной. Ледяной ветер хлестнул по лицу, погасил свечи; кто-то завыл сразу со всех сторон, высоко и страшно — как от ярости, как от непереносимой боли. В ушах зазвенело. Вой длился и длился, нескончаемый, неестественный, пока не оборвался на совершенно нечеловеческой ноте, оставив только гулкую тишину; позади ругнулся Падре, впереди что-то яростно пробормотал Альфред.  
Лунный свет призрачно выхватил из тьмы кровавый символ на белой стене — витой, идущий то ли змеями, то ли лианами, ветвящийся.  
А затем с двух сторон что-то металлически сверкнуло. Хенрик дернулся было, но Лин и Падре успели первыми — перехватили оружие почти одновременно, одинаковыми выверенными движениями; Хенрик моргнул и увидел — сотканные из воздуха полупрозрачные фигуры, тонкие и изящные, в изорванных платьях. Призраки. Мертвые женщины Кейнхерста.  
Они обступали Альфреда — одинаковые, серебрящиеся в лунном свете, с искаженными яростью лицами, зажатыми в ладонях кинжалами; на мгновение Хенрику показалось, что тот не видит их, и он уже открыл было рот крикнуть,  
но Альфред ударил первым.  
Колесо рассекло воздух и, кажется, чей-то живот. Кто-то впереди закричал снова, но почти сразу замолк, захрипев; призраки шарахнулись в стороны, истаяли в темноте.  
 _Палач_ , прошипело со всех сторон. Десятки, сотни голосов — мужские, женские, детские; _палач  
палач  
палач  
убийцы пришли снова_

Хенрик не запомнил, что было дальше. Они шли по промерзшим коридорам и залам, пробирались через обломки, лезли куда-то — вверх, вверх, вверх; и в темноте вокруг кто-то шептал со смесью гнева и страха — _палачи, убийцы, они вернулись, вернулись, вернулись,_  
и Хенрик отчего-то вслушивался в эти голоса больше, чем в разговоры друзей.  
Они прикончили несколько странных крылатых тварей на крыше — сонных, почти не сопротивляющихся. Они счистили с одежды хотя бы немного крови, так, чтобы не промокнуть. Они поднялись на самый верх замка, к ветру, почти сбивающему с ног, к новым разрушениям, обнаженным древним взрывом балкам,  
к башне с проломом в стене там, где должна была быть дверь.

Он очнулся только внутри, среди покрытых копотью статуй, выцветших ало-золотых полотнищ, перед троном. Тронами. Один из них был пустым; на втором же сидела девушка, тонкокостная, совсем юная — пятнадцать, шестнадцать лет, не больше. Она сидела ровно, почти неподвижно, словно не чувствуя холода. Алое платье обнажало ее плечи. Металлическая маска закрывала ее лицо.  
— А... Последний палач пришел к последней из рода? — равнодушно спросила королева-некромантка, и ее звучный голос разнесся эхом по залу.  
Альфред шагнул вперед. Падре тоже.  
— Грязное отродье, — голос Палача дрогнул от почти не сдерживаемой ненависти. — Ты заплатишь за все! Во имя Мастера Логариуса, я покончу с твоим тлетворным влиянием! Я завершу то, что он начал!  
— Эй-эй, мужик, ну-ка остынь, — Падре схватил его за локоть. — Мы вообще-то за информацией пришли, забыл?  
Тот попытался стряхнуть руку Гаскойна, и когда это сделать не удалось — резко обернулся.  
— В замке полно информации. Вы сами видели библиотеки. Этого вам хватит до конца жизни!  
— Ага, сам тут до конца жизни с призраками сиди! Нет уж, Альфред, тут ты не прав. Пока мы с этой... эм, королевой не поговорим, ты свои руки не распускай. Не для того мы сюда перлись...  
— Ты не понимаешь! — Альфред наконец вырвался и ткнул пальцем в королеву, все такую же молчаливую и расслабленную. — Она — зло! Отрава! Яд! Ее даже слушать нельзя — только уничтожить!  
Палач вновь развернулся, но Гаскойн опять помешал ему броситься вперед.  
— Успокойся, а? Никуда она от тебя не убежит. И вообще — как ты ухитрился увидеть девчонке-подростке это твое "зло", а?   
Яростно втянувший воздух Альфред попытался обойти Падре — тот сместился следом, перекрывая путь. И еще раз. И еще.  
— Прочь с дороги, — прошипел Палач. — Это мой священный долг!  
— А наш священный долг — выяснить, как выбраться из этого сраного города! — отрезал Гаскойн. — И из-за твоих заскоков мы терять источник информации не намерены.  
Альфред прерывисто выдохнул, обводя взглядом всю троицу. От повисшего в воздухе напряжения стало тяжело дышать; Хенрик бесшумно отступил назад, укрываясь за одной из статуй, перехватил метательный нож.  
А затем Альфред медленно взялся за ручку своего Колеса.  
— Я вижу... — проговорил он тихо; Хенрик увидел, как Падре потянулся к топору. — Вы уже попали под пагубное влияние этой твари... А я говорил, предупреждал, что бы вы ни увидели, Нечистокровные — не люди! Но ничего... — Колесо в его руках окуталось знакомой багровой дымкой. — Во славу Мастера Логариуса, я очищу вас от этой скверны! И исполню свой долг!  
— Да ты охренел! — рявкнул в ответ Падре и, отскочив назад, разложил рукоять топора, перехватил поудобнее. — Тебе моча в голову вдарила, больной придурок?   
Альфред молча бросился вперед; Гаскойн зацепил лезвием край Колеса и с силой завернул его, вынуждая противника уйти еще дальше от трона — но тут же отшатнулся, когда дымка поползла по топорищу к его рукам.

Они кружили посреди зала, уклоняясь от ударов друг друга; Хенрик скользил среди статуй, глубоко дыша. Док не стреляла, боясь промахнуться или попасть не в того, и он ждал тоже;  
но вот Альфред замер. Всего на мгновение, но этого было достаточно.  
Хенрик метнул ножи.  
Один впился в чужое плечо, другой задел бедро; Альфред вскрикнул и дернулся, поворачиваясь к нему, отвлекся, и Падре воспользовался моментом. Удар топора еле зацепил его — лезвие скользнуло по груди, разрывая бурую от засохшей крови ткань; Хенрик нырнул за соседнюю статую, потом за следующую и следующую, поспешно меняя позицию, и только тогда услышал глухой вскрик Гаскойна, эхом разнесшийся по залу.  
А за ним — низкий рык разъяренного зверя.  
Сталь лязгнула о сталь. Кто-то отлетел в сторону, тяжело приземлившись на каменный пол; Хенрик выглянул из своего укрытия как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть — Альфред, защищаясь, вскинул Колесо, принял на обух лезвие топора.  
— Мерзкое чудовище! — крикнул он, и Хенрик услышал в его голосе страх. — Я уничтожу тебя!  
Грохнул выстрел. Альфред покачнулся, с недоумением посмотрел вниз, на расцветающее посреди груди алое пятно — и замахнулся снова. Гаскойн отшатнулся, низко рыкнул, будто выругался; багровая дымка зацепила его руку и будто обожгла, так он ее отдернул.  
А потом он ударил.  
Голова Альфреда покатилась по полу, шлем отлетел в сторону, со звоном ударился о ноги статуи, за которой стоял Хенрик; тело рухнуло на колени, потом на живот. Кровь была везде — на них самих и статуях, растекалась по полу огромной, почти черной лужей, журчала по ступеням вниз. Хенрик не смотрел на нее. Хенрик не смотрел на тело.  
Хенрик не мог отвести взгляд от головы.  
Блестящие голубые глаза, огромные от страха, плотно сжатые губы, пятна крови на бледном лице, аккуратный и ровный срез шеи; он не впервые видел подобное, но сейчас что-то было _не то_. Необычно. Ненормально. Хенрик не мог сказать, что именно — только смотреть, смотреть, смотреть;  
показалось, или светлые ресницы только что дрогнули?  
— Ничего себе берсеркер, — услышал он голос Эйлин и моргнул, вываливаясь из этой отстраненности. — Обычно после моего выстрела сразу ложатся. Падре, ты как?  
Он шагнул вперед, стараясь не наступить в кровь, и зачем-то обернулся — глянуть на голову в последний раз.  
Губы Альфреда дрогнули.  
— Помолитесь... — прохрипел он еле слышно, и Хенрик оцепенел, — за меня... о мастере Логариусе...  
Его глаза закатились, чуть приоткрылся рот — и что-то будто ушло, отступило в тень, отвело взгляд; Хенрик почти рывком повернулся к неотрывно глядящей на королеву Эйлин.  
— Вы тоже это слышали? — спросил он отрывисто.  
— Слышали что? — Эйлин глянула на него коротко и недоуменно и тут же отвернулась обратно.  
Рядом гулко выдохнул Гаскойн.  
— Живой, — коротко пробормотал он и со стуком упер топор в пол, тяжело вытер лоб, больше размазав кровь по коже, чем стерев ее — и тоже уставился на королеву. — И что теперь? Вашество, вы там еще живы?  
Королева чуть склонила голову набок. На ее бледных, почти синеватых руках, не тая, лежали снежинки.  
— Зыбкие земли стирают для Нас грани между жизнью и смертью. Мы — Аннализа, Королева замка Кейнхерст, последняя из кровавого рода. Назовите себя.  
Эйлин звонко хлопнула себя по лбу:  
— Ну конечно же! Аннализа, а я-то еще думала, что голос знакомый... Хотя, стоп, как это вообще черт возьми может быть?  
— Так, — Гаскойн зажмурился и тряхнул головой. — Это что, она тогда на выходе из города нам какой-то херни наговорила? Как?!  
Хенрика пробрала дрожь.  
— Мы не будем говорить с невоспитанным животным, — ледяным тоном отчеканила королева. — Ведите свои речи как подобает или уходите.  
К счастью, он успел ткнуть Падре в бок раньше, чем тот испортил все окончательно; тот вздрогнул, словно Хенрик попал в свежую рану или шов, и Хенрику было бы жаль, правда — если бы Падре не мог похоронить их одним неверным словом.  
И он зашагал вперед.  
Падре и Лин смотрели ему в спину, королева — в лицо, и он чувствовал этот взгляд, даже несмотря на шлем: холодное отстраненное любопытство, взгляд сверху вниз. Это им здесь что-то надо, и это они пришли просить;  
он не дошел до трона нескольких шагов и немного неловко, но поклонился.   
— Прошу простить невежливость моих спутников, госпожа.  
Королева пошевелилась на троне, чуть наклонилась вперед.  
— Извинения принимаются.  
Хенрик помедлил. Сердце тяжело грохотало где-то в горле, от адреналина было сложно дышать.  
— Позвольте представиться. Я Хенрик. Это Гаскойн, это Эйлин. Мы...  
— Вы чужестранцы, — королева чуть склонила голову, будто рассматривала их. — Вы добрались сюда, но хотите выбраться из города. Как интересно.  
За его спиной прошуршала одежда, кто-то переступил с ноги на ногу, но он не оглянулся.  
— Верно, мы чужестранцы. Мы прибыли в этот город с конкретной миссией и потому и хотим выбраться. Нам сказали, что вы владеете этим знанием. Это правда?  
Давно он не говорил так много.  
— Нам ведомо многое, это верно, — королева еле слышно усмехнулась, и от этого тихого звука Хенрика прошибло осознанием _опасности_. Спросишь слишком много, спросишь не о том — и лучше тебе не знать, что будет дальше; это читалось в наклоне чужой головы, в развороте плеч, в тоне, и оставалось только надеяться, что остальные видят это тоже. — Но у знания есть своя цена.   
— Чего вы хотите, вашество? — нетерпеливо рыкнул Гаскойн, и Хенрик окаменел, сжался, словно ожидая удара. Идиот!  
— Вопрос был задан грубо, — раздался голос Эйлин. — Но по сути верно. Назовите вашу цену.   
Аннализа легким, текучим движением поднялась с своего трона и медленно прошествовала в невидимую на первый взгляд стенную нишу. Хенрик повернул голову, не в силах отвести от королевы взгляд, но не сдвинулся с места; Эйлин, недолго думая, шагнула следом за ней. В свете невесть откуда взявшейся свечи Аннализа писала за крохотным столиком письмо. Алые буквы блестели в неярком золотистом свете.   
Дописав, она аккуратно сложила пергамент, и Хенрик с трудом заставил себя отвернуться.  
— Если встретите рыцаря в вороньем плаще, отдадите ему это письмо, — Аннализа, обдав их промозглым холодом, прошествовала обратно к трону. Эйлин, проходя мимо, пожала плечами и сунула конверт за пазуху, поежившись:  
— Мы согласны, ваше Величество. И у нас два вопроса. Первый вопрос: некоторое время назад снаружи в Ярнам прибыл человек по имени Герман. Что вам известно о его судьбе и том, где его можно найти? Второй вопрос: как нам самим выбраться из этого города за границу моря?   
— На оба ваших вопроса один ответ: ищите того, кто привел вас сюда. Ищите хозяина сна.   
— Мы так не договаривались, — Эйлин фыркнула. — Кто такой хозяин сна? Куда нам вообще идти?   
— Они вдвоем покоятся на самом дне и стерегут друг друга. Стерегут вход и выход. Идите туда, где все началось.   
— Значит, нужно идти вниз? — уточнила Эйлин. — Это понятно... И все-таки, кто такой хозяин сна?   
— Даже Мы — не всеведущи, — мягко ответила королева. — И некоторые знания опасны даже для Нас.  
— Намек понятен, — хмыкнула Эйлин. — Последний вопрос — сюда-то мы добрались по вашему приглашению, а как обратно?   
— Возьмите на столике монеты, лодочник не провезет вас без платы. Герберт проводит вас.   
Наконец отмерев, Хенрик со звоном сгреб со столика монеты, ссыпал их в один из карманов и, развернувшись, увидел у входа в зал фигуру в сером плаще. Гаскойн кашлянул:   
— Вашество, а может, вы с нами? Тут же холодно как лютой зимой, и пусто как в могиле...   
Аннализа почти печально покачала головой:   
— Место Королевы на ее престоле. Даже если Мы — королева снега, пепла и мертвецов, Мы — все еще их королева.   
— Прощайте, — Эйлин коротко поклонилась и направилась за молчаливым Гербертом.  
Обезглавленное тело Альфреда уже покрылось корочкой изморози. Кровь заледенела.

Обратный путь был намного легче. Замолк шепот и стихли шаги, и больше не казалось, что кто-то смотрит в спину — даже стало как-то легче дышать; мертвое место — это просто мертвое место. Хенрик насмотрелся на такое за годы в пустошах. Ничего нового. Ничего необычного.  
Герберт вывел их каким-то из черных ходов. Мертвецов тут не было, только снег хрустел под ногами и выла метель, почти сбивая ветром с ног. Как Герберт тут вообще ориентировался — было неясно, но он уверенно шел, покачиваясь, одному ему известной дорогой.   
Но ветер наконец стих, и взгляду показался обледеневший пирс и единственная лодка, в которой сидела такая же сутулая фигура, как Герберт.   
Осторожно, оскальзываясь на обледенелых досках, трое залезли в лодку. Лодочник молча протянул ладонь — почерневшие пальцы, лопнувшая кожа, белеющие кости. Очередной порыв сорвал капюшон с его головы, и на них уставился безглазый лик мертвеца.   
— Твою мать! — выдохнула Эйлин. — Рик, плати ему скорее!   
Монеты легли в иссохшуюся руку. Лодочник склонил голову к плечу, заперебирал их костлявыми пальцами и зашевелил безгубыми челюстями, считая; наконец, удовлетворенно кивнул и взялся за весла. 

Они уже успели отплыть на десяток метров, когда до них донесся отчаянный крик:   
— Подождите! Не оставляйте меня здесь!   
Хенрик обернулся так резко, что едва не потерял равновесие. Альфред бежал к причалу, спотыкаясь и оскальзываясь на снегу — в современном обвесе, в залитом кровью из перерезанного горла камуфляже, с зияющей в груди дырой; я схожу с ума, подумал Хенрик отстраненно, если остальные это не видят — я точно схожу с ума.  
— Какого?! — почти испуганно вскрикнула Эйлин, и Хенрик с удивившим его самого облегчением выдохнул.  
Альфред кричал что-то еще, неслышимый за воем снова поднявшейся вьюги; а затем среди снега мелькнули руки и лица, серые призрачные платья, серые одеяния слуг, серебристо-серые доспехи, и призраки утащили Палача в метель.   
Стена тумана опустилась на воду, и все звуки стихли.

Туман был густым — гуще, чем Хенрик когда-либо видел раньше: силуэт лодочника он мог различить, только прищурившись и вглядевшись. Глухую тишину нарушал только скрип дерева и плеск воды, и еще ровное, почти сонное дыхание сидящего рядом Падре. Хенрик сидел почти неподвижно, перебирая оставшиеся ножи; там, в замке, он даже не подумал выдернуть нож из плеча Альфреда или искать другой, исчезнувший между статуй. Не сказать, чтобы сейчас он об этом жалел.  
Он почти задремал, вымотанный адреналином и убаюканный дыханием Гаскойна, когда туман стал рассеиваться. Проглянуло небо — ясное, по-ночному черное, — стало видно луну; Хенрик задрал голову, устало прищурился. Что-то опять было не так. Это уже начинало надоедать.  
— Если тут вечер сменился ночью, — пробормотала за его спиной Лин, — то сколько же мы пробыли в этом замке?  
Вместе с туманом начал истаивать и лодочник, становясь все бледнее и прозрачнее, пока совсем не пропал. Лодка остановилась, только весла жалобно скрипнули, больше никем не удерживаемые, и только тогда Хенрик понял —   
в небе над их головами не было звезд.  
— Так. Я понимаю, дальше своим ходом? — зло выдохнула Эйлин. — Вопрос дня — кто-нибудь из вас умеет грести?  
Гаскойн выпрямился, несколько раз моргнув, и уставился туда, где только что был лодочник. Злится, подумал Хенрик. Устал.   
— Я похож на лодочника? — рыкнул Падре, покосившись на Лин.  
Точно, устал.  
Помедлив и оглядевшись по сторонам, Гаскойн тряхнул головой; вздохнул, будто приняв какое-то решение.  
— Счас разберусь, — буркнул он, словно и не было только что этой вспышки раздражения, и очень медленно и осторожно перебрался на место гребца.

Разумеется, сперва они кружились на месте и плыли куда угодно, только не куда надо. Черная вода блестела в пронзительном лунном свете, сосредоточенно сопел Падре, не иначе как ругаясь про себя; Хенрик смотрел по сторонам и за борт. Казалось, лодку вот-вот схватят снизу длинные пальцы, покрытые серой чешуей — или разбухшие, как у утопленника. До самого горизонта не было ничего, кроме воды.  
Но наконец из темноты вынырнул берег — сперва высокий обрыв с виднеющимися над ним деревьями, а после и место, куда можно причалить; когда днище лодки проскребло по дну, Падре выпрыгнул из нее чуть ли не первым, не сдержав облегченного выдоха.  
— В гробу я видал ваше плавание, — заявил он и побрел к берегу по колено в воде, держась за борт.

Они бросили лодку внизу, побрели наверх по узкой тропинке. Над их головами в озеро обрывался мост — они вернулись в Хемвик, туда, откуда и пришли; но сейчас здесь было тихо и пусто. Все так же пахло гнилью и разложением, но еще — ночной прохладой и дождем; далеко впереди в лунном свете блестели шпили Ярнама.  
Тишина казалась правильно жутковатой — как и положено в ночном лесу. Никакого предчувствия опасности или засады, лишь умиротворение и спокойствие; даже самым яростным тварям нужно спать, и местные спят по ночам.  
Они прошли обратно тем же путем — вверх, в гору. Чернели кажущиеся покинутыми хижины, тихо потрескивали незатушенные костры; исчезли, правда, тела, оставив лишь пятна темной крови на камнях и траве. Слишком быстро для падальщиков, подумал было Хенрик, но одернул себя — откуда он знает, сколько прошло времени?

Хенрик услышал кого-то на выходе из ущелья. Тяжелое дыхание, ровные удары о землю, согнувшийся у одной из могил силуэт; он открыл было рот предупредить, но не успел — Эйлин уже вскинула револьвер, и Падре вместе с ней.  
— Нападешь — пристрелю, — бросила Лин.  
— Ой, — тихо, но очень с чувством отозвался мужской голос, и силуэт выпрямился. На них уставился незнакомец — сгорбленный, замотанный в тряпки и с видавшей виды лопатой в руках. — В-вы из этих?..  
— А, так ты в своем уме... — Эйлин опустила оружие, хотя прятать в кобуру не торопилась. — Что здесь произошло?  
— Луна наводит безумие, — местный хихикнул, налегая на лопату. — А я и так дурак. Так что — кто озверел, кто обезумел, кого собаки сгрызли, а я хороню... — он помедлил и уже серьезно добавил. — Не по-людски это, мертвых бросать гнить.  
Вот, значит, кто похоронил ведьм.  
— А убивать, значит, по-людски? — хрипло хмыкнул Падре.  
— А убийц не мне судить, — все так же серьезно ответил местный. — Пусть сами себя судят. А я — простой могильщик.   
Эйлин вздохнула.  
— Так, господа разговорчивые, мы усталые и голодные, пошли дальше отдыхать. Уважаемый могильщик, доброй тебе ночи, правильное дело делаешь.

Могильщик хихикал и что-то бормотал за их спинами, когда они вошли под арку.

Пустые улицы Ярнама отчего-то казались куда опасней леса, но Хенрик слишком устал, чтобы тревожиться. Странно — раньше он по три таких перехода делал, и ничего; сейчас же...  
Сейчас же он брел к часовне, только чудом не спотыкаясь. Отчего-то вспоминалось детство — теплые огоньки свечей, отражающиеся в чужих глазах, уютный полумрак, пляшущие на стенах тени, тихие разговоры взрослых, чьи-то прохладные сухие ладони на плечах; уютные, спокойные вечера.

— Безумие, значит, — пробормотал Падре, когда они подошли к часовне, и, задрав голову, окинул луну внимательным взглядом. Хенрик вопросительно глянул на него, но Падре ничего не заметил. Неудивительно, в общем-то.  
Когда они почти шагнули под молчаливые каменные своды, пропахшие ладаном, Падре вновь подал голос:  
— Док, чисто теоретически ты сможешь к Герману просто так еще раз наведаться?  
Хенрик чуть склонил голову. Хорошая идея.  
— Надо пробовать. Но завтра, — Эйлин шагнула внутрь. — Агата, к нам в гости никто не заглядывал?  
Сначала Хенрик услышал глухой всхлип, и только потом увидел — Агату, закрывшего лицо руками, качающегося взад-вперед, низко опустившего голову; что-то в его позе было отчаянное и беззащитное, как у ребенка, ждущего, что сейчас его будут бить.  
— Это моя вина, — прорыдал он, и что-то в груди Хенрика оборвалось.  
Эйлин тут же кинулась к вещам, поспешно зарылась в рюкзак, потом в другой; Хенрик пересек зал быстрым шагом, замер рядом. Растерянность и страх стояли в горле комом.  
— Эй, ты чего? — встревоженно спросила Лин; Агата в ответ только вздрогнул и зарыдал еще горше. — Да что случилось-то?!   
— Я виноват, только я, — Агата всхлипнул, словно и не услышав.  
— Молчун, что с ним такое? — Эйлин, кажется, уставилась на него. — Ты с ним как-то лучше всех заобщался.  
— Не знаю, — пробормотал он и встал рядом с Агатой на колени, мягко опустил ладонь ему на плечо. — Что случилось?  
Агата вскинул голову, уставился на него невидящим взглядом, полными слез глазами; лицо у него было перекошено, как у человека, который долго плакал.  
— Прости! — он вцепился Хенрику в плечи — крепко, почти до синяков. — Прости-прости-прости, это моя вина!  
— С этим вашим лунным безумием я сейчас сам с ума сойду! — раздраженно рыкнул за спиной Падре, и Хенрик вздрогнул от неожиданности. — Может, лучше спать ляжем?  
— И то правда, — судя по звуку, Эйлин подхватила на всякий свою винтовку и отошла назад. — Наверх!  
Хенрик вдохнул. Потом выдохнул. За его спиной Падре побрел к лестнице, ступая тяжело и гулко — шаги раздавались по залу эхом. Стоило пойти следом, но не хотелось бросать Агату вот так; жаль, он всегда был плох со словами.  
— Успокойся, — пробормотал он и неловко погладил чужие плечи. — Я ни в чем тебя не виню.  
А потом, мягко вывернувшись из хватки, побрел следом за Гаскойном, стараясь игнорировать глухие рыдания.


	6. Рыцарь в вороньем плаще

Эйлин проснулась, резко и внезапно. Хенрик вопросительно поднял брови, она в ответ кивнула и поднялась на ноги, коротко указала пальцем вниз. Хенрик понятливо кивнул и потерял интерес.

Эйлин тише кошки спустилась — Агата беспокойно спал, даже во сне продолжая всхлипывать, а странная металлическая... штука посреди нефа все так же казалась беспокойно-неуместной. И именно рядом с ней она и оказалась, когда вернулась в Ярнам от Германа.

Она уселась рядом со странной вещицей поудобнее и задумалась. Из Сна она пришла сюда просто более-менее сосредоточившись на том, что хочет вернуться. Интересно, а в ту сторону сработает? Не проверишь — не узнаешь. Она закрыла глаза.

 _"Прохладный свежий ветер, цветы качают венчиками. Легкое невесомое покрывало тумана. Безмятежная тишь и спокойствие."_  
Не вышло. Она подумала и попробовала зайти с другой стороны:  
 _"Дом-мастерская, уютный и добротный. Хищные лезвия на стенах, старик в инвалидной коляске."_  
Снова нет. Эйлин выдохнула чуть раздосадованно.  
 _"Ряд могил, неровные серые камни. Девушка-кукла под светом бледной Луны"..._

Она почувствовала, что мир вокруг меняется.

— Здравствуй, Эйлин, — Герман, как и в прошлый раз, подкатил свое кресло к порогу дома.  
— И тебе не болеть, Герман, — Эйлин выпрямилась, оглядываясь. Девушку-куклу Герман не пойми зачем перенес наверх к одной из могил и поставил в молитвенную позу. Цветы запахли куда сильнее, как перед грозой. — Вспомнил меня наконец?  
— Зачем ты пришла?  
Эйлин размашисто зашагала наверх.  
— Поговорить, Герман, просто поговорить, — она подошла к порогу и глянула на Германа сверху вниз. — Вообще-то я тебя искала. Пустишь в дом?

Герман чуть посторонился. Стульев, как оказалось, у него в мастерской не водилось — ну еще бы, у него всегда свое сиденье под задницей, не фарфоровую же куклу куда-то там сажать! — так что Эйлин непринужденно уселась на край верстака и с интересом обвела домик взглядом. Ничего особенно интересного — шкафы, пыльное зеркало в углу, накрытый тканью широкий стол, чем-то похожий на алтарь. И коптящие свечи, бросающие золотистые отсветы.

— И снова, зачем ты здесь? — Герман нервно сплел пальцы.  
— Как долго ты тут?   
— Какое это имеет значение? — Герман говорил ровно, но Эйлин увидела, как у него закаменело лицо.  
— Меня очень удивило в прошлый раз то, как равнодушно ты отнесся к тому, что Мария тебя ищет, — Эйлин пытливо прищурилась. — Ты же с ней с малолетства как с куколкой носился. А тут вдруг... Да и время тут поехавшее. Сколько?  
— Уже неважно... — Герман вздохнул. — Десять лет, двадцать, сорок — все едино. Выхода отсюда нет.  
— Мне сказали другое, так что я хотя бы попробую и сама с друзьями вылезти, и тебя вытащить.  
— Да? И кто же тут такой умный? — Герман явно начал раздражаться.  
— Аннализа, королева ледяного замка, — честно ответила Эйлин. — И я как минимум наполовину уверена, что она не врет: мы столкнулись с ней снаружи Ярнама, когда направлялись тебя искать.  
— Что она сказала? — Герман жадно подался вперед.  
— Она была не слишком любезна и говорила загадками, — Эйлин хмыкнула. — Если коротко, то я поняла из сказанного ею, что надо снова найти Миколаша и его радио. Не знаешь случайно, где он в этом Ярнаме?  
— Яаа’ргул, — коротко ответил Герман. — Нижний тайный квартал города.  
— Это я знаю, попасть туда как? Есть быстрые безопасные дороги?   
Герман задумался. Наконец, помедлив, начал говорить:  
— Эйлин, мне отсюда уже не выбраться, я знаю. Но я не хочу, чтобы тут застряла ни ты, ни твои друзья, кем бы они ни были, поэтому... — он вытащил из ящика стола причудливый изящный гребень. — Отдай Марии. Путь в Яаа’ргул лежит мимо Главного Собора — поднимись на паперть, встань под часами лицом к входу и направляйся направо. Будет спуск вниз и небольшая церковь, через которую в Яаа’ргул ходили клирики.  
— Спасибо, старик, — Эйлин ухмыльнулась, принимая гребень, слишком красивый для простой расчески, и пряча его в карман. — Но тебя мы тоже попытаемся вытащить живым. До встречи.  
Она вышла наружу и направилась к ближайшей могиле. И уже когда краски мира вокруг смешались, она вдруг поняла одну вещь:

Кукла тоже провожала ее взглядом.

***

Побудку Падре почуял буквально за миг до прикосновения Хенрика и сразу же сел, душераздирающе зевнув. С неба все так же лилось лунное серебро, все так же не хотелось сожрать кого-то большого. Все так же беспомощно дергалась стрелка на циферблате больше не требующих завода часов.  
И поднималась с первого этажа Эйлин, видимо, успевшая вскочить еще раньше.  
— Есть какие-то новости? — поинтересовался Гаскойн, вставая и потягиваясь.  
— Есть, узнала, где наш радиоведущий прячется, — довольно отозвалась Док.  
— Хоть что-то хорошее, — больше для порядка проворчал Падре и выдохнул.  
То, что Эйлин снова поговорила с Германом, было, конечно, хорошо, но вот что он это все банально проспал — не радовало. Последовавший пересказ, собственно, разговора, внес приятную ясность хотя бы по направлению их поисков, что не могло не радовать.  
— А теперь предлагаю перекусить и выдвигаться, — заключила Эйлин, обведя всех взглядом.  
Хенрик привычно от всех отвернулся, хрустя галетой, потом по рукам прошла фляга с водой, и Гаскойн пошел вниз — паковать вещи.

— Я так понимаю, сюда мы больше не вернемся, — полуутвердительно сказал Падре, закручивая горловину рюкзака.  
— Скорее всего, — отозвалась Эйлин, подтягивая лямки у своего.

Проходя мимо Агаты, он невольно ускорил шаг, не желая слушать стенания безумца. Да и вообще сгустившаяся тут вонь ладана становилась откровенно неприятной, так что свежий воздух Гаскойн вдохнул с удовольствием и достал карту, вопросительно глянув на Эйлин.  
— Док, твой выход.  
Та подошла, задумчиво огляделась, словно бы знала, куда смотреть — и уверенно зашагала в знакомую сторону.  
— Туда.  
— Что, опять на то кладбище? — досадливо поморщился Падре, но ответить ему Эйлин не успела: из неприметного проулка вынырнули три знакомые высокие фигуры. Гаскойн еле подавил порыв потянуться к оружию, заглянув в эти их бесстрастные черные моргала, да и Хенрик не особо заметно, но напрягся. Странно, а он-то чего?  
— Доброй ночи, Охотники, — даже голоса у этих здоровяков казались какими-то замогильными. Или просто... не слишком человеческими?  
— И вам, — первой отозвалась Эйлин, тоже не без подозрительности. — Чем обязаны?  
Правильно, Альфреда-то они угробили, теперь хрен его знает, как относиться будут в его отсутствие...  
— Один наш союзник просит встречи, — невозмутимо прогудел ближайший белолицый. — Вас не затруднит пройти с нами в Главный Собор?  
Главный Собор? Падре невольно перевел взгляд на циферблат часовой башни. Но ведь Альфред говорил, что...  
— Место же нехорошее? — в унисон его мыслям спросила Лин. — Почему там?  
— Чудовища туда тоже не заходят, — резонно возразил патрульный. — Никто не помешает.  
— У меня только вопрос, — не смог смолчать Гаскойн. — Почему ваш союзник сам не пришел? Он какая-то важная шишка?  
А то так приведут их сейчас к какому-нибудь местному лидеру, а они не готовы будут.  
— Он хотел встретиться с вами, — отозвался один из патрульных. — Но не с вашим... союзником из Церкви.  
— Он из... нелюдского рода, — пояснил второй.  
— Мутант? — быстро спросила Эйлин.  
— Мы не знаем, что это значит, — осторожно ответил третий патрульный. — Он из потомков подземного народа, бывший воин ледяного замка.  
— Этот, как их, Нечистокровный? — спросил Падре.   
— В Церкви их звали именно так, — полусогласился, полувозразил патрульный и свернул на широкую, уже знакомую лестницу вверх.  
А Гаскойн было всерьез подумал, что этих Нечистокровных действительно всех перебили. Хотя... Вдруг разом вспомнился таинственный чудак в плаще и маске, так легко запрыгнувший на крышу и кланяющийся так естественно и привычно. Да и девчонка-королева просила передать письмо какому-то рыцарю. Наконец, Альфред-Палач то и дело беспокойно глядел на городские улицы и крыши...  
Но "бывший воин ледяного замка" — уже красноречиво чуть ли не до прямого текста. Что ж, тогда заодно и долг королеве за информацию, может, отдадут, тоже неплохо.

Ворота в конце подъема были все так же искорежены, что вызывало вопрос — а полезут ли господа хорошие в щель? Да и вообще теперь, когда Гаскойн смотрел на патрульных не сквозь муть боли и полубессознательного состояния, они вызывали какое-то непроизвольное… напряжение, за неимением лучших слов: слишком похожие, кажущиеся одинаковыми белые вытянутые лица, черные глаза без белка. Одеты тоже одинаково — в плотные плащи с капюшонами и широкополые шляпы, а на руках перчатки, будто от света прятались.  
— А как Нечистокровных стоит называть правильно? — тем временем вежливо уточнила Эйлин. — И простите, не хочу показаться бестактной, но... Вы боитесь солнца?  
— Это так, — кивнул патрульный. — Лучи солнца обжигают нам кожу не хуже крутого кипятка. Что до именования... Сами себя они звали кровавым родом, мы звали их просто потомками.  
— Поняла, — кивнула Эйлин. 

Они миновали круглую площадь, прошли через поднятые ворота — здесь подъемный механизм еще не успел сломаться — и трио вежливо сдало их с рук на руки другому патрулю — всего двое, но не в серой, а в глухой черной униформе и очень странным оружием в руках.  
А еще Гаскойну почему-то упорно казалось, что кто-то из первых белолицых после расставания с отрядом долго пялился ему в спину.

Все рано или поздно заканчивается. Закончилась и широкая лестница, ведущая к воротам Собора — сейчас красноречиво приоткрытым.

— Мы остаемся здесь, — глухо сказал патрульный и оба они замерли по сторонам от ворот, не хуже статуй. Еще бы, памятуя о рассказах про это место. Эйлин на всякий случай вытащила револьвер, и Падре последовал ее примеру. Мало ли, о чем хочет поговорить воин Кейнхерста с союзниками Палача, пусть и бывшими. Тем более, про "бывших" он все равно знать не может.

Внутри Собор оказался не менее монументален, чем снаружи. Часовня Идона рядом с этим чудовищем была все равно что землянка рядом со зданиями Старого Мира. Исполинские своды терялись во тьме над головой, лунный свет обрисовывал внутренне убранство — на удивление лаконичное. Колонны под краям самой площадки, весьма скромные декоративные элементы на полу, разве что за алтарем воздвигалась скульптурная группа. А еще покойный Палач не соврал: что-то внутри, захлебываясь, так и кричало: опасность, смерть, уходить отсюда, прочь, прочь. Хенрик еле заметно напрягся, взгляд Эйлин бегал вокруг самую малость более нервно, чем обычно.

Гаскойн угадал — у алтаря стоял тот самый чудак с крыши. Вблизи он оказался еще выше, чем запомнилось. Даже, пожалуй, одного роста с Падре. Да уж, природа не обидела — Гаскойн в родных местах заслуженно считался великаном. На плечах неизвестного лежал все тот же рваный плащ, в лунном свете и вправду похожий на черные крылья, латные перчатки казались причудливыми когтями и ярко блестели в свете луны. Так же ярко блестел и странный шлем — глухой, без прорезей для глаз и дыхания, просто серебряная сфера-маска, украшенная вычурными узорами. Напротив левой щеки рыцаря в шлеме красовалась узкая дыра наискось, словно металл разрезали с чудовищной силой.   
А еще он был готов к бою. Это читалось в его позе, обманчиво-расслабленной, но Гаскойн прекрасно знал коварство этой иллюзии — при желании неизвестный мог в любой момент напасть или начать обороняться: обнаженный меч вроде бы и лежал, поблескивая, на алтаре, но схватить его можно было за мгновение, как и длинноствольный пистолет под другой рукой — наверняка взведенный.  
Что ж, адресата королевы мертвецов они, похоже, и впрямь нашли.

Повисшую тишину Эйлин нарушила первой:  
— Твоя королева сказала, чтобы, если мы встретим тебя, мы отдали тебе это, — она неторопливо полезла за пазуху, достала оттуда письмо и показала рыцарю.  
— Охотники иных времен, — серебряная маска на миг склонилась в легчайшем намеке на поклон. — Вы были в забытом замке.   
— Были, — Эйлин медленно подошла к рыцарю и протянула конверт, и, пока она приближалась, Гаскойн держал ладонь у рукояти обреза. Чисто на всякий случай. Пусть их предыдущая встреча была вполне мирной, все могло поменяться. Пример Альфреда все-таки до сих пор отдавался пусть несильной, но все еще противной ноющей болью в перевязанной руке.  
— Где Палач? — коротко спросил рыцарь, принимая конверт из рук Эйлин. — И отойди так, чтобы я мог видеть твои руки.  
— Без головы остался твой Палач, — негромко и так же сухо отозвался Гаскойн, чуть смещаясь вбок, чтобы Эйлин не загораживала обзор.  
— Как интересно, — рыцарь одним движением сорвал печать, благоразумно не поднимая письмо слишком высоко, чтобы в случае чего среагировать на атаку. Осторожный параноик. — Его убил замок или вы?  
— Мы, — усмехнулась Эйлин. — Не в наших принципах помогать безумным фанатикам убивать безоружных женщин.   
Письмо в пальцах рыцаря дрогнуло. Неожиданно он устало выдохнул и переступил с ноги на ногу, заметно расслабившись, хоть настороженность из его позы до конца и не ушла. Он сложил письмо и медленно порвал его надвое. Потом еще. И еще. Пока не остались только бумажные клочки.   
— Что вы собираетесь делать дальше?  
— Убираться отсюда вон, — Эйлин пожала плечами.   
— Из города нет выхода, — рыцарь покачал головой. — Мы все заперты здесь за стеной моря в ночи, которая длится вечно.   
— Выход есть! — Эйлин упрямо ухмыльнулась. — Не веришь нам — своей королеве поверь, она нам его и показала.   
— В таком случае... — рыцарь задумался, покосился на обрывки письма и кивнул сам себе. — Мой клинок к вашим услугам. И мои знания об этом проклятом городе — тоже. Мое имя я давно забыл и сам, можете звать меня просто Вороном. Вы позволите присоединиться к вам?  
— Нам надо посоветоваться, — Эйлин легко пожала плечами и повернулась к Ворону полубоком — не выпуская ни револьвера из руки, ни рыцаря из поля зрения. — Падре, Молчун?  
Гаскойн покосился на Хенрика, который в своей манере просто кратко кивнул, еще раз смерил недоверчивым взглядом этого... Ворона и пожал плечами.  
— Нам никакая помощь не помешает, — и обратился уже напрямую к рыцарю. — Взамен, полагаю, свалить с нами хочешь?  
— Никто не захочет здесь оставаться после всего, что было, — последовал лаконичный ответ.  
Эйлин коротко кивнула синхронно с Гаскойном. Вовремя же родители Хенрика отсюда сбежали, прихватив ребенка...  
— Нас устраивает. Я — Эйлин, это Гаскойн, это Хенрик. Прежде, чем мы пойдем дальше, мы хотим знать, чем ты можешь быть полезен, кроме того, что знаешь этот город и местные реалии?  
— Я — хорошо обученный и опытный воин, много сражался с чудовищами и людьми. Как видите, до сих пор жив. Одинаково хорошо владею клинком и огнестрелом, видел и либо сражался, либо знаю, как сражаться со всем местным зверинцем, — Ворон задумался на миг и побарабанил пальцами по алтарю. — И... вы должны еще кое-что знать. Некоторые слова: не метафоры.

Он замер на миг — и одним движением стащил с себя шлем. Гаскойн присвистнул вместе с Эйлин — про нелюдей, однако, покойный Палач не соврал. Падре с трудом сдержался, чтобы не отстраниться: Ворон до отвращения напоминал ходячий труп. Вообще, его вполне можно было бы назвать красивым — лицо правильное, с тонкими чертами, даже глубокий шрам, перечеркнувший щеку и угол рта, не сильно портил, но Ворон отталкивал своей нелюдской чуждостью. Бледный до серости, с блекло-серебристым хвостом волос, а из его глазниц смотрела бездонная чернота. На миг Падре даже показалось, что глаз у местного вовсе нет, но они все-таки были: такие же озера тьмы, как на нечеловечьих харях патрульных. От Ворона реакция явно не укрылась, и он еле заметно усмехнулся:  
— Вы еще не передумали сотрудничать со мной?  
Кто бы сомневался, что Эйлин бестрепетно протянет ему ладонь:  
— Не первый год с мутантами союзничаем.

Хенрик рядом едва заметно дрогнул, и Гаскойн сдержал смешок. Благо друг чертыхнулся так, что не знай его — не заметишь. И хорошо, потому что этот маленький секрет принадлежит только им.  
На пустошах вообще мутантов всегда было немало, в том числе и разумных. В том числе и полезных, и просто неплохих. А уж тех, кто от людей отличался лишь какой-то мелочью вроде глаз, чешуек на роже или чего-то подобного, Падре вовсе за нелюдей особо не держал. Есть же человеческие народы чернокожих, узкоглазых, плосколицых — а теперь еще и таких, какая разница?

Ворон немного недоуменно посмотрел на руку Эйлин и вопросительно поднял брови. Она пояснила:  
— Обычай у нас снаружи такой. Заключаем сделку — жмем руки.  
— Понял, — Ворон кивнул и сжал ладонь Эйлин в ответ.  
А Падре немного склонил голову набок, рассматривая чужое, чуждое черноглазое лицо Ворона, и хмыкнул, поправив шляпу:  
— Симпатичные глазки.  
— Я могу сказать то же самое о тебе, впустивший в себя яд Древней Крови, — Ворон чуть повернул лицо, глядя через плечо Эйлин на Гаскойна. — Ты уже начал поддаваться ей, и она горит в твоих глазах. А ведь я предупреждал.  
— Чего? — Эйлин сама обернулась и неожиданно нервно икнула. — Падре... А у тебя и правда с глазами что-то не то.  
— А у меня-то что с глазами? — Гаскойн хотел сказать это ехидно-недоверчиво, однако вышло почему-то — напряженно. Вдвойне его насторожила реакция Дока, которая смотрела на него теперь с явной растерянностью. А вопросительно глянув на Хенрика, Падре натолкнулся на тяжелый взгляд и медленный кивок.  
— Желтеют, — кратко пояснил-ответил Молчун.  
И вот теперь Гаскойну стало жутко. Не страшно — чувствовал себя он хорошо... даже слишком. Именно жутко. До холодного пота вдоль позвоночника.  
Ведь Падре помнил горящие глаза твари в обрывках человеческой одежды.  
— И чем, — медленно, чтобы не потерять лицо и не сорваться на хрип, — это грозит?  
— С каждой порцией крови ты будешь чувствовать себя лучше и лучше. Руки и ноги нальются новой силой. Раны, которые раньше были смертельными, покажутся царапинами. Но ценой будет рассудок и сама суть человека, — Ворон пронзительно посмотрел в глаза Падре. — Бойся древней крови, и, может быть, у тебя еще получится прожить свой срок человеком.  
В упор глядя в эти нечеловеческие глаза, похожие на провалы в равнодушную бездну, Гаскойн чувствовал, как медленно сжимает кулаки. До скрипа перчаток, почти до боли.  
Слова Ворона почему-то не вызывали сомнений в их правдивости. И падали тяжелым приговором... который еще можно было обжаловать?

Но рвущийся с языка вопрос о главном, что для себя вычленил Падре, перехватила Эйлин, буквально вернув всех на землю, к гораздо более актуальным делам:  
— Так! — разбила гнетущую тишину она. — С этим разберемся потом, сейчас у нас есть более насущные проблемы — добраться до нашего драгоценного радиоведущего, например. Куда идти — мы знаем, как — представляем, а об этом предлагаю подумать на привале. Падре, ты ведь прямо сейчас нам лица откусывать не собрался, нет? Вот и хорошо. Вперед!  
Гаскойн тряхнул головой и почти благодарно усмехнулся Доку. Она права, ничего еще не случилось, и он чувствует себя собой в полной мере. А что глаза желтеют... Ну, значит надо будет потом очки раздобыть.  
Эйлин развернулась к выходу из Собора и первой решительно зашагала прочь. Следом почти бесшумно скользнул Хенрик, потом, еще раз бросив короткий взгляд на Ворона — двинулся и сам Падре.  
И еще через невыразимо короткий миг к звукам их шагов присоединилась четвертая пара ног — четкий, металлически чеканный шаг рыцаря, снова надевшего свой странный шлем.  
Правда, долго слушать лязг металла по камню Гаскойн не смог:  
— Ты так всегда предупреждаешь о своем приближении?  
Ну не мог рейдер смириться с таким грохотом от каждого шага. Да он сам рядом с Вороном казался тихоходом! И хоть ростом рыцарь Гаскойну уступал едва-едва, из Падре запросто троих Воронов можно было слепить. А шуму от рыцаря было на троих Падре.  
— Простите, я отвык работать в команде, и никогда не умел работать тихо, — Ворон коротко склонил голову в шлеме, признавая оплошность. — Есть предложения, как можно заглушить шаг или где достать другую обувь?  
— Тряпками обмотай, — с ходу посоветовала Эйлин, ступая наружу.  
Эта учтивость в ответ на претензию остудила пробившееся было раздражение Гаскойна, так что добавлять к совету Дока он ничего не стал, даже если бы захотел. А еще мимолетно закралась мысль, что с человеком, пережившим неизвестно сколько дерьма в этом проклятом городе, все же стоит вести себя посдержаннее. Кто знает, как тут мозги сворачивает старожилам... Пока что опыт знакомств с местными, увы, был сугубо печальным — рано или поздно крыша ехала у всех.  
Оставалось только надеяться, что этот Ворон покрепче будет.

В любом случае, если рыцарь и собирался ответить, то узнать это было не суждено — один из до сих пор торчащих снаружи патрульных подал голос:  
— Лорд Ворон, вы покидаете нас?  
— Истинно так, — коротко ответил тот.  
— Задержитесь на несколько минут, — попросил белолицый, снимаясь с места. — мы догадывались, что так будет, поэтому решили собрать вам нужных вещей в дорогу.   
Падре негромко вздохнул, но говорить ничего не стал. Тем более что патрульные действительно обернулись быстро — и вокруг отряда столпилось с десяток одинаковых фигур, которые отличить можно было разве что по оружию — у кого-то посох, у кого-то тлеющий странным огнем фонарь, еще один мог похвастаться устрашающего вида косой.  
— Вот, значит, — сказал тип с косой, протягивая Ворону небольшой мешок. Тот заглянул в него и решительно покачал головой:  
— Я не могу это взять. Кровь нужна вам в патрулях.  
— Берите! — тип решительно сунул мешок Ворону. — К нам сюда уже, считайте, никто и не заглядывает, а вы уходите в никуда. Да и себя мы тоже не обидели. Мы вам еще бумаги там пламенной упаковали и успокоительного зелья, кто знает, куда вас дорога заведет?..   
— Спасибо, — Ворон размашисто и глубоко поклонился. Ишь, не гордый...  
— Легкого пути тебе, сородич, — патрульные жутковато, но дружелюбно заулыбались и начали расходиться.  
На эти сборы Падре смотрел в смешанных чувствах. Да даже досады за задержку, в сущности, не было — несмотря на нечеловечью суть и облик столпившихся вокруг патрульных, это все было так... по-человечески понятно.

Правда, в итоге не смолчал Хенрик — когда народ стал расходиться, он взглянул на Ворона и негромко уточнил:  
— Бумага?  
— Состав, который загорается, если нанести его на клинок, — пояснил Ворон и показал сложенный вдвое лист пергамента, пахнущий чем-то знакомо-машинным. — Так его и с собой носить удобно, и перед боем просто провел по лезвию и готово. Правда, моему мечу такое только навредит, но вашему или вашему, — он кивнул на топор Падре, — оружию это будет хорошее подспорье... Забирайте.  
Падре заинтересованно присвистнул — такого они еще не видели — и щедрый жест Ворона оценил, взяв несколько листков пахучей бумаги.  
— А моему? — заинтригованно уставилась на "бумагу" Эйлин и вытащила подаренный Германом кинжал. Реакция оказалась неожиданной — Ворон на миг потянулся к клинку, спохватился, отдернул руку и вперился в Эйлин так, что это даже сквозь маску почувствовалось. Гаскойн от такой резкой потери отстраненного спокойствия почти дернул рукой к обрезу, напрягшись.  
И ведь только-только он начал верить, что наконец-то встретился им адекват, как тут вылезает всякое... всякое.   
— Где... Где ты взяла этот меч? — резко спросил Ворон, но сразу смолк, беря себя в руки. И уже спокойнее продолжил: — Простите мою несдержанность. Это оружие создано великим мастером, раньше принадлежало великой Охотнице и пропало вместе с ней. Я искал его. Охотники Церкви искали его, но он как в воду канул. И вот, он снова появился в мире. Откуда?   
— Коротко — мне его дал Герман. Подробно — на привале. Устроит? — Эйлин явно не горела желанием тратить время на рассказ. Ворон, как ни странно, в ответ сдержанно кивнул:  
— Да. Но вам придется ответить.  
Да уж, по части самоконтроля он оказался в разы крепче покойного Альфреда.  
— Договорились. — Эйлин указала вниз, туда, где раньше виднелась радиовышка. — Нам нужно попасть в тот квартал города, знаешь про него что-нибудь?

— Вы про тот, путь в который лежит через маленькую церковь? — уточнил Ворон и, увидев кивки, качнул головой. — Там не пройти. Страж этой церкви пропускает только высших клириков, и нет, обойти или сразить никак не выйдет.  
Поначалу Гаскойн не слишком впечатлился, но затем в памяти всплыла та сетчатая хреновина, про которую Док сказала, что это чьи-то останки, отчего он опять запоздало повел плечами, гоня волну противных мурашек.  
Нет, они определенно не хотят знать, что это за тварь при жизни.  
— Другой путь? — тем временем спросила Эйлин.  
— Хм... — Ворон задумался. — Вообще, в ущелье лежит еще и старый квартал города, возможно, получится пройти через него. Если получится договориться со старым Джурой… О, я смотрю, вы уже знаете, кто это?  
Гаскойн припомнил искаженный мегафоном зычный ор из глубин ущелья. Так вот как того отшельника зовут...  
Хенрик почему-то нахмурился, но промолчал.  
— Если я верно поняла, то знаем. Веди, — вслух подтвердила догадку Эйлин и обвела широким жестом лестницу.  
Ворон кивнул и зашагал первым. Вниз по уже, кажется, исхоженной вдоль и поперек лестнице. Мимо часовни по извилистой лесенке. И снова вниз и налево, на небольшую полукруглую площадь к очередной церкви.

Эта церквушка внутри была побогаче и аскетичного главного собора, и часовни Идона: то ли над алтарем, то ли над саркофагом, украшенным причудливой резьбой, полукругом изгибался вычурный балкон, а взгляды жутковатых статуй в очередной раз, казалось, пронизывали насквозь. Убить бы скульптора местного.  
— Здесь где-то был рычаг... А! Подождите, я сейчас, — Ворон вышел из церкви, и вскоре его шаги загрохотали наверху, раздался скрежет механизма — и саркофаг плавно отъехал в сторону, открывая лестницу в темноту.  
На открывшийся ход Падре смотрел без восторга. Все знают, что в подземельях, бункерах и катакомбах можно отыскать все самое редкое и ценное. Но любить от этого те гиблые места никто не спешил.  
И никто не убедит его, что в этом клятом городе совсем нет своих подземных тварей.  
Переглянувшись с остальными, Гаскойн вздохнул и нащупал в подсумке фонарик.  
— По подземке долго идти?  
— Наверное, прозвучит странно, но это не подземелье. Здесь располагается тайный ход-спуск в Старый Ярнам, — отозвался Ворон, проверяя, как ходит клинок в ножнах. — С обратной стороны он выходил в старую лечебницу, чтобы не удивлять никого клириками и охотниками. Твари туда забредают нечасто, но все-таки забредают, стоит быть настороже.  
— В этом городе ебнуто все, — проворчал Падре, надевая и включая фонарик. А местного планировщика удавить мало. На пару со скульпторами.  
— Поняли, — Эйлин тоже поправила фонарик, залихватски крутанула револьвер и погладила рукоять своего то ли кинжала, то ли все-таки меча. — Так. Раз нам грозит бой, давай-ка ты приведешь себя в порядок и не будешь своими шагами сигналить всем тварям "мы здесь".  
Она оглянулась и, недолго думая, сорвала с алтаря полотнище.   
— Значит так, показываю, как это делается...

Для человека, который явно никогда раньше так не делал, Ворон понял и разобрался на удивление быстро. Отлично, теперь хоть раздражать не будет своим грохотом. А пока птица заматывал свои железные копытца, Гаскойн проверил мушкет и перехватил поудобнее топор. Все же, оружие ближнего боя тут действительно загляденье.

— Я иду первым, — безапелляционно заявил Ворон, проверив, как ходится в обмотках. — Я знаю дорогу, местных тварей и, не обессудьте, но с вами я еще не сработался и в случае чего вы мне скорее помешаете, чем поможете.  
— Вперед, герой, — Эйлин усмехнулась и сделала приглашающий жест мечом. — Кстати, а тебе фонарь не нужен?  
— Ваших хватит.  
Ворон шагнул в темноту, только плащ взметнулся. Остальные коротко переглянулись, и следующим нырнул Падре, после — Эйлин. Замкнул процессию Хенрик.

Они спустились по лестнице в небольшой зал, полный уже знакомых урн-курильниц — хорошо еще, что они тут не горели, вот духота была бы.

Предосторожности оказались не напрасными: секция лестницы обвалилась, пришлось аккуратно слезать, да и остальные марши нехорошо похрустывали. Гаскойн, поругиваясь про себя, осторожно ставил ноги вплотную к стене, чтобы не рухнуть вместе с лестницей вниз на хрен знает какую высоту. Ломать хребет еще раз он не хотел однозначно.  
И не только потому, что ему это не понравилось.  
Вдруг Ворон впереди замер, выставив руку.  
— Впереди тварь. Одна. Я разберусь.  
Про свои навыки и опыт, что было приятно, он действительно не наврал: монстр прыгнул, грохнул выстрел, тварь заметалась, оглушенная, после чего узкий меч Ворона с влажным звуком вспорол плоть, и отрубленная голова покатилась по дощатому полу.   
— Готов, — коротко сказал рыцарь, замирая рядом с конвульсивно подергивающимся трупом и словно и не замечая, как лужа крови расползается у него под ногами.  
Да, разобрался с тварью Ворон красиво. Даже как-то по-позерски — если не знать, что смотреть надо не на слова и итог, а на скорость и четкую экономность движений. Опасен. Чертовски опасен. И быстр — это вам не Альфред с его колесом.  
Гаскойн мимоходом глянул на маслянисто поблескивающую лужу — и сбился с шага: на миг в отражении почудилось, что Ворон не в этом допотопном доспехе и странном плаще, а в нормальном рейдерском обвесе, бронежилете и с черным довоенным респиратором на голове…  
Нет, точно почудилось — рыцарь пошевелился, по луже прошла рябь, и наваждение исчезло.   
— Больше ничего не слышу, но смотрите внимательно, бывают и засады. 

Обошлось. Выключив фонарики, они прошли следом за Вороном, который с натугой открывал двустворчатые двери-выход, что с невыносимым скрипом несмазанных ржавых петель впустили вместе с ветром едкий запах гари и дыма. 

— ЭТО КОГО ТУТ ОПЯТЬ ПРИНЕСЛО?  
От звука самого настоящего, хорошо знакомого технологического орала почти подпрыгнули, похоже, все. Кроме Ворона. А мгновением позже Гаскойн снова вспомнил, когда такое здесь уже слышал.  
— ОПЯТЬ ТЕРПЕНИЕ ИСПЫТЫВАЕШЬ, НЕЛЮДЬ ЧЕРНОГЛАЗЫЙ? ЕЩЕ И ПРОХОДНОЙ ДВОР МНЕ ТУТ УСТРОИТЬ РЕШИЛ?  
Прищурившись, Падре обнаружил орущего на гордо торчащей посередь квартала очередной часовой башне. И блеск чего-то металлического и массивного рядом с маленькой фигуркой ему что-то совсем не понравился. Сразу вспомнился далекий, но такой отчетливый и узнаваемый звук пулеметной очереди.


	7. Город пепла

Ворон страдальчески поморщился — вот же придется сейчас глотку драть. Это старому жулику хорошо: у какого-то пришлого выменял чудо-рупор, который не то что по всему Старому Ярнаму — в самом Соборном Округе слышно. В прежние времена склочный старик вообще любил непристойные куплеты поорать, позлить последних клириков. Да и сейчас Джура явно ни задора, ни злобы не растерял. Почему-то узнать это было... приятно. Что не только сам Ворон пока еще сохраняет рассудок в жерновах беспощадного времени и беспощадного города, есть еще кто-то. Он набрал воздуха в грудь:  
— ДЖУРА, УЙМИСЬ! ТЫ ВСЕ ЕЩЕ ДОЛЖЕН МНЕ УСЛУГУ!  
— ТЫ МНЕ ТУТ НЕ ПОПРЕКАЙ! — хрипло проорал тот в ответ, отдаваясь коротким эхом. — ЗА ДРУЖКОВ СВОИХ ГОТОВ ПОРУЧИТЬСЯ, А?  
Ворон почти азартно усмехнулся: старый Джура оставался старым Джурой. Он был поразителен: и безумие Охоты, и одиночество ему были нипочем — оставался неизменно злобным, дотошным и сварливым, только если раньше это раздражало, то теперь, пожалуй, даже радовало. Словно свежего воздуха глотнул посреди всего этого дыма и гари. Ворон задумался на миг, прикидывая ответный выпад, но хриплый голос сбил с мысли:  
— Дядя Джура?! — изумленно выдал... Хенрик, который до сих пор общался одними только жестами. Ворон даже уже начинал подозревать, что этот молчун и вовсе немой.  
— Ты знаешь этого жулика? — Ворон смерил Хенрика задумчивым взглядом. Чужак ведь, как есть чужак, не ярнамит. — Откуда?  
— Знал, — коротко ответил тот. И после паузы добавил. — В детстве. Я думал, он умер уже.  
Ворон коротко кивнул. Интересно. Очень интересно. Значит, Хенрик из Ярнама? Получается, чужаки действительно не соврали — из города есть выход... Но зачем Хенрик вернулся в это гиблое место? Нет, это можно обдумать потом, а сейчас надо поговорить с Джурой, и, желательно, на его же языке.  
— СО СПУТНИКАМИ САМ РАЗБЕРУСЬ! К БАШНЕ СВОЕЙ ПУСТИ, ОСМОТРЕТЬСЯ НАДО!  
— ВАЛИТЕ, — спустя некоторую паузу милостиво согласился старик. — НО БОЛЬШЕ Я ТЕБЕ НИЧЕГО НЕ ДОЛЖЕН!  
Ворон тихо выдохнул про себя, Джура, похоже, пребывал в хорошем расположении духа, или был слишком рад возможности скинуть долг — даже не торговался. Гаскойн звучно ковырнул в ухе:  
— И что это было?  
— Старый Джура, — Ворон пожал плечами. — Кто-то говорит — добряк, кто-то — безумец... Я его знаю только как на редкость сварливого старика и первостатейного афериста. К делу: сейчас нам придется побегать: зверья тут много, и Джура будет очень не рад, если мы стаю к его башне приведем.  
— А если нападут? — темноглазая Эйлин натянула странную маску, которая до этого болталась у нее на шее, и разом стала чем-то похожа на умную ворону. Гаскойн и Хенрик последовали ее примеру, разве что их маски напоминали скорее лики насекомых. — Тоже бегать?  
— Постараемся сделать так, чтобы не напали. Они боятся огня, — Ворон стукнул пару раз по стене и нашел вынимающийся кирпич. В знакомом схроне с охотничьими расходниками, на его удачу, еще осталась пара факелов. Один он оставил себе, второй у него вежливо отобрала Эйлин. Он защелкал кремнем.  
— Не все местные чудовища — безобидные твари, как наверху, попадаются и куда более опасные монстры. Да и мелкие тут озлобленные, и их тьмы и тьмы. Будем стоять на одном месте — на бой стая прибежит и просто задавит числом. Многие ядовиты. Желательно обходиться без выстрелов, они привлекут еще больше ненужного внимания. Всем все понятно? — все трое кивнули так слаженно, как могут кивнуть только очень давно знакомые друг с другом люди, и у Ворона чуточку, почти незаметно дрогнули руки, а внутри кольнуло острой завистью к сработанной команде. Наверное поэтому следующие слова прозвучали чуть резче, чем нужно. — За мной.

Старый Ярнам Ворону был знаком куда хуже, чем богатые улицы Соборного Округа и прихотливые извивы переулков Ярнама Центрального, но все же как срезать дорогу — он знал. Поэтому не пошел к мосту, а шагнул к смертельному — только на первый взгляд — обрыву и спрыгнул вниз. Старая крыша хрустнула под ногами, но выдержала.  
"По одному", — коротко скомандовала за спиной Эйлин, непривычно затопотали за спиной чужие ноги. Ворон с трудом удерживался, чтобы не вздрагивать и не оборачиваться — все его союзники мертвы, давно мертвы, чужие шаги могут принадлежать только врагам... Он стиснул зубы. 

Не враги.

Малозаметный поворот и узкая улочка. Тварь рыкнула, скалясь в лицо, и сознание привычно отключилось, тело заполнило лихорадочное предвкушение боя. Старый Город коварен. Старый Город со всех берет кровавую виру. Одно хорошо — голоду древних камней и углей все равно, чья кровь на них прольется. Меч в руке завел неизменную алую песнь, символы на нем еле заметно дрожали, напиваясь крови, по руке привычно пополз мертвенный холодок. Ворон наотмашь рубанул тварь в длинном плаще, и та развалилась надвое, роняя на камни кишки. Память, как и всегда в бою, отключилась, запоминая только яркие высверки.  
Вспышка: Эйлин ловким пинком сбрасывает одну из тварей вниз, в реку.  
Вспышка: Гаскойн резко проводит по лезвию топора бумагой и отбивается огненным оружием от целой стаи, а твари скулят и наверняка поджимают несуществующие хвосты.  
Вспышка: леденящий холод пробегает волной по левой руке, и тварь попросту падает как подкошенная, хрипя и царапая грудь, в которой вдруг остановилось сердце.

Поворот. Лесенка. Спуск. Отрубить голову зверю, второму в морду факелом, стая разбегается с визгом. Почти дошли. Вот оно — подножие башни.

Сознание вернулось чуть ли не щелчком, когда Ворон вдруг осознал, что за тварь выбежала им навстречу. Совсем уже неописуемая — мерзкая, гниющая заживо, с отваливающимися кусками плоти и кожи, источающая невыносимое зловоние.

— Кровоглот!.. — почти с ужасом выдохнул Ворон. Он помнил, как быстра эта тварь. Он помнил, как младшего близнеца такой они с Джурой и Авениром, приятелем Джуры, с трудом убили втроем, и убили дорогой ценой: Авенир тогда погиб. А этот второй Кровоглот казался неуловимым, бегал по всему Старому Городу, появляясь то тут, то там, сея ужас и разрушения, и загнать его никак не выходило, как и найти его логово. И теперь вот он — капает хлопьями слюны с длинных кривых клыков, скребет когтями по камню, подергиваясь, словно в агонии.

— Что за... — выдохнул за спиной Гаскойн, но Кровоглот не собирался давать времени на раздумья: рванул с немыслимой скоростью вперед, метя в Ворона когтистой лапой — вот только Ворона на том месте уже не было.   
Промахнувшийся Кровоглот взвизгнул, ударившись о стену, затряс башкой. Но пришла в себя тварь в мгновение ока: мерзко скрежетнули по брусчатке когти, прыжок, выпад лапой...  
— ХЕНРИК! — на один голос вскричали Эйлин и Гаскойн. Тот увернуться не успел, или не стал: встретил тварь как достойно воину — атакой, и даже ранил, но...  
Теперь новый знакомый лежал на грязной брусчатке навзничь, а под ним растекалась багровая лужа. "Осталась пара минут на вливание крови. Потом он умрет", — привычно отметил Ворон.  
— УБЬЮ! — взревел Гаскойн, и тварь отвлеклась на него. — Давай, иди сюда, гнида! — он обеими руками перехватил разложенный топор, приготовив огненную бумагу. Ворон дернулся было помочь здоровяку, но тут случилось неожиданное.  
В схватку вступил Джура.

Неизвестно, что заставило старика присоединиться к бою — долг Охотника ли, задетая ли гордость, что Кровоглота — грозу Старого Ярнама — убьют без него, или ему просто надоел шум и вопли, но сейчас его многоствольный пулемет выбил дорожку в брусчатке. Кровоглот успел отскочить под стену башни, взвизгнув почти жалобно.

"Спасибо, Джура", — с искренней благодарностью подумал Ворон. Кровоглот так и сидел, яростно скалясь, у основания башни, там, где яростный дождь пуль до него почти не доставал, но и не давал высунуться.  
— Я слева, ты справа, — раздался холодный голос Эйлин. — Падре, не лезь.

От Кровоглота растекалась едкая ядовитая вонь, от которой першило в горле и щипало глаза. Грохнул выстрел — и он взвыл, припадая на пробитую лапу. Ворон вскинул свой пистолет, целя в голову, и спустил курок. Тварь дернулась и бессильно поникла, оглушенная.

— ДЖУРА, СТОЙ!!! — Ворон птицей метнулся к Кровоглоту. К счастью, Джура услышал. И послушал. Пистолет мигом занял привычное место на поясе, и Ворон пнул тварь прямо в голову так, что та завалилась на бок.   
А затем с размаху загнал стальные кованые когти Кровоглоту в грудь и рванул со всей силы. Невыносимая вонь ударила в лицо волной, дикий крик твари слился с собственным криком Ворона, он из последних сил вскочил и отшатнулся. Верный меч выпал из вдруг разом ставшей чужой руки.

Он отчаянно пытался вдохнуть, но весь воздух вокруг превратился в эту ядовитую вонь, забивающую горло. Слепой бездумный ужас накатил волной, а пальцы никак не могли найти крепление шлема, но Ворон все же стянул его. Вонь Кровоглота смешалась в носу с гарью и смрадом паленой плоти, и рыцарь рухнул на колени, выблевывая горькую желчь из пустого живота, сотрясаясь в спазмах и холодной липкой дрожи. 

Чужие ладони легли на плечи.

— Отравился, герой хренов! — голос Эйлин звенел от гнева. — Нахрена на тварь без респиратора полез?!   
— Сожрал бы... всех, — хрипло выдохнул Ворон. — Я быстрый, почти как он... И живучий, сейчас тоже выживу.  
— На ноги вставай, — Ворон почувствовал, как его руку кто-то закидывает на себя. — Ну, шевелись!   
— М... мой меч?.. — Ноги слушались плохо, но не заставлять же женщину на полторы головы себя ниже тащить его? Ворон стиснул зубы и, кое-как начал переставлять ноги. — Громила?..  
— Меч прихватила, Падре Хенрика тащит. Старикан сказал — в часовню идти.

Да, точно, часовня. После того, как там побороли первого Кровоглота, Джура постарался и обустроил из нее свое безопасное логово. Как же кружится голова...   
Лестницу Ворон одолел только с третьей попытки, отдыхая и отчаянно ловя ртом воздух. Где-то вдалеке грохотали выстрелы — кажется, Эйлин и Гаскойн отбивались.   
Наконец, его почти уронили на пол. Ворон с трудом понимал, что вообще происходит, лица расплывались в пятна, а голоса сливались в невнятный гул.

Чужие пальцы взялись за ворот его плаща.

— Что... что ты делаешь? — отчаянно прошептал Ворон. Качественно вбитое воспитание просто кричало, что недостойно и неприлично раздеваться в обществе что незамужней девицы, что замужней дамы, это порочит ее репутацию, пусть это Охотница и воительница, все равно — нельзя. Он попытался оттолкнуть чужие руки, и Эйлин, недолго думая, легко стукнула его по голове.  
— Не мешай!  
Ворон сдался, позволяя стащить с себя плащ. Хотя зачем — все равно не понимал. Не первый раз. Потеряет сознание, придет в себя, пролечится кровью и будет как новенький. Но почему-то забота грела. Раз не бросили, получается, признали... даже если не своим, то союзником? Эйлин бесцеремонно расстегнула рубашку, спустила ее с плеч, что-то коротко и зло ужалило в руку, по телу прошлась волна оглушающего жара. А потом в голове начало проясняться.

— Пришел в себя, герой? — сердито, но беззлобно поинтересовалась Эйлин.

Гаскойн подчинился беспрекословно, отбежав к Хенрику и оттащив того в сторону от едко дымящейся лужи, оставленной Кровоглотом.  
Слишком много крови. Опять. Как в прошлый раз.  
Но как в прошлый раз не будет!  
Заметив, что Ворон рванул к оглушенной твари, Падре окончательно сосредоточился на деле, прижимая наскоро сложенную тряпку к распоротому боку Молчуна.  
— Потерпи, старик, еще побегаешь... — допотопный стеклянный шприц наполнился волшебной местной кровью, способной поднять на ноги даже обреченного...

"Бойся Древней Крови".

“Я предупреждал”.

Гаскойн замер на миг — и зло стиснул зубы, вгоняя иглу в вену Хенрика. Они потом разберутся со всем этим, но сейчас друг должен выжить. В конце концов, у Эйлин глаза не желтеют!  
Молчун прерывисто вздохнул, и в этот момент с башни заорал "дядя Джура":  
— В ЧАСОВНЮ, ОБОРМОТЫ! ХВАТИТ МНЕ ТУТ ВСЯКУЮ ПАКОСТЬ ПРИМАНИВАТЬ!  
Оказалось, что Ворон без респиратора крайне героически отравился и теперь вовсю пытался проблеваться, согнувшись в три погибели. Гаскойн даже в какой-то миг почти посочувствовал — поди несколько дней голодал. Ну ничего, это Эйлин на себя возьмет.  
А он пока подхватит крупно дрожащего Хенрика. В такие моменты Гаскойн одновременно радовался, что друг такой мелкий, и пугался — слишком хрупким и беспомощным тот казался.  
Но зато можно было иногда освобождать руку, чтобы отстрелить очередной твари морду.  
— Кровь? — коротко спросила Эйлин, глянув на Хенрика.  
— Кровь, — кивнул Гаскойн.  
— В часовне антидот дам, вколешь. Тварь ядовитая, — она с усмешкой кивнула на полубессознательного Ворона, кое-как переставляющего ноги. — Давай, герой, последняя лестница осталась!

— Приперлись, — недружелюбно раздалось, когда они с грехом пополам ввалились в часовню, и Эйлин принялась обрабатывать малосоображающего и вяло пытающегося сопротивляться Ворона. Гаскойн перезарядил мушкет и поднял голову, встречаясь с острым взглядом единственного глаза хозяина места. Джура оказался невысоким, крепким стариком с козлиной бородкой. Он с умеренным интересом рассматривал квартет, то и дело пробуя пальцем клинок, прикрепленный к его руке странным механизмом.  
— Приперлись, — согласился Гаскойн, аккуратно снимая с раны Молчуна временную "затычку", чтобы хоть сейчас облить антисептиком и завязать почище. Джура мрачно наблюдал за этим действом, пристально вглядываясь в покрытое испариной лицо Хенрика, коротко цыкнул и отошел.  
— Теперь мне должен ты, — не дожидаясь ответа, заявил он Ворону. — Кстати, не замечал за тобой такой тяги к самопожертвованию. Влюбился, что ли?

***

Даже сейчас Ворон среагировал моментально:  
— Обойдешься, Джура. За помощь спасибо, но если бы не я и не мои спутники, этот Кровоглот бы тебя гонял, пока ты от старости бы не издох. Я тебе ничего не должен. Как и ты мне. Кстати, — Ворон прищурился. — Что это вообще был за внезапный приступ альтруизма?

Джура досадливо скривился, но как-то неискренне. Кого другого, может быть, и провел бы, но не Ворона, который старого афериста знал как облупленного. Но вот вопрос тот будто и не услышал. Только повернулся к Эйлин и ткнул пальцем в сторону молчуна:  
— Вон того мальца действительно зовут Хенрик?  
Тот с трудом повернул голову, скосил глаза на Джуру, и хрипло, слабо отозвался:  
— Да.  
Лицо Джуры заметно дрогнуло, когда Хенрик стянул с себя маску и на миг ухмыльнулся, показывая острые треугольные, как у рыбы, зубы. Тоже нелюдь.

— Тесно же вы были знакомы, — разбила тишину Эйлин.  
— Ну так не один год вместе монстров гоняли, — хмыкнул Джура, непривычно спокойно и даже, пожалуй радостно. Ворон потер лоб. Что вообще происходит? Хенрик сказал, что знал Джуру давно в детстве. Соврал? Нет, Эйлин и здоровяк с удивлением уставились на старого Джуру:  
— Это когда это вы успели, если его из Ярнама родаки увезли в детстве? — Падре подозрительно прищурился. Лицо Джуры тут же приобрело его обычное выражение, хмурое и подозрительное:  
— Так, — медленно произнес он. — Я чего-то определенно не понимаю.  
— Не ты один, старик.  
Джура опять посмотрел на Хенрика, гораздо пристальнее и тяжелее:  
— Ты откуда меня знаешь?  
— Из... детства, — с усилием прохрипел тот, опять поднимая маску. — Ты рассказывал... истории. Жил непо...далеку.  
Повисла тишина. Джура задумался, то и дело теребя короткую козлиную бородку и бросая нечитаемые взгляды на всех троих не-ярнамитов. Особенно на Хенрика.  
— Я помню тебя взрослого. Вместе охотились. Потом наши пути разошлись. А потом ты пропал. Я подумал, ты нашел выход и теперь вернулся...  
Джура осекся и выпустил бородку.  
— Неважно.

Ворон не без труда сел. Или он попытается разобраться, что тут такое происходит — прямо сейчас! — или у него голова взорвется. Пожалуй, стоит начать с вопроса, который был задан раньше всех.  
— Кажется, у всех нас здесь накопилось достаточно вопросов и противоречий, — негромко сказал он, оглядывая лица в отсветах пламени. Пропитанное неизмеримым удивлением — молчаливого Хенрика, раздосадованное — Джуры, здоровяк Гаскойн задумчиво чесал бороду, а Эйлин, хмурясь, переводила блестящие черные, как у птицы, глаза с одного на другого. Их взгляды встретились. Ворон чуть улыбнулся. — Госпожа Эйлин, вы обещали мне интересный рассказ.   
Та выдохнула, мрачно покосилась на Джуру и села удобнее.  
— Мечи, — Эйлин чуть улыбнулась. — Истории тут как таковой и нет: я знала Германа раньше. Так что он помог мне по-дружески. А еще в вашем городе странные сны. Я видела в них его же: постаревшего, одноногого. Я говорила с ним. Домик у него там уютный, странные белые цветы растут...  
— ...могилы рядами и девка шарнирная как живая, — вдруг перебил Джура.  
— Знаешь, что это за место? — Ворон подался вперед. То, что рассказывала пришелица, было странным, но… Это Ярнам. Здесь ничего не может быть слишком странным. Да и Джура невольно подтвердил.  
— Знаю ли я? — Джура ощерился. — Я там тоже был. Паршивое местечко. Герман мне пел, что это-де сон охотничий, а я вроде как избранник чей, да только старый Джура не дурак, старый Джура знает, когда ему помет ослиный за полновесное золото продать пытаются. Клетка это. Чья уж — не знаю, но долго никогда не мог там высидеть — словно в спину кто-то пялиться начинает и страшно — аж поджилки трясутся. Как в той поганой часовой башне, только еще гаже! Клювастая, послушай старого Джуру, старый Джура в этом дерьме поварился — не лезь туда. Знаешь, как из города бежать — беги и не возвращайся. А услышишь от кого про бледную кровь — беги еще быстрее!   
— Про какую кровь? — спросил Ворон одновременно с Эйлин.  
— Бледную. Уж не знаю почему, но нас таких, кому смерть заказана и кто путь в клетку знает, зовут Бледнокровными. Бойтесь Древней Крови, а бледной — лично ты — бойся втройне. Придут, поймают тебя, утащат в свои черные подвалы и серые стены и будут кровь по капельке цедить, покуда в самой ничего не останется, но и тогда в покое не оставят — разберут все тело на косточки, как дитя куколку, и будут себе путь в клетку твоими костями стелить.  
— Некому уже стелить, — вставил Ворон. — Последний клирик уже давно от чумы рассудок потерял и зверем обратился.  
— А тебе почем знать? — вызверился Джура. — Клирики не только наверху водились, но и тут, я сам их песни клятые слышал! Нет, нелюдь, Церковь еще жива и на наших костях попляшет, помяни мое слово.

***

Гаскойн слушал, слушал... С одной стороны он радовался, что удалось встретить еще одного практически адекватного человека, с другой… А что с другой? Хенрик совершенно точно не мог быть тем, кого знал этот Джура. Их он друг, только их. До последнего непонятного, но привычного загона.  
Рассказ про бледную кровь стал новой неожиданностью. Как так вышло, что она есть и в местном Джуре, и в их Эйлин? Она же ни разу не ярнамитка. Хотя — Падре не слышал, чтобы она особо распространялась о своих предках… Но все равно, где этот старикан с какой-то жуткой конструкцией на руке, от одного вида которой у Гаскойна-оружейника начинали чесаться руки, и где Эйлин — отличный снайпер, опытный рейдер и просто самый образованный член их маленького отряда.

— А сам ты как избежал такого конца? — воспользовавшись повисшей паузой, подал голос Падре, бестрепетно встретившись взглядом с Джурой. Тот внимательно уставился в ответ — и Гаскойн вдруг резко вспомнил, что с его глазами творится что-то очень _неправильное_. Но ответил Джура спокойно, даже весело, так же легко развеяв наваждение:  
— А я сбежал вовремя. Чего и подруге твоей советую.  
— А песни давно ли слышал?  
— Почитай, как клирики в норы свои забились, так и запели.  
— И что, до сих пор?.. — недоверчиво уточнил Гаскойн.  
— Да каждую ночь. Как луна взойдет, так начинают. Отсюда не слышно, но в той стороне, — Джура махнул рукой и на миг скривился, — запросто. И ведь не затыкаются ни на секунду.  
— А что вообще в той стороне? — как бы между прочим спросила Эйлин.  
— Яаа’ргул, — Джура сплюнул. — Гиблое место, туда много кто заходил, да обратно единицы возвращались. Хорошо если в своем уме. Сам туда не совался, не дурак.

***

Все трое чужаков вздрогнули, переглядываясь. Ворону это не понравилось: несомненно, они знали, куда идут. И боялись. Они не боялись ледяного Кейнхерста, не боялись ужасающего Церковного Чудовища или Кровоглота, не испугались Старого Ярнама. Что же свило себе гнездо в Яаа’ргуле, способное напугать даже этих людей? Ворон решил, что вернется к этому вопросу позже, и вдруг понял, что кое-что в рассказе Эйлин прозвучало уклончиво:  
— Эйлин, так твой меч тебе дал лично Герман?   
— Да, — она мрачно прищурилась. — В… клетке. Сказал — вещь хорошая.  
— Не просто хорошая, — Ворон коротко смерил Эйлин взглядом. — Легендарная. Одно из лучших творений великого оружейника, не уступающее даже работе мастеров Кейнхерста. Проще, лаконичнее, но не хуже. Почти все хитрое оружие Охотников — плоды то ли благословенного, то ли проклятого таланта Германа.   
— Поняла, — кивнула Эйлин. — Я на твой вопрос ответила?  
— Вполне, — кивнул Ворон. Эйлин чуть кивнула. Что же, первый вопрос решен. Теперь второй: — Я хотел спросить не только тебя. Хенрик, откуда ты знаешь Джуру?

Молчун хмуро покосился на Ворона, а Падре приподнял бровь.  
— Так уже рассказали же.  
Ворон покачал головой:  
— Не сходится, — он задумчиво провел пальцами по шраму. — Если не хотите говорить, то так и скажите, но ваша история не выдерживает никакой критики.  
Молчун поморщился и осторожно ощупал рану, после чего, прижав к ней ладонь, попытался сесть.  
— Да куда тебя несет, — тут же дернулся Падре, но другу помог: придержал и подсел ближе, позволяя на себя облокотиться. Джура и Ворон терпеливо ждали ответа. Старик все больше хмурился, Ворон же напротив, ощущал, как разливается внутри ледяное и непоколебимое, как зимнее зеркало Кейнхерстского озера, спокойствие.  
— Этот город... странный. Здесь все неправильно, но... тот Джура, которого знаю я, рассказывал много историй, — Хенрик перевел дух и продолжил, не отрывая взгляда от Джуры. — Одна из них всегда казалась мне странно знакомой. О чуме, и воинстве с факелами, сжегшем больной город дотла... И, — тут он опять взял паузу и нахмурился, — об охотнике? Сложно вспоминать.  
Отведя взгляд, Хенрик смолк окончательно.

Джура снова потянулся к своей злосчастной бороде, а затем, явно что-то для себя решив, опустился рядом с Молчуном на корточки:   
— Руку дай, — сухо попросил-приказал он и бесцеремонно содрал перчатку с протянутой ладони. А задрав рукав — замер, немигающе глядя единственным глазом:  
— Я помню, как ты получил этот шрам от одного из обратившихся клириков, — медленно произнес он.  
— Это было четыре года назад, — тихо ответил Хенрик, пряча обратно белесые борозды от чужих клыков на предплечье.  
— Старый бункер со зверьем-мутантами, — добавил Падре. — Молчун там чуть руку не оставил.  
— Зверье-мутанты... — Джура вдруг криво оскалился и рывком встал. — Понятия не имею, что происходит, но какая-то связь есть. Слишком...  
— ...много совпадений, — хрипло закончил за него Хенрик.   
Ворон был всецело согласен. Много, до странности много, и порой откровенно зловещих. Действительно ли эти трое — чужаки или они просто морочат головы Ворону и Джуре?.. Нет, они точно не обманщики — письмо от Королевы было несомненно настоящим: бумага и печать Кейнхерста, ее почерк, ее слова. Такое невозможно подделать. Но даже если эти трое и были чужаками, они слишком хорошо подходили этому городу, несмотря на чуждые одежды, оружие и манеры, в них самих тлело что-то неуловимо ярнамское, таилось, как скверна в крови...

— Я уже ничего не понимаю, — мрачно сказала Эйлин. — Я эту мимозу трепетную лет десять знаю. Как он мог с тобой охотиться? Наконец, — ее взгляд метнулся к Гаскойну. — Как человек может вот так сходу... меняться? Вы хоть представляете, на каком глубинном уровне организм перестраиваться должен?! А... да что я тут разливаюсь... Ты, — она мрачно уставилась на Ворона. — Ты как еще живой?  
— Простите? — искренне удивился Ворон. — Я не настолько сильно отравился.  
— Я про это, — Эйлин, нимало не стесняясь, заглянула в распахнувшуюся рубашку. — У тебя было вспорото брюхо, судя по характеру повреждений чем-то довольно тупым и тяжелым. Тебе все потроха должно было в лоскутья разорвать.  
— А, это...— Ворон поежился и тоже покосился на свой живот и пересекающие его жуткие шрамы крест-накрест. — Это оставлено вашими клинками и рукой их предыдущей владелицы. Как выжил — сам не знаю. Может, она передумала убивать и крови вколола, может сам из последних сил... Не хочу вспоминать.

Он зябко запахнулся в плащ. Эйлин отошла к своему другу-здоровяку, и они принялись что-то негромко обсуждать. Ей все не давали покою звериные глаза. Когда-то Ворон тоже задавался вопросом — как из одного маленького человека получается такая огромная тварь, но бесконечное безумие Охоты повергло его в тупое безразличие, которое оживлял только Альфред. Странно было это сознавать, но, похоже, как Ворон не давал Палачу сойти с ума, так и самого Ворона держал в форме этот фанатик — своим неистребимым упрямством, с которым он пытался Ворона извести. Для Ворона это в какой-то момент превратилось в какую-то игру разума — задеть самолюбие Палача как можно больнее, но не доводить до слепой ярости и бездумного отчаяния.  
Потому что это все помогало держаться самому. Наверное, он так легко предложил чужакам свой меч еще и по этой причине. Чеканные сухие строчки письма Ее Величества не могли быть истолкованы иначе, но вряд ли бы это далось так просто, если бы в Ярнаме оставалось еще хоть что-то, что помогло бы не сорваться в звериное безумие и ненависть, которые не покинули бы его тело и после смерти. Дышать постепенно становилось легче, а муть в голове и тошнота отступали — то, что вколола Эйлин, помогало телу справляться с ядом... Хотя, пожалуй, крепко сжать руку на рукояти меча он все равно сможет только к утру.

Эйлин резко встала, вырывая из полудремы — она разбиралась с ранами своего молчаливого товарища, и звонко объявила:  
— Ночуем здесь. Молчун, ты сегодня никакой сторож, так что, Падре, дежурим по две смены. Я первая.

Джура наблюдал за чужаками из тени в стороне и хмурился. Они много говорили, отвечали, спрашивали… И от этого вопросов становилось только больше. Вопросов, которые Джуре совсем не нравились. Особенно то, что ответов к ним никто не мог дать. Справедливости ради, это не нравилось и пришлым, но легче не становилось.  
Старый Охотник наблюдал за тем, как девица Эйлин принялась донимать отравленного Древней Кровью здоровяка, а тот вяло ворчал и жмурил желтеющие глаза от удивительно яркого светляка, в какой-то момент вспыхнувшего прямо с конца какой-то маленькой металлической трубки. Вскоре шустрая девица, видимо, удовлетворив любопытство, переключилась на Хенрика, умело и аккуратно поправила работу товарища и напоследок сжала плечо того, кто... не охотился с Джурой бок о бок.

Хенрик. Старый добрый молчаливый Хенрик, один из немногих оставшихся в своем уме Охотников. Джура слишком хорошо его запомнил, чтобы перепутать. Но… этот Хенрик выглядел моложе, держался иначе, смотрел по-другому, не знал Охоты… и в то же время неуловимо казался тем, кого старый Джура отлично знал. Словно суть за чуждой одеждой была прежней. Словно сама сердцевина осталась нетронутой. Просто обросла другой жизнью. Жизнью, о которой старый Охотник ничего не знал. И, судя по тому, как поблескивали глаза у нелюдя, тот тоже что-то такое чуял.

Когда бойкая клювастая барышня распорядилась по дежурствам, здоровяк только кратко кивнул и молча расстелил коврик, заодно и Хенрику место приготовив. Джура заметил, как он явно машинальным жестом достал из внутреннего кармана что-то блеснувшее почти серебром — часы? — посмотрел на них долгим нечитаемым взглядом, даже не попытавшись открыть крышку — и спрятал обратно, отвернувшись на бок. Видать, слишком привык ко времени обычному, забывает, что в Ярнаме этого времени... просто нет.

Наблюдать сонное царство надоело быстро. А вот темы для разговора еще остались, так что Джура тихо поднялся на ноги и приблизился к Эйлин.  
— Так за каким хреном вы сюда пришли? — негромко осведомился он.  
— Выбираться отсюда, сказали же, — она мрачно вздохнула. — До Яаа’ргула отсюда далеко добираться?  
— До Яаа’ргула? — Джура пристально посмотрел в лицо Эйлин, выискивая намек на шутку. Нет, она серьезно. Они всерьез туда собрались несмотря на все, что он только что рассказал.  
— И почему вы решили, что там — выход? — почти без раздражения поинтересовался старый Охотник.  
— Там человек, по вине которого мы тут оказались. Если кто и может знать что-то определенное — то только он. Да и королева Аннализа советовала…  
Складно поешь, милая, да ничего толком не говоришь, верно? А ведь по виду и не сообразишь сразу, что эта растрепанная птичка не только суетиться над своими может — пока в глаза не глянешь. Умные, цепкие глаза. Не злые, но что-то было в них такое, отчего Джура вдруг поймал себя на мысли: становиться этой девице врагом все равно что самому на эшафот шагнуть и голову под топор уложить.

Небольшая темная коробка неизвестного материала и неведомого назначения вдруг щелкнула, зашипела и разразилась дробным хохотком. И смолкла, словно не было ничего. Вот только Эйлин тоже чуть вздрогнула, вместе с Джурой. Тоже слышала.  
— Что это было? — сухо спросил он, машинально положив руку на свое оружие.  
— Миколаш, — отозвалась она, как-то быстро вновь успокоившись. — Мы уже привыкли. В общем, мы из-за него тут и застряли.  
— Мико...лаш... — Джура нахмурился и подавил порыв сплюнуть. — Где-то я уже слышал это имя. Как бы не с той стороны, куда вы так рветесь.  
Лучше бы не слышал... Тяжело вздохнув, он неохотно уселся и хмыкнул.  
— Что ж, по крайней мере понятно, чего черноглазый к вам прибился. А то я даже глазам не поверил сначала — этот нелюдь никого рядом не терпит. Впрочем, как и его, — покосился Джура в сторону свернувшегося под плащом Ворона.

Немного промолчав, он вновь подал голос:  
— До Яаа’ргула я могу провести. А то знаю я вас, — цыканье, — Охотников. Что здешние, что пришлые — все сходите с ума одинаково. И с чего вы решили, что этот вам поможет?  
— А у нас и вариантов нет, — Эйлин пожала плечами. — Или он, или никто. Сидеть на месте тут совсем невыносимо. Слушай, — она тоже коротко глянула на Ворона. — Про него что еще скажешь? Вояка-то хороший, но он нас ночью не порежет?

Джура широко, паскудно ухмыльнулся, напоказ затягивая паузу, и нехорошо посмотрел прямо в глаза девицы.  
— Сомневаюсь, — наконец соизволил ответить он, щуря единственный глаз. — Черноглазый — отморозь та еще, всех режет как скотину, это ему что чихнуть. Но раз уж стал драться бок о бок — первым вряд ли нападет, — сделав паузу, Джура опять с ухмылкой добавил. — Ну, если повода не дадите, конечно.  
— Раз он тебя до сих пор не прирезал, значит, терпения у него, что у слона, — хмыкнула Эйлин, на вид не особо удивившись.   
— Это еще кто кого прирезал бы, — дернул подбородком Джура.  
Интересная все же девица. Напоминала кого-то из прошлого…  
— Ты вроде говорил, что из Яаа’ргула возвращался кто-то? Что говорили?  
...в том числе и своей дотошностью до деталей. Вот бы на клинок ее вблизи без ножен глянуть.  
— Возвращались... — проворчал старый Охотник, дернув бородку. Призрак памяти подмигнул и скрылся. — Сильно сказано. Безумцы, оборванцы. Бормотали о каких-то ритуалах, о палачах с мешками, о клеткоголовых людях... Быстро гибли. Церковь хорошо умеет хранить свои секреты.  
Он немного помолчал и добавил:  
— Хотя я уже не уверен, что это только Церковь.

Хотя бы потому, что Яаа’ргул поглощал всех — и обычных людей, и церковников. И те немногие вернувшиеся... как раз обычно из Церкви и были. Немногим лучшая участь, пожалуй.

— Что бы это ни было, — Эйлин криво усмехнулась. — Оставаться тут жить мы точно не хотим. Так что выберемся или... Хотя, нет. Никаких "или". Просто выберемся.   
Джура ухмыльнулся. Столько огня, решимости... И уже побывала в клетке. И все еще верила в выход. Так и не знаешь, уважать — или сочувствовать...  
На этой, быть может излишне оптимистической, ноте Джура оставил Эйлин дежурить и ушел к себе наверх, куда взобраться без шума можно было только знаючи.  
Все же сон требовался и ему тоже.

***

Ворон проснулся и уставился в исчерченный линиями балок потолок над собой. Сквозь дыры в кровле пробивался лунный свет.   
"Хорошо, что дождя не было, — подумал он про себя. — А то бы сейчас уплыли."  
Как и всегда после доброго сна, тело полнилось легкостью и силой. Ворон текуче, без усилия сел и столкнулся взглядом с по-птичьи черными глазами Эйлин. Она усмехнулась, кивнула на спящих спутников и приложила палец к губам — известный, наверное, во всех мирах жест. Ворон кивнул в ответ и досадливо тряхнул головой — растрепавшиеся волосы, которые он не собрал на ночь, сбились и спутались. Он привычным жестом распустил уже чисто символический хвост и, вытащив верный гребень, принялся приводить шевелюру в порядок. 

Каждый в проклятом городе держался за свою человечность как мог. Ворон неустанно держал в порядке слишком длинные, почти до лопаток, волосы, драил до зеркального блеска изношенные, исцарапанные и во многих местах пробитые доспехи, начищал и смазывал сапоги, не ленился ходить в Хемвик к озеру — вымыться в обжигающе ледяной воде и заплатить склянкой собственной крови немногим разумным местным, чтобы постирали и заштопали одежду. Не говоря уже про оружие, которое сохраняло ему жизнь. Кажется, на мелком ремонте он за эту бесконечность набил руку так, что сделал бы честь и бывалому оружейнику. О том, что будет, когда клинок сломается или механизм пистолета заклинит безвозвратно, он старался не думать.   
Охота отупляла. Охота заставляла забыть и забыться в крови и огне. Охота вымывала мысли и слова из головы — она говорила на языке крови и смерти. И этому всему было так легко поддаться... Наверное, сейчас, когда он уйдет с чужаками, старый Джура останется последним Охотником в Ярнаме.

Зашевелился здоровяк-"Падре", что бы его прозвание ни значило, сверкнул желтыми звериными глазами и тронул за плечо Хенрика-Молчуна. Эйлин звонко хлопнула в ладоши, привлекая внимание. Ворон невольно вздрогнул.   
— Итак, команда, — она улыбнулась, наклоняя голову, как любопытная ворона. — Сегодня мы направляемся в Яаа’ргул. У меня есть новость одновременно плохая и хорошая, — она постучала пальцем по странной черной коробочке с забранным сеткой отверстием. — Наш недобрый знакомый все еще на связи, и я имею предложение перед тем, как выдвигаться, поинтересоваться у него самого, где он. Вдруг выгорит? Что скажете?

Ворон с трудом удержал лицо: она несомненно выжидательно смотрела на... него? Она хотела знать его мнение? Чужаки собирались держать с ним совет, словно он — один из них? Он медленно кивнул:  
— Я с трудом понимаю о чем речь, — Ворон коротко обвел взглядом лица Охотников, но все трое действительно ждали его ответа. — Но идти вслепую, когда можно попробовать узнать дорогу — глупо.  
Эйлин коротко кивнула. Падре мрачно вздохнул и покосился на нее:  
— Тебе прошлого раза не хватило? Ай ладно, терять нам нечего. Я за. Молчун?  
Тот, как ни в чем не бывало сев, задумчиво посмотрел в пустоту и кивнул Эйлин. Совершенно здоровый. Похоже, и на этом нелюде Древняя Кровь работала как надо.

Джура пошевелился в своем углу и фыркнул, недоверчиво щуря единственный глаз:  
— И как вы собираетесь заставить говорить Миколаша через эту штуку? — он ткнул пальцем в коробочку.  
Ворону было интересно не меньше. Эйлин пожала плечами.  
— Да он с нами через нее уже говорил, — и она щелкнула по яркому оранжевому выступу наверху коробочки.  
На этот раз Ворон не вздрогнул, но шум, шорох и шелест безумных шепотов из коробочки чуть не оглушил, а затем наступила почти торжественная тишина.

— Браво, — голос... наверное это и был Миколаш, доносился из коробочки, но так ясно и чисто, будто тот стоял рядом. А после из нее раздались медленные прочувствованные хлопки. — Браво, дорогие мои, наконец-то вы догадались спросить меня! Я бы, конечно, мог вмешаться и сам, но простые пути такие скучные... Знаете, что? Давайте мы сыграем в игру! — он захихикал. — Мой голос будет ждать вас на кладбище чудовища! Доберетесь — будет вам следующая подсказка, — голос дернулся и сменил тональность — стал чуть ниже и заиграл какими-то другими интонациями, словно голосом Миколаша заговорил кто-то другой. — Следуйте за голосом. Следуйте за "Голосом Яаа’ргула".

Ворон с интересом уставился на чужаков. Они ждали именно этого? Судя по всему, нет.  
— Твою трипиздоблядскую ебабушку, — Падре надвинул шляпу на глаза.  
— Согласен, — медленно произнес Джура, по широкой дуге обходя радио и сверля его настороженным взглядом. — Я бы вам еще раз сказал, что нечего туда соваться, да вы ж не послушаете, — он опять принялся терзать свою бородку.  
— Угу, — Гаскойн едва слышно процедил еще что-то нецензурное и хмуро вздохнул. — Мы и так уже доследовались за ним. Шагом больше, шагом меньше...  
Джура с присвистом сплюнул и покачал головой.  
— Пообещал я вашей клювастой довести вас до Яаа’ргула, так что собирайте манатки. Понятия не имею, как этот ублюдок узнал, но у тех ворот действительно сдохло чудище.

Ворон насторожился. 

— Джура, — негромко окликнул он и очень внимательно уставился в лицо старому Охотнику. — Что там такое сдохло, раз даже ты зовешь это чудищем?  
— Дойдем — увидишь, — отрезал Джура, почти с вызовом встретив взгляд Ворона. — И потому повторюсь еще раз — гиблое место этот ваш Яаа’ргул.

Сборы много времени не заняли — и первым безоговорочно зашагал старый Джура, петляя по улочкам Старого Города так, что Ворон вскоре начал терять направление. Вот за это он всегда эту часть Ярнама и не любил — за проклятый лабиринт, в котором потеряться — как монетку подбросить, да и мест для засад немерено.  
— Старик, ты чего добиться хочешь этими кругами? — не выдержал Падре, когда они в очередной раз куда-то свернули и полезли гуськом по лесенке.  
Джура резко цыкнул и махнул рукой на Гаскойна, лихо спустившись вниз первым. И только когда все вновь встали на твердую землю, обернулся и бросил:  
— Вы кого-нибудь видите, кроме нас? — обвел он своим глазом отряд. — И не увидите, если помалкивать будете.  
Падре не очень довольно фыркнул, но замолчал. Однако в тишине они прошагали недолго: сквозь вой ветра вдруг донесся голос. Нет, голоса. Целый хор действительно что-то заунывно пел, и чем дальше они шли — тем отчетливее можно было различить слова неизвестного языка. Ворон пытался уловить слова, понять смысл, но звук голосов плыл, искажался расстоянием и ветром до нечеловеческого воя и выкриков, так что хотелось то ли заткнуть уши, то ли закричать самому: во весь голос, срывая связки, лишь бы заглушить это, лишь бы больше не слышать! Джура кривился, но продолжал вести.

— Вот, полюбуйся, — махнул он рукой, оттолкнув створку огромных массивных ворот, за которыми лежало... И вправду чудище.  
Оно походило бы на обычных оборотней — если бы не размер, встань оно на четвереньки и могло бы заглянуть в окна второго этажа. В свалявшейся иссиня-черной шерсти тихо потрескивали едва заметные синеватые искры, похожие на крошечные молнии.  
Ворон по наитию обернулся и увидел глубокие борозды от когтей на створках. Обугленные борозды.

— Джура, что это? — Ворон обошел тварь по дуге и, на миг дрогнув, поднял отрубленную голову — неожиданно человекоподобный череп для звериного тела. — Я думал, что повидал всяких тварей, но такое... — Он ненадолго замолк и уверенно заявил. — Эта тварь не отсюда. В Ярнаме такого не водилось никогда, даже в наших архивах не упоминалось ничего подобного. 

Заунывный хор взвыл громче, словно соглашаясь с ним.

— Падаль это, — Джура сплюнул и пнул костлявую лапу. — Ко мне как-то неместные пришли — в черных плащах и лица прятали под шлемами, сказали , что мол ты, старый Джура, тут все знаешь, а покажи нам, где гнездится молниевая тварь. Я и показал. Вчетвером мы ее быстро уделали.  
— Вон те трое пришли? — подала голос Эйлин, указывая на неопрятные груды тряпья в отдалении.  
— Они самые, — Джура по-звериному оскалился. — Думали, старый Джура им на один зуб будет, только Джура хоть и старик, но не слабак... Куда дальше двинетесь?  
Здоровяк Падре смерил взглядом тварь, мертвецов — и с уважением посмотрел на Джуру. Тот словно не обратил внимания, хотя Ворон успел заметить, что старый жулик еще как доволен собой.

— А вот сейчас и узнаем, — Эйлин пожала плечами и включила свое "радио". — Ну что, Миколаш, дальше куда?   
— Прямо и наверх по склону, — серьезным голосом ответил Миколаш. Словно устал играть в загадки. — Уступ видите? Наверх и дальше вперед. А потом, как выйдете из церкви, идите за луной и придете прямо ко мне. Я жду.   
Ворон одним прыжком взлетел на уступ. Темная пасть земли распахнулась навстречу и дохнула холодом.  
— Тут пещера. Зажигайте свет, — он достал маленький охотничий фонарик, теплой золотистой искрой разогнавший тьму.

Гаскойн забрался следом и протянул руку своим:  
— Док, Молчун.  
Лин с его помощью вспорхнула на уступ легко, даже не коснувшись края, и вскоре следом так же взлетел Хенрик.

Подошел Джура, внимательно рассматривая всех четверых: то ли словно в первый раз увидел, то ли запоминая на прощание. Старик коротко усмехнулся, и Ворон решился. Никого нельзя оставлять в этом гиблом месте совсем одного. Пусть даже чужаки будут против. Он сможет их убедить, что нельзя бросать тут одинокого старика, особенно, если этот старик — великолепный воин, чьи умения могут пригодиться!

Ворон шагнул к краю, опустился на колено и протянул руку, невольно заставив Гаскойна посторониться:  
— Джура, уходи с нами. Бытие в этом городе сейчас — это же не жизнь, а только тягостная и изнурительная борьба за выживание.

А Джура, уставившись на Ворона единственным глазом так, будто видел его лицо под шлемом, медленно покачал головой, отходя.  
— Нет, черноглазый. Место старого Джуры здесь. Сам знаешь, у меня тут своя компания. Спасибо, что предложил, и проваливайте уже.   
Развернувшись на пятках, Джура пошел прочь, не оборачиваясь. Только у ворот он все же глянул назад и гаркнул:  
— Чтоб я вас здесь больше не видел!  
— Я так понял, это было "удачи", — хмыкнул Гаскойн. Без тени усмешки.


	8. Последний человек Ярнама

Темный извилистый ход вгрызался вглубь скалы, непредсказуемо сворачивая. Эйлин было немного не по себе: в такой крысиной норе только и ждешь, как что-то или кто-то прыгнет на тебя из-за угла, или вдруг упадет с потолка на загривок. По крайней мере, проход там действительно был — сквозняком-то тянуло.

Тишина и безлюдье заставляли нервничать. После Центрального Ярнама, после Соборного Округа, да даже после города чудовищ в низине, тишина, разрываемая только безумным хоралом, откровенно пугала. 

— Ворон, — негромко окликнула Эйлин. — Что ты знаешь про эту часть Ярнама?  
— Вряд ли больше вашего, — так же тихо ответил Ворон. — Я знаю, что пока в Церкви оставались клирики в своем уме, они держали связь с этим кварталом. Официальный ход сюда стерегли местные Охотники, а в той маленькой церкви свило гнездо существо из мира снов… Если не ошибаюсь, таких, как оно, звали Амигдалами. Я не был тут ни разу и, увы, ничего не знаю ни про то, какие здесь водятся опасности, ни куда идти.   
— Мы были, но всего один раз и в _другом_ Яаа’ргуле, — Эйлин мрачно скривилась. — Если узнаем местность, то как-то сориентируемся, но город сильно изменился. Падре! У тебя карта осталась?  
— У вас есть карта? — Ворон развернулся к ним. — Тогда зачем вам был нужен я?  
— Карта _другого_ Ярнама, — коротко уронил Хенрик. — С нынешним не совпадает.  
— Признаюсь, я считал другой Ярнам сказками безумцев, — спокойно заметил Ворон. На миг в его голосе что-то дрогнуло. — Так было проще — жить в смертельной ловушке всегда легче, если забыть, что есть мир вокруг.  
Эйлин вздохнула про себя: как же с такими сложно! Ведь явно злится, боится, так же ничего не понимает, как они трое, но только натягивает на себя маску еще большего спокойствия. Неожиданно положение спас Падре:  
— Да чтоб мы сами хоть что-то понимали во всей этой чертовщине! — зло выдохнул он из-за спин. — У нас у самих уже извилины узлом закручиваются!  
— Вы — пленники этого Города, — Ворон покачал головой в шлеме. — Вы уже запутались в нем, как в паутине, но еще пытаетесь трепыхаться… Вы понимаете, что все ваши попытки вырваться — это просто пытка надеждой?   
— Не попробуем, не узнаем, — Эйлин хрустнула пальцами. — Нельзя сдаваться, даже не попробовав. Вот ты, лично ты, пытался сбежать? Мы — пока нет. Если не получится, тогда и будем думать, что дальше делать, а пока что нас ждет в гости Хозяин Сна в двух экземплярах, кем бы он ни был. 

Ворон не сказал ничего, но тяжелый взгляд из-под шлема стал не таким пронзительным. А потом он отвернулся и зашагал дальше. Эйлин мысленно поздравила себя с маленькой, но победой. Ничего, пусть они оказались в каком-то древнем Ярнаме, пусть море отрезало им путь в большой мир — если сюда можно как-то попасть, то наверняка можно и как-то выбраться, пусть бы и по собственным следам. Не бывает безвыходных положений, бывает только недостаточно фантазии, а порой — недостаточно решимости. 

Приглушенные шаги Ворона впереди вдруг разнеслись эхом — похоже, он вышел в какое-то большое помещение. Остальные трое прибавили шагу.

— Это же… тюрьма? — удивленно выдохнула Эйлин. В свете фонарика Ворона и их собственных фонарей из темноты выступали решетчатые двери, простые дощатые койки в них, в одной из клеток до сих пор сидел скелет в обрывках одежды. Они трое, похоже, вышли в караулку — в ней никого не было, но на столе до сих пор валялись засаленные карты, простые глиняные кружки, а поверх одного из грубых, но добротных деревянных стульев была небрежно брошена какая-то хламида из темной ткани.   
— Не церковное, — коротко сказал Ворон, приподняв брошенную одежду и бросив обратно. — И тут никого не было очень долго, видите, сколько пыли?  
— Видим, — отозвалась Эйлин. — Так, снимай-ка свою маску. В таких подземках часто ядовитые газы копятся, да и пылью и тленом дышать не очень-то полезно. Очков запасных нет, извиняй, но респиратор завалялся, поделимся. Сейчас у нас нет ни времени, ни возможности возиться с очередным отравлением и ждать пока ты придешь в себя.  
— Понимаю, — еще короче отозвался Ворон, стягивая шлем. Ему явно было не по себе, но держался он на отлично, если бы не слишком плотно сжатые губы, было бы и не заподозрить, что что-то не так. — Вы… подскажете, что делать?  
— Разумеется, — Эйлин ободряюще улыбнулась, зарываясь в свой мешок. Просить помощи гордому рыцарю явно было трудно, так что определенно не стоило смущать его еще больше. — Молчун, одолжи запасные фильтры? Мои в запасной респиратор не подойдут.  
— А все потому, что кто-то очень хотел выпендриться, — поддел Падре из угла, где он обшаривал рассохшийся деревянный сундук. — И взял нетиповуху.  
— Зато и вы у меня фильтры не тягаете, — парировала Эйлин, загоняя фильтры в запасной респиратор. — Так, Ворон, меряй.   
— Я не умею обращаться с этой… штукой.  
— Тогда чуть пригнись, — невозмутимо отозвалась она. — А то мне с твоим ростом не особенно удобно на тебя маски надевать.  
Ворон молча сел на ближайший стул, прямой как палка. Эйлин аккуратно застегнула крепления респиратора, чтобы не зажевать случайно серебристые волосы, подогнала ремни и довольно кивнула. Ворону, пожалуй, даже шло. Эйлин на миг поколебалась и положила ладонь местному на плечо.  
— Слушай… я не знаю, сколько ты тут уже торчишь и что пережил, и не возьмусь представлять, но нам троим недостаточно просто слов о том, что выбраться отсюда невозможно, чтобы отказаться и от попыток. Если бы я сдавалась каждый раз, когда мне говорили “невозможно”, меня бы тут не стояло, померла бы раз по меньшей мере дцать. Ну и перестань коситься постоянно на нас с таким подозрением. Мы все трое в одной и той же заднице, так что протягивать друг другу руку помощи просто логично, ты не находишь?  
Ворон продолжал упрямо смотреть в стену своими непроницаемыми черными глазами. Совершенно точно в стену, посмотри он на нее, она бы почувствовала даже не видя зрачков.

— Вперед, — скомандовала Эйлин, доставая меч и револьвер. — И будем настороже. Не нравится мне, как тут спокойно, так и жду подвоха.  
— Согласен, — буркнул Падре и перехватил топор поудобнее. — Тихо, будто… — он оборвал себя и смолк. И правильно, нечего дразнить случай, особенно здесь.

Ворон молча пошел к противоположному краю тюремного помещения — туда, где в стене зияла низкая арка прохода. Действительно, низкая, Гаскойну и рыцарю даже пригибаться пришлось, да и Эйлин почти касалась косяка макушкой. Они вышли на лестничную площадку, переглянулись — и единодушно направились наверх. 

— А вот и церковь, — удовлетворенно заметила Эйлин, оглядываясь. — Почти дошли.   
— Вы трое, — очень странным голосом проговорил Ворон и вытянул руку за их спины, указывая. — Вы хотели знать, что сторожит проход в Яаа’ргул через ту маленькую церковь? Смотрите. Только там оно раза в четыре крупнее.

Эйлин сглотнула — на возвышении за их спинами стояла престранная и очень жуткая статуя — человекоподобное тело венчалось ячеистой башкой-яйцом, воздевало три пары рук, увенчанных шестипалыми ладонями. Голова что-то очень сильно напоминала. Или…  
— Проклятье, так вот какое тело к той башке прилагалось! — выдохнула она. — Блядь! Вот что называется: “пронесло!”

Она нервно поднялась по лестнице — иссушенный труп-статуя наверху и правда казался маленьким по сравнению с одной только овальной головой из другого Ярнама. Да уж, с той тварью при жизни и в полном комплекте ей точно бы хотелось столкнуться меньше всего…   
Ворон дернулся, хватая ее за плечо, быстро оглянулся — и еле слышный шепот иглой впился прямо в мозг:  
 _— Мы здесь не одни!_

Они замерли, глядя друг на друга. Черные глаза Ворона помутнели так, что казались провалами пустых глазниц, притягивали и не отпускали взгляд так, словно Док смотрела в глубокий черный колодец. Звук шагов разбил наваждение. Ворон моргнул, Эйлин развернулась, готовая спрыгнуть вниз, но, кем бы ни был странный местный, вряд ли бы он смог причинить им хоть какой-то вред: из-за одной из колонн, едва волоча ноги, вышел глубокий старик, очень похожий на очень старого и изношенного временем патрульного из Соборного Округа. Высокий, неестественно худой, сгорбленный, кутающийся в длинную темную хламиду. Серо-бледная сморщенная кожа, неопрятные серебристо-белые лохмы, похожие на пыльную паутину, и помутневшие от старости черные глаза — как у Ворона — заканчивали жутковатый, но жалкий образ.   
— Кто тут? — хрипло спросил старик. — Чужаки?..

Ворон выставил ладонь и прижал палец к губам, призывая остальных молчать. Падре и Хенрик насторожились, переглянулись и кивнули. Ворон спокойно шагнул к мутанту, стягивая маску с лица:  
— Я это, не узнал, что ли?   
— А? — мутант подслеповато прищурился, всматриваясь. — Я тебя не помню…   
— Ну ты совсем заработался, — в голосе Ворона на миг зазвучала жалость и, кажется, непритворная. — Я же тебя на дежурстве сменить должен. Забыл, что ли?..  
— Забыл… — мутант неожиданно всхлипнул. — Я тут уже давно жду…  
— Ну вот я и пришел, — спина у Ворона закаменела. — Иди, выспись.   
— Спасибо! — выдохнул мутант и зашаркал к лестнице вниз. Черные глаза Ворона сверкнули сталью так же, как и его мелькнувший в воздухе клинок. Голова мутанта покатилась по полу, разбрызгивая кровь, тело еще постояло с полсекунды, будто до него еще не дошло, что оно мертво, и пластом рухнуло на пол.   
— Я знал их, — чужим голосом сказал Ворон. — Таких звали Похитителями. Я видел, как они крали людей прямо с улиц…   
— Ну, значит туда ему и дорога, — мрачно заключил Падре. — Пошли на улицу уже, будем пытаться понять где мы, и куда там за луной надо топать.   
— Согласна, — Эйлин спрыгнула с возвышения вниз. — Пошли!

Она направилась через огромный гулкий зал к выходу первой. У широкого и высокого арочного проема валялся еще один мертвец в лохмотьях — серый и скрюченный. Эйлин осторожно выглянула наружу, осмотрелась: никого; и поманила остальных за собой. 

Все четверо вышли на улицу: вроде бы и широкую, но высокие здания, зажавшие ее с обеих сторон, давили так, что казалось, будто они в узком душном каньоне. 

— Как в Лоране, — передернул плечами Гаскойн. Эйлин согласно кивнула.  
— Лоран? Вы сказали: “Лоран”? — Ворон поднял брови. — Где вы это слышали?  
— Паскудное место, — Эйлин удивленно глянула на Ворона в ответ. — Город, вырубленный в стенах каньона, который обжили жуткие мутанты. А ты что слышал?  
— Лоран — это город, который был стерт чумой незадолго до того, как эпидемия началась в Ярнаме, — медленно проговорил Ворон. — И мне эти совпадения нравятся все меньше и меньше.   
— Мы не можем их объяснить, как и ты, — Эйлин козырьком приложила ладонь к глазам и оглядела местность. — Та улица мне кажется знакомой… Падре, доставай карту.  
— По карте нам туда, — Хенрик указал на знакомую улицу. — Миколаш наврал?

Все четверо одновременно подняли головы. Луна безмятежно сияла в небе прямо над их макушками и чуть-чуть левее. Все четверо повернули головы.  
— Шутник этот Миколаш, вот что я вам скажу, — сердито сказала Эйлин и оглянулась снова. — В той стороне, где луна, вообще тупик! У кого какие мысли?  
— Никаких, — не хуже Хенрика коротко отозвался Ворон. Хенрик кивнул. Падре задумчиво поскреб бороду:  
— Я бы к бывшей вышке, наверное, предложил идти. Мы хоть помним, где она там была, да и идти попросту прямо. Если ничего не найдем, то просто вернемся, и все.   
— Лампу бы сюда, — невпопад заметила Эйлин. — С Германом можно было бы посоветоваться. 

Ворон промолчал, но взглядом прожег так, что между лопаток кольнуло, и направился к широкой лестнице вниз, ведущей к воротам на улицу, где в другом Ярнаме гордо возвышалась радиовышка. И вдруг остановился, подбирая что-то с земли: кажется, клочок бумаги.

— Ворон, что там? — окликнула Эйлин: уж слишком внимательно Ворон рассматривал бумагу, хмурясь и переводя взгляд то на нее, то на небо.  
— Бессмыслица какая-то, — обескураженно отозвался Ворон, показывая записку Эйлин.  
— Можешь прочитать? Я этот почерк не понимаю, — вежливо попросила Эйлин. Ворон кивнул:  
 _— “Узрите! Бледнокровные небеса!”_

И в мире вокруг что-то изменилось.

Сначала Эйлин даже не осознала, в чем дело, просто нахлынуло глубинное, нутряное: “Что-то не так. Этого не должно быть”. А потом она увидела.

_Луна._

Она прямо на глазах прошла зенит и теперь клонилась к горизонту — туда, где должна была быть радиовышка — крупнея, алея, заливая небо и все-вокруг неестественным, слишком ярким кровавым светом.

— Это… Это не я! — испуганно, почти по-детски выдохнул Ворон. В какой-нибудь другой ситуации это, наверное, даже показалось бы смешным, но сейчас Эйлин было совершенно не до смеха. Отовсюду словно пронизывали взоры тысяч глаз, а алый свет откровенно пугал. Казалось, что они четверо узрели что-то тайное, запретное, истинно _недозволенное_.

Затихший было хорал зазвучал с новой силой, и теперь было не понять, откуда он доносится. Пение шло отовсюду: от стен, от камней под ногами, с неба — словно сам город запел на тысячу голосов.

**Maledictus  
Donum libas  
Inficimur  
Maledictus bestia**

— Вниз, за луной! — заорала Эйлин, перекрикивая хор. Воздух вокруг гудел и вибрировал, словно неподалеку что-то взрывали. Они побежали вниз по лестнице, а голоса продолжали выводить свою песнь.

**Maledictus  
Pater do si donas.  
Inficimur  
Argentum aquae in tenebris.**

Казалось, и бежать не так далеко: просто по прямой, по широкой свободной улице, но само пространство и время не давали им передвигаться быстро: луна продолжала клониться вниз и расти, а дикий, безумный хор ввинчивался в уши и звенел в голове.

**Mater sanguine  
Redemptio risa se  
Exciet exciet. Flebatur a salis.**

Дома вокруг вставали стеной, ровное полотно дороги сгибалось и скручивалось в спираль, кровь в ушах гремела набатом. Мир вокруг просто сошел с ума — и они все лишались рассудка вместе с ним.

**Vale, vale,  
Inficimur  
In tenebris aquae.**

Эйлин вдруг поняла, что не видит своих спутников. Правее нее бежал, пригибаясь к земле, огромный золотоглазый волк, еще чуть в стороне — странное существо, что-то среднее между человеком и рыбой, а впереди, на месте Ворона, огромными прыжками неслась длинноногая, длиннорукая тварь, закованная в хитин как насекомое и пробующая воздух длинным языком. Эйлин вытянула перед собой руку и чуть не расплакалась, увидев, что та осталась человеческой.

**Maledictus  
Et argentum aquae.  
Inficimur  
Et argentum aquae.**

Луна в небе дрогнула и замерла. Все четверо выбежали на небольшую, но просторную площадь, и на миг растерялись: обрушилось ощущение, будто дороги дальше нет. Голоса взметнулись в небо, взывая:

**Sanguine!  
Sanguine!**

Воздух вскипел хоралом последний раз — и воцарилась тишина. Эйлин тряхнула головой, сжала переносицу и почувствовала во рту вкус железа: носом пошла кровь. Она зажмурилась, опять тряхнула головой и заставила себя оглядеться: в конце площади земля круто забирала наверх и продолжалась широкой лестницей, которая упиралась в стену.

— Будто сквозь бомбардировку бежали, — простонал Падре, хватаясь за голову. — Будь проклят тот день, когда я уговорил вас двоих пойти искать Германа! Дайте мне тогдашнего меня, и я набью ему морду!  
— Мне тогда тоже морду бить надо, — Эйлин зажала не очень чистым платком кровоточащий нос. — Это я радостно уцепилась за возможность найти голос Яаа’ргула… Кстати о голосе, Молчун, радио включи.  
Хенрик молча кивнул и щелкнул тумблером. Радио, вопреки всем ожиданиям, отозвалось тишиной и белым шумом. Шум постепенно угас, а потом раздался голос — отчетливый и чистый, словно Миколаш стоял рядом с ними:  
— Что ж… Вы почти пришли. Вам осталось только подняться по ступеням, стать рядом со мной и отправиться за мной следом.

Раздался пронзительный, ввинчивающийся в уши скрип: то открылась дверь в стене. Никак не получалось привыкнуть к тому, что Миколаш точно знает и где находится вся их маленькая команда, и что вокруг них.  
Ворон прищурил нечеловечьи черные глаза, запрокинул голову, вглядываясь в луну: огромную, тяжелую и… Эйлин недоверчиво мигнула: Луна висела _ниже облаков._   
— Если войдем в здание, — негромко проговорил Ворон. — Окажемся точно под луной. Вы уверены, что хотите связываться с… _этим?_  
— Ты что-то знаешь? — Падре коротко глянул с высоты своего роста.  
— Я… слышал историю, — подал голос Хенрик. — Когда красная луна висит низко, люди становятся чудовищами.  
— Он прав, — Ворон снова поднял голову, глядя на луну. — Я видел два восхода кровавой луны, и оба были катастрофой. Когда она взошла в первый раз, чума пожрала Старый Город, и его было решено предать огню. Когда кровавая луна взошла во второй раз, чума прокралась на улицы Центрального Ярнама, и клирики Соборного Округа отдали приказ запереть ворота, еще не зная, что она уже запустила зубы и в них. В свете кровавой луны я бился с Вороной-Охотницей под сводами Главного Собора и был почти убит… Теперь я вижу ее в третий раз, и я боюсь даже думать, что еще может случиться. В Ярнаме больше некому умирать.   
— Кроме нас, — договорил Падре. — Но мы так просто не сдохнем. Пошли уже, этот чертов Миколаш задолжал нам ответов. 

Они направились по лестнице вверх. Они прошли темный коридор и вышли в большой зал. “Аудитория”, — вспомнила слово Эйлин. Когда-то такие помещения назывались аудиториями. Многоярусные, заставленные стульями, на которых когда-то сидели студенты, слушая преподавателя, а теперь столпились вокруг мертвеца мертвецы. 

Центральный мертвец насмешливо скалился голым черепом, и у Эйлин мелькнуло на миг ощущение, что пустые глазницы ее прекрасно видят. 

— Миколаш?.. — вполголоса позвала она.  
— Добро пожаловать ко мне. Вы нашли меня, — отозвалось радио. — И ты смотришь прямо на меня.  
— Ты что, этот костяк? — Падре кивнул подбородком на центральный труп. — А как тогда с нами треплешься?  
— Не все, что умирает, умирает окончательно, — ровно отозвался… Ворон. — Это ловушка. Коснемся мертвого, будем затянуты в мир снов. 

Эйлин переглянулась с остальными, разом вспоминая слова Королевы Нечистокровных про Хозяина Сна.  
— Нам, кажется, именно туда и надо.

Ворон вздрогнул и впился взглядом в Эйлин. Безмолвно обвел глазами ее, Падре, Хенрика, снова ее… Словно принимал какое-то решение. А затем выдохнул и вдруг обреченно улыбнулся:  
— Что же… Раз уж мы так далеко зашли — я вам верю.

Он схватил мертвеца за руку и исчез. Эйлин вздрогнула. Падре коротко ругнулся. Хенрик шагнул вперед и пошарил ладонью по воздуху там, где стоял Ворон.

— Исчез, — коротко констатировал Молчун.  
— Эй, Миколаш, — Эйлин тряхнула радио. — Что с нашим спутником?!  
— Он отправился ко мне, в мир снов, — вздохнуло радио. — Ваш путь сейчас лежит туда же, если хотите продвинуться дальше. Он жив, с ним все в порядке.  
— Докажи.  
— Придется поверить моему слову, — Миколаш холодно усмехнулся. Эйлин стиснула зубы. Поверить. Ему. Тому, кто затянул их в проклятый Ярнам. Тому, кто был виноват в их бедах!

Ладно уж, самой себе можно не врать, виноваты-то были в основном их жадность и любопытство. Эйлин обвела взглядом своих:   
— Другой дороги у нас все равно нет… Да и мы сами себя не простим, если даже не проверим, что тут дальше. Предлагаю отправляться за Вороном.   
— Не нравится мне это все, Док, — вздохнул Падре, поправляя винтовку за спиной. — Но не назад же возвращаться, в самом деле.   
— Из города выхода действительно нет. Может, из сна будет, — необычно длинно для себя высказался Хенрик.   
— Тогда вперед! — Эйлин схватила мертвого Миколаша за костлявую руку и почувствовала, что падает.

Твердая земля больно ударила в пятки, и Эйлин чудом не поперхнулась, безмолвно обводя взглядом пространство вокруг: скалы вокруг пузырились скорбными лицами и взирали на нее. В отдалении виднелось причудливое здание — по сути, два здания, соединенных мостом-галереей. Она сделала несколько шагов вперед, озираясь:  
— Ворон? Падре? Хенрик? — ответа не было. Эйлин сделала еще шаг и наудачу позвала: — Миколаш?..

Никого. Она на всякий случай сняла с предохранителя револьвер и взвела курок, во вторую руку уютной тяжестью лег клинок, и Эйлин мягко скользнула вперед. Чуть поодаль валялся труп, утыканный странными снарядами — угольно-черные копья в красноватом сиянии, они казались черными кровоточащими ранами в теле снов. Дотрагиваться до них не хотелось инстинктивно. И не хотелось бы встретиться с метателем этих копий, кем бы, или чем бы он ни был. Эйлин не без опаски прошла мимо трупа, готовая уйти в перекат, уворачиваясь от атаки, но все было тихо и спокойно настолько, что это уже начинало казаться откровенным издевательством. Эйлин вдохнула и выдохнула, успокаиваясь. Ни злость, ни беспокойство ей сейчас и здесь не союзники. Нужно прийти в себя, найти своих и потом направиться искать Миколаша. Ну, или найти Миколаша и выбить из него ответы!

Эйлин криво усмехнулась сама себе и направилась дальше к зданию, то и дело оглядываясь по сторонам. Первой на глаза попалась приметная желтая одежка Хенрика — он сидел у большого серого камня, ссутулившись.  
— Рик? — Эйлин легонько тряхнула его за плечо. — Молчун!  
Хенрик что-то недовольно промычал, а потом встрепенулся и вопросительно уставился на Эйлин.  
— Да чтоб я сама знала, — ответила она на незаданный вопрос. — Сейчас вот, хожу вас ищу.   
Хенрик кивнул и поднялся на ноги, одернул куртку, проверил метательные ножи в кармашках и подхватил валяющийся неподалеку пилотопор, или как его там.   
— Видишь наших? — Эйлин легко запрыгнула на камень, оглядываясь вокруг. Хенрик помотал головой и указал на еле заметную тропинку наверх. Она кивнула: и в самом деле, проще сначала проверить там, а потом уже идти к зданию.

Тропинка была узкой и скользкой, из-под ног то и дело сыпались вниз мелкие камешки, так что подниматься приходилось осторожно: с этих скал упасть — костей не соберешь. Увы, наверху никого не оказалось, но все же поднимались не зря — сверху открывалась отличная панорама: туман под ногами, далекие горы… и Падре, нервно мечущийся по каменной площадке совсем рядом с местом, где оказалась сама Эйлин. Хенрик дернул ее за рукав и, обеспокоенно кивнув на Гаскойна, покрутил пальцем у виска. Эйлин насторожилась: и в самом деле, Падре не метался хаотично, а, как заведенный, повторял один и тот же маршрут. 

— Падре! 

Бесполезно, даже не вздрогнул. Но так и Хенрик проснулся, только когда его тряхнули… Эйлин выдохнула и принялась осторожно спускаться обратно. Хоть Гаскойна и Хенрика получилось найти… куда же запропал Ворон? 

— Гаскойн! — окликнула Док, забираясь на площадку рядом с ним. Он снова не отреагировал, только пробурчал что-то невнятное. — Падре, мать твою! Что я дочке твоей говорить буду, сукин сын?!  
Эйлин изловчилась и поймала его за руку. Гаскойн дернулся раз, второй, а потом его взгляд прояснился, фокусируясь на Эйлин:  
— Док? Ты... ты тоже здесь, — он уставился на нее мутными, как спросонья, глазами, сжал ладонь Эйлин, словно цепляясь за нее. Зажмурился, вздохнул свободнее и посмотрел уже ясным взглядом. — А остальные где?  
— Молчун наверху ждет, — Эйлин спрыгнула и поманила Падре за собой. — Ворона не видели. В той и той сторонах его точно нет, остается только к зданию идти.

Гаскойн прыгать не стал, аккуратно слез и тоже с интересом огляделся. Да уж, взглянуть было на что… Только вот никаких следов Ворона по-прежнему не было видно. Наверное, отряд бы так его и потерял, не обернись вовремя Хенрик у самого здания: Ворон замер у стены как распятый, стоя на невидимом с той стороны, откуда они пришли, карнизе за поворотом. Эйлин досадливо ругнулась не хуже Падре.  
— Возвращаемся за ним.

Карниз, по счастью, оказался довольно широким.  
— Лин, он, кажется, спятил, — Падре скептично оглядел Ворона. Тот стоял, прижавшись спиной к стене и разведя руки, лицо его оказалось лишено всякого выражения, а черные глаза бессмысленно поблескивали. То, что он вообще жив, а не умер в такой позе, можно было понять только по тому, что пальцы у него на руках подрагивали, царапая скалу.   
— Да вы двое тоже не блистали, когда я вас нашла, — Эйлин передернулась, вспоминая собственные видения под светом кровавой Луны и Ворона-насекомое. Сейчас он пугающе напоминал жука, уснувшего в морилке и наколотого невидимой булавкой на скалу сушиться. Эйлин решительно отогнала эти мысли и встряхнула рыцаря за плечи. Голова безвольно мотнулась, выбившиеся из хвоста пряди упали ему на лицо. Ворон продолжал слепо смотреть куда-то в пространство. — Падре, дай ему по морде!  
— Да я же ему эту морду сломаю, — с сомнением отозвался тот. — Может, дать ему мою портянку понюхать?  
— Милосерднее будет морду сломать, — хмыкнула Эйлин. — Твои портянки пленных не берут. Просто стукни его аккуратно, а не как обычно.  
— Ладно… — Гаскойн примерился и отвесил Ворону звонкую пощечину. Тот всхлипнул, дернулся и, медленно отняв руки от скалы, уставился на них так, словно впервые увидел. А потом схватился за пылающую щеку и выпрямился:  
— Что произошло? — хрипло спросил он  
— Мне интереснее, что с _тобой_ произошло, — ответила Эйлин. — Ты тут стоял и ни на что не реагировал.  
— Я? — искренне изумился Ворон.  
— Ты, ты. Пока я тебе по морде не двинул, стоял и тупил, разве что слюни не пускал, — просветил Падре.   
— Я этого совсем не помню, — Ворон осторожно коснулся щеки и прижал к ней тыльную сторону ладони, закованную в металл. — Но, как вы выразились, по морде вы мне несомненно дали, это сложно с чем-то перепутать, — он замолчал и после паузы тихо добавил. — Спасибо, что не бросили.   
— Мы не для того согласились тебя вообще с собой взять, — отозвалась Эйлин, первая шагая к зданию. — Мы люди честные, договор заключили — и блюдем его.  
— Приветствую вас в Менсисе, моей обители в мире снов! — раздался голос. Очень знакомый голос, только теперь не искаженный радиосигналом и динамиком. — Приношу извинения, что не встретил сразу, я не ожидал, что вы доберетесь так скоро.

Очень странный человек шагнул навстречу из высоких дверей здания и помахал всем четверым. Не странные люди не носят на голове конструкции, смахивающие более всего на птичью клетку с оконцем напротив лица. Да и в остальном он не производил впечатления нормального — одетый в истрепанную и заношенную мантию студента, он и выглядел как студент из книжек и фильмов: лохматый, с темными кругами под глазами и бодрый как после огромной кружки кофе. Разве что глаз не подергивался.

— Здравствуй, Миколаш, — вздохнула Эйлин. — Как ты можешь догадаться, у нас к тебе много, очень много вопросов…  
— Отвечу на все, на какие смогу, — Миколаш слегка поклонился. — А пока проходите, проходите! У меня так давно не было гостей...

Эйлин слегка нахмурилась. Кажется, радовался Миколаш совершенно искренне, и это было странно. Из-за спины подал голос Гаскойн:  
— А у тебя нам никто лицо не обглодает?   
— Менсис безопасен, — кивнул Миколаш и гордо хлопнул себя по груди. — Я сам отсюда всякую мерзость выводил! Вы представляете, каких-то лет пять назад тут жили гигантские пауки. Пауки!   
— А это не мерзость? — Эйлин указала на стену, из которой росли глаза. Самые настоящие, с радужкой и зрачком, подергивающимся от света. Глаза, словно услышав, волной повернулись, глядя на нее. Какая гадость…   
— Нет, это мои маленькие помощники, — гордо ответил Миколаш. — Благодаря ним я знаю все, что происходит в моей цитадели. Но не будем стоять на пороге, дорогие мои.

Миколаш отошел в сторону, пропуская гостей внутрь здания. Эйлин шагнула вперед и нервно икнула.

Внутри Менсиса пространство определенно сошло с ума.

— Это вообще что и как? — слабым голосом спросила она. От сюрреалистических пейзажей откровенно закружилась голова: внутри Менсиса, кажется, физики не существовало, как понятия. Стены и переходы соединялись под небывалыми углами, лесенки вырастали из стен и утыкались в любые плоские поверхности, пол перетекал в стены, а стены сливались с потолком. — Меня сейчас, кажется, стошнит…  
— Ох, простите, я не сообразил. что с непривычки истинный вид царства снов кажется смертным глазам неуютным и пугающим, — расстроился Миколаш и хлопнул в ладоши. Менсис закружился вихрем конфетти и принял вид почти нормального здания. Почти.   
Эйлин видела, что стены и потолок сходятся под не совсем прямым углом. Она понимала, что красивая металлическая лестница в нормальных условиях обрушилась бы под собственным весом. Наконец, в нормальных зданиях не бывает окон в потолке, особенно из этих окон не могло быть видно местность, по которой они только что прошли! Но ее почему-то было видно.

Чудовищная, валящая с ног усталость ударила в голову, прошлась слабостью по рукам и ногам, покачнула… и явно не ее одну: Хенрик дернулся, прижимая ладонь к виску, словно его прострелило мигренью, тихо охнул Падре, которого разом как к земле прижало, поникли плечи и помутнели глаза у Ворона.

— Так… — Миколаш оглядел всю компанию. — Плохой же я буду хозяин, если не пущу таких усталых гостей отдохнуть!

***

Гаскойн тихо и облегченно выдохнул, когда Миколаш привел свой небывалый дом в относительно привычные рамки. Именно что относительно, но после увиденного и это казалось неплохо. А потом навалилась усталость. Нет, не так — УСТАЛОСТЬ. Такая, будто они без перерыва рвались через пустоши марш-броском эдак с неделю. Груженые. Так что предложение местного хозяина пришлось не просто кстати, а очень кстати. Подозрительно кстати.  
— Интересно, с чего это нас так… прибило? — хмуро проговорил Гаскойн, тем не менее продолжая следовать вместе со всеми за Миколашем. А куда еще им сейчас деваться?  
— Так вы же наверняка первый раз в Кошмаре, — откликнулся тот. — Совершенно нормальная реакция, не беспокойтесь. Поспите и будете как новенькие.   
Поспят? Здесь? Вопреки здравому смыслу, звучало ужасно соблазнительно.

Некоторое время они шли молча, но потом Гаскойн вновь подал голос, чтобы хоть как-то перебить безумное молчание этого странного места:  
— И как же ты тут… — он чуть запнулся, не зная, как обозвать бытие, когда вроде бы мертв, но все еще вроде бы жив. Жив же? По крайней мере, уверенно и даже бодро шагавший перед ними человек с клеткой на голове казался абсолютно материальным. Гаскойн даже чувствовал какую-то убежденность: если тронуть Миколаша за плечо — можно будет ощутить и старую ткань его одеяния, и живое тепло тела. Только проверять, по понятным причинам, не хотелось. Первого раза хватило, — ...живешь?  
— А что не так? — искренне изумился Миколаш. — Тут только я, Миколаш и мои эксперименты! Хотите, я покажу вам мозги моих бывших коллег? Я раньше их использовал как линию защиты цитадели, но после того как цепь, на которой они висели, порвалась, они впали в депрессию…  
— Мозги, — с совершенно непередаваемой интонацией произнесла Эйлин сбоку.   
— Мозги, — жизнерадостно кивнул Миколаш. — Кстати, не хочу показаться бестактным, но… Вы вымыться не хотите?

Нет, и этот был безумен. Каждый, буквально каждый местный на их пути оказывался если не психом, то однозначно с сюрпризом! Даже Ворон, хотя на фоне прочих рыцарь воистину казался столпом адекватности. А тут… Тут в Падре с каждой секундой крепла убежденность, что Миколаш в своем безумии обставлял всех знакомых им местных на сто очков вперед. Одна эта его оговорка про себя чего стоит.  
И хвала всем богам, что он же внезапно решил сменить тему. Почти сразу как-то вспомнилось, что и одежда уже давно хрустит от пропитавшей ее крови и соли, и собственная физиономия практически олицетворяет принцип “два сантиметра не грязь, а три — само отвалится”...  
Гаскойн с особенным остервенением поскреб бороду и осторожно поинтересовался:  
— А здесь есть где?  
— Конечно! — Миколаш кивнул и свернул в очередной коридор, а потом повел команду по лестнице. — Вы хоть знаете, как грязь может испортить научный опыт?  
— Догадываюсь, — с самым нейтральным выражением лица отозвалась Эйлин за всех. Пожалуй, это она правильно. — Миколаш, а вы сказали, что тут только вы и Миколаш… Я немного не поняла.  
— А что тут непонятного? Есть я, Миколаш. И есть Миколаш, другой.   
— Вас двое?   
— Именно! — Миколаш лучезарно улыбнулся и указал на две двери. — Дама направо, господа налево. Одежду можете скинуть прямо на пол, марионетки все постирают и принесут в спальню. Хммм, — он поскреб подбородок. — Господа не возражают, если я тоже освежусь?

Их еще и двое. Впрочем, зато теперь понятно, почему вещание ведется круглосуточно. Сменщик, оказывается, есть...  
Гаскойн почти с тоской подумал о том, где теперь летает его собственная крыша при таких, гм, обстоятельствах. Дожил… осталось, блин, пережить.

— С чего бы нам возражать, — пожал он плечами, переглянувшись с Хенриком и Вороном. Действительно, местный хозяин, обладающий пугающей властью над этим безумным пространством и совершенно нездоровыми пристрастиями — поди возрази такому.  
— Замечательно! — от души обрадовался Миколаш, пропуская их и сам заходя следом. Аккуратно стянув с головы металлическую клетку, он разом избавился от остальной одежды и лихо нырнул в бассейн в чем мать родила. — Кстати, господа хорошие, не бойтесь марионеток, они выглядят немного пугающе, но они совершенно безобидные. Так что пожалуйста, не обижайте их.  
Главное, радуется, ведет себя так беспечно… Хотя не получалось не признать — Миколаш мог себе это позволить.  
А им оставалось только последовать его примеру и попытаться хоть как-то расслабиться. 

Так что, покосившись на сохранявших молчание спутников, Гаскойн тоже принялся стягивать с себя отвратительно заскорузлую, пропахшую кровью одежду. Чего греха таить, несмотря на острое чувство неуюта и какой-то скованности, снять с себя действительно все было приятно.  
А снаряжение, оружие и прочие вещи Падре оставил отдельной аккуратной кучкой, окинув подозрительным взглядом комнату: каким-то там марионеткам доверять добро не очень-то хотелось.  
Но вообще, признаться, таких роскошных помывочных он не видел никогда. В пустыне и степях в целом с водой туговато, особенно с той, которой можно вообще пользоваться. Так что максимум — небольшая ванна, и то считалось глупым расточительством.  
А тут такой… бассейн! Огромный — они всем скопом поместятся и еще место останется! И глубокий — судя по тому, как сидел в воде Миколаш.

Вздохнув, Гаскойн ступил в воду, сам не зная, чего ожидая.  
Вода оказалась теплой, почти горячей, и он не выдержал — разом погрузился по шею, с наслаждением растирая ладонями лицо и отбрасывая волосы назад.  
Черт с ним, с безумием вокруг, это удовольствие просто непередаваемо!  
— Народ, — окликнул он остальных, — Оно того определенно стоит.  
Ладно Хенрик — этот всегда оголялся по возможности без свидетелей, вот и сейчас с явной неохотой, отвернувшись ото всех, но снимает штаны, а Ворон чего?  
А Ворон, явно нервничая, все же принялся стаскивать с себя свои многочисленные слои одежды, и Падре чуть приподнял брови: оказывается, этот вычурный, совершенно нефункциональный плащ был не прихотью, а необходимостью — без него сразу бросалось в глаза, насколько Ворон… вытянутый по сравнению со средним человеком. В плаще хоть просто худым казался. Неудивительно теперь, что такой шустрый. А еще напряжение читалось во всей позе рыцаря, в каждом его движении, в каждом выжидающем, вопросительном взгляде украдкой через плечо. Ну и чего он, спрашивается, ждет?  
Так или иначе, тянуть время еще больше стало невозможно, и Ворон наконец аккуратно сполз в воду к остальным, зияя провалами черных глаз на еще более бледном чем обычно лице.  
Гаскойн не выдержал и несильно хлопнул бедолагу по плечу. Ну подумаешь, тощий как скелет, подумаешь, белокожий как покойник, черноглазый… как не пойми кто. Ну так теперь и у Падре глаза ничерта не человечьи, а зубы Хенрика все видели еще у Джуры.  
— Да успокойся, никто на тебя тут не будет кидаться, — вздохнул Гаскойн. — А кто будет — тому в морду дадим… — он осекся, покосился на безмятежного Миколаша и смолк, решив сосредоточиться на собственной помывке. Благо соскребать, счищать и смывать было что. Рядом тем же занялся Хенрик, распространяя от себя в воде не менее красноречивое серо-черно-бурое облако.

А еще здесь было восхитительное мыло. Гаскойн такого тоже, пожалуй, ни разу не видел, не говоря уже о том, чтобы попользоваться. Да что там — он вообще впервые в жизни мылся ТАК. Не думая об экономии воды, в свое удовольствие, оттирая пот, грязь и кровь, а потом, набравшись смелости — окунулся с головой, чтобы тут же шумно вынырнуть, отфыркиваясь и убирая облепившие лицо пряди назад.  
— Шикарно живешь, Миколаш, — когда оттирать стало просто нечего, а волосы заскрипели от чистоты, Гаскойн облокотился о бортик бассейна и глянул на Хенрика с Вороном. Почти расслабленно — а кто бы не расслабился в горячей воде, да с помывки?..

Дверь грохнула о стену, открываясь с пинка.  
— Миколаш! — Эйлин была настолько взбешена, что не озаботилась тем, чтобы прикрыться, даже формально. — Или ваши “маленькие помощники” перестают на меня пялиться с таким обожанием, или я дам в глаз вам, как их хозяину. Вам понятно?!  
Ворон захлебнулся воздухом и закашлялся, а Миколаш с живейшим интересом на лице уставился на саму Эйлин. Правда, испытывать судьбу не стал:  
— Приношу вам свои искренние извинения! — выражение скорбной вины на его бледной роже было безупречным, но все портили хулигански блестящие глаза. — Я их отозвал. И, госпожа Эйлин, марионетки заберут ваши вещи в стирку и принесут полотенца, пожалуйста, не нападайте на них!  
— Ладно, — Эйлин напоследок фыркнула как рассерженная кошка и закрыла за собой дверь.  
— Какая женщина… — мечтательно протянул Миколаш и вздохнул. — Не помню, когда вообще последний раз видел живую женщину…  
Ворон мрачно покосился на него и принялся отмывать свои длиннющие патлы. После явления Лин ему явно было не по себе, но хоть морозиться перестал.  
— Не про тебя женщина, — буркнул Гаскойн. Хозяин, не хозяин, а на их Дока нечего заглядываться.  
Хотя, чисто по-человечески, понять мужика тоже можно было.

Правда, теперь в полный рост встал отодвинутый было вопрос — а что же за помощники-марионетки такие? Но спрашивать Гаскойн не спешил — что-то подсказывало, что скоро он увидит ответ сам.  
Дробно стукнули шаги. Ворон замер, выпрямляясь, и уставился на Падре — нет, за Падре — а потом одними губами улыбнулся:  
— А на них какие части ваших бывших коллег пошли?  
— В основном кости, — жизнерадостно ответил Миколаш, с гордостью оглядывая свои творения, к которым Гаскойн медленно, со скрипом повернулся. — Немного фантомов, чтобы не приходилось контролировать все самому от и до, мозги все-таки пошли на другое. Получились отличные горничные, хоть и немного жуткие на вид, правда?  
Жуткие — не то слово. Падре ощутил, как, даже несмотря на горячую воду, холодеет до самых кончиков пальцев: фигуры из прозрачных, словно из голубого стекла, костей, сплетенные блестящими лентами и проволокой, с колышущимися сгустками _чего-то_ внутри покрытых серебром черепов, двигающиеся на полупрозрачных истаивающих в воздухе лентах.  
— Не волнуйтесь, — засмеялся этот… Миколаш, глядя на них троих. — Они только кажутся неуклюжими, когда надо, они очень, очень аккуратные, например, они могут снять целиком кожу, не повредив мышцы и сухожилия, или вытащить глаз из глазницы, даже не поцарапав.  
Кажется, позади почти неслышно сглотнул Хенрик. Гаскойн отчего-то подумал, что друг наверняка теперь сидит в воде вообще по ноздри.  
Ворон нахмурился, отбросил вымытые волосы за спину... и вдруг его извечная маска спокойного безразличия треснула:  
— А когда тем же занимались мы, вы клеймили нас монстрами.  
До Падре сперва не дошел смысл сказанного. А когда дошел — Гаскойн изумленно развернулся к рыцарю. Потом опять посмотрел на Миколаша, но тот остался безмятежен:  
— Я такой же отлученный от Церкви, как и ты. Отлучен, даже не побывав, неплохо, а? — он повернулся, сел удобнее. — Меня не волнуют их дрязги и споры, я ищу лишь сокрытой природы мира и царства снов, я разрезаю и заглядываю внутрь, собираю новое из кусков, забираю и даю жизнь, я умею превращать обычные вещи в _инструменты_ , — он ухмыльнулся, придвигаясь к Ворону почти вплотную. — И я умею отличить обычную вещь от _инструмента_ , рыцарь Кейнхерста. Я знаю, что ты по образу и подобию вашей кейнхерстской реликвии до сих пор носишь с собой боль и предсмертный ужас своих врагов. Ну как тебе природа мира, нравится?

Не то чтобы Гаскойн действительно понимал, о чем эти двое толкуют, но боль и предсмертный ужас… Где-то он уже встречал такое. Или почти такое… Мысль назойливо вертелась на краю понимания, но осознать никак не получалось.   
— Нет, — тем временем отчеканил Ворон, окончательно спугнув попытки вспомнить. Глядел он при этом так, что казалось: еще чуть-чуть — и бросится, прямо зубами вопьется в глотку, голыми руками вырвет сердце не хуже, чем коваными когтями. — Потроха — зрелище неприглядное. 

Шорох: снова пришли марионетки — и тут же ушли, оставив на мраморных скамьях пушистые полотенца и халаты.

Гаскойн еле стряхнул накатившее оцепенение, отдавшееся в мышцах тяжелым напряжением. Нет, Миколаш не только поехавший на всю голову, он еще и стремный до невозможности. Ладно до этого болтал, безумие безумию все-таки рознь, но теперь Падре рядом с ним точно не сможет не то что расслабиться — спиной лишний раз не повернется. И Ворон, мать его… Вроде бы хладнокровный, спокойный как ледяная статуя — а и его накрыло так, что в дрожь бросает.   
— Так, — встрял Падре в эти гляделки, хотя гораздо больше ему хотелось тихо улизнуть. Вон как Хенрик: тот уже выскользнул из бассейна и сразу замотался в халат по самый нос. — Нам тут проблемы не нужны. Ворон, уймись. Миколаш… э-э, спасибо за объяснение.  
Дальше они, пожалуй, без таких подробностей обойдутся.  
Еще раз глянув на обоих, Гаскойн вылез из воды, наскоро обтерся и взял в руки предоставленный халат. Чуть дернул бровью, прикинул на себя.  
Бесполезно. Все равно что у Лин пытаться отжать рубашку — по швам точно так же пойдет.  
Поэтому пришлось выкручиваться: Падре попросту обернул несчастный халат вокруг талии на манер то ли похабной юбки с разрезом, то ли набедренной повязки, и завязал рукавами.  
Жаль правда, что двое местных начисто отбили тягу понежиться подольше.

Дверь в купальню снова распахнулась, впуская Эйлин, но на сей раз она была в халате, и короткие волосы на ее голове топорщились как мокрые перья.  
— Миколаш, а наши вещички нам куда подтащат? — вежливо спросила она, поддергивая слишком длинные рукава. — Не то чтобы я тебе не верила, но все равно как-то нервно без штанов.   
— Не волнуйтесь, я покажу вам, где вы можете отдохнуть, — Миколаш нырнул в бассейн и, дернувшись было наверх, замер и залился краской. — Простите, вы не могли бы пока выйти? Мы все-таки не одеты…  
Эйлин, пробурчав что-то невнятное, хмыкнула, но дверь с обратной стороны все-таки закрыла. Гаскойн отвернулся от местных и ухмыльнулся — уже не первый раз Док заставляет пугающих мужиков краснеть и смущаться. Хотя казалось бы… А, ну да, древние заморочки. Кажется, Падре о чем-то подобном даже читал. Или то комикс был? Неважно.

Он обернулся и окинул взглядом всю компанию. Мда. Ну и видок… Хенрик в халате утопает еще побольше, чем Эйлин, на Вороне ткань висит как на вешалке, а торчащими из-под короткого подола тощими ногами рыцарь перебирает ну совсем по-птичьи. А на самом Гаскойне… ну да. Прямо как южанин из совсем отбитых одичалых. Один Миколаш шлепает в халате по размеру. Впрочем, неудивительно — на кого еще ему тут рассчитывать?

Заново накатила отступившая было сонливость. Причем такая, что сдержать зевок стало нереально.  
— Ну, мы вроде готовы, — Гаскойн вновь с сомнением посмотрел на горку своего снаряжения. Но раз Эйлин решила, что можно его местным болванчикам доверить… Что ж, Падре доверится ее чутью. В очередной раз.  
— Что, спать хочется? — Миколаш неожиданно человечно и понимающе усмехнулся, подхватывая свою клетку. — Это нормально, первый раз в Кошмарах всегда так. Пойдемте, покажу вам апартаменты… Только, — он замялся косясь на Эйлин, — приношу извинения, у меня только одна гостевая комната с достаточно хорошей обстановкой…  
— Ничего страшного, — Док вяло махнула рукой. — Поспим все вместе, не впервой.   
— А… Ладно, — Миколаш растерянно почесал в затылке. — Тогда за мной!

Путь в спальни промелькнул как-то мимо сознания Гаскойна. Ну да, шли, ну да, опять что-то косое, кривое, вывернутое… Спрашивать о дежурстве, как того требовали все гласные и негласные правила безопасности, язык просто не повернулся. Он повернулся разве что повнятнее поблагодарить гостеприимного хозяина. А дальше Падре почти упал на едва скрипнувшую кровать, последним усилием воли натянул на себя одеяло и вырубился.  
“Не проснуться бы теперь на лабораторном столе”, — это стало последней осознанной мыслью.

Эйлин проснулась первой и от души потянулась, похрустев, кажется, каждым суставом. Какое же счастье после долгого забега по пустошам, по мертвому городу, после кровопролитных боев и всех испытаний — как следует вымыться в горячей воде, оттереть от себя всю грязь мылом и жесткой мочалкой, закутаться в теплый и пушистый мягкий халат и наконец рухнуть в чистые хрустящие простыни на мягкую подушку и под теплое одеяло! Лучше только от души понежиться под этим самым одеялом с утра, выспавшись и как следует отдохнув. Для полного счастья не хватало, пожалуй, только чашечки кофе, собственноручно сваренного в турке. Эйлин лениво села и поправила сползший с плеча халат, оглядела комнату: все спутники были на месте, живы и в порядке. Чистые и сухие вещи аккуратными стопками примостились на стульях у кроватей. Каким бы сумасшедшим человеком ни был Миколаш, гостей он принимать не разучился, — благодарно подумала Эйлин, натягивая чуть ли не благоухающие чистотой штаны и раскладывая по карманам обратно всякую мелочь: ее горничные-марионетки сложили отдельно рядом в небольшой ящичек. Миколаш оказался с гостями честен до предела — даже самой мелкой монетки не пропало, как Эйлин втайне опасалась. 

Хотя на глаза, торчащие из стены, она покосилась ну очень мрачно, но ладно уж, черт бы с ними. После такого хорошего отдыха она была готова простить Миколашу его сумасшедшие манеры. 

Вторым проснулся Ворон: замотался в халат в три слоя, то ли мерз, то ли так прятался под тканью. Эйлин припомнила, что черноглазый — стеснительная мимоза не хуже Молчуна, и негромко спросила:  
— Отвернуться?  
Бледные щеки Ворона чуть порозовели, но он все-таки кивнул.   
— Ладно, — Эйлин подтянула стул и честно уселась к Ворону спиной. — Скажешь, как оденешься, а то у меня от Миколашевых глазок и их взглядов вся спина зудит.  
Ворон молча зашуршал тканью и негромко залязгал металлом.  
— Все, — через некоторое время тихо сказал он. Эйлин тут же перекинула ногу через спинку стула, усаживаясь к ней лицом и опираясь локтями.  
— Как ты вообще?  
— М? — Ворон немного непонимающе приподнял серебристые брови.  
— Не жалеешь, что с нами пошел?   
Ворон, не задумываясь, качнул головой:  
— Здесь все очень странно и непривычно, да и вы странные и непривычные до невозможности, но там… Это была не жизнь. Я ни о чем не жалею.  
— Отрадно слышать, — с зевком подал голос Гаскойн и сел. Его жесткие волосы торчали во все стороны, как у дикобраза, но физиономия была на редкость довольная. — Всем утра, или что у нас сегодня.  
— Утра, — Эйлин лениво махнула рукой. — Хенрик проснется, и будем у нашего заботливого хозяина дорогу дальше спрашивать.   
Словно услышав, Хенрик пошевелился, спустил пятки с кровати и, вяло кивнув всем, молча принялся одеваться и распихивать по карманам и кармашкам нужные мелочи. Эйлин, немного поколебавшись, помахала рукой глазастой стене:  
— Миколаш, если ты собирался к нам заглянуть, то мы проснулись.

Миколаш тут же зашел в комнату — будто прямо под дверью караулил… Эйлин решила об этом не задумываться, но, судя по тому, какими взглядами прожгли гостеприимного хозяина Падре и Хенрик, они подумали о том же.

— Отдохнули, дорогие мои? — жизнерадостно поприветствовал Миколаш.  
— Вполне, — кивнула Эйлин за всех. — И тебе доброе утро.  
— О, я не трачу время на сон, — Миколаш захихикал. — Друзья, с вами хочет познакомиться Миколаш, вы уделите ему немного времени?  
— Радиоведущий? — уточнил Хенрик.  
— Да, он.  
— А почему нет? — пожала плечами Эйлин, коротко переглянувшись с остальными. — В конце концов, давно хотела узнать, что за монстр Голосу Яаа’ргула передачи ведет.  
— Тогда прошу со мной, — Миколаш просто засиял, распахивая дверь. Эйлин подхватила свой рюкзак и винтовку:  
— Только извини, задерживаться у тебя мы не можем, — про то, что “и не хотим”, она договаривать не стала: Миколаш чем-то подспудно напрягал. — Так что познакомимся с Миколашем, спросим у тебя дорогу и дальше пойдем.   
— Хорошо… — тот ощутимо расстроился. — Жаль, что не можете, у меня тут столько интересного за годы накопилось, а мне и похвастаться некому. А хотите мою клетку померить?  
— Кхм, — Эйлин очень хотелось отказаться, но Миколаш смотрел так умильно, что снова отказывать было уже даже немного совестно. — Ну, можно… А как?  
— Главный секрет — в ушах! — Миколаш лихо стащил свой экстравагантный головной убор. — Самое сложное для новичков: правильное положение головы, чтобы не ободрать уши. Мы так новых студентов и отличали — у кого уши расцарапанные, тот и новенький… Ее только Миколаш и смог без тренировок надеть сразу правильно!  
— Знаешь, Миколаш, я, пожалуй, воздержусь, — протянула Эйлин. — Я же вон в капюшоне и респираторе почти всегда, представляешь, как царапины на ушах мешать будут?

Миколаш вздохнул, но настаивать не стал, свернул в очередной коридор, состоящий из непрямых углов. Хенрик на миг покачнулся, словно пол начал уходить у него из-под ног, но Гаскойн успел поймать его за руку:  
— Ты чего?  
— Те, кто видят больше обычных смертных, видят и больше плоти Кошмара, — ответил вместо него Миколаш, коротко глянув через плечо. — И их разуму труднее это выносить.   
От этих слов захотелось поежиться.

Наконец, коридор закончился, и Миколаш немного суетливо подвел их к двери — неожиданно современной на вид. Дверь уродовали глубокие борозды от чьих-то когтей. Эйлин сглотнула. Она помнила, где видела эту дверь и эти царапины: в _другом_ Ярнаме, на входе в радиовышку. 

Дверь чуть скрипнула, открываясь. 

“...И поистине обидно и глупо будет вот так проиграть, отказаться от долгожданной победы, когда осталось только протянуть к ней руку, мои дорогие радиослушатели. С вами был Миколаш, Голос Яаа’ргула, не переключайтесь!” 

Миколаш за пультом щелкнул переключателем и, тяжело вздохнув, стащил с себя наушники. Медленно повернулся к остальным на своем крутящемся стуле.

— Приятно познакомиться с вами лично, странники пустошей. Я — Миколаш, Голос Яаа’ргула, по вине которого вы здесь. 

Эйлин переводила взгляд с одного Миколаша на второго в полном ступоре, сравнивая. Похожи они были как близнецы-братья, отличались, на первый взгляд, только одеждой. Но это все-таки только на первый. На второй — на груди радиоведущего была видна кровавая рана от пули. Эйлин помнила ее еще по его трупу там, в _другом_ Ярнаме. Радиоведущий казался сам по себе как-то приглаженнее и холенее ученого. Но и не было в его глазах полудетской восторженности — зато между бровями притаилась горькая складка.

— Так это мы тебе по морде задолжали? — пробормотал почти под нос Гаскойн.   
— Если вам от этого станет легче, почему нет? — Миколаш пожал плечами и закрыл глаза.  
— Падре, — укоризненно сказал Хенрик.  
— Я не всерьез, — на удивление мирно приподнял ладони тот. Эйлин снова посмотрела сначала на одного Миколаша, а потом на второго.  
— Миколаши! Может, вы уже поясните, что за чертовщина тут творится?!  
— Я умер и попал в мир снов, — криво улыбнулся радиоведущий.  
— Как и я, — ученый пожал плечами. — Мы вершили ритуал, чтобы попасть в мир снов, ну и попали, пусть и не совсем так, как ожидалось. К кровоизлиянию в мозг я был не готов.  
— А меня пристрелила моя же сменщица, — радиоведущий покачал головой. — Правда, я быстро понял, что могу продолжать вести передачи и отсюда.  
— Поэтому твоему сигналу не мешали ни здания, ни рухнувшая антенна?  
— Что?! — ведущий горестно схватился за сердце. — Они все-таки разбомбили мою вышку?!  
— Разбомбили? — переспросил Хенрик. Эйлин переглянулась с ним, а потом и с Гаскойном. Невозможно. Таких совпадений не бывает. Разом осипшим голосом Эйлин спросила:  
— Миколаш, ты что, помнишь Катаклизм?  
— Помню ли я?! — Миколаш зло прищурил карие глаза. — Я его _пережил!_ Представляете, как обидно было умирать? Я пережил войну, которая почти стерла человечество с лица земли, и погиб от обычного предательства и жадности… Знаете, за что меня убили? За то, что я продолжал вещать! Боялись, что они поймают мои передачи и вернутся. Как будто, если бы они собирались возвращаться, радиомолчание им чем-то помешало бы. Я не знаю, как и почему моя вышка пережила и обстрелы, и бомбардировки. Я знал одно: если Ярнаму был оставлен голос, то я не имел права молчать! Пока я был голосом города — город был жив, — он крутанулся, отворачиваясь к пульту. Эйлин показалось, что глаза у него как-то уж слишком блестят, но голос ничем Миколаша не выдавал: звенел только злой, яркой убежденностью. — Я хотел нам помочь. Я хотел спасти Ярнам. Я не умел ничего, кроме как вести передачи, так что… Я пытался послать радиосигнал в Лоран, в столицу, в другие окрестные селения, надеялся, что нас тут не бросят, эвакуируют выживших, иначе зачем мы платили наши налоги?! — Миколаш снова развернулся, мрачно сверкая глазами и терзая ленту бейджика. — Наконец, я собирал все хорошие новости по городу и пересказывал их в наш локальный эфир. Когда кругом голод, ужас, разруха и смерти, важнее всего помнить, что в мире вокруг еще есть что-то хорошее, что даже так люди остаются людьми и помогают друг другу! — Он опустил голову и глухо, срывающимся голосом договорил: — Ярнам доконали не бомбы, не голод и не война. Ярнам окончательно умер из-за зверей в человечьем обличье. 

Эйлин молчала. А что тут было сказать? Чем могла она — падальщица пустошей, обрадовать того, кто под вражеским обстрелом, рискуя жизнью, и позже — в разбомбленном городе, смог невозможное — остаться _человеком_?

Ворон тихо шагнул вперед. Миколаш недоуменно поднял голову и заморгал, когда нелюдь опустился на колено и согнулся в глубоком поклоне, прижимая руку к груди. Ворон замер на несколько долгих секунд — и неторопливо, с достоинством выпрямился. Миколаш слабо улыбнулся:  
— Твое уважение ничего уже не исправит, рыцарь Кейнхерста, но… спасибо. 

Эйлин все еще не знала, что сказать. Молчали и остальные. Миколаш-радиоведущий смотрел. Просто смотрел. Но почему-то выдержать его взгляд было невыносимо тяжело. Эйлин сдалась и отвела глаза. И увидела, что верные друзья и товарищи тоже были не в силах вынести взгляд последнего человека Ярнама. Миколаш тяжело вздохнул:  
— Еще раз простите, что невольно втянул вас в это. Я не знал, что сюда, в этот Ярнам, можно попасть через меня. А теперь уходите, у меня скоро начнется эфир. 

Зашуршали надеваемые наушники, коротко скрипнул стул, пока Миколаш устраивался поудобнее. Негромко щелкнул переключатель.

— Здравствуйте, мои дорогие радиослушатели! На связи Миколаш, Голос Яаа’ргула. Увы, сегодня я принес тревожные новости: из-за разломов тектонических плит над восточным побережьем нависла угроза цунами, повторяю…

Миколаш-ученый жестом поманил компанию за собой и тщательно затворил дверь за ними. И только после этого спросил:  
— Есть ли еще вопросы, которые вы хотели бы задать? — его уже привычная дурашливость ушла, сейчас он выглядел точь-в-точь как второй Миколаш, из мира Катаклизма. Но с безумным и аморальным ученым, который ставил опыты на людях, общаться было, как ни странно, легче. Эйлин скрестила руки на груди.  
— Первый и самый главный вопрос: вы двое и есть Хозяин Сна?  
— Что?! Кто вам это сказал?! — Миколаш отшатнулся. Эйлин недоуменно подняла брови: ученый, кажется, искренне испугался. — То есть, я имею в виду — нет, мы не он и никогда им не были! И... и вообще зачем он вам нужен?

Кто же такой этот Хозяин Сна, если даже несомненно безумный Миколаш боится одного его имени?

— Он может выпустить нас отсюда, если верить Королеве Аннализе, а у нас есть как минимум один крайне веский довод, что она права, — обтекаемо ответила Эйлин.  
— Вы же понимаете, что, как истинный ученый, я не могу просто принять такие слова на веру? — Миколаш выпрямился, ковыряя ногтем один из прутьев клетки. — Какой же ваш довод?  
— Ну, — Эйлин глянула на Ворона, который безразлично изучал стену, почесала в затылке и сказала честно: — Мы ее снаружи видели, когда сюда шли. Подошла к нам, наговорила загадок, пожелала удачи и свалила. Мы тогда, по правде сказать, подумали, что это какая-то городская сумасшедшая…   
Чужой взгляд тут же впился в спину.  
— Странно, очень странно, — Миколаш просунул ладонь сквозь прутья клетки и почесал затылок, разлохмачивая свои кудри еще сильнее. Он задумался и нервно заходил туда-сюда, негромко бормоча: — Но и логично… Если представить Кошмар как водоворот, то бороться с течением бесполезно, а вот если позволить ему утянуть себя вниз, чтобы оттолкнуться от дна, то вполне может получиться всплыть, да… Да, может и сработать! Вы хотите отправиться прямо сейчас?  
— Было бы неплохо, — Эйлин развела руками. — Только еще вопрос: тебе известно что-то о судьбе человека по имени Герман?  
— Сидит на самом дне в обнимку с Хозяином Сна, — Миколаш потер руки. — Готовы? За мной!

Он заторопился вперед по коридору. Очень скоро Эйлин вообще потеряла всякое чувство направления: они словно бродили внутри какого-то лабиринта, Миколаш непредсказуемо сворачивал по кажущимся одинаковыми коридорам, поднимался и спускался по лестницам, каждое окно показывало что-то свое... Наконец, Миколаш подвел их к большому зеркалу:  
— Сейчас немного срежем путь! Ой…

Если их троих и самого Миколаша зеркало отражало как положено, то вот Ворон разительно отличался — вместо него в отражении красовался рейдер в первоклассном обвесе: от дорогущего довоенного респиратора до бронежилета в отличном состоянии.

— Вы тоже это видите? — почти шепотом спросил Ворон.  
— Если ты про отражение, то да, — отозвалась Эйлин. — Ничего себе у тебя тут респиратор… Гас, помнишь, мы дочке твоей такой подарили?  
— Еще бы я не помнил, — медленно отозвался Гаскойн. — Миколаш, это как понимать?  
— Я не знаю, такого даже я не видел, — Миколаш покачал головой. — Но если вы останетесь моими гостями, то я не прочь изучить этот интересный эффект!  
— Нет уж, мы торопимся! — отрезала Эйлин, внутренне содрогнувшись. Миколаш негромко вздохнул, но настаивать не стал. Он проворчал что-то про то, что так срезать путь теперь не рискнет, и пошел к лестнице. После долгого, очень долгого спуска вниз все пятеро оказались в обычной на вид комнате, в которой единственным предметом обстановки была дверь в стене напротив входа. Миколаш подошел к ней и нервно поддернул рукава мантии.  
— Сразу к Хозяину Сна я вас отправить не могу — слишком глубоко, но постараюсь укоротить вам путь так сильно, как только получится. Запомните главное: после того, как попадаете в Кошмары — идите вниз. Только вниз. До самого дна. И… Желаю удачи!

Миколаш распахнул дверь, и за ней оказалась пустота, затянутая лиловым туманом, который тут же ворвался в комнату и мазнул холодом по ногам. 

— Прощай, Миколаш, — Эйлин хлопнула ученого по плечу и переступила порог.


	9. В глубины безумия

Падение оборвалось неожиданно быстро. Они рухнули в воду — так, словно спрыгнули с полуметра, а не шагнули в бездонную пропасть, — свет ударил по глазам; Хенрик зашипел, вскинув руку, рядом глухо выругался Падре. Резко запахло солью и гниющей рыбой.  
Проморгавшись, Хенрик торопливо осмотрелся. Они, все четверо, стояли по колено в воде, и впереди было только море — серое, бескрайнее, на горизонте смыкающееся с предгрозовыми тучами; сзади же — песчаный полумесяц берега, поднимающиеся к небу черные скалы,  
и еще — огромное серое тело у кромки воды, вздувшееся, давным-давно мертвое, с различимыми даже отсюда трупными пятнами.  
Развернувшись, Хенрик зашагал к нему. Его, словно зацепившаяся за ребра "кошка", тащила вперед смесь узнавания, подозрения и удивления: он никогда не был здесь, он никогда не видел это тело, но что-то в нем казалось странно знакомым.  
— Молчун! — окликнули его сзади. Хенрик не остановился.  
Под боком у раздувшегося трупа лежал еще один — куда меньше, скрючившийся, иссохший, все еще сжимающий что-то окостеневшими пальцами. От одного взгляда на него защемило в груди; это Кос, Кос и ее Сирота, подумал Хенрик невольно — и оцепенел, осознав, _что именно_ он подумал. Его родители изредка молились Кос, но никогда не говорили, кто она такая. Он забыл о ней, как забывают все ненужное, и не вспоминал долгие годы;  
искаженное разложением лицо богини слепо пялилось на него.  
— Это Кос, — пробормотал он прежде, чем понял, что говорит вслух.  
— Откуда ты знаешь?  
Голос Ворона прозвучал ближе, чем он ожидал, и Хенрик развернулся — одним быстрым движением, перехватывая пилотопор, — но вовремя остановил замах. Ворон даже не пошевелился — только напряглись плечи. Он ждал ответа. Лин за его плечом выглядела скорее удивленной, чем встревоженной.  
— Понятия не имею, — пробормотал Хенрик и опустил оружие. — Просто знаю.  
— И кто она такая, тоже знаешь?  
Хенрик только молча кивнул и отвернулся. Что-то внутри говорило ему, что отсюда есть выход; осталось только его найти.  
— Эй! — крикнул Падре со стороны скал. — Здесь пещера!

В пещере не было темно. Откуда-то спереди лился тусклый, но все же свет — должно быть, второй выход. Хенрик шел впереди, стараясь не наступать на белые, отчего-то не тронутые гниением мертвые тела; грудь наливалась отчаянной тоской — будто вместо родного дома он вернулся на пепелище. Только он никогда тут не был. Только он никогда не видел таких существ.  
Все молчали. Тишину нарушали только их шаги — ни прибоя, ни ветра; удушающе пахло гниющей рыбой, водорослями и солью. Хенрик не знал, откуда помнит эти запахи, не знал, был ли когда-то у моря — тогда, до Ярнама, до всего этого. Память казалась зыбкой и ненадежной — чем дольше пытаешься вспомнить, тем глубже проваливаешься в муть.  
Впереди показался каменный круг — неровный, с полустертыми временем узорами. Хенрик шагнул на него первым, жестом подозвал остальных; дождавшись, пока они встанут рядом, наступил на пластину в центре. Цепи по бокам дрогнули. Камень поехал вверх.  
— Ничего себе тут механизмы, — пробормотал Падре, и его слова повисли в тишине.

Лифт привез их в небольшой зал. Каменные стены, каменный пол, низкий каменный потолок, впереди — что-то, похожее на дверной проем; Хенрик уверенно шагнул в него и оказался в деревянной хижине со стенами, темными от влаги. Доски трещали под его ногами, но проломиться не грозили. Посреди пола торчал уже знакомый искореженный фонарь — закопченная скрученная железка, выглядящая здесь до странного неуместно.  
Они осмотрелись. Когда-то металлическая дверь, поросшая небольшими ракушками, скрывала проход вниз, но сейчас там был только завал, от одного вида которого у Хенрика снова защемило в груди; второй проход, через дыру в стене, привел их на обрыв. Спуститься оттуда было нельзя, но на несколько долгих секунд Хенрик замер, глядя вниз: раскинувшаяся под ними деревня казалась знакомой, словно он провел здесь всю свою жизнь.  
Кто-то мягко коснулся его плеча. Ладонь меньше, чем у Падре, а Ворон вряд ли стал бы его трогать — значит, Лин, странно молчаливая с тех пор, как они оказались здесь.  
— Ты в порядке?  
Точно, Лин. Он кивнул и, с силой закусив нижнюю губу, наконец отвел взгляд; из-за маски было не видно, но, кажется, Лин смотрела на него с сочувствием.  
— Я откуда-то знаю это место, — сказал он тихо. — Нам туда. Я покажу дорогу.

Деревня была знакомой — и все равно _не той_. Сверху многое не разглядеть, как оказалось — прогнившие и полуразрушенные дома, обрушившиеся сваи, неподвижное море (ни прибоя, ни пены, ровное серое зеркало, отражение облаков),  
закостеневшие, высохшие от времени груды тел, поросшие морскими желудями и ракушками.  
Хенрик даже не сразу понял, что это тела — только когда едва не споткнулся о чью-то ногу; шарахнулся в сторону и выругался, торопливо отведя взгляд. Почему-то задрожали руки. Это было словно вернуться в родной город и найти всех соседей и друзей мертвыми, бесцеремонно брошенными гнить на улицах — только он был здесь впервые, только он никого здесь не знал;  
кажется, он уже думал об этом? И такими же фразами? Недавно? Так сложно вспомнить.  
Позади от души выматерился Падре — видимо, только понял, что случилось; Эйлин, выйдя вперед, присела возле груды на корточки.  
— Мутанты, — сказала она коротко и глянула наверх. — Рик, посмотри.  
Серая чешуя. Переплетение чужих конечностей, такое плотное, что палец не просунуть; и выглянувшее между ними высохшее лицо со впалыми щеками. Пустые глазницы с засохшей кровью — чайки постарались, наверное. Острые треугольные зубы.  
Эйлин наверняка смотрела на него с вопросом в глазах.  
— Я не знаю, — пробормотал Хенрик и выпрямился, только сейчас осознав, что до белых костяшек сжал рукоять пилотопора. — Не знаю. Нам нужно идти.  
— Куда? Хенрик, стой!  
Он не послушался.

Что-то вело его вперед, тянуло, как полчаса назад к трупу Кос. Он лавировал между кучами трупов, нырял в переулки, легко выбирал дорогу на развилках; не бежал, нет, но в любой момент был готов сорваться вперед. Все молчали — или это Хенрик почему-то их не слышал, как не слышал их шагов или дыхания: он просто знал, что они позади, как знал и то, что им нужно спешить.  
И он спешил.  
Он спешил, пока не вышел к площади. Пересохший колодец — под морскими желудями уже не видно камня, — небрежно побросанные друг на друга тела, сходящиеся со всех сторон дороги, застарелые пятна крови на земле. Вытянувшийся в грязи мертвый гигант — распахнутая пасть с острыми зубами, белая кожа, гладкая только на вид (прикоснись — сдерешь кожу до крови), некогда проросшие на спине коралловые трубки.  
 _И что это было,_ рыкнул за спиной Падре, но Хенрик не слышал его — не на самом деле, как далекий гул, несущий смысл, но не слова. На плечо снова опустилась чужая рука, сжала до боли; Хенрик дернулся, но его не отпустили. _Что это было,_ повторил Падре снова, громче и злей.  
 _Что-то вело меня,_ ответил Хенрик и не услышал своего голоса. _Сюда. Оно хочет мне что-то показать._  
Кажется, Падре заговорил снова, кажется, к нему присоединился кто-то еще; Хенрика тряхнули за плечи — раз, другой. Он не вырывался. Это было неважно.  
Потому что за тушей гиганта что-то прошуршало, и Хенрик действительно это _услышал_. Робкие, неуверенные шаги — будто кто-то пытается красться, но не знает, как. Ближе, ближе, еще ближе; Хенрик чуть повернул голову, прислушиваясь, следя за чужими движениями. Вот сейчас... сейчас...  
Сейчас.  
Кто-то выглянул из-за чудовищной башки, медленно и несмело. Серая чешуя, узкое и иссохшееся от голода лицо, пронзительно-желтые глаза, приоткрытый от изумления рот (пасть),  
острые треугольные зубы. Ребенок, подумал Хенрик. Мальчик. Лет семь, может, меньше.  
Ребенок вскрикнул, встретившись с ним взглядом, и бросился бежать. Хенрик слышал его шаги, быстрые и неровные, слышал его дыхание,  
и, вывернувшись из рук Падре, бросился было следом — но тот перехватил его снова, сжал так, что не вырваться.  
 _Пожалуйста,_ выдохнул Хенрик. _Я должен его догнать. Это важно. Пожалуйста, помогите мне._

Ребенок пытался скрыться, запутать следы — неумело петлял и наворачивал круги по переулкам, иногда пробегая по одному и тому же дважды, трижды; Хенрик следовал за ним, не отставая. Слушал чужое дыхание. Высматривал чужие следы. Сердце грохотало в висках, мысли словно затянуты туманом, как паутиной; думать было сложно и почти больно, да и не хотелось, и Хенрик не думал. Догнать. Найти. Это было важно.  
Погоня привела его к покосившемуся дому — непривычно высокому, с местами провалившейся крышей, — к захлопнувшейся двери, прогнившей насквозь. Хенрик врезался в нее плечом — та затрещала и поддалась, и он ударил снова, и снова, и снова; наконец она вылетела, повисла на одной петле, и он едва не провалился внутрь.  
Прямо на тонкое, изогнутое лезвие клинка.  
Их было пятеро — почти одинаковые мужчины, худые и поросшие ракушками и кораллами, сутулые, болезненно серые, в рваных набедренных повязках. Все с мечами, хотя в углу Хенрик приметил копья — короткие, метательные. Может, решили, что так будет проще? Какая разница. Неважно.  
Хенрик ушел от удара в кувырок и, не выпрямляясь, подрубил ближайшему колено, а когда тот упал — одним ударом снес голову. Шум боя доносился словно издалека, но Хенрик знал — это совсем близко: Ворон, ускользающий от чужого меча, Падре, принимающий удар на обух топора, Лин, легко отскочившая в сторону, чтобы мгновением спустя прыгнуть вперед и вогнать клинок в чужое горло. Хенрик скорее почувствовал, чем услышал пронзительный свист и, развернувшись, спустил чужой клинок по лезвию пилотопора.  
Они оказались лицом к лицу. Огромные бледно-желтые глаза, испуганный взгляд — бессмысленный, как у животного; свободной рукой Хенрик ударил его в кадык, и он отшатнулся, захрипел, хватаясь за горло. Хенрик прикончил его одним ударом и отвернулся, безразличный. Он пришел сюда не за этим.  
Он пришел за ребенком.

Ребенок всхлипывал в углу — поджавший колени к груди, закрывший лицо руками. Хенрик подошел к нему и замер, растерянный, потому что _знание_ в груди дрогнуло, растаяло без следа. Что он должен был сделать? Что он хотел сделать?  
Кажется, за его спиной что-то говорили — наперебой, на три разных голоса, — но это казалось неважным. Ребенок поднял голову и глянул на него сквозь пальцы полными слез глазами, медленно опустил ладони; больное, серое лицо казалось до боли знакомым, но Хенрик не мог понять, где видел его раньше,  
пока мальчик не сжал губы, прищурившись. Я готов, читалось на его лице. Убей меня, если хочешь. Если сможешь.  
Хенрик пошатнулся и тяжело опустился на колени.  
Это было его лицо. Его глаза. Его страх.  
Он вспомнил.

_В Часовне все знали — бродить по улицам в одиночку опасно, а детям опасно вдвойне. Детей никогда не пускали наружу без присмотра, даже поиграть на площадке перед входом;  
но все запретное кажется интересным вдвойне, и они все равно сбегали. Возвращались не все.  
Хенрик сбегал тоже._

_Дети знали, что они видят больше взрослых. Дети знали, что это опасно — но и интересно тоже; огромные многорукие чудовища на часовнях, изредка встречающиеся на улицах белолицые, черноглазые мужчины в белой одежде, колышущееся марево вдалеке, словно от огней, беснующийся на мосту рогатый зверь — они обсуждали это еле слышным шепотом, рассказывали все новые и новые истории. Хенрик слушал, но никогда не рассказывал. Ему никогда не везло увидеть что-то по-настоящему новое.  
Не расстраивайся, говорил ему Агата. Все бывает в первый раз.  
(Взрослые не видели незнакомцев в белых одеждах и чудовищ над их головами, и взрослые не видели Агату. Каждый хоть раз пытался рассказать им, но они только отмахивались; воображаемый друг, говорили они, такое случается.  
Агата только пожимал плечами и говорил, что его редко замечают.)_

_В тот день Хенрик сбежал, чтобы поиграть в одиночестве. Улицы Ярнама всегда нравились ему больше часовни, а уединение — больше компании; он даже не прятался, беззаботный и совсем юный, когда увидел скрывшийся за углом угольно-черный хвост. Он никогда не видел такое раньше и не слышал о таком.  
Конечно, он пошел следом.  
Их было трое — огромные, черные, лохматые, с ярко-желтыми глазами; Хенрик замер, прижавшись к стене, смотрел на них краем глаза. Они устроились в тупике возле стены — кто-то сидел, кто-то лежал, — и, наверное, отдыхали. Хенрик не двигался. Они не двигались тоже._

_Он думал, что звери не видели его, и был прав. Он только не знал, что звери могут чуять._

_В тот вечер в Часовне была бойня. Хенрик запомнил мало — чужие крики, низкий рык и кровь, так много крови  
(в неверном свете свечей она казалась черной),  
и прижавшиеся к нему другие дети, и обнимающие его, их всех, прохладные руки.  
Все будет хорошо, шептал Агата.  
(в метре от них кого-то рвали на части)_

Его трясло. Оружие валялось на полу рядом с коленом, и было больно дышать; кто-то тряс его за плечи, и голос Лин с трудом прорывался через пелену. Кажется, она просила его о чем-то. Он не понимал.  
Мальчик с его лицом смотрел на него, и Хенрик не мог отвести взгляд. Прости меня, прошептал он, прости меня, я не должен был так поступать, это моя вина, это только моя вина;  
ребенок потянулся к нему, и Хенрик закрыл глаза.  
К щеке на мгновение прикоснулась маленькая сухая ладонь и тут же исчезла, и Хенрик едва не завыл от боли — словно из него выдернули что-то, позволявшее стоять на ногах и держать спину ровно, что-то, поддерживавшее изнутри; он закусил губу и сжал кулаки, не позволяя крику прорваться наружу, согнулся пополам, ткнувшись лбом в свои колени. Знание жгло изнутри — я убил их, я убил их всех, потому что был беспечен и глуп;  
чьи-то теплые руки обхватили его поперек груди, мягко подняли обратно. Чужое дыхание щекотнуло ухо и щеку, в плечо уперлось во что-то мягкое — значит, это Лин, все еще Лин; он зажмурился и сжал зубы так, что почувствовал привкус крови.  
С другого бока к нему прижался горячий, как печка, Гас, сдавил в объятьях так, что на секунду стало сложно дышать. Кажется, Гас что-то говорил, но Хенрик не мог различить ни слова — только тон, низкий, успокаивающий, как рокот мотора; он вдохнул и выдохнул, и вдохнул снова, уже медленней.

Он не знал, сколько простоял вот так — может, минуту, может, десять. Спокойствие медленно разворачивалось в его груди, и наконец он пошевелил затекшими плечами, не пытаясь высвободиться, хрипло выдохнул:  
— Я в порядке.  
— Ага, конечно, в порядке он, — недовольно фыркнул Падре, и одновременно с ним Лин уточнила:  
— Ты уверен?  
— Кажется, да, — пробормотал он и наконец рискнул открыть глаза.  
В углу перед ним не было ребенка. Он не был уверен, что не слышал шагов — не в таком состоянии; открыл было рот спросить — он ушел? его тут и не было? как Ворон, так и оставшийся в отдалении, подал голос:  
— Трупы пропали.  
— В смысле "пропали"? — Падре торопливо поднялся на ноги, и Хенрик встал следом — почти одновременно с Лин.  
Тел и правда не было. Крови тоже. Будто им все это привиделось... впрочем, если и так — Хенрик не удивится.  
— И еще, — Ворон повернулся на каблуках, указал на дверь. — Теперь там ручей.

Прямо за порогом действительно оказался ручей. То ли его не было раньше, то ли они не видели; на мгновение Хенрику показалось, что вода блеснула красным, но он промолчал.  
— Надо пойти по нему, — сказал он вместо этого, и Падре, набычившись, развернулся:  
— Ты опять, марафонец хренов?  
Хенрик только помотал головой. Вместо него заговорила Лин:  
— Нам сказали, что надо идти вниз до дна, так что Хенрик прав. Надо идти вниз по течению.  
И они пошли.

Ущелье зажимало ручей — пусть сейчас он и разлился в небольшую речушку — в клещах стен. Многократно отражаясь эхом, тихо журчала вода и сновали в воде серебристые рыбьи спинки. 

После безумия, через которое они прошли, в это спокойствие откровенно не верилось. Казалось, что это очередной обман, уловка, и сейчас иллюзия слетит, как вуаль с лица призрака. Но, тем не менее, вокруг царила все та же уютная тишина, легкий ветерок приятно холодил кожу, а вокруг темных прибрежных трав летали стрекозы.

Ветер чуть усилился, и в нем появилась едва уловимая нота гари. Шагавший впереди Ворон замер.  
— Кажется, я догадался, как строится этот Кошмар, — чуть хрипло сказал он. — И я знаю, что нас ждет. Мы идем в пожар Старого Ярнама.   
И, словно услышав его, ветер ударил порывом, принес с собой искры пламени и хлопья пепла, а вода в реке покраснела от крови.  
Падре решил промолчать. Все равно ничего нового не скажет, а его мнение о происходящем и так ни для кого не было секретом. Но ударивший в нос запах гари поселил в душе мутную тревогу, которую не смог перебить даже надетый респиратор.  
Хорошо, что Ворона догадались раньше снарядить, а то бы пришлось его снова тащить, как после Кровоглота...  
Спустя некоторое время в уши ударили гул и треск пламени, в лицо пахнуло жаром, а потом с парапета в речку рухнул истекающий кровью труп чудовища. И с его падением звуки будто бы включили до конца: в рокот бушующего огня вплелись крики людей и рев чудовищ, сливаясь в совершенно инфернальный, дерущий по коже морозом, несмотря на окружающий жар, вой.  
— Полагаю, нам надо идти ОЧЕНЬ быстро, — оружие привычно и успокаивающе оттягивало руки. Странное, примитивное, но такое эффективное, что кажется родным. А чуйку разрывало от предчувствия проблем — но разве у них был выбор? Да и когда это здесь ее не разрывало...

С появлением Ворона в отряде пришлось немного сменить построение — теперь впереди шел опытный, привычный к местным рыцарь, но Падре по-прежнему замыкал, держа перед глазами весь отряд и страхуя тылы.  
Вскоре пришлось признать — этот вариант оказался самым удачным. Потому что напали сзади — и Гаскойн больно ударился спиной о брусчатку, на вытянутых руках древком топора сдерживая клацающие вхолостую челюсти монстра. Похожего и непохожего на того, что когда-то убил Эйлин.  
Грянули выстрелы — тварь взвизгнула, брызнув на респиратор кровью и ошметками плоти, и обмякла. Падре с натугой свалил ее в сторону и хотел было уже принять руку подошедшего Хенрика, как заметил краем глаза движение, и вместо того, чтобы подняться самому — дернул Молчуна на себя и вбок. Вовремя — тварь укусила воздух и пролетела мимо, где ее уже встретили выстрелы Дока и Ворона.  
— Не теряйте бдительности, — сухо обронил рыцарь, перезаряжая свой пистолет, совсем не похожий на те, что были в Мастерской. Почему-то очень захотелось огрызнуться, но Падре лишь стиснул зубы. До боли стиснул.

Первая стычка, вторая, третья… На них падали сверху, бросались из переулков, налетали в лоб. Твари с простынями на головах, большеротые чудовища с горящими алым глазами встречали лишь сталь и ртутные пули от пришлых. Отряд шел — а город вокруг горел и бился в исступленной агонии.  
 _Вечной?.._  
Странно было только, что людские крики по-прежнему отчетливо звенели, вливаясь в общий жуткий хор — но ни одного человека никто из них до сих пор так и не увидел.  
Ни одного.

Очередная небольшая площадь, многие проулки от которой были завалены горящими баррикадами всяческого хлама.  
— Твою мать, — прошипел Гаскойн, перехватывая топор.  
Впереди было три твари, и какие! Крупные, откормленные волчары обернулись и ощерили слюнявые пасти. Поздно отступать и прятаться.  
А еще они оказались паскудно-хитры, умудрившись увернуться от слаженного залпа и навязать Ворону ближний бой. Потом вступила Эйлин, с каждым разом все более ловко управлявшаяся со своим новым оружием, будто вспоминала давно забытые, но крепко вбитые когда-то навыки.  
— Куда, бля? — процедил Падре, но шагнуть вперед не успел.  
Позади с громким, отчаянным визгом на одной высверливающей мозг ноте кто-то выломился прямо из горящей деревянной пристройки. И сшиб Гаскойна с ног, да так, что тот отлетел и крепко приложился ребрами оземь.  
Очередная тварь, вот только она будто и не заметила его, продолжая бежать вперед и выть, скрывшись в одном из не перегороженных переулков. Объятая пламенем, обезумевшая от боли и смертного ужаса…  
В голове звенело. Торопливо сбил искры с куртки подскочивший Молчун, помогая подняться. Почти разобрались с отвлекшимися волчарами Ворон и Эйлин.  
Все, разобрались. Черепа даже таких монстров не любили удар тяжелого топора.

— ...дре! Падре, ты цел?  
— Я… да.  
— Точно?  
— Точнее не бывает, — почти раздраженно рыкнул он, кивнув на пару не горящих проходов на той стороне.  
Ворон уверенно повел их в тот, что был левее.

Огненный ад, вот что это было. Ни минуты на передышку, ни мгновения на лишнюю мысль. Только путь и готовность к атаке.

Рев, замах когтей — и щеку обжигает боль. Респиратор, как в замедленной съемке, летит на землю. Первый же вдох обжигает горло жаром, а нос — адской смесью запахов. Неестественно сильных, заставивших волоски на теле встать дыбом.  
Тварь скалится, ее товарки приближаются, и Гаскойн чует — они окружены. Позади еще есть...  
Грохот выстрелов. Запах крови. Жгучая ярость, приятным жаром катящаяся по мышцам.  
И когда практически в лицо Падре ревет почти объятая пламенем тварь — он набирает полные легкие ядовитого воздуха и ревет в ответ. Скорее чувствуя, чем понимая движение сбоку.  
Клацнули зубы — его? Чужие? По глазам резануло яркостью пламени.  
Еще один рев обжег, облил напалмом глотку и вырвался бешеным порывом звука, отбросившим тварей назад, почти опрокинув, как кутят.

_Что?.._

— Падре, мать твою! — донесся до Гаскойна крик Эйлин, и он, стряхнув короткий ступор от произошедшего, обернулся. Вовремя — чтобы увидеть, как Ворон обрывком тумана отскочил прочь от самого настоящего огненного шара, как от него же ушла Док, а затем пришлось отпрыгивать и самому от разорвавшейся почти на месте, где стоял Гаскойн, вспышки. Пылающая винторогая тварь, словно и не замечая объявший ее огонь, с ревом зажгла новый шар. На размышления, что этого быть не может, не было и мгновения.

Огонь страшен...  
Гарь и жар кружат голову, горчат на языке. Горло все еще немилосердно драло, но это вмиг показалось сущей мелочью, когда пламенный монстр задел Хенрика, а никуда не девшиеся твари помельче почти зажали Эйлин и Ворона в клещи.  
Гаскойну было уже неважно, что пострадал лишь плащ Молчуна, а клинок рыцаря, почему-то окутавшийся будто красным стеклом, уже развалил одно чудовище пополам.  
Оставались еще.  
Огонь страшен…

Но потерять _их?_

Ярость вспыхнула не хуже пожара вокруг. Падре всадил заряд прямо в пасть прыгнувшей на него твари. Сбитый уже трупом с ног, он перекатился, ощерился — и бросился вперед.  
К горящему винторогу, что оказался ближе всех и жестко теснил привычного к скрытному бою Хенрика.

Тварь завизжала от удара топора и шваркнула когтями в воздухе над едва успевшим присесть Гаскойном.  
Ярость придавала сил, кровь пела и бурлила. Он сможет, он все сможет...  
Огненный шар! Отпрянуть, давя невесть откуда взявшийся ужас, рвануть навстречу! Зарычать, когда чужие когти задели плечо и крутнуть топорище, вновь проливая такую красную кровь на брусчатку.  
Звуки смазались, мир как будто выцвел, приглушил краски, оставив неизменно яркими лишь кровь и пламя. А в голове билась одна мысль — _"Убить. Уничтожить. Не позволить..."_  
Что не позволить — Гаскойн уже почти не помнил. Помнил только, что это очень важно. А значит — не позволит.  
Чудовище выло, бросалось огнем, кровь хлестала из ран, а Падре продолжал бой. Словно забыв обо всем, он рубил и кромсал, точно зная, что пасть с клыками — это враг. Врага надо убить. Все просто... И какая-то тварь, что захотела сомкнуть челюсти на боку Гаскойна, оказалась схвачена за горло и буквально вмята черепом в землю с новым всплеском яркого багрянца.  
Наконец отлетела в сторону уродливая рогатая башка горящего. Висела болезненно сведенная чужим ударом рука. Но это еще не все. Враги еще рядом. Враги. Враги...

Ныли челюсти. Кожа казалась туго натянутой на лицо. Падре тяжело дышал и чутко прислушивался — не шевельнется ли еще что-нибудь, что надо убить. Огонь бил по глазам, но броситься вовремя это не помешает...

***

Ворон стряхнул кровь с клинка. Кажется, полузверь еще в своем уме...

Гаскойн дернулся на движение и в упор уставился бессмысленно-желтыми глазами. Ворон прянул в сторону, легко уходя от удара и от души впечатал кулак в звериную рожу.

 _Кулак левой руки._

Той самой, которой он отбирал кровь и жизни многих и многих. Той самой, латная перчатка которой пропиталась их последними вздохами. Той самой, на которой пленкой застыли несмывающаяся пролитая кровь и густой ужас обреченного, который испытывал перед смертью каждый из Палачей.

***

Движение. Враг?  
Тело вновь налилось кипящей силой, и он рванулся к фигуре, поблескивающей незнакомым серебром.   
_Незнакомым ли?_  
Миг колебания и сомнений, ушедший из-под удара рыцарь — и ослепляющая вспышка холода и боли, словно перед лицом разорвало баллон жидкого азота. Нет, хуже.  
Падре показалось, что на несколько мучительных мгновений ему перекрыли весь кислород. Ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть — а в мозг впились ледяные иглы такого ужаса, что вместо яростного рыка из глотки вырвался вскрик. Обычный, человеческий надломленный вскрик. Сила чужого удара заставила пошатнуться, и Гаскойн потерял равновесие, припал на колено, почти оперевшись рукой оземь.  
А потом в леденящей душу волне ужаса и боли — _чужого_ ужаса — он удивительно четко услышал звон металла. Тонкий, чуть повторяющийся, быстро стихший.

И открыл глаза.

На залитой кровью, выпачканной грязью и пеплом брусчатке лежали часы-луковица на оборванной цепочке. Старый подарок, живучий, бережно хранимый осколок мира до Катаклизма. Подарок тестя. Память о Виоле. Память о... память…

_Дочь. Его ждет дочь._

Тело Падре прошила крупная дрожь. Снова заныло лицо, словно отбитое. Перестала поскрипывать одежда в плечах, оказывается, успевшая врезаться в тело.  
Его продолжало потряхивать, глаза давно заслезились — но Гаскойн не мигал, не отводил взгляд от бликов на помятой серебристой крышке. И быстро, судорожно сгреб часы ладонью, прижимая их к гулко колотящемуся сердцу и обессиленно опускаясь на колени до конца.

Он чуть не забыл, ради кого вообще сражается… и ради кого поклялся вернуться.  
От этого затрясло еще сильнее. И сердце сжал ужас — уже собственный.  
Друзья... Друзья?!  
Гаскойн вскинул голову, шаря взглядом вокруг в поисках Лин и Рика. Ворона и так уже... увидел.

— Пришел в себя? — мрачно поинтересовалась Эйлин, и пламя плясало в отражении на ее клинках. Рядом стоял Молчун, стискивая свой пилотопор и револьвер. Живые…  
Облегчение сперло глотку. Гаскойн моргнул все еще слезящимися глазами, открыл было рот, но тут у самых его ног в брусчатку впилась… стрела. Длинная, тяжелая, явно цельнометаллическая. Падре вскинулся, пытаясь встать, Эйлин подняла клинки, и тут со стороны заорали:  
— Стойте!!! Саймон, и ты стой!

Гаскойн тяжело схватился за руку подошедшего Хенрика и поднялся окончательно. Тот сжал пальцы сильнее, глядя в упор, и очень тихо проронил:  
— Еще раз так сделаешь — убью.  
— Договорились, — хрипло выдохнул Падре и прокашлялся.  
Молчун отступил, поправив маску, и протянул ему перепачканный, но вроде почти целый респиратор. Вот же... успел найти.

А кричащим оказался, как ни странно… рейдер. В узнаваемой типовой маске, защитных очках, местном старомодном пальто, варварски обрезанном до куртки, и драных, но тщательно залатанных камуфляжных штанах — таких родных и таких знакомых глазу.  
— Ты что, снаружи? — не скрывая радости, выдохнула Эйлин.  
— Снаружи-снаружи, — тот беспокойно оглянулся. — Так, братцы-сестрица, двигайте-ка за мной, мы с Сэмми знаем тихое местечко, там и поболтаем.  
— Ничего себе, — прохрипел Гаскойн. — А я думал, тут все наши с ума уже сошли.  
Пусть он хрипит, пусть глотку дерет как наждаком, но лучше говорить. Говорит — значит продолжает соображать. Способен общаться. Все еще _он_ , а не утонувшее в слепящей жажде крови нечто.  
И мушкет перезарядить наконец надо.  
— Мы люди простые, — захихикал рейдер в ответ. — Жив-цел — значит, все отлично. Да и поговорить есть с кем. Знакомьтесь, Сэмми, из местных!  
— Саймон, — церемонно поклонился среднего роста смуглый мужик с хрипловатым голосом — тот самый лучник. — Не ждал встретить в этом инферно рыцаря из ледяного замка.   
— Не ожидал встретить в этом инферно церковного соглядатая, — в тон ответил Ворон. Саймон только усмехнулся.  
— Идемте, разговаривать, перекрикивая рев пламени... неудобно.

Спрятав часы глубоко во внутренний карман, а после наскоро прочистив стекло респиратора и надев его, Падре переглянулся с остальными и зашагал вновь в хвосте процессии, потянувшейся следом за этими двоими. Только теперь от этого ему было не просто неуютно, а откровенно стремно.  
И это злило. Но злость Гаскойн теперь давил, как мог. Он скорее чувствовал, чем помнил, что все началось с ярости, с боевого запала. И не желал окунуться в это еще раз.  
Нет. Он боялся этого. Искренне, до с трудом сдерживаемой дрожи.  
Но за тылами следил исправно. Нельзя раскисать. Рано. Не время. Иначе так и останутся тут... или останется.  
Нельзя.

Еще несколько стычек — коротких и быстрых — и вскоре Падре попросту сорвал с лица респиратор, жадно вдыхая чистый, не загаженный гарью и пеплом воздух. Они опять словно из другого измерения шагнули в следующее. Из пылающего инферно — лучше и не сказать — куда-то... Куда?  
Больше всего это место напоминало Ярнам, который они покинули, но здесь он был каким-то еще более неправильным. Искаженным. По крайней мере, это выглядело так, словно песок или глина сошли с ума и буквально наползли на часть зданий, похоронив под собой множество знакомых очертаний.  
А еще над головой скалилось, словно сквозь прохудившуюся тряпку... солнце?

— Ну, в общем, вот мы и столуемся, — все еще безымянный рейдер стащил капюшон и респиратор, являя миру обаятельное загорелое лицо и ежик светлых волос. — Тут поспокойнее, чем в пожарище, хотя и своих тварей хватает. Братцы-сестрица, вас-то сюда как занесло? Тоже на слух про подземные города пришли?  
— Какие подземные города? — буркнул Гаскойн. — Только их нам для полного счастья не хватало... По другому заданию мы. И ты назвался бы, что ли. Меня можешь Падре звать.  
— Он про лабиринты Птумеру, — коротко вклинился Ворон.  
Падре слыхом не слыхивал ни о каких лабиринтах никаких "птумеру", поэтому только равнодушно пожал здоровым плечом и, напротив, надвинул чудом уцелевшую в этой вакханалии шляпу поглубже на глаза.  
— Про них, про них, — бодро кивнул рейдер. — А насчет имени — меня Реджи звать. Уже лет шесть как тут кукую, а вы?  
Знакомое имя щелкнуло в голове догадкой.  
— Слушай, это не про тебя ли Палач распинался, мол, хороший охотник пропал? — вырвалось прежде, чем Гаскойн подумал, стоит ли говорить.  
— Вот засранец! — искренне возмутился Реджи. — В лицо он мне только бухтел, что-де припасы на меня зря переводит и что зверятину жрать неэтично. Вы сами как долго у него на службе проторчали?  
— Не служили. Провалились всего неделю как, — по-змеиному улыбнулась Эйлин. — И задерживаться не собираемся.  
— О, так отсюда выйти можно? — Реджи поднял брови. — Хм, запомню... Вы, наверное, заночуйте у нас, а то там дальше бесконечная охота и бесконечные пиздюли, не продохнуть. В этой церквушке-то лакуна — мелочь уродцы из кровавой реки повыели, а твари покрупнее боятся подходить.

Стоять вплотную, рядом с друзьями, как обычно, Гаскойн не мог себя заставить, на Ворона же смотреть не хотелось вовсе. Нет, Гаскойн был искренне благодарен рыцарю за вправление мозгов, но удар по морде есть удар по морде, тем более такой жуткий... и вообще. Не хотелось заметить во взглядах друзей что-нибудь... _новое_. Не сейчас.  
Поэтому на шаг-два — но Падре теперь стоял в стороне. И хмуро разглядывал утратившими последние оттенки зеленого глазами новых знакомцев. Про стрелу почти у колен он тоже не забыл.

В любом случае, известия про дальнейшие перспективы не радовали совершенно.  
— Что, прямо хуже, чем там? — Гаскойн коротко кивнул в сторону пылающего Старого Ярнама. — И что за уродцы?  
А то ночевать в незнакомом месте с незнакомыми людьми, да еще и с какими-то неведомыми тварями по соседству — не самый разумный вариант. Хотя как будто у них был выбор. По крайней мере, пока что эти двое себя ведут вполне прилично.  
— Не скажу, что хуже, но мерзко, — Реджи пожал плечами. — Тут охотники хоть есть, с ними и поболтать, и поменяться ништяками можно, а в пожарище одни звери... Зато тут и палачи-колокольщики, и ведьмы-глазодеры, и какая-то совсем жуткая срань навроде здоровенных блох с мотоцикл и человечьей башкой... Это хорошо, что с вами рыцарь, — Реджи кивнул на Ворона. — у них в кровавом замке с такими хорошо справляться навострились, а вот мы воем... И это... Направо от этой церквушки не ходите. Там Людвиг Проклятый. Совершенно бешеная тварь, я как-то из интереса к нему сунулся и еле ноги унес.  
— Людвиг? — Эйлин моргнула. — Это которому статуя в другом Ярнаме?  
— А пес его знает, — Реджи выразительно поежился. 

Гаскойн потер подбородок. Очаровательное место, чтоб его не видеть никогда. Но все же странно это было — чем глубже отряд уходил, как выразился Миколаш, в Кошмары, тем больше разумных людей встречалось на их пути. Вот эти двое, потом, если верить Реджи, еще охотники будут… И много, похоже. Что их здесь останавливало? Что мешало пойти дальше? Почему они скопились именно здесь — а не в том Ярнаме, наверху? Застряли?..  
Но прежде, чем кто-то успел сказать что-то еще, из полумрака шагнул вперед Саймон, в упор глядя на Гаскойна жестким, испытующим взглядом.  
— Скажите... Падре. Сколько кровослужений вам провели?  
Падре сжал губы, но мрачного взгляда не отвел. И, пусть и не сразу, но сообразил, что имел в виду этот местный.  
— Если ты про вливание этой вашей крови — один раз.  
— Два, — тихо поправил Хенрик. Поймал взгляд Гаскойна и пояснил: — Сразу после удара, как добежал до тебя. Первый раз.  
Вот оно как...  
Саймон удивленно поднял брови.  
— Всего лишь?  
— А что? — немедленно ощетинился Гаскойн, правда тут же с трудом, но взял себя в руки. Нельзя срываться.  
Саймон же, по-прежнему не сводя своего бесцветного взгляда с Падре, задумчиво перекатился с пятки на носок.  
— Любопытно.  
Гаскойна этот взгляд нервировал, но искать поддержки у друзей он не стал, все еще излишне резковато, хмуро спросив:  
— И что мне теперь делать? Как с этим бороться?  
Вот только за резкостью сейчас пряталась предательская дрожь недавних воспоминаний. Но не этому забинтованному сморчку показывать ее.  
— Бойтесь Древней Крови, — Саймон неопределенно пожал плечами. — Берегите себя. Избегайте новых кровослужений... Неизвестно почему, но вы оказались крайне уязвимы перед чумой Зверя.  
Падре скрипнул зубами. Все ясно, местные сами понятия не имеют, как бороться с этим.  
Ужасно захотелось набить кому-нибудь морду. Хоть бы и этому узколицему. За стрелу, да. Тяжелую цельнометаллическую стрелу, вонзившуюся в брусчатку, как в мягкую землю.

— Саймон, — тем временем негромко спросил Ворон. — Ответьте мне на другой вопрос. Что здесь случилось?  
— Простите?  
— Не делайте вид, что не поняли, — Гаскойн как будто видел сквозь серебряное забрало этот пронизывающий нечеловечий взгляд. — Я знаю, что кровопийцы приходят, если пролить реки крови. Что произошло здесь?  
— Вы поверите, если я скажу, что здесь течет река крови в самом что ни на есть буквальном смысле? — тот, казалось, не впечатлился, встретив такой напор.  
— Хм. В Кошмаре все возможно, — Ворон пожал плечами и точно так же неожиданно потерял к разговору интерес. Зато Реджи непринужденно уселся рядом с ним.  
— Слушай, а ты и вправду из кровавого замка или мародер?   
— Вправду, — сухо ответил Ворон. Реджи словно и не заметил тона рыцаря:  
— Слушай, — у него аж глаза заблестели. — А я слышал, что у вас были такие мечи, которые кровь пьют и кровью бьют. Взаправду или врут?  
— Взаправду, — еще суше отозвался Ворон и вдруг недобро хмыкнул, отчего у Гаскойна вдруг возникло ощущение, будто на месте рыцаря медленно готовится к прыжку какой-то крайне опасный зверь. — И поверь мне, видеть ты это не хочешь. Кровопийцу нельзя оставлять без добычи, он не вернется в ножны, если не испьет чьей-то крови.  
— Э... — начал было Реджи.  
— Будешь настаивать, покажу на тебе, — уже с откровенной угрозой отрезал Ворон.  
— Эй! — окликнула Эйлин, заметив накаляющуюся атмосферу. — Ты это прекращай.   
— Меня обвинили в мародерстве, — очень спокойно отозвался рыцарь, чуть повернув голову. Слишком спокойно. И этот безукоризненно-вежливый ледяной тон вдруг разом пробрал Гаскойна до мурашек. Почему-то он казался еще хуже, чем если бы Ворон по-простому кипятился.  
— Слушай, если ты еще не понял, то в наших местах и в нашем положении мародерство — не только не осуждается, но и всячески приветствуется, — голос Эйлин тоже похолодел, и она скрестила руки на груди. — Может быть, у вас преступно обирать трупы, а у нас преступно оставлять мертвецу хорошую вещь, которая еще послужит кому-то живому и может спасти ему жизнь. Ты меня понял?  
Ворон в ответ молча и очень неохотно кивнул. Ох уж это древнее аристократическое воспитание… Вроде бы ничего особенно плохого — но не всегда.  
Падре поймал себя на том, что слишком напряженно следит за спутником, и неслышно выдохнул.   
— Ворон, — окликнул он отморозившегося рыцаря. — У вас тут в тартарары полетел один город, а у нас — весь мир. Давно, правда, но все одно как-то не до разбрасывания ресурсами. Выйдем — увидишь.

Выйдем... Хорошее слово, произносится с такой уверенностью, что начинаешь сам верить. А потом вспоминаешь, что собственные глаза теперь как у заправского мутанта, и в решимости появляется трещина.  
Нельзя. Не смей.

— Я вырос там, где считается, что у мертвых ворует только опустившееся отребье, — хмуро отозвался Ворон, вздохнул и после паузы тихо добавил. — Но ваши слова звучат... разумно. Я... научусь играть по этим правилам.  
— Учись-учись, пригодится, — отозвался Реджи. Рыцарь резко обернулся, но насмешки ни в голосе, ни на лице рейдера, как почти всерьез опасался Падре, не было. — Что? Я, между прочим, серьезно. Принципы — это хорошо и правильно, но всегда головой надо думать в первую очередь. Дураки что тут, что там долго не живут. Кстати, братцы-сестрица, — рейдер широко улыбнулся. — Есть хотите?  
— Я бы не отказался, — переглянувшись с остальными, отозвался Гаскойн, с каким-то облегчением меняя тему на более прозаичную. — Сил нет, надоели эти галеты. И кстати, где тут воды раздобыть можно? А то у нас уже все фляги дно показали.  
Местные переглянулись.  
— Сэмми, сгоняй-ка ты за водой, — Реджи вытащил здоровенный нож. — Тебя сторожа к колодцу пускают. Сестренка, огонь вон там в каминчике разведи, а я пока мясо разделаю. Главное, — он ухмыльнулся. — Не спрашивайте, чье оно.  
— Человек или чудовище? — уточнил Ворон.  
— Секрет! — Реджи ослепительно улыбнулся, скрываясь за неприметной дверцей. — Но вкусно.  
— Если это будет человек, я тебе скажу, — прокомментировала от камина Эйлин. Падре красноречиво фыркнул и, глянув на колдующую с огнем Эйлин, плюхнулся на более-менее чистое место, вытянув гудящие от усталости ноги. Вот уж в этом вопросе они с Хенриком точно полагались на подругу. Сам же Молчун еле слышно хмыкнул и поднялся, сверля взглядом Саймона, который уже достал какие-то котелки.  
— Я иду с тобой, — внезапно объявил он. Разумно, в общем-то — эти двое может и адекватные, да вопрос насколько, учитывая творящийся вокруг кошмар? Кошмар — тут и слова вернее не подобрать.  
Впрочем, возражать Саймон не стал, дождался, пока Хенрик соберет все фляги, и поманил за собой. 

Когти дикого, выматывающего напряжения постепенно отпускали. Но вместе с этим накатывались и слабость с болью, так что Падре зарылся в аптечку, чтобы обработать свои раны и саднящую, припухшую скулу, на которой наверняка расцветал роскошный кровоподтек. Надо было отвлечься.  
Разобравшись с огнем, к нему подсела Эйлин и бесцеремонно все отобрала, вынудив опустить руки и покорно подставлять пострадавшие места. Так привычно. Только на подругу Гаскойн все равно не смотрел, и поблагодарил скомканно.

Чтобы занять руки, он достал топор и принялся чистить от подсохшей крови, попутно оценивая, не понадобится ли выправка. Каким бы там ни был металл, об оружии следовало позаботиться. А еще это точно отвлечет от лишних мыслей.  
Вернулся Реджи, и вскоре по воздуху поплыл упоительнейший аромат жарящегося мяса, отчего желудок Гаскойна вдруг вспомнил, что уже которые сутки перебивается сухпайком раз в день, и издал басовитую трель.  
Потом вернулись Саймон и Молчун, груженые водой; один из котелков повесили сбоку над огнем.

— Реджи, а ты все-таки как сюда попал? — спросил Гаскойн, когда молчание совсем уж затянулось. — И когда, по нашему времени.  
— Я же сказал — через подземные лабиринты, — тот уселся рядом с огнем и нетерпеливо потыкал в мясо ножом. — Слышал про Ярнам всякое, а потом вызнал, что под ним катакомбы, в которые местные прятались... ну и ценное тоже туда снесли. Можно подумать, вы бы на моем месте не попробовали хотя бы разведать! А насчет времени... — он задумался. — Лет шестьдесят как с Катаклизма минуло.  
— Сколько?! — ошарашенно переспросил Падре, коротко переглянулся с друзьями и снова уставился на Реджи. Да он давно должен был с таким возрастом уже давно червей кормить! — Так... — потер он переносицу, — А напомни, здесь ты сколько уже?  
— Падре, у тебя что, с памятью нелады? — Реджи недоуменно нахмурился. — Сказал же, что шесть лет где-то... — тут он видимо заметил наконец странные взгляды всей троицы и обеспокоенно вновь посмотрел на Гаскойна. — Что-то не так, да?  
— Реджи, как бы тебе помягче сказать... — вклинилась Эйлин, невесело улыбнувшись. — со времени Катаклизма прошло уже больше ста лет. Так что ты тут не шесть лет, а почти полвека.  
— Делааа... — не сразу, тихо протянул Реджи. — Я догадывался, но... Эх. Это же у меня уже внуки взрослые наверное есть...  
Падре промолчал. А что еще тут сказать? Время сошло с ума, пространство сошло с ума, все сошло с ума, и только они вчетвером упрямо куда-то лезут, и трое пытаются вернуться...  
Часы во внутреннем кармане жглись напоминанием. Обещанием. Он ведь обещал... но сможет ли сдержать обещание теперь?

Потяжелевшую тишину больше никто не нарушал. Гаскойн ушел в себя, остальным тоже явно было над чем поразмыслить.  
Так и поужинали в тишине. Падре едва ли чувствовал вкус мяса, загружая в себя как уголь в топку, хотя буквально недавно глотал слюни и ждал с нетерпением, когда же оно приготовится. Лин молчала, значит, не человечина, и то хлеб.  
Мрачный, по-прежнему настороженный в присутствии чужих Молчун, задумчивая Док, бесстрастный Ворон, опять просвечивающий всех насквозь своими антрацитовыми глазищами... Люди, не совсем люди, какого хрена они забыли здесь? Почему никто из местных не попытался сбежать? Только спрашивать их, похоже, бесполезно...

На традиционное "ночное" дежурство Гаскойн вызвался первым, выспросив предварительно, как с местными тварями обращаться в случае чего.  
Горел огонь, практически все уже успели лечь, а Падре сидел на пороге часовни и очень тщательно оттирал часы от грязи и крови.  
Открыл крышку.  
Закрыл.  
Открыл.  
Закрыл.  
Стиснул зубы, устало ссутулившись.  
"Бойся Древней крови".  
Ему и так страшно. Но нельзя сдаваться. И... не стоит никого беспокоить. Не для того столько прошли.

— Что, дружище, хреново? — почти неожиданно раздался голос Эйлин позади, и она, не спрашивая разрешения, подсела под бок. — Жалуйся уже давай, а то ходишь как пыльным мешком стукнутый.  
Гаскойн чуть вздрогнул. Конечно, глазастая Док не могла не заметить… И он не мог понять, хорошо это, или плохо.  
— А что жаловаться, — тихо произнес он. — Сама все видела.  
Но от живого тепла под боком отказаться было выше сил — и Падре притянул подругу поближе, утыкаясь носом ей в макушку. Прикрыл глаза и, неожиданно для себя, почти беззвучно выдохнул:  
— Не хочу.  
И даже не стыдно. Перед Лин — почему-то не стыдно. И очень хочется, чтобы она поняла, что кроется за этой парой детских слов.  
— Ну, видела, — Эйлин обхватила его руками. Казалось бы — без толку, “обнимает необъятное”, а душу все равно греет. Отогревает. У нее вообще очень много тепла, которым совсем не стесняется делиться. Док меж тем продолжала:  
— И что с того? С глазами, как выберемся, придумаем что-нибудь... Хочешь, “авиаторы” свои подарю? Довоенные еще.

_"Как выберемся"._

Гаскойн был благодарен за эти мелкие, словно бы ничего не значащие оговорки. Оговорки, за которыми стояло такое простое и нужное — "не бросят". Она не бросит.  
Он обнял Эйлин крепче. Вздохнул.  
— Если вдруг... Заставь меня вспомнить. Ты сможешь, я знаю, — повисла недолгая пауза, — или убей. Чтоб сразу.

От этих слов болело сердце — потому что Гаскойн по-прежнему не желал принимать _такой_ итог — и все же становилось легче. С каждой фразой. Потому что так было правильно.

— Договорились, дружище, — отозвалась Эйлин с кривой улыбкой и, отстранившись, смерила Гаскойна придирчивым взглядом. — Знаешь, что? Выпей-ка таблетку и иди ложись. Тебе надо. А я посижу, все равно вчера хорошо выспалась. С утра только поспать дайте, если ничего не случится дерьмового, идет?  
Вообще говоря, стыдно было так перекладывать обязанность. В любой другой раз он обязательно принялся бы показывать характер, бить себя пяткой в грудь, и все было бы нормально... Но спорить с принявшей решение Лин сейчас сил уже не осталось. Разговор последнее выпил. Поэтому…  
— Не вопрос, — отозвался он, с откровенной неохотой выпуская Эйлин и поднимаясь. И совсем тихо, почти виновато добавил. — Спасибо.  
Иногда, совсем редко, Гаскойн задавался вопросом — а что было бы, не встреть он в свое время Эйлин и Хенрика? Наверное, было бы хреново.  
Определенно.


	10. Бесконечная охота

Ворон лежал, глядя в потолок. А потолок у старой часовни взмывал изящными сводами вверх к небу, осыпавшиеся и съеденные временем фрески из хаотических пятен краски складывались в новые узоры. Уставший, измученный множеством новых впечатлений рассудок отказывался погружаться в темные воды сна, невыносимо яркие лучи местного… светила почти ослепляли белизной, но, почему-то, отчаянно чувствительные к свету глаза не болели. Реджи и Саймон куда-то ушли.

Гаскойн и Эйлин поговорили, и потом здоровяк уснул как младенец. Ворон перевернулся на бок и свернулся калачиком, пытаясь спрятаться от света… и от себя.

Он словно просыпался от долгого, тяжелого сна, еще более уставший и разбитый, чем перед тем, как лег, но странным образом отдохнувший. Живой. Мертвый лед Охоты, сковавший самую душу, трескался, опадал, давал вдохнуть воздуха и снова почувствовать мир. 

И вспомнить очень важное и очень печальное: мертвое не испытывает не только страха, удовольствия, интереса… Мертвое не знает боли.

А теперь горело внутри непонимание, отчаянно пыталось улечься в голове все то новое, что он узнавал, и собственное место в мире казалось зыбким и неясным. Оставляло одиноким, беззащитным под рассеянными лучами витражного света в этом… Кошмаре. 

Ворон не выдержал — поднялся на ноги, поправил складки рубашки и, подхватив своего верного спутника-меч, в несколько шагов преодолел расстояние, которое разделяло его с Эйлин. Сел рядом. Не вплотную — все же они не настолько близки, но… Эйлин милосердно ничего не сказала, не задала ни одного вопроса, поэтому не пришлось спотыкаться на неловких словах, объясняя, почему ему не спится, и что заставило его встать и подойти. Сейчас, в молчании, все казалось естественным, как будто не первый уже раз он так, не сумев заснуть, присоединяется к дежурству. Эйлин меряет его глазами — такими же черными, как у него самого, но все-таки _человеческими_. С чуть синеватыми белками в красных прожилках и красным же пятнышком лопнувшего сосуда в левом. Взгляд у нее, как у матерой Охотницы: подернутый слоем льда — но подо льдом кипит жизнь. Она не мертва внутри, не промерзла до самого дна, как бывает с неглубоким прудом лютой зимой.

Молчание тяжелеет, начинает давить, но Ворон не знает, что сказать, он так давно не говорил с живыми, так давно бродил по Ярнаму один…

— Ты не замерз? — Ворону показалось, что он слышит, как тишина осыпается звонкими осколками. — У тебя губы аж синие.   
В чужом голосе — теплая ровная забота и легкое беспокойство. Ворон выдохнул и впервые за долгое, очень долгое время смог просто улыбнуться: слабо и криво, но хоть что-то.  
— Нет, мне не холодно. Я ведь не человек, — сказал он и тут же впился взглядом в лицо Эйлин, но для нее, как и тогда в Соборе, это явно ничего не значило. Он задумался, помялся и уставился в диск света над крышами. И все-таки спросил: — А настоящее солнце похоже на это?  
— А ты настоящего не видел? — с интересом спросила Эйлин. — Извини, если личное, но я никогда таких, как ты не встречала.  
Ворон покачал головой:  
— Я — тварь ночная, — он поднял голову, перебарывая внутренний страх, и уставился прямо на пятно света в зияющих разрывах туч. Ничего. Глаза даже не заслезились. — Птумеру, мои предки, были подземными жителями, их глаза были приспособлены для вечной подземной тьмы и редкого тусклого света… Я не Птумеру, моя кровь разбавлена человеческой, но глаза мне достались птумерианские, вижу в ночи так же хорошо, как обычный человек днем, в свете нуждаюсь только в подземельях… Но яркий свет дня выжигает мои глаза, — Ворон осторожно коснулся своего века. — Если я так же посмотрю на настоящее солнце, это будет последнее что я увижу.  
— Значит, как выберемся, первым делом найдем тебе хорошие темные очки, — кивнула Эйлин. Ворон фыркнул, пытаясь сдержаться, но не смог, расхохотался почти беззвучно, пряча лицо в ладонях, выплескивая все напряжение, неуверенность, страх и беспокойство. “Как выберемся!” Не “если”, даже не “когда”, а “как”! Ни малейших сомнений ни в том, что выбраться вообще получится, ни в том, что они все еще будут союзниками. Теплая ладонь легла на спину:  
— Эй, ты чего?! — с глубочайшим изумлением выдохнула на ухом Эйлин, и осторожно тронула уже за плечо. — Ты там что, плачешь? 

Ворон поспешно замотал головой и наконец-то смог выпрямиться.   
— Даже если у нас ничего не выйдет, — он сел поудобнее, опираясь спиной на косяк, и перестал судорожно хвататься за меч в ножнах. — Все равно спасибо. Твоя уверенность в том, что все получится, невероятно заразительная, ты знаешь?  
— Конечно получится, — Эйлин тоже сменила позу и довольно ухмыльнулась. — У нас есть мы, как у нас может что-то не получиться?  
Ворон негромко рассмеялся и смог улыбнуться вполне искренне:  
— Ты не против, если я вместе с тобой подежурю? Не спится.   
— Да пожалуйста, мне же не так скучно будет, — Эйлин заложила руки за голову. С нее сейчас можно было ваять статую: “Человек, довольный жизнью”. — Вообще, я тут сижу и думаю: как же порой поразительно все складывается. Мы вообще знаешь зачем в Ярнам выбрались?  
Ворон покачал головой.  
— В общем, был у меня друг-не друг, но приятель близкий, Герман. Человек хороший, хоть и с прибабахом немного, я к нему моталась оружие чинить и просто новостями делиться, он совершенно не вояка был, не поверишь, от вида крови в обморок падал. И вот однажды этот самый Герман пропал, как ветром сдуло. Дочка его, Мария, аж награду объявила: денег обещала заплатить столько, что несколько лет безбедно жить получится. Ну, Гаскойну нас даже уговаривать долго не пришлось: и денег хочется, и пожить спокойно, и не чужие с Германом были. А мне еще и Голос Яаа’ргула интересен был, он своей сеткой сейчас уже весь материк покрыл, ловится в любой дыре. Мы-то гадали, что у него за такой суперпередатчик, а тут, оказывается, ваша чертова ярнамская магия, — Эйлин рассмеялась и осеклась. — Вот и поискали старичка в руинах.

Ворон ощущал себя неловко — будто спутали с каким-то старым другом и вывалили ворох личного. Но вместе с тем он знал: нет, не спутали. Рассказывали именно ему, как одному из _своих_ , одному из тех, кто имел право знать. И от этого почти кружилась голова. Ворон вдруг начал рассказывать сам — как после ночи кровавой луны он вышел, шатаясь и выплевывая собственную кровь, из Главного Собора, с единственной мыслью в голове: бежать, бежать отсюда прочь, пока еще есть возможность. Но оказалось, что возможности-то и нет: тихо-тихо, смертью во сне, море подкралось к городу, тронуло волнами древние стены, как кошка мягкой лапкой — и чуточку отступило. Ровно настолько, чтобы знать, что отсюда больше не выйти, но продолжать на что-то надеяться.

Несмотря на то, что над Ярнамом больше не загорались рассветы, и лилась на улицы закатная кровь вечной агонии догорающего дня.

— Мы заперты тут снова и снова переживать эту ночь. Кому-то повезло сойти с ума быстро, — Ворон скривился, поднимая голову к забытому солнцу. — Может быть, я умер тысячу раз и сам не помню этого. Может быть, мы все здесь мертвы, и только то, что держит этот город в движении, не дает нам уйти окончательно. Я не удивлюсь, если упаду замертво, сделав шаг за ворота.  
— Не упадешь, — очень серьезно ответила Эйлин. — Я держала тебя за руку, помнишь? Ты живой. Это в вашем городе и страшно: вы все еще живые.  
— И нам приходится умирать внутри, — договорил за нее Ворон. — Или отдаваться в освобождающую власть безумия.  
— Или наконец уже поставить все на шанс вырваться отсюда, — поставила точку Эйлин, жестко усмехнувшись. — Мы выйдем отсюда. Обязательно выйдем. Родители Хенрика отсюда сбежали, как-то вышла твоя Королева, чем мы хуже? Вырвемся, всенепременно. Мы ведь уже столько прошли, мы не проиграем теперь, перед самым концом.   
— Вырвемся, — повторил за ней Ворон, и провел пальцами по алым лентам на ножнах меча. 

Они просидели в молчании до конца дежурства Эйлин. Поднявшись, она протянула руку так просто и естественно, что он принял помощь не задумываясь, и осознал, что произошло, только устроившись на своем месте под плащом. На ладони словно клеймом отпечаталось тепло чужих пальцев в шершавой удобной перчатке. Ворон задумчиво осмотрел свою руку, словно ища на ней зримые следы прикосновения, и устроился удобнее.  
Все вокруг определенно менялось, и, кажется, к лучшему. Теперь получалось поверить, что из города есть выход. 

Сон навалился незаметно, и накрыл с головой так качественно, что Ворону показалось, будто он вот только-только закрыл глаза — а его уже трясут за плечо.

— Ну ты и разоспался, — ухмыльнулся Падре, малость помятый спросонья, и неторопливо размял шею. — На следующей стоянке со всеми наравне дежурить будешь, раз так хорошо выспался.  
— Идет, — Ворон еле заметно усмехнулся. — Только скажи, какую по счету стражу мне нести.  
— На месте разберемся, — Гаскойн снова зевнул. — Лин, куда дальше?  
— А тут всего две дороги и есть, налево и направо, — Эйлин откусила от мяса. — Направо посоветовали не ходить, да и кровавая река оттуда идет, а нам вниз надо. Так что налево, — она усмехнулась непонятно чему. 

— Братцы-сестрица, проснулись уже? — жизнерадостно спросил Реджи, переступая порог церквушки. Рейдер был покрыт кровью так, будто в ней искупался, и Ворон вспомнил слова про кровавую реку. Саймон тенью скользнул за Реджи и сел у огня, обменявшись кивками с Эйлин. — Мы с Сэмми для вас на разведку сходили, хорошо вы пришли — Волны сегодня явно не будет, наши и местные перекуривают, так что пройдете спокойно. Только от обитальцев кровавой реки придется отбиваться.   
— Реджи, не забудь, о чем мы говорили, — Саймон покосился на рейдера. Реджи тяжело вздохнул.  
— Саймон, а может, не надо?  
— Надо, Реджи, надо, — не уступил Саймон. — В общем… мы хотим дать вам совет и сделать подарок.  
— С чего такая щедрость? — тут же подозрительно прищурился Падре.  
— Нам это ничего не стоит, а вам поможет, — Саймон пожал плечами.  
— Ну Саймон!.. Эх… — Реджи тоскливо выдохнул. — Ладно, от сердца отрываю! Сейчас вернусь.  
— Саймон, может, скажете, что это было? — Эйлин подняла брови.  
— Понимаете, в чем дело, — начал Саймон, поправляя длинными тонкими пальцами капюшон. — Мы с Реджи встретили вас в горящем Старом Ярнаме, мы бываем и в рыбацкой деревне, поэтому мы знаем, что вы просто пришли из другого сна. Остальные, кто здесь застрял, не знают о других снах. Они даже не понимают, что они в Кошмаре. Для них есть только Ярнам и бесконечная Охота.   
Ворон едва ли не против воли поежился. Саймон продолжал, указав на меч Эйлин:  
— И этот клинок здесь знаком многим и многим: это оружие Охотника на Охотников, той, кто рыщет среди них, ища тех, кто поддался чуме, и истребляет. У многих возникнут вопросы, почему Охотница на Охотников отдала свой вороний плащ рыцарю Кейнхерста. Равно как возникнут вопросы к рыцарю Кейнхерста, надевшему вместо родных доспехов охотничьи одеяния.  
— Я понимаю, но я вороний плащ ношу не по прихоти, — Ворон нахмурился. — Мой доспех пришел в негодность, если я отдам Эйлин пальто и плащ, останусь голым.   
— А вот этот вопрос сейчас решит Реджи.  
— Разумеется, решу! Грабите меня, обдираете, последнее готовы забрать, — ворчливо отозвался нагруженный мешком Реджи, заходя в церквушку. — Держи, рыцарь, полный кейнхерстский доспех. Почти новый, только плащ немного испачкан. Уж не побрезгуй трудами мародера.  
— Полный мне и не нужен, — Ворон поднялся на ноги и, на миг заколебавшись, протянул Эйлин воронье одеяние. Она тут же его примерила, и нельзя было не признать, что ей, с чем-то неуловимо птичьим во внешности и поведении, он подходит как родной. Сам же Ворон вытащил из мешка Реджи кейнхерстскую кирасу и заляпанный кровью и чем-то зеленовато-полупрозрачным плащ. — Свое привычнее, заберу только это.  
— А шлем не нужен?  
— Тоже свой остался, — Ворон вытащил его из мешка. — Пришлось заменить на респиратор, пока шли через пожар.  
— Брррр, — Реджи передернулся, глядя на Ворона в полном доспехе. — Аж воспоминания полезли. Меня такой же тип в подземке чуть в салат не настрогал. Эх. Полез я в подземку за сокровищами, а вытащил только вот этот доспех. И до кучи место жительства сменил. Братцы-сестрица, пока не ушли, что хоть там хоть наверху в большом мире творится? Я тут без новостей от скуки помру скоро…

Эйлин переглянулась с Хенриком. Тот кивнул и достал радио.  
— Забирай. Работает со сбоями, но новости будут.   
— Да ладно? — Реджи уставился на радио, а потом на троих не-ярнамитов. — Братцы-сестрица, вы серьезно? Можно?..  
— Бери-бери, — махнул рукой Падре. — Вам тут точно нужнее. Нам-то будет где потом взять новое.  
— Спасибо, — Реджи от души пожал руки всем троим. — Хоть не так тоскливо будет. И это… Лучше не задерживайтесь, раз тут так со временем.  
— Поедим и отправимся, — отозвалась Эйлин. — Есть еще что рассказать про места?  
— Хм… — Реджи почесал в затылке. — Про Людвига я уже сказал… Еще в пещеру в конце кровавой реки лучше не ходите, там псих с ядовитой тварью сидит. Хорошо засел, за все время так и не выковыряли его, — отметил он раздосадованно, но с уважением. — А! Сестрица Эйлин, тебя будут принимать за Охотницу на Охотников. Ты лучше сразу говори, что не по службе, а дальше пройти.  
— Поняла, — кивнула Эйлин. — А с остальными проблем не будет?  
— Не должно, — Реджи задумчиво обвел Хенрика и Гаскойна взглядом. — Решат просто, что они с вами.

— Тогда пожелай нам удачи.  
— Удачи! — от души кивнул Реджи.  
— Удачи, — степенно поклонился Саймон. — Если выбраться не получится, можете вернуться сюда.   
— Выберемся.

— Ничего себе… — выдохнула Эйлин, когда уже через пару десятков метров под ногами захлюпало. — Ну знаете, к кровавой реке я еще как-то была готова, но не к кровавому болоту!   
— Не шумите, — Ворон вышел вперед, оглядываясь и прислушиваясь. По реке звуки разносились далеко, и он тут же узнал характерное щелканье. — Слышите? Это кровопийцы, если они прибегут на звук всей стаей, нам туго придется.

Ворон не думал, что успел так привыкнуть к чужому вороньему плащу: родная кейнхерстская кираса теперь казалась не его, непривычной — звон металла вместо мягкого шороха ткани, короткий складчатый плащ вместо длинных пол-крыльев, которые так хорошо отводили взгляд от его тонкого птумерианского сложения… Но меч лежал в ладони как влитой, а по левой перчатке, ставшей за годы не просто вещью, а чем-то гораздо большим, на миг пробежали кровавые разводы, обдавая руку неприятной прохладой. Миколаш из Менсиса высказался очень верно: _инструмент_. 

Нельзя было не признать: пусть он отвык от доспеха, защищал тот куда лучше вороньего плаща. Поэтому, когда кровопийца прыгнул гигантской блохой, страшный удар когтей только бесславно скрежетнул по металлу. Зато ответный выпад развалил голову твари надвое.  
— Они дуреют от запаха крови и впадают в бешенство, — негромко проинструктировал Ворон. — Старайтесь не бить в брюхо — лопнет, и на запах полупереваренной крови вообще все кровопийцы с округи сбегутся.   
— Уже знаем, — мрачно отозвался Гаскойн. Топор в его руках коротко лязгнул, удлиняясь. Почти музыкально зазвенели кинжалы Эйлин, сухо щелкнул пилотопор Хенрика. Все они были готовы к бою.

Кровь поднялась уже до колен, от шагов по маслянисто блестящей поверхности расходились волны, тяжелый металлический запах окутывал с головой. Ворон неожиданно для самого себя сглотнул. Все же, кровь пьянила. Он крепче сжал пальцы на рукояти меча и коснулся кончиком клинка кровавой реки. Вечно голодный меч-кровопийца тут же окутался алым туманом, символы вдоль лезвия засочились кровью, пополз по руке от пальцев нутряной мертвенный холод. Холодом же и словно в спину дохнуло, освежая голову и выметая мысли из головы. Ворон тенью ушел от очередного кровопийцы, и уродливая голова с непомерно длинным языком-жалом упала в багряные воды. Щелканье и шипение доносилось со всех сторон — и пусть большинству кровопийц было не до них — они глотали кровь прямо из реки, пьяно закатывая экстатически блестящие глаза, Ворон — и остальные — не оставляли живых тварей за спиной.   
Кровавую реку с обоих сторон обступили высокие берега, вынуждая идти вперед, не сворачивая. Ниже по течению виднелся мост, что там за ним — было непонятно, он закрывал обзор.

— Слушай, как ты это делаешь? — ворчливо спросил Падре.  
— Делаю что? — Ворон огляделся. Прорываться стоило к левому краю моста — там берег поднимался полого, и можно было оторваться от реки и ее обитателей и пройти по сухому. Да и на самом мосту кто-то был.   
— Исчезаешь, — коротко отозвался Хенрик, стряхивая с пилотопора капли крови. — Как дым.  
— Искусство Старых Охотников, — ответил Ворон. — Молитесь, чтобы нам не пришлось драться с теми, кто умеет так же.  
— То есть, этому можно научиться? — практично уточнила Эйлин.  
— Вполне.  
— Как выберемся, поучи что ли… Лишним не будет, — она коротким ударом крест-накрест лишила ближайшего кровопийцу сразу двух лап, тот повалился набок, отчаянно скрипя. — Имею предложение. Давайте его взорвем?  
— Зачем?  
— Я правильно поняла, что остальные набегут на мертвого сородича жрать, забыв обо всем?  
— Хм… — с такого угла план Эйлин действительно имел смысл. — Забрызгаемся — сами станем приманкой.   
— На мосту стрелок. — Эйлин указала на высокую фигуру. — Похоже, снайпер, как и я — у него что-то весьма похожее на винтовку. Если мы отойдем, а ты проскочишь тенью и скажешь ему пристрелить безногого — то кровопийцы сбегутся сюда и нам мешать не будут. А мы можем за той кучей отсидеться, — она кивнула на груду каменных обломков. Ворон медленно кивнул. Но оставалось еще одно “но”:  
— Почему бы ему помогать нам?  
Эйлин крутанула на пальце револьвер и нехорошо усмехнулась:   
— Понадеемся на удачу. Да и раз тебе предложили одеться рыцарем Кейнхерста и не предупредили об опасности, значит, вряд ли на тебя набросятся только за доспехи. Но если попытается напасть — я его сниму, тут расстояния-то…

Ворон кивнул, сосредотачиваясь. Все же так… ускоряться было не так уж и просто. Он слышал, что для многих Старых Охотников такое ускорение было естественным, как дыхание, но самому давалось с трудом. Кровавая река взметнулась брызгами, пространство стерлось. Несколько десятков метров до моста промелькнули вмиг, сабатоны загрохотали по каменным ступеням подъема.

Рывок не прошел бесследно, в ушах звенело, в пальцах поселилась противная дрожь, но главное удалось: он не привлек ни одного кровопийцу. Уже обычным шагом, без ускорения, Ворон поднялся на мост, и в лицо ему уставился черный глаз винтовочного дула:  
— Кто такой? — спросил Охотник. По-звериному яркие желтые глаза светились над маской, закрывающей лицо.  
— Свой, — не удержался от сарказма Ворон. — Рыцарь Кейнхерста, неужели не видно?  
— А, ты в своем уме… — Охотник с облегчением выдохнул и опустил ружье. — Ну я и перепугался сейчас, решил, что все, смерть моя пришла: кейнхерстский рыцарь, еще и ускорению где-то обучился… Не знал, что ваши так умеют.   
— Я уникальный, — отозвался Ворон. — Вообще, я за помощью пришел. Видишь, там безногий кровопийца валяется?  
— Где? — Охотник прищурился и оттянул пальцем угол глаза. — Чума все глаза съела…   
— Вон там, — Ворон указал пальцем.  
— Вижу! — кивнул Охотник. — И чего с ним?  
— Брюхо ему прострели.  
— Зачем? — Охотник с подозрением уставился на Ворона.  
— Чтобы остальные прибежали, — Ворон пожал плечами. — Там мои товарищи остались, мы устали с боем прорываться, а так твари отвлекутся.   
— А, да, что-то я совсем… — Охотник смутился. — Отойди-ка, рыцарь…

Он вскинул свою винтовку к плечу, несколько долгих секунд целился и мягко спустил курок. Кровопийца взорвался фонтаном крови. 

Тишина сначала оглушила — а потом все вокруг заполнилось щелканьем и скрежетом: кровопийцы со всей реки рванули к трупу сородича. Ворон видел, как Эйлин и остальные следом за ней осторожно пробираются берегом мимо беснующихся тварей.

Наконец и их ноги затопали по лестнице наверх.

— Фух, прорвались. Ну и гадость же эти кровопийцы! — сообщила Эйлин, поводя плечами под вороньим плащом. Старый Охотник при виде нее так и помертвел:  
— Охотница на Охотников.  
— Спокойно, — Эйлин выставила ладонь. — Я не по службе к тебе, мне дальше надо.   
— Капитан Эвелина? — Охотник побледнел еще сильнее.  
— Нет, и не к ней, — Эйлин вздохнула. — Мне просто надо пройти дальше вниз.   
— А, понял! — обрадовался Охотник. — Вы в Собор с отчетом?  
— Именно! — Эйлин быстро огляделась. — Кстати буду благодарна, если подскажешь, где сейчас можно пройти побыстрее, я тороплюсь.   
— Вот это вам не повезло, — Охотник указал на свежий обвал за их спинами. — Тоннель буквально вчера обвалился, придется окружной дорогой… Смотрите, видите тот мост дальше? 

В паре сотен метров от них кровавую реку действительно пересекал еще один мост. Эйлин кивнула.

— Вам туда, — Охотник показал на двухэтажный домик по правому берегу реки. — Там держит оборону капитан Эвелина, она вас через мост пропустит. Кровопийц вы отвлекли, так что проблем не будет.  
— Спасибо! — поблагодарила Эйлин и развернулась к мосту, но в последний момент затормозила, оборачиваясь: — Последняя просьба — если кровопийцы обратно попрутся, пристрели еще парочку. Не хочу, чтобы они у нас на заднице повисли.   
— Сделаю. 

Ворон шагнул с моста на топкий берег первым. 

Второй раз в кровавую реку они зашли без приключений — все кровопийцы сбежались к мосту, поэтому из звуков вокруг остался только их далекий скрип и тихий плеск собственных шагов. Ворону было немного не по себе от этой тишины и от осознания того, что за спиной осталась огромная стая голодных взбешенных кровопийц, но, с другой стороны, задерживаться, пока твари насытятся и разбредутся обратно, они и вправду не собирались. Лестница наверх обвалилась, он на миг замешкался, а затем указал остальным на толстые… наверное, это были корни. По ним получилось подняться наверх не хуже, чем по ступенькам, пусть и пришлось помогать друг другу. 

— Так, и куда дальше? — Эйлин огляделась. Ворон тоже посмотрел вокруг: они оказались на огрызке улицы, похожей…   
— Мы в кошмарной версии Центрального Ярнама, — уверенно сказал он. — Мы прошли акведук, и сейчас направляемся к большому мосту. Получается, что сейчас мы недалеко от лечебницы. И я, кажется, понял, куда нам идти…

Он уверенно свернул в узкую подворотню. Память не подвела, а _этот_ Ярнам все-таки достаточно был похож на привычный, чтобы выйти почти к мосту. Зажатый между утесом и обрывом двухэтажный дом, кажется, тот же, что они видели с акведука, перегораживал путь.

— Так-так-так, — раздался размеренный женский голос. — Страшные же настали времена, если полузверь, чужак, рыцарь и Охотница на Охотников сбились в команду, — женщина легко спрыгнула с балкона и приземлилась на ноги: немолодая, седая и на ее лице горели те же звериные глаза, что у Охотника с моста. — Эвелина Райдер, капитан этой Охоты. Полагаю, вы за мной?  
— Нет, — Эйлин качнула головой. — Нам нужно в Главный Собор.  
— Понимаю, — Эвелина чуть наклонила голову, меряя всех изучающим взглядом. — Я пропущу вас, но взамен прошу помощи.   
— Чего именно вы хотите? — Эйлин не тронулась с места.  
— Ничего особенного, — Эвелина снова обвела глазами маленький отряд и сняла с шеи затейливо вышитый золотом кусок материи. — Прошу, скажите в Соборе, что второму и третьему посту требуются подкрепления, мы не справляемся. Эта Охота… странная. Такое ощущение, что эта ночь уже длится годами.

Ворон замер. Это было так знакомо. Это было так страшно слышать из чужих уст. И острая жалость на грани с отчаянием пробирала от осознания: Старая Охотница не понимает, что случилось. Она не видит разницы между этой кошмарной искаженной версией Ярнама и привычным ей городом. Для нее это сейчас реальность — единственная и незыблемая. Даже если они ей скажут, она не поверит. А если и поверит, то как сможет тут дальше быть? 

Как бы ему ни хотелось ей помочь, придется пройти мимо. Это Кошмар. Его пленники могут помочь себе только сами.

Ворон молчал, когда Эйлин забрала знак у Эвелины, когда их пропустили через дом, когда Эвелина коротко приказала канонирам, следящим за мостом, не стрелять и пропустить Охотницу на Охотников со спутниками. Он молчал, шагая за Эйлин и остальными и слушая негромкие споры о том, делать ли крюк в этот самый Главный Собор, или сразу идти дальше. На душе было невероятно тяжело и муторно.

Он смог очнуться только когда врезался Гаскойну в спину.  
— Аккуратнее, — буркнул Падре. — Ты не из ваты сделан.   
— Прости, — отозвался Ворон. — Что случилось?  
— А ты сам глянь, — Падре посторонился. Ворон замер. Огромный иссушенный труп многорукого существа, ячеистая голова высотой с человеческий рост. Он невольно отступил.  
— Даже знать не хочу, что смогло убить такую огромную Амигдалу.  
— Как-как? — переспросила Эйлин.  
— А-миг-да-ла, — по складам повторил Ворон, — их так зовут. Пойдемте отсюда, рядом с этой тварью даже с мертвой стоять неуютно.   
Мост закончился очередным проходом, ныряющим вглубь скал. Ворон вздохнул про себя, обгоняя остальных, чтобы занять уже привычное место в авангарде — такие узкие каменные кишки уже начали напрягать. Их за последние несколько дней определенно было слишком много. 

Когда они вышли, вокруг разнесся давно знакомый звук колокола главного Собора. Ворон, к своему удивлению, был непритворно рад его слышать: словно встретился посреди крови и безумия со старым знакомым. В этом Кошмаре все-таки было что-то от настоящего, живого, _привычного_ Ярнама, который так и не получилось возненавидеть окончательно. 

— Главный Собор рядом, — Ворон кивнул на лестницу вверх. — Давайте все-таки заглянем, не дело нарушать обещания.   
— И то верно, — Эйлин вздохнула, тоже глянув наверх.

***

— Так. Вы как хотите, а я валю отсюда нахрен. — очень тихо и очень внятно сообщил Падре, расширенными глазами глядя на возлежащее на алтаре чудовище. — Пока ОНО не проснулось!  
— Согласен, — хрипло выдохнул Ворон.

Он много чего ожидал увидеть в Главном Соборе Кошмара, но тяжелый запах гари в воздухе, плывущие в воздухе искры и объятое пламенем, но _не сгорающее_ чудовище — это оказалось слишком! Они осторожно и тихо вышли вон. 

Перед ними открылся вид на эту часть кошмара — круто спускающиеся вниз лестницы и где-то вдалеке — Часовня Идона, или что-то на нее очень похожее. На самом дне, зажатая утесами и залитая золотистым светом местного не-солнца. 

Ворон замер, осознавая. 

_На самом дне._

— Кажется, мы нашли, куда идти. 

Остальные стали рядом. Падре фыркнул и выругался, Эйлин недоверчиво уставилась вниз и расхохоталась.  
— Вот же… бывает. Откуда ушли, к тому и пришли, — она глянула на Ворона и пояснила: — Мы в этой часовне ночевали, еще до того, как в твой Ярнам провалились. Да и потом тоже. Ладно уж, раз нашли, то осталось только дойти.

Дойти удалось без приключений: несколько встреченных Охотников заметно напряглись при виде Эйлин, но разом успокаивались, услышав, что Охотница на Охотников не по их души. 

Ворон первый шагнул внутрь под своды часовни, заполненные фимиамным дымом и вонью. Он почти ждал и тут увидеть Агату, но увы, старого слепого обитателя в этой часовне не было. Оно и к лучшему.

Зато в стене напротив входа красовалась темная арка, похожая и непохожая на ту, что была в Часовне наверху. Ворон медленно подошел к ней: даже птумерианские глаза оказались бессильны перед темнотой внутри арки, он запалил фонарик, поднял его и увидел спираль лестницы, уходящую вниз в темноту. 

— Должно быть, нам сюда.


	11. Круг замкнулся

Проем низенькой арки зиял чернотой, густой настолько, что казалось даже, что это не обычная темнота, а что-то плотное и осязаемое — сунь руку, и она погрузится в темный кисель, исчезнет внутри. 

Ощущение оказалось обманчивым — Хенрик включил фонарь, Ворон повесил на пояс свой, и запрыгали, заметались по каменной кладке рыжеватые отсветы. 

— Ну что, вперед? — чуть хрипловато спросила Эйлин. Гаскойн кивнул синхронно с остальными, и они гуськом нырнули в темноту. 

За аркой не оказалось ничего необычного: аккуратная каменная кладка и лестница, которая вилась спиралью по стене круглого каменного колодца вниз. Через полчаса спуска они перестали видеть тусклое пятно света из проема наверху и остались наедине с темнотой, тишиной и лестницей. 

— Странно, — заметила Эйлин. — Вентиляции тут нет, а воздух нормальный.   
— Мы не в пробужденном мире, его законы тут не работают, — ровно отозвался Ворон.   
Гаскойн мрачно покосился на рыцаря. Тому хорошо говорить, местный! А вот самому Падре в этом темном каменном мешке было откровенно не по себе — помнил, как свалился в старый колодец по малолетству и скудоумию, помнил и собственный слепой ужас от того, как тяжелый воздух на дне душил и травил. Хорошо еще, папаша рядом был, веревку скинул, и то потом Гаскойн долго отлеживался и блевал чуть что. А тут куда глубже того колодца. Глубже даже, чем те кишащие мутантами шахты, куда их троих как-то по делу занесло. Пожалуй, что и глубже, чем в жутком разломе-каньоне Больного Лорана. Даже Хенрику уже не по себе: молчит, как и всегда, но вон как фонарем шарит по стене. 

— Мы тут точно не задохнемся? — Падре легонько ткнул Ворона в плечо.   
— В горящем Старом Ярнаме мы бы тоже задохнулись, — вздохнул тот, покосившись в ответ. — Успокойтесь, нам правда ничего не грозит.   
— Я куда больше волнуюсь, что у нас ноги отвалятся, — Эйлин бесстрашно посмотрела вниз, в сосущую черноту. — Молчун, дай-ка огоньку!   
Горящий промасленный кусок ткани полетел вниз. Искорка становилась все меньше и меньше и меньше, пока не скрылась из глаз.  
И ни звука.  
— Делааааа... — Эйлин решительно расправила плечи. — Ладно, вариантов у нас все равно нет. Вниз. 

Лестница все вилась и вилась вглубь, казалось уже, что она вела прямо к корням мира. Когда Эйлин иронично спросила себя, сколько недель им понадобится на спуск, что-то наконец изменилось.   
Порыв теплого свежего ветра ударил в лицо. Хенрик на пробу погасил свой фонарь. Поначалу темнота ослепила, но, когда глаза привыкли, оказалось, что внизу брезжит слабый свет. Ворон поднял повыше свой фонарь, и они снова зашагали по лестнице.

Через пару часов Ворон потушил фитиль — свет стал достаточно ярким, чтобы были видны и щербатые ступени под ногами, и древняя неровная кладка на стенах. Эйлин вспомнила верх лестницы и поежилась — они как будто прошли не только километры вниз, но и столетия вперед, за которые время обглодало камни. Она бы не удивилась, окажись все именно так. 

— Почти пришли, — Молчун указал на виднеющуюся внизу арку-близнеца входной.   
— Главное, чтобы не обратно пришли. Гас, — Эйлин покосилась на Падре. — Что там хронометр твой говорит? А, ч-черт... 

Да, как-то постоянно вылетало из головы, что часы тут не работают. "Это такая тяжелая Охота, что мне кажется, будто мы здесь уже десятки лет", — тут же всплыл в голове усталый голос Старой Охотницы. И такая же усталость серой тенью на лице Ворона: "Мы заперты тут снова и снова переживать эту ночь. Кому-то повезло сойти с ума быстро." 

Они не будут здесь заперты. Они найдут выход. 

Свет, бивший из арки, почти ослеплял. Лин решительно шагнула из нее на узкий каменный мостик.   
— Выходим по одному! — она выставила ладонь. — Он такой хлипкий, что может развалиться прямо под ногами!   
Эйлин ошиблась. Мостик не развалился. Он просто исчез, будто его и не было, едва последний из них — Гаскойн — ступил на твердую землю.   
— Ну что, друзья, — Эйлин подавила дрожь и сделала приглашающий жест. — Добро пожаловать в Сон Охотника!

***

Четверо прошли тропами Кошмаров. Четверо шагнули в Сон. Только одна из них могла прийти сразу — но не стала. Пришла со всеми. Привела всех.

— Что, здесь и живет Герман? — подал голос Гаскойн, блестя глазами разумного зверя, и окинул взглядом красивый сад цветов и камней. Молчанием отозвался Хенрик, скользнувший в сторону от основной тропинки, чуть касаясь пальцами шершавых надгробий.  
— В прошлый раз вполне себе тут и жил, — Эйлин зашагала наверх к домику. — Ниже тут спускаться уже определенно некуда.  
Ворон, забывший свое имя, тоже молчал, тоже наблюдал. И вместе они двинулись по лестнице к дверям убежища Первого Охотника. Никто не знал, сколько Герман здесь жил. Никто не знал, как он жил. Но забрать его отсюда хотели трое из четверых. Двое. Одна. Есть ли разница?

Дом встретил их пустотой первого этажа. Тихой и безмятежной, как едва заметно звенящий воздух вокруг. Они не поленились обойти все столы, заглянуть во все углы. Гаскойн задумчиво посмотрел на висящие на стене лезвия, похожие и непохожие одновременно на их оружие. Заготовки иного, особенного клинка.  
— Погулять, что ли, вышел, — с сомнением проговорил он и почти раздраженно вздохнул, первым обратно шагая на порог дома. Гаскойн хотел вернуться. Кровь не застила ему глаза, как безумие не заволакивало дымкой острый взгляд Хенрика. Как лед не промораживал до дна черные озера нечеловечьих глаз Ворона. Как яркое, живое пламя взгляда Эйлин не стало злым испепеляющим жаром.

— Явились, — он выехал из-за поворота, цепко глядя на гостей своей обители. Старик. Калека. _Охотник._  
— Здравствуй, Герман, — Эйлин скользнула мимо Гаскойна текучей водой и вновь оказалась впереди, улыбаясь и сверкая непокорным птичьим взглядом. — Я же говорила, мы придем за тобой.  
Он смотрел на них. Они — на него, почти по очереди спускаясь по лестнице, по которой, на первый взгляд, на коляске и не подняться толком. На второй — тоже.  
— Далековато забрался, старый, — голос Гаскойна был привычно резок и неаккуратен, но тревога жила в узких зрачках. Трое помнили Германа… иным. Моложе. Мягче. Добрее. Двое не ожидали увидеть изможденного старика со взглядом загнанного в угол убийцы. Одна уже видела его таким. Один не ожидал ничего иного.  
— Это бесполезная трата времени, — поджал губы Герман, впиваясь в каждого из них взглядом так, словно желал пробить навылет. — Только зря себя погубите…  
Он не верил. Он боялся. Он _знал_.  
— Ты нас раньше времени не хорони, — ощерился Гаскойн, и Хенрик положил ладонь на его плечо.  
— Тише, Падре, — нахмурилась Эйлин, а Ворон медленно подошел к коляске. Застыл, глядя с высоты своего роста на легенду погибшего города.  
— Первый Охотник?  
— Так здесь меня звали, — спокойно встретил Герман пытливый взгляд подземной крови.  
— Вы действительно не отсюда, — полуспросил, полуутвердил Ворон.  
Герман криво усмехнулся. Рыцарь зимнего замка коротко склонил голову — и отступил.  
— На что вы надеетесь? — Первый Охотник устал. Его перегоревшая тоска при виде живых начинала вновь болеть и жечься. Ему снова будет так плохо…  
— Выбраться, на что же еще, — Эйлин делала больнее всего. Такая живая, такая легкая, такая _человечная_. Одна среди троих. Способная шагнуть дальше всех. Способная повести за собой. Способная увести…

— Скажи, Герман, кто такой Хозяин Сна? 

_— Зачем вы меня искали?_ — раздался мягкий женский голос, заставив всех четверых вздрогнуть: Кукла заговорила. Шарнирная девушка, чуть покачиваясь, неровными ломаными шагами подошла к ним и, наклонив голову, заговорила снова. Губы ее не шевелились, не менялось кукольно-спокойное выражение лица, а голос звучал то ли изнутри, то ли вокруг нее. _— У меня много имен. И Хозяин Сна — одно из них._

Они быстро обменялись взглядами: недоумение, страх, но и жгучее любопытство. Гаскойн — наверняка он был уверен, что незаметно — взвесил в руке топор. Чуть переступил Ворон, поправляя пояс с мечом.

— Нам сказали, что ты можешь отправить нас обратно в _другой_ Ярнам, — наконец сказала Эйлин. — Ты можешь?  
 _— Могу,_ — Кукла сильнее наклонила голову на шарнире, окончательно теряя сходство с человеком.  
— Отправишь, если попросим?  
 _— Отправлю,_ — снова согласилась Кукла.  
— А его? — Эйлин указала на Германа.  
 _— Нет,_ — голос Куклы поплыл, будто записанный на старую пленку с дефектами. _— Он мОЙ по пРаВУ._

— Я же говорил, — скрипучий голос Германа только подчеркнул, выделил эту _странность_ , которая постепенно сгущалась вокруг четверых. — Идите, пока оно вас отпускает.  
Они медлили. Смотрели на старика, так глубоко увязшего в ткани Сна, что почти сросся с ней. Эйлин не хотела верить — и не могла не понять суть прозвучавшей правды. Гаскойн гнал прочь страх, накручивая его на пружину напряжения. Хенрик не отходил от них — напротив, сместился ближе, подрагивая решимостью и не проклюнувшимся осознанием. Ворон дышал через раз, услышав заветное обещание побега. Наконец-то поверив — не за компанию, а по-настоящему, благодаря пробужденной в замерзшем сердце надежде.

— Идите! — рявкнул Герман, стиснув побелевшими пальцами подлокотники кресла. И как-то вдруг сразу стала заметна торчащая за его плечом рукоять. Тускло блеснуло уложенное вдоль сидения лезвие.  
Теперь он по-настоящему боялся за них. И был готов подарить свое непонятное _милосердие_ даже тем, кто этого не переживет.

— Черт с тобой, упрямый старый козел! — Эйлин уперла руки в бока. — Но когда твоя дочка будет плакать о своем бедном отце — эти слезы будет на твоей и только на твоей совести, — она закрыла глаза и через несколько мгновений спокойно посмотрела на Куклу: — Хозяин Сна… Мы готовы. 

Герман прикрыл веки — и устало ссутулился, разом постарев еще больше. Эйлин была доброй — и жестокой. Она умело била туда, куда бить, возможно, не следовало. Не задумываясь о том, какими волнами долгой боли это будет отдаваться здесь. От досады бессилия. Слишком _живая_ , чтобы принять чужое поражение.  
Но прежде, чем Кукла сдвинулась с места, Герман тихо прошептал, и этот шепот донесло до четверых порывом мягкого ветра:  
— Прости меня, Мария…  
Ворон не дрогнул. Хенрик плотно сжал скрытые под маской губы. Гаскойн побледнел, дохнув страхом — знакомым страхом, перекликающимся с болью. Но слова уже сказаны, и Кукла вновь подала голос:

 _— Вам пора._

— И… Что нам нужно сделать? — немного нервно спросила Эйлин.   
Шатаясь и произвольно изгибаясь в шарнирах, Кукла подошла прямо к ней: высокая, выше Эйлин на голову. Чуть пригнулась, так что фарфоровое личико с легкой полуулыбкой оказалось прямо перед лицом Эйлин. Холодные фарфоровые губы неловко ткнулись в лоб, так что Эйлин ойкнула и заморгала.

Теперь она видела.

Густые черные тучи затягивали небо над Сном Охотника. И низко-низко, почти касаясь крыши, висела кровавая луна. 

Эйлин отчаянно втянула в себя воздух и рухнула на колени, кашляя: в самый последний миг ей показалось, что она видит на фоне Луны темный силуэт: человекоподобный, но не человек, с веером из трех хвостов, с зияющей пустотой вместо лица и увенчанный короной извивающихся щупалец.

_Кукловод._

А потом все вокруг стало прежним — но не таким: тот же самый Сон Охотника, только заброшенный и забытый. Пропал Герман, потемневшая мастерская зияла провалами выбитых окон, траву выжгло солнцем и жарой из сочной зелени во что-то невнятно-бурое, а носа и горла коснулся знакомый сухой воздух пустошей. Эйлин огляделась и увидела вдалеке радиовышку.

Они вернулись.

Гаскойн больно ударился коленями и ладонями в брусчатку и некоторое время просто шумно дышал, пытаясь унять колотящееся сердце. От увиденного, пусть даже мельком, раскалывалась голова, поэтому глаза Падре открыл не сразу. Зато когда открыл…  
— Это же… — голос Ворона рядом зазвенел недоверием и радостью. — Другой Ярнам!..  
— Выбрались!.. — почти прошептала рядом Эйлин, поднимаясь на ноги. — Мы выбрались, ребята!  
Она расхохоталась в голос и сграбастала в объятия сначала не успевшего толком подняться на ноги Хенрика, потом подлетела и звонко чмокнула в щеку слегка ошалевшего Ворона и, наконец, повисла на шее у Гаскойна.  
И у нее был чертовски весомый повод для этого!  
Падре чувствовал, как с каждым вдохом его отпускает. Словно с громким, отчаянно-злым хохотом, кружа в воздухе Лин, он избавлялся от тяжеленного груза, что все это время вроде бы незаметно, но постоянно давил на голову.  
Опустив подругу наземь, Гаскойн высвободил одну руку и притянул к себе Хенрика.  
— Звиняй, на тебя рук не хватило, — оскалился он во все зубы Ворону и, наконец, отпустил друзей, задрав голову к разгорающемуся рассветом небу. Постепенно, но неуклонно разгоняющему серо-сизый сумрак с улиц мертвого Ярнама. Пустого и тихого.  
— А теперь валим отсюда!  
Приглашать дважды никого не пришлось. Хенрик вырвался вперед, но на этот раз Гаскойн не заметил во взгляде друга пугающей отрешенности. Только привычная собранность и точное знание, куда идти. И так было гораздо лучше.

Даже когда Молчун вновь резко свернул, когда они спустились в часовню — Падре догадался, зачем. Труп мутанта… нет, Агаты — лежал на том же месте, что и в первый раз. И Хенрик встал на колени, бережно взявшись за полуистлевшую руку.

 _“Ты был неправ. Это моя вина и только моя”_ — услышали они. — _“Я обещал, что мы останемся друзьями. Прощай"._  
Эту задержку они могли себе позволить. И когда Хенрик вернулся — Гаскойн только хлопнул его по плечу. А что тут сказать?

Разбитые улицы оставались пустынными, как и в тот, первый раз. Когда они пришли.  
А теперь — уходили.  
И, увидев до боли знакомый пустынный пейзаж и длинную реку ржавых автомобилей вместо безумной морской глади, Падре снова захохотал. Коротко, торжествующе.

Теперь они точно вернутся домой.

Чистое небо уже вовсю горело рассветом, но солнце пока не взошло. Ущелье полнилось туманом. Просто туманом. Кто бы вообще мог подумать, что неуютные пейзажи жарких пустошей будут так милы глазу и сердцу! И красноватая глинистая земля, и чахлые пучки трав, невысокие кустарнички, серый разбитый асфальт...

— А говорили — нет выхода! — вдруг заорала Эйлин и с нескрываемым наслаждением показала оставшимся позади воротам Ярнама сразу оба средних пальца. — А ВОТ ВАМ!!!  
И помахала рукой куда-то в сторону радиовышки.  
— Пока, Миколаш! Я обязательно буду слушать твою волну!  
Падре поморщился: не то чтобы он испытывал такую уж неприязнь к вечному — вечным? — дикторам Яаа’ргула, но в ближайшее время ему точно не хотелось слышать ничего напоминающего обо всем этом безумии.

Ворон вдруг тихо охнул, привлекая к себе внимание, и обернувшийся Гаскойн почувствовал, как его брови ползут вверх по лбу: одежда и доспехи рыцаря медленно истлевали прямо на нем, разваливаясь на куски. Через пару минут при нем остались только меч, латная перчатка на левой руке и, как ни странно, сапоги. Ворон уставился на остальных испуганно, почти в панике. Вот уж сюрприз так сюрприз...  
— Я... мне срочно нужно одеться! — Падре почти успел ехидно ухмыльнуться, однако осекся — со стеснением чувства Ворона явно не имели ничего общего. — Мне нельзя на солнце, я сразу же обгорю! И мне нужно как-то защитить глаза, для меня здесь уже слишком светло.  
К концу этой фразы он явно не выдержал и болезненно зажмурился, мотнув головой. Не было печали, без проблем жизнь — не жизнь!  
— Так... — Эйлин полезла по карманам и вытащила темные очки. — Для глаз — вот... Падре, одолжишь ему свою рубашку? Нормально приоденем, как дойдем до машины.  
— Да что тут рубашка, — Гаскойн стянул с себя куртку и набросил Ворону на плечи, подняв воротник до самого носа. После чего немного подумал — и пережившая весь проклятый Ярнам шляпа была водружена на серебряную голову, местами обвиснув, а с одного края бодро завернувшись вверх. Скептически посмотрел на торчащие из получившейся "скульптуры" худые бледные ноги в сапогах.  
— А теперь, — Падре достал обрез, окидывая внимательным взглядом местность и оценивающим — небо. — Мы бежим.  
Благо, вспомнить, где оставили его драгоценную "малышку", Гаскойн был вполне способен.

Так или иначе, Ворону повезло — до машины они успели добраться раньше, чем встало солнце. Эйлин нырнула в багажник и разложила запасные вещи прямо на капоте, оценивающе глядя на рыцаря.  
— Так, вещи Хенрика даже можешь не мерить, не налезут… А в штаны Падре таких, как ты, двоих запаковать можно...  
Молчун еле слышно выдохнул. Эйлин еще раз смерила Ворона взглядом и решительно вытащила из пакета трусы, купленные в городке как раз перед поездкой, и свои запасные штаны.  
— Это новое, никто до тебя не носил, штаны потом мне вернешь… Коротковато, но по размеру должно сесть, меряй. Рубашку... Падре, куда ты дел ту плотную? И на, лицо и шею замотай, — она вытащила длинный шарф.   
— Спасибо, — тихо отозвался Ворон, сражаясь с пуговицами на штанах. Запоздалое смущение все-таки его настигло, и сейчас щеки рыцаря заливала краска, а руки заметно дрожали. — Эйлин, пожалуйста, отвернись.  
— Можно подумать, осталось еще что-то, чего я не видела, — хмыкнула Эйлин, но просьбу выполнила.  
Гаскойн не мешал подруге развлекаться, но тут уже не выдержал — хохотнул и несильно хлопнул Ворона по плечу.  
— Ничего, тебе хотя бы чистое все перепало. Шляпу, кстати, тоже оставь, пока замену не найдем. Лин, барахло перемести куда-нибудь, мне проверить надо, поедем ли мы вообще.  
— Один момент, — Эйлин быстро, но аккуратно сгребла вещи обратно в сумку. — Ворон, кстати, еще перчатки возьми.  
Тот благодарно кивнул, натягивая перчатку на правую руку — с левой он так латную и не снял.   
Падре смерил рыцаря оценивающим взглядом и с трудом подавил смешок — выглядел тот теперь, в противовес привычному пафосу, весьма забавно: нахохлившийся, в куртке не по размеру и в любимых штанах-карго Эйлин.  
Ладно, грешно смеяться над жертвой обстоятельств...

Гаскойн открыл капот и нырнул в машинные потроха.  
— Бляха, масло высохло, будто недели три тут жарилась, — вскоре пробухтел он сквозь постукивания и легкий скрежет. — Молчун, баллончик С-7, тормозухи, холодилки и ключи гаечные достань, будь другом. И проверь бензобак пока. ...Угу, спасибо.  
— Топливо есть, — вскоре кратко прилетело от Хенрика.  
— Чудненько, — Гаскойн вынырнул обратно, вытирая пятна масла и смазки видавшей виды тряпкой, и захлопнул капот. — Джентльмены и леди, момент истины.  
Он уселся за руль, повернул ключ в замке зажигания... Двигатель протарахтел — и смолк.  
— Да ладно! — со второй попытки машина все же завелась, заурчала разгоняющимся после долгого простоя мотором, и Падре снова вышел, открыл капот, проверяя, как ведет себя двигатель, и остался доволен осмотром. Опустив крышку, Гаскойн подвернул и протер запылившиеся зеркала и вернулся за руль.  
— Итак, все, кто готов — прошу занимать места!

Молчун привычно сел рядом, на переднее сидение, а Эйлин открыла дверцу перед Вороном, нетипично растерянным и тихим. Впрочем, Гаскойн понять его даже в чем-то мог — не каждый день оказываешься без порток в совершенно чужом мире.  
— ...И не стесняйся спрашивать, — раздалось с заднего сидения. В зеркало Падре было неплохо видно, как Ворон молча усаживался, возился и в итоге устроился чуть ли не в обнимку со своим мечом в ножнах. Замерев, он тихо проговорил:  
— Здесь все по-другому. Настолько чужое и незнакомое, что я даже не знаю, с чего начинать спрашивать... Может, расскажешь?  
— Расскажу, — мимоходом Гаскойн заметил, как Эйлин положила Ворону руку на плечо. — Мы тебя из проклятого города вывели не чтобы бросить... Минуту, — она повернулась. — Падре! Очки надень, а то из-за глаз привяжутся!

Гаскойн на несколько секунд завис, пытаясь вспомнить, где это у него очки были, а затем жизнерадостно заржал, открыл бардачок и водрузил на нос случайно найденные когда-то старые очки с большими круглыми желтыми стеклами. Молчун только вздохнул.  
— Хенрик, хочешь на тебя напялю? Тебе пойдет, как раз под цвет шмоток.  
Если тот и ухмыльнулся, это было не очень заметно.  
Тем временем с заднего сиденья раздалось:  
— Пожалуй, начну с начала…  
— Лин, — окликнул Гаскойн. — рассказы рассказами, но по сторонам смотрите. Мало ли какая пакость тут завелась, пока нас не было.  
Машина тронулась, Падре выкрутил руль, разворачиваясь, и с удовольствием вдавил педаль газа, заставляя заслуженную труженицу бездорожий из Старого Мира бодро загрохотать покрышками по треснувшим, полузасыпанным песком и землей асфальтовым плитам старой трассы.  
Прочь от Ярнама. Прочь, чтобы никогда — никогда сюда больше не возвращаться!  
— Эх, как я по этому скучал!  
По ветру в лобовое стекло, по сухому жару, по упоительному чувству простора и свободы!

Во внутреннем кармане мерно стрекотали вновь пошедшие часы.

***

— Итак, что у нас в планах? — на горизонте маячил городок, первое поселение после Ярнама. — Достать тебе, Ворон, шмотки нормальные, пополнить запасы, съездить к Марии — и домой. Вопросы, предложения?  
Хенрик покачал головой.  
— Предлагаю в этом поселении еще почиститься хоть немного, — отозвалась с заднего сиденья Эйлин. — Ты ноги наши видел?  
Ворон промолчал — видимо, сперва тоже покачал головой или кивнул, потому что ответ от него донесся с задержкой и явным усилием:  
— Доверяюсь вам.  
Впрочем, он и так сидел все это время как пришибленный, подавая голос только чтобы задать очередной вопрос к рассказу Дока.  
Гаскойн кивнул то ли ему, то ли всем, и еле подавил зевок. Сегодня они до города доберутся затемно, а там можно будет сориентироваться…

Как оказалось, вышло даже к лучшему, что они приехали на закате. Потому что не успевшая закрыться лавчонка с одеждой просвечивалась бы солнцем как соломенная хижина, а тут у них такой… Ворон. Молчавший с каждым мгновением все мрачнее, пока Эйлин азартно торговалась с владелицей, а Падре задумчиво осматривал изрядно пропыленные “образцы”. Но когда гордый рыцарь вздумал было взять совершенно нищенский минимум одежды, просто чтобы не обгорать, попади он на солнце, Гаскойн не выдержал.  
— Так, слушай сюда, — он положил ладонь на костистое плечо и сжал, глядя сквозь стекла непривычных очков в глаза Ворону. — Записывай себе в долг сколько хочешь, но сейчас ты у нас оденешься НОРМАЛЬНО. Сколько можно повторять — мы не для того тебя вытащили из… — Падре покосился на греющую уши торговку, — той задницы, чтобы теперь смотреть на то, как ты пытаешься потратить как можно меньше наших денег. Встанешь на ноги — вернешь, а пока бери что нужно. Это не обсуждается.  
После такой тирады Ворон немного успокоился, хотя все равно нервно держал идеально прямую спину и до побелевших пальцев стискивал меч в ножнах. А еще штаны Эйлин себе оставил, пообещав выкупить… ну, право его.

Поездка к Марии вышла по маршруту изрядным крюком, но тут выбора у компании особого не было. А уж слушать тихий голос девушки, потерявшей отца, было совсем муторно. Но все же пусть лучше думает, что Герман погиб, похоронен в Ярнаме, чем слушает безумные бредни о Снах и Кошмарах, где участь отца получилась едва ли не хуже. Никому не нужна правда, если после такой правды прослывешь психом — в этом весь маленький отряд оказался совершенно единодушен. Даже Ворон не возражал.

_Гаскойн постарался отмахнуться от мысли, что голос Марии слишком похож на голос той куклы._

А еще оказалось, что времени прошло гораздо больше, чем им всем казалось. Признаться, поначалу Падре впал в тяжелый ступор, осознавая, что вместо примерно недели, что он смог отметить в Ярнаме, они отсутствовали целый _месяц_.   
Так что теперь старая машина буквально летела по разбитым трассам к небольшому городку у степной зоны, останавливаясь только на ночлег и пополнить запас воды и топлива.  
Ведь Алиса опять огорчится, если они опоздают.

***

Время шло, а от папы и остальных по-прежнему не было ни слуху, ни духу. Особенно напрягало то, что Алиса понятия не имела, куда конкретно они собрались. Понятное дело, что целями очередного похода папа делился далеко не всегда, и она даже понимала, почему: нервы ей берег. Но когда случались задержки и накладки — а случались они регулярно — это только прибавляло беспокойства.  
Алиса вновь уныло стукнула пальцем по прилавку. Неужели опоздают?  
Однако, несмотря на эгоистичные требования вернуться пораньше, или хотя бы не опаздывать, она никогда не забывала, что такое работа рейдера. И была готова ждать. Ждать и надеяться, готовиться к приезду, ругаться, злиться... и каждый раз забывать обо всех словах, когда на пороге вырастала родная широкоплечая фигура в неизменной шляпе.  
Тогда "бешеная Лис" превращалась в обыкновенную счастливую девчонку, и пусть идут дальним лесом все, кто скажет, что так несолидно, неприлично и нельзя. Когда возвращается папа — можно!

Но пока что оставалось считать дни. И привычно работать над заказами. То одному радио почини, то другому собери рацию на семь рыл...

— А вы не охренели ли? — Алиса зло сощурилась. Перед нею стояло явно новое лицо в городе, иначе такого бы не предложил. Сам на рожу — тьфу, кривоносый павиан, а все туда же!  
— Милка, да что ты...  
— Для тебя, отрыжка ты сифилитического гноесоса, — отчеканила она, — я механик, который со следующим грязным намеком почешет о тебя вот этот гаечный ключ и вышвырнет нахер отсюда. Я доступно объясняю?  
Вроде поутих и даже забормотал по делу.  
По делу, по делу...  
А потом взял и как будто невзначай протянул лапу к груди!  
— Я предупреждала, — злое шипение выведенной из себя Алисы потонуло в первом вопле идиота и хрусте чужих суставов.

С тех пор, как у них появилась машина, сюрпризы получались редко — дочь слышала рокот двигателя, "который узнает из тысячи", и вылетала навстречу метеором, с каждым годом все более тяжелым и быстрым.  
Но не в этот раз. В гостях у Рин, что ли?  
Так тоже бывало — особенно когда они опаздывали. И тогда приходилось терпеть сеанс мозгопожирательства уже от матерой тетки, что почти заменила дочери мать.

Гаскойн выгнал всех из машины, закатил ее в небольшой скромный гараж и глубоко вздохнул. До сих пор не верилось, что они для всех просидели в Ярнаме так долго... Сразу Реджи вспоминался, с его шестью годами против больше чем полусотни. Как же хорошо, что у них вышло не так.

— ...трипиздоблядский выкормыш ебливого хряка! Пошел нахуй из моей лавки, мудило ты пиздоглазое, хер тебе, а не работа, а будешь опять руки распускать — пристрелю к хуям!  
Вся эта тирада сопровождалась грохотом, невнятными вскриками, какими-то жалкими матами срывающимся мужским голосом, и в итоге из приоткрытой двери как с пинка вылетел какой-то плешивый мужик, роняя зубы и прикрывая голову. Не зря — следом из сумрака лавки с молодецким свистом вылетел гаечный ключ, попавший ему прямо по пальцам на затылке. Несчастный еще громче взвыл, запнулся и нырнул носом в пыль. Впрочем, Гаскойну его было ничуть не жаль.  
Прошагав мимо постанывающего тела, Падре с трудом удержался от дополнительного пинка и смело распахнул дверь.  
— Смотрю, жизнь идет своим чередом?  
— Па! — дочь буквально за мгновение превратилась из разъяренной фурии в счастливого ребенка, в один скачок перемахнула через прилавок и повисла на шее, влетев так, что Падре чуть ухнул и отшагнул.  
— Ну ты, молодая лошадка, скоро с ног сшибать будешь!  
— А я не уже? — фыркнула Алиса и глянула Гаскойну за спину. — Вы почти опозда!.. Ой, здравствуйте, — заметно сбавила она тон, удивленно глядя на совершенно новое и очень странное лицо в привычной компании.  
— Ага, знакомьтесь, — хмыкнул Падре, отходя с порога внутрь лавки. — Ворон, это моя дочь, Алиса. Алиса, это наш новый товарищ — Ворон. И давайте заходите уже все.

***

Названный Вороном задумчиво помолчал, видимо, смеряя спрятанным за непроницаемыми очками взглядом папу и Алису, и кивнул:  
— Даже не сомневался, что дочь. Леди Алиса, искренне рад знакомству, — он легко, но уважительно поклонился.  
Алиса растерянно моргнула. Да, таких манер, которые почему-то совсем не казались нарочитыми, она еще не видела. И почувствовала, как невольно потеплели кончики ушей: никаких сомнений не было — Ворон прекрасно слышал ее недавнюю тираду.  
— Алиса, детка, кинь вещи в стирку, — спасла ситуацию Эйлин и легко перебросила небольшую сумку. — А то так и забудем. Как тут живешь, не обижал кто без нас?  
— Меня обидишь, — облегченно усмехнулась Алиса, ловко подхватывая ношу, и скрылась за дверью, чтобы вскоре вернуться. — Дядя Хенрик, давай сюда радио, проверю.  
— Нету радио, — коротко отозвался тот. — Подарили.  
Алиса запнулась на полушаге и медленно выпрямилась. Обернулась. То есть… Нет, это они серьезно?!  
— Подарили? Свое радио — взяли и подарили? — голос против воли зазвенел отчетливой обидой пополам с изумлением. — Кому хоть?!  
— Пленникам мертвого города, — тихо ответил... Ворон, как-то разом сбив вскипающие эмоции. — Мне повезло, я из Ярнама смог уйти, а остальных он так и держит. С радио у них хотя бы есть теперь новости из мира снаружи. 

Алиса вздрогнула и побледнела, повернувшись к нему. Странный, запакованный по самые глаза, ни одного открытого участка кожи, черные непроницаемые очки — и что под этим всем кроется?  
— Ярнама? — упавшим голосом переспросила она и совершенно иным взглядом осмотрела всех четверых, включая замершего спиной папу. Кстати, тоже так и не снявшего свои очки в помещении. — Тогда… хорошо, — с усилием произнесла Алиса, едва сдерживая взбурлившие от этого короткого названия эмоции. Уже совсем иные. — Надеюсь, оно прослужит им долго. Делала я на совесть…

Она стояла и стискивала кулаки, не зная, орать ей сейчас, бросаться с этими самыми кулаками на всех, а главное — на папу, устроить истерику от запоздалого ужаса, охватившего ее — _а если бы?.._ О старом проклятом Ярнаме ведь слухи совсем не просто так ходят. И теперь задержка всего лишь на пару недель казалась такой мелочью по сравнению с тем, что папа с друзьями мог бы так там и сгинуть...  
Она медленно, судорожно вдохнула. Еще раз, уже ровнее.  
Спокойно, они вернулись, живые, целые, даже кому-то еще помогли. Спокойно...  
И даже не обвинить, не спросить, почему не сказали, почему отделались привычным "рейд на юго-запад". Потому что и так понятно — Алиса с ума сошла бы от страха, узнай, куда папа собрался. А то и попыталась бы отговорить. Точно попыталась бы.  
Она подошла к развернувшемуся папе, ровно встретившему ее взгляд. Что-то было в нем странное, но это сейчас неважно.  
— Если бы ты не вернулся, я бы не простила.  
— Знаю.  
Алиса прикрыла глаза, выдержала паузу — и, без перехода, сменила тон на прежний:  
— Что ж, раз вы все-таки соизволили вернуться, — звонко хлопнула она в ладони, потерев их, — готовьтесь, буду вас эксплуатировать! Идемте.  
И первой нырнула за дверь, ведущую в мастерскую, через которую и был проход в жилую часть дома.

Но дело замерло почти сразу, стоило Алисе обернуться — уже на середине помещения. И снова из-за Ворона, который вдруг уставился на ее респиратор, висевший над верстаком. Он медленно подошел ближе под недоуменными взглядами не только самой Алисы, но и папы с друзьями, и обернулся.  
— Леди Алиса... — он вытянул руку, указывая. — Вы позволите взглянуть на эту маску ближе?  
— Да, конечно, — все еще с удивлением отозвалась она, — Только зовите просто Алисой, какая я вам леди.  
Она подошла и сняла со стены респиратор, уже столько лет служивший ей верой и правдой.  
— Это папин подарок, — зачем-то пояснила Алиса, не без некоторого сомнения протягивая его в чужие руки. Пусть Ворон и пришел со всеми, и объявлен как свой — он все еще был незнакомым и слишком странным. Своей старомодной учтивостью, обликом, теперь вот еще и этим интересом. Хотя вещь, конечно, хорошая, спору нет, знающие сразу внимание обращают.

— Я... откуда-то _знаю_ эту вещь, — тихо сказал Ворон, внимательно оглядывая маску и вдруг едва заметно вздрогнул, явно заметив что-то… а, след от чьего-то удара, тщательно заделанный эпоксидкой. Алиса с неожиданно проснувшейся ревностью следила за тем, как он осторожно опустил респиратор на верстак — и вдруг разом сдернул шляпу, очки и шарф с лица.  
Алиса ожидала... пожалуй, чего-то классического — страшных шрамов там, на всю морду, чешуек каких мутантских, или что у них там на коже высыпает, уродства какого, от болезни или нет — но никак не ожидала увидеть узкое, породистое лицо с острыми скулами, неестественно бледной, почти белой кожей и черными как безлунная ночь глазами без единого белого проблеска.  
Впрочем, с мутантством Алиса даже не очень-то прогадала. Да и шрамы были, пусть и не так много. Но все равно от неожиданности захватило дух. Ворон был чем-то похож на образы из старых сказочек про вампиров. Но увидеть такое вживую было... странно.  
И еще более странно было само происходящее. То, что он говорил… Как провел пальцами по трещине на маске, а затем — по глубокому шраму через левую щеку и губы… Немного отстраненно Алиса подумала о том, что такой шрам мог остаться, только если Ворону кто-то раскроил челюсть до кости.

— Ворон, — внезапно окликнула Док. Тот уставился на нее ничего не выражающими черными глазами. — Надень.  
Папа стоял и хмурился, играя желваками, Лин смотрела на Ворона с каким-то почти исследовательским интересом, Хенрик что-то выжидал и тоже смотрел на нового члена отряда... Что вообще происходит?   
Алиса открыла было рот, чтобы возмутиться, но Эйлин предупреждающе выставила ладонь и она сдержалась, хотя и прожгла взглядом сначала Дока, а потом папу.  
— Респиратор твой, — кратко отозвался он на этот взгляд.  
Алиса хмуро вздохнула и, снова посмотрев на Ворона, кивнула, скрестив руки на груди. Сейчас он померяет респиратор, и... а что дальше-то?

Ворон коротко кивнул в ответ и, поправив растрепавшиеся волосы, одним слитным движением — словно делал это уже множество раз — надел маску, ловко защелкивая все крепления, которые, казалось, даже подгонять толком не нужно было. Или он просто делал это столько раз, что не заметить сходу.  
— Как в Менсисе, — негромко и непонятно сказала Эйлин. Ворон развернулся — и в свете яркой рабочей лампы стало видно, что трещина идеально совпадает со шрамом. — Броник осталось достать, и будешь точно как там.  
— Я не желаю об этом задумываться, — хмуро произнес папа в повисшей тишине.

Алиса обошла Ворона кругом и не смогла не признать — респиратор действительно сидел на нем как влитой. И следы повреждений... Слишком много совпадений. Слишком много непонятного. А Лин все подбавляет и подбавляет!  
— Я ничего не понимаю, — произнесла она, глядя то на Дока, то на Ворона. — Что это значит? Расскажете? Хотя нет, подождите, — Алиса потерла висок. — Давайте сядем есть, и тогда расскажете. Все согласны?

— Согласен, — первым кивнул Ворон, осторожно расстегивая крепления респиратора и аккуратно укладывая его на стол. — Но я мало что смогу рассказать.  
— Согласны, — отозвалась Эйлин за остальных. — И это определенно надо обсуждать не на голодный желудок.  
В этот момент чей-то живот издал жалобное бурчание. Как и всегда с дороги.

Места за столом хватило на всех, как и посуды — и даже еды хватило, несмотря на то, что дополнительных гостей Алиса не ждала. И, едва все поели и отодвинули от себя тарелки, она хмуро уставилась на Ворона:  
— Вы первый. Почему мой респиратор словно под вас сделан? Я слышала, что папа снял его с мертвого!  
— У меня нет ответа на ваш вопрос, — Ворон покачал головой. — Я родился и вырос в Ярнаме. До того как я выбрался оттуда с вашим отцом и его друзьями, я даже не знал, что эта маска существует. Но по неизвестной мне причине она кажется мне знакомой не хуже моих доспехов. У меня есть только предположение: должно быть, даже вырванный из мира и запертый в бесконечной ночи Ярнам как-то... влиял на все вокруг. Порой ярнамские зеркала отражали... не совсем меня. Я видел свое лицо, но вместо моего меча и Эвелины при мне был странный кривой нож и какое-то неизвестное мне оружие. Я видел странные вещи незнакомого кроя и предметы неясного мне назначения. Я списывал это на безумие Охоты, но потом оказалось, что остальные тоже это видят. Природа и истоки этого явления остается для меня скрытой, но судя по тому, что маску из видений я нашел — это были все-таки не только галлюцинации.   
— Миколаш, — задумчиво прокомментировала Эйлин. — Может, с тобой, как с ним?  
— Тогда почему другой не был в Ярнаме? — парировал Ворон.  
— Может был, но мы об этом не знаем?  
— Я бы знал, — белые брови чуть сошлись к переносице. — А если не я, то Альфред.  
— Тоже верно, — Эйлин подперла голову рукой. — Да и нас я там не припоминаю... В общем, Лис, что-то совсем непонятное творится в этом сумасшедшем Ярнаме!

Алиса задумчиво отстукивала по столу какой-то неровный ритм, слушая. Разум цеплялся за отдельные слова, незнакомые имена, но смысл разговора упорно ускользал от понимания. А чтобы спросить — надо было перебить, чего делать тем более не хотелось. Не сейчас.  
— Вы мне сейчас мозг в узел завернули, — почти обиженно произнесла она наконец, откинувшись на спинку стула.  
— Ты не представляешь, какие у нас самих они там были, — усмехнулся папа и тут же нарвался на обвиняюще наставленный палец.  
— А вот нефиг было лезть в город с самой дурной репутацией во всех известных землях! — Алиса осеклась и смутилась, покосившись на Ворона. — Простите.   
Почти невозмутимый, даже когда прояснялась история с респиратором, хотя скорее даже какой-то жутко усталый. Но при этом — не кажущийся просто потерявшим интерес ко всему отморозком. Живой. Иной. Что с ним стало бы, если даже мимолетные описания из Ярнама гоняли по спине Алисы крупные колкие мурашки?  
Она чуть тряхнула головой — нет смысла мусолить вопрос "если бы да кабы". Все уже случилось. И закончилось хорошо. По крайней мере, теперь еще и для этого Ворона. Кстати, голос у него красивый — глубокий, в чем-то почти завораживающий. И манера разговора — с непривычки заслушаться... Кто вообще сказал, что с умением материться как десять пьяных рейдеров отпадает желание слушать просто красивую речь?

— Так, ладно... Пап, сними очки.  
Тот замер — и как-то обреченно вздохнул. Ну точно ждал, и как всегда тянул до последнего, в наивной надежде, что пронесет. Алиса нахмурилась.  
— Пап.  
Тот не стал дожидаться продолжения и стянул очки, прикрыв глаза. Поколебался — да что у него там такое?! — и поднял веки.  
Она изумленно охнула — вместо привычных зеленых на нее смотрели ярко-желтые глаза. Алиса подметила необычно маленький зрачок, увеличенную радужку... как у зверя?  
— Что... — что с ним сделал этот проклятый Ярнам?! Нет, не так. — Как ты видишь теперь? И вообще как себя чувствуешь?  
Папа моргнул.  
— Нормально. Чуть тусклее некоторые цвета…  
Алиса быстро кивнула и перебила:  
— Стало лучше или хуже?  
— Немного лучше, — помолчав, почему-то неохотно отозвался папа. Явно что-то не договорил… Но это тоже неважно.  
— Значит, все нормально, — заключила Алиса и нарочито ехидно усмехнулась, окончательно прогоняя все лишние мысли. — Видишь, я была права, сказав, чтобы ты эти очки не продавал!  
Папа фыркнул, поднимая ладони.  
— Права, права, признаю.  
Не расслабился. Все еще смотрит, пусть и искоса, словно боится, что это она не искренне сейчас.  
— Па-а-а.  
— М?  
— Ты правда думал, что после дяди Хенрика и Ворона я скажу что-то другое?  
Вот теперь поверил. Расслабился. Ухмыльнулся, не ответив. Алиса удовлетворенно кивнула, поднялась на ноги и уперлась в стол ладонями, обведя всех взглядом.  
— Итак, мой день рождения послезавтра, и вы, Ворон, тоже приглашены, — тут ее губы растянулись в предвкушающей усмешке, и она грозно посмотрела на папу, Лин и Хенрика, — А вы трое, чур, помощи у тети Рин не просить!

После этого Алиса выпрямилась и уже нормальным тоном обратилась к Ворону:  
— Можно вас на минуту, поговорить?  
— Опережая самый очевидный вопрос, я не мутант, — спокойно проговорил Ворон, поднимаясь из-за стола и следуя за девушкой. — Я просто не человек. И, боюсь, достойно поздравить я вас не смогу, за душой у меня только мое оружие, сапоги и неоплатный долг перед ними троими, — он кивнул на уже о чем-то толкующую Эйлин и внимающих ее речам папу с Хенриком.  
— Да я не об этом, — отмахнулась Алиса, хотя такое необыкновенное уточнение касательно природы Ворона мгновенно подняло кучу вопросов, которые тут же захотелось задать... Но не сейчас. Может быть. — И было бы по-свински с моей стороны что-то от вас вообще требовать. Я о респираторе, — она с сомнением потеребила кончик косы, перекинутой через плечо. В конце концов, папин подарок... но слишком велики совпадения. — Если вы подадитесь в рейдеры, он вам очень пригодится.  
Ворон решительно покачал головой.  
— Как бы то ни было, сейчас эта маска ваша по праву, — он задумался на миг и кивнул сам себе. — Когда у меня появятся средства, я у вас ее выкуплю. Только назначьте цену.  
Этот человек, простите, не человек завоевывал очки уважения просто на глазах, причем как будто без труда. Чего Алиса скрывать не стала, улыбнувшись.  
— Эй, герой, — тут не сдержалась Эйлин, отвлекаясь от обсуждения. — Ты еще мне за штаны не расплатился, а уже в новые долги лезешь!  
Ворон только хмыкнул и снова перевел взгляд на Алису:  
— По рукам? — он протянул ей ладонь.   
Она с ответом торопиться не стала, покосившись на Лин и покачав головой. После чего задумчиво посмотрела в глаза Ворона. Жутковатые, но почему-то не пугающие.  
— Тогда берите в рассрочку, — и крепко пожала бледную ладонь, в которой, оказывается, силы таилось гораздо больше, чем представлялось. Алиса стряхнула челку со лба и хитро усмехнулась. — Считайте, что я вложила его в будущую прибыль от вас.  
После чего чуть прикрыла глаза, прикидывая стоимость того, что продавать не планировала вовсе, и уверенно назвала цену. Нет, она не собиралась обманывать того, кто с такой серьезностью общался с семнадцатилетней соплячкой, причем без следа снисходительности или покровительственности. Да и то, что папа с друзьями признали Ворона за своего, было наилучшей рекомендацией.  
Но и занижать стоимость Алиса не стала. Это было бы уже оскорблением — не только для Ворона, но и для папиных усилий.  
— Договорились, — Ворон аккуратно сжал ее ладонь в ответ.

На остаток дня Алиса решительно закрыла лавку, сдав только готовые заказы, после чего краем глаза благостно наблюдала за тем, как Эйлин строила папу и Хенрика. А сама в это же время принялась разгребать комнату для Ворона, которая до сего момента пылилась... не то чтобы без дела, но хотя бы из прочих нежилых помещений дома была самой приличной. Чем занять его самого — Алиса не представляла совершенно, поэтому безыскусно подвела к небольшой полке с потрепанными книгами самых различных направлений: просто что находилось, то и тащилось в дом. Ну, особняком в стороне стояла, конечно же, техническая литература, бережно холимая и лелеемая, а вот в остальном царил абсолютный хаос жанров и направлений. Только порнухи не было — папа бдил.  
— Боюсь, больше ничего пока не могу вам предложить, — развела она руками. — Сами видите, тут... слегка бедлам. И хочу предупредить, — неловко почесала нос, — там попадается очень всякое.

День рождения вышел на славу: как и обычно по подобным датам, скупиться на продукты не стали, и Алиса коварно улыбалась, перемигиваясь с Лин и не вылезая с кухни: переживших Ярнам надо было накормить как следует! А там и тетя Рин присоединилась, поздравив именинницу и сходу сделав подготовку к празднику гораздо веселее.  
А еще на поверку оказалось, что помимо холодного оружия, которое Алиса приметила еще в начале на поясе Эйлин, Ворона, и за спиной у папы, они из Ярнама привезли настоящий раритетный огнестрел! Про такую древность Алиса разве что читала где-то и давно, а тут — реальное, тяжелое, примитивное, но мощное и главное — полностью работоспособное оружие не то что из прошлого века — задолго до Катаклизма! Какие глаза были у тети Рин!  
Нечего сказать, с подарками друзья не прогадали.

***

Дочь была счастлива. Беззаботно болтала с Эйлин и Рин, поглядывала на Ворона, осторожно задавая ему какие-то вопросы, кажется, про манеру разговаривать и вообще манеры в целом, восхищенно вертела в руках тяжелый мушкетон, перед этим чуть не задушила Гаскойна в объятиях, повиснув на шее с радостным писком...  
Все было хорошо. Все были живы. И больше никаких безумных игрищ реальности, снов, кошмаров...  
В очередной раз привычно заведенные часы тихо отсчитывали время в нагрудном кармане.

Гаскойн вышел на небольшой балкончик, смотрящий в сторону окраин городка, зажег полусамодельную сигарету и с удовольствием затянулся. Курил он редко, можно сказать, по праздникам, как сейчас — курильщиком тут быть вообще накладно, — но зато с удовольствием. Даже несмотря на несколько обострившийся нюх.

Сполна насладившись покоем и безмятежностью теплого вечера, Падре затушил окурок о корпус давным-давно сломанного радио и вздрогнул — оно вдруг ожило и чуть прошелестело, словно кто-то провел пальцем по микрофону.  
Против воли Гаскойн глянул на юго-запад, где среди пустошей по-прежнему лежал жуткий город Ярнам, в котором неумолчно вещало мертвое радио, и замер: на одной из привычно торчащих на фоне неба вышек электропередач что-то сидело. Что-то... огромное. Свесившее _знакомую_ овальную голову с бородой каких-то щупалец вниз, упирающееся длинными тощими лапами в элементы конструкции. А еще оно казалось столь же незыблемой деталью пейзажа, как и все остальное.

Сердце зашлось в бешеном ритме.  
Быть не может.  
Этого.  
Не может.  
Быть!

 _"Я же говорил: вы здесь не одни",_ — как сквозь пелену шепнул Миколаш из нерабочего динамика.

Голова _Амигдалы_ еле заметно повернулась к Гаскойну.


End file.
